Road to Recovery
by Snakequeen-in-Norway
Summary: Pre-TLG/Non-TLG compliant. Basically me obsessing over TAC & wanting to know what happens as Arty recovers, so this is my take on it. Picks up right after the last scene of TAC. I'm a sap & a drama queen but there is a plot. T as of Chap 14. Eventual A/H, but the romance really isn't the main focus, hence it not being 1 of the genres. Cover art courtesy of ArtyDanna on deviantart.
1. Convincing Mum

**Author's Note: This was me being bad. I spent 1 day reading The Atlantis Complex and the next day obsessing over it (which is pretty ironic if you think about it, obsessing over **_**The Atlantis Complex**_**). I went to work on my HP fics & ended up reading Artemis Fowl fics (for the 1****st**** time) instead. That's when I decided that, since my brain was so firmly stuck in Artemis Fowl mode, I might as well start an Artemis Fowl fic to try to get enough of that out of my system to be able to work on my HP stuff. Ah, the reason I started writing fanfic in the 1****st**** place, my brain not shutting up with ideas. Of course, this is now turning out to be a multi-chapter fic. Go figure. Now I have another fic to keep up with. Hoo-rah. I then, of course, had to reread all the books to get the entire series fresh in my mind so I could be comfortable in writing it.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: I now own all the books (though I have the Disney covers for the last 2, yech) but I do not own Artemis Fowl itself.**

**Chapter One: Convincing Mum**

Holly stayed with Artemis until he fell asleep, then she went out into the hall to look for Butler. Not seeing the hulking man in the hallway, she figured he had gone to watch Juliet's wrestling match with the pixie.

_Poor pixie_, thought Holly.

Sure enough, she found him and Mulch standing in the doorway, watching the fight with very amused expressions on their faces as Juliet suddenly flipped out of the pixie's strangle-hold and smacked him hard against the wall with the jade ring in her ponytail.

Butler heard Holly approach and turned to look at her.

"How is he?" he said softly.

"He's sleeping," said Holly, running a hand through her hair.

"Is he okay?"

"More or less," said Holly. "He's...tired."

Butler nodded, understanding. "I should have—"

Holly silenced him with a shake of her head. "No, Big Man, this is Artemis Fowl we're talking about, there's nothing you could have done to prevent this."

Butler smiled ruefully. "I suppose you're right. Does he—did he say anything about me?"

Holly nodded. "He's sorry, he's truly sorry. I know Artemis can be...manipulative, but I think he's sincere. He's afraid you won't ever trust him again. He says he needs to speak to you." Butler looked pained. "Please, Butler. He's sick. He needs you."

Butler nodded again. "I know. He doesn't need another thing to feel guilty about. Juliet's safe, Artemis is safe... And, damn it, I love the kid. I'm a miserable failure as a bodyguard."

"Maybe," said Holly with a small smile. "But what Artemis needs right now isn't a bodyguard, what Artemis needs right now is a friend."

*****RTR*****

Artemis was still asleep when Butler and Holly returned to his room after the wrestling match; in which Juliet had pummeled and humiliated the pixie thoroughly, if a little too showily for Butler's taste.

Holly sat down on the side on his bed and smoothed his black hair back from his brow. His face was pale and drawn.

"Oh Arty," she whispered.

"He looks so fragile," commented Butler, standing beside the bed. It was too small to either fit or support his bulk. "I haven't the heart to be mad at him now."

Artemis's eyelids flickered.

"Butler?"

He tried to sit up, both Butler and Holly caught him as he fell back. Butler gently lifted him into a sitting position.

"Obviously I am still very weak," Artemis observed, gingerly flexing his fingers.

Butler peered anxiously into Artemis's face.

"Butler," said Artemis again, feeling a mix of relief and apprehension. "Old friend, I need to speak with you. Now." He added, wincing.

_And so it starts again._

Both Butler and Holly caught the gesture and the added word.

"Maybe you should rest some more, Artemis," said Holly worriedly.

Artemis shook his head. "No, I am not tired, and it needs to be now, before I get worse."

Holly nodded and squeezed Artemis's hand. "I'll wait outside."

Artemis squeezed her hand back. "Yes, that sounds good—Holly."

Holly leaned in and kissed his forehead. "See you in a few minutes, Mud Boy," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

After Holly had left Artemis touched his forehead where she had kissed him, rubbing the spot five times. It felt strangely tingly. _You're delusional_, he told himself sternly. _Snap out of it Artemis._ He turned to Butler.

"Butler, I—"

Butler surprised him into silence by enveloping him in a strong but gentle hug.

"You're safe," he said. "Juliet's safe. That's all that matters. Just—don't—you—_ever—_do—anything—like—that—again."

Artemis nodded into Butler's shoulder. "I am so sorry, old friend," he said. "You have every reason not to trust me anymore."

Butler pulled back, wincing at the stilted speech. "Artemis, you weren't well when you did that, and you're still not well."

"I wanted to trust you," said Artemis.

"I know," said Butler. "Don't feel guilty about this too, you'll only make it worse."

"I'm not sure if I can help it," said Artemis, smiling wryly. "At some point I seem to have developed a rather strong conscience." Then he became serious. "But, as you said, I am still not well. And it might happen again, old friend. I want to trust you. I _do_ trust you, with my life. But I might—forget that because of this disease that I have."

"It's all in your head, Artemis," said Butler, trying hard to ignore the fact that Artemis's strange-sounding paragraph came out to exactly forty words.

"I know," said Artemis, trying to block out the hissing fours that were appearing at the edges of the room. "But that does not make it any easier."

*****RTR*****

There was a knock on Artemis's door. He looked up. "Yes? Who is out there?"

"It's me," said Butler, ducking through the fairy-sized door. "Your mother is on her way."

"What?" said Artemis, sitting up quickly. "My mother? She can't see me like this!"

"She's worried about you," said Butler. "She needs to see that you're alright."

"But I am not alright!" said Artemis agitatedly, tapping his fingers against the bedspread. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten..._

Butler stilled his hand. "She's coming. Do whatever you need to do to prepare, because she'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?" said Artemis, feeling slightly calmer. "Fifteen. Three fives. That's a good number. Yes."

Butler sighed and clapped Artemis on the shoulder. "Fifteen minutes."

*****RTR*****

Fifteen minutes later Angeline Fowl ducked through the small door leading to her son's fairy hospital room and hurried toward the bed where the pale teenager lay.

"Oh Arty! I've been so worried! Butler said you were fine, but then he said something about a mental condition, and I didn't know what to think!" She hugged him fiercely.

"Mother—Mum," he said, forcing the word out. He had prepared this speech and he had to get it right or she would never leave. He had already screwed it up by saying mother. An extra word. Should he start over? No, that wouldn't work. Take out a word somewhere? But what word. _Don't think about it Artemis!_

"I am fine, relatively speaking. I have developed a type of mental illness called the Atlantis Complex. A combination of multiple personality disorder, OCD, paranoia, and delusional dementia." His mother looked horrified. "Please do not worry...Mum. The fairies have the resources to help me, to cure this condition. But it might take a while. It would be best for you to go back home to Father and the twins. I will be alright staying here."

"You don't even say hello, Arty?" said his mother. "Only recite a prepared speech and send me away again? Is that any way to treat your mother?"

"Hello, Mum," said Artemis guiltily. "It's good to see you, it is."

Angeline smiled. "That's better. I've been so worried. I don't know what I was thinking, letting you go off like that! I'm bringing you home right now—"

"No, Mum," said Artemis, hoping his mother didn't notice how stilted his speech was, and cringing away from the fours that were threatening to suffocate him. "I need to stay here; the fairies have far superior doctors and hospitals. And they know how to treat my...condition. It's a magical condition after all; I wouldn't have it had I not experimented with fairy magic."

"The way you _experimented_ on your father and I?"

"Yes," said Artemis.

"You look ill, Arty," said his mother in concern, touching his face. "Have you been sleeping alright? In fact, you haven't seemed yourself for a while now."

"It is because of the Atlantis Complex...Mum, that's why" said Artemis, clenching teeth to stop the convulsions he could feel coming. _Death, death death! s_creamed his mind. _Four is death! Four is coming!_

To calm himself he pinched his thumb and forefinger together, counting his breaths. _One. Two Three. Four. Five._

"Artemis? Artemis, what's wrong? Something isn't right. I can tell."

A part of Artemis wanted to reach out to his mother, to succumb to her comforting embrace, but...

_Don't trust her,_ screamed his brain. _Don't trust her, you can't trust anyone!_

Artemis forced himself to meet his mother's eyes. _Five more minutes_, he told himself. _One, two, three, four, five._

"I have to stay here. Butler will be here. And Holly. They have a good doctor. I have more than _five _people here I know will take care of me," he lied. He, of course, knew that he couldn't really trust any of them. But at least he had said the number out loud.

"Hmm," said Angeline, unconvinced. "What will I tell your father, Arty? I need to tell him everything, he deserves to know..."

"No!" said Artemis, panicking. "No...Mum, the less people who know about the fairies the better."

"He will want to see you, how can I tell your father that he can't see you? He deserves to know, Arty. He _would_ know if you hadn't _mesmerized _him."

Artemis winced and bowed his head. Must she always play that card? "You're right," he said defeatedly, not able to find a way around it without even more deception. And he was tired of deception. "He must know."

Angeline nodded, satisfied. "Would you like me to stay here, Arty?"

"No," said Artemis. "Father and the twins need you. In any case, I am quite tired. I think I shall rest for a bit. Please go home...Mum, I will call you."

"You promise?" said Angeline.

"Yes, I promise. I do."

His mother gave him a searching look but then sighed. "Alright," she said, giving him another hug. "I trust that you will be alright with Butler and Holly. Be good and don't get into trouble." She stood. "I love you, Arty."

"I love you too, Mum" said Artemis, but all he could think of was the phrase his mother had just said: _I love you, Arty. _Four words. Death.

**AN: It'd be pretty snazzy if you could review, make me feel like writing this instead of working on my already in-progress fics wasn't a complete waste of time.**

**-SQ**


	2. Fitful Sleep

**Disclaimer: I am neither an Irish former school teacher nor Disney, and therefore have no claim to Artemis Fowl or anything associated.**

**Chapter Two: Fitful Sleep**

As soon as Angeline Fowl had left the room Holly and Butler hurried to Artemis's side.

"Artemis," said Holly worriedly, "Artemis, are you alright?"

"N-n-no," he managed, giving into the convulsions. He felt Holly's arms go around him but, instead of succumbing to the comfort like he wished to, he felt himself squirming to get free.

"F-f-four is death," he said. "I d-d-don't know what's real. It is all a c-c-conspiracy against me!"

A part of his brain knew that he was being irrational, that he was raving, but he was too tired to fight it any longer, now that his mother was out of the room.

Butler stood by helplessly, not knowing how to defend Artemis against an enemy that was inside his own head.

Holly caught Artemis's eyes with her _mesmer_. The tiny part of Artemis's brain that was still sane forced him not to break the eye-contact. _Mesmerize me, Holly! _he thought desperately. _Do it!_

"Sleep, Artemis," said Holly soothingly, her voice layered with the hypnotic tones of the _mesmer_. She rubbed gentle circles on the boy's back, never breaking their eye contact. Artemis felt his eyelids droop. "Sleep."

*****RTR*****

Artemis slept. Dr. Argon had said it was best if he was not left alone, even when he was sleeping, in case he woke up unstable. Holly and Butler had argued over who would stay with him, and had finally agreed to take turns. Right now Holly sat in a chair beside Artemis's bed, watching him sleep restlessly, tossing and turning in the too-short bed, muttering about fives.

"Oh Arty," she said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him. "What's happening to you?"

*****RTR*****

It was still Holly's turn to sit with him when Artemis woke once more. He sat up and looked around himself in apprehensive confusion.

"Artemis?" said a cautious voice by his bed.

He whirled around to look at the source of the voice. Holly. It was only Holly. He relaxed slightly.

"You startled me just then," he said, still breathing heavily.

"Hey, it's just me." said Holly, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"The Atlantis is coming back," said Artemis. To most people his voice would have sounded matter-of-fact, but Holly could hear the trace of desperation and fear in it.

"You have to fight it, Mud Boy," she said firmly, laying a hand on his knee.

"I'm trying," he said, covering her hand with his own. "It's so tiring."

Holly patted his knee. "I know you can do it, I know you can."

"That makes one of us," said Artemis.

"Don't talk like that," said Holly, more sharply than she had intended.

Artemis flinched.

"Don't talk like that," she said more gently, kneeling beside him on the bed. "You're Artemis Fowl, if anyone can do this, you can."

"Holly, can you move a little to the left, please?"

"Artemis, focus."

"_Please_, Holly," said Artemis through gritted teeth. "Just. do. it."

Holly relented, shifting a couple of inches to the left.

"I knew my luck had to run out sometime," said Artemis. "The whole world's against me."

"That isn't true, Artemis," said Holly, placing her hands on his shoulders and forcing him to look into her eyes. "That's the Atlantis talking, not you. The whole world isn't against you. Butler's not against you, Juliet's not against you, Mulch and Foaly and No1 aren't against you. I'm not against you."

Artemis shuddered. Words forced their way out of his mouth against his will. "How do I know that? You're probably lying to me!"

"It's me," said Holly, feeling hurt even though she knew Artemis didn't really think that. "It's Holly. I'm your friend."

"Who would want to be my friend?" said Artemis miserably. "I'm a criminal."

Holly shook Artemis's shoulders. "Snap out of it, Arty!" she said. "That was in the past. You're so much more than that now."

_Arty. _Somehow it was calming when she called him that. Artemis forced himself to take deep, even breaths. Five of them. Then five more. Five more again. _Five is good. Five to keep me alive._ Then, _If only there were something to keep me sane._

"Artemis?"

"I'm here, Holly," he said laboriously. "For now."

Holly drew him into a relieved hug.

"Ow, Holly, you're hurting me."

Holly relaxed her grip. "Sorry, Artemis. Are you okay?"

"No," said Artemis truthfully. "But I've been worse."

"Dr. Argon is going to start treatment today," said Holly. She took his hand. "We're going to get you through this, I promise."

Artemis smiled weakly, fighting against the hissing fours and the voice in his head telling him that it was all a trick, that Holly and Foaly and Mulch and Butler and everyone else were plotting against him.

"Has a human ever suffered from the Atlantis Complex before?"

"Well, no," said Holly. "It's only possible for you to because of your dabbling in fairy magic."

"So we don't know what will happen, do we?" said Artemis.

"Arty," said Holly firmly, "you'll be fine."

Artemis shuddered. _Four words. Four. Death._

"Arty?"

"Four means death," he muttered.

"No it doesn't, Artemis," said Holly firmly. "No one's going to die."

Artemis pulled his hands out of her grasp and put them over his ears, trying to block out Holly's deceptive voice and the hissing of the fours. He was shivering now, nearly convulsing in Holly's arms.

"Foaly," said Holly into her communicator. "Foaly, Artemis needs sedatives, stat."

"Roger, Holly, I'll be right there," replied the centaur.

A few minutes later Foaly came into the room with the sedatives, followed by an anxious-looking Butler.

"What's wrong with him?" Butler demanded.

Holly motioned toward Artemis's huddled shape on the bed. He was curled up into a ball, shaking violently; he kept shooting mistrustful glances at Holly, and now Butler and Foaly.

"Get away from me, all of you, get away now!" he said, suddenly struck by the fact that there were now four people in the room.

"Don't you want to sleep, Artemis?" said Holly soothingly, staring into his mismatched eyes.

Foaly approached him with the sedatives.

"What is that you have?" he asked. "I'm not taking it, it's a trap! You're trying to drug me with that stuff!"

"Hold him," said Foaly to Butler. Butler hesitated. "He's going to hurt himself if you don't hold him so I can give him the sedatives." Still Butler didn't move. "I don't like it any more than you do!" snapped Foaly in exasperation. "You think I like seeing him like this? You're not the only one who cares about what happens to him, you know. Just do it, Mud Man."

Finally Butler moved to stand behind his charge, holding him still with his massive hands. Artemis, physically unfit anyway and further weakened by his state, was unable to resist. Foaly administered the sedatives and he fell limp almost at once.

His three friends stared at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Artemis," said Holly. "We had to. You'd understand if you were yourself."

There was a knock on the door. "It's Dr. Argon," said a voice. "I'm here to inspect the patient."

Holy touched Artemis's pale cheek with her fingertips. _Inspect the patient. It sounds so...cold and impersonal._ "Come in," she said.

**AN: I hope you like what I have so far. You can always review (I know, what a wild idea ;) )**

**-SQ**


	3. Treatment Begins

**Disclaimer: I love Arty to death, but I don't own him or his world.**

**Chapter Three: Treatment Begins**

Dr. Argon made everyone leave the room while he began the first round of electroshock treatments. Holly, Butler, and Foaly hovered anxiously outside the door. They were soon joined by Juliet and Mulch.

"How's the Mud Boy?" asked Mulch, chomping on something. Holly had no inclination to ask what it was.

"He went insane again," said Foaly, with all of his usual tact. He glanced guiltily at Holly. "Ah—that is—"

"That is basically right," said Holly. "Though not the way I would have chosen to put it. We had to sedate him."

Juliet looked concerned. "But he'll be alright, won't he? I mean, I know he sent Dom on a wild goose chase and put both of us in danger while risking his own neck, but he's hardly more than a kid really. And he's my friend."

"He's all of our friend," said Holly, putting her hand on the human girl's shoulder. "And we're doing everything we can for him. Dr. Argon is starting the first treatments right now."

*****RTR*****

Dr. Argon set to work attaching electrodes to the unconscious Mud Boy in front of him. Dr. Argon had never been a fan of this particular Mud Boy; not that he was a fan of _any_ Mud People, but this one knew far too much about the fairy People for his taste, far too much. And the fact that several of the People considered him their friend did not sooth his anxieties in the least. Still, duty was duty, and, more to the point, fame was fame and money was money, and this particular patient was sure to earn him plenty of both.

"Wakey, wakey, Mud Boy," he said, and pressed the red button on the machine.

*****RTR*****

Orion groaned and stiffened as the electric pulse went through him. He blinked groggily up at Dr. Argon.

"Was that really necessary, good sir?" he asked, shaking his head to clear it.

"Completely necessary," Argon assured him. "It is part of the treatment."

"Ah, yes," said Orion, smiling brightly. "The treatment for the Atlantis Complex. Tell me, good sir, what exactly will happen if the treatment goes as planned?"

Argon raised an eyebrow. "Then, eventually, all of your separate personalities will be reabsorbed into the main one so that a balance is struck; you will have one complete and healthy personality which encompasses all parts of you, rather than several fractured ones which are forever competing. Or rather, Artemis will have one complete and healthy personality, if I am right in assuming that you are not Artemis Fowl?"

Orion shook his head, still smiling. "No, I am Orion Fowl, much more pleasant to talk to than Artemis, I assure you."

"Yes, well, I should like to talk to both of you at some point, but, as you are the personality that is currently in possession to the conscious, I will talk to you first. You do not mind answering some questions?"

"Not at all, good sir," said Orion, crossing his legs in front of him on the bed. "It is the least I can offer you after you have freed me once again from Artemis's subconscious. As long as the answers are not compromising to myself or Artemis, or to the fair maiden of course."

"Fair maiden?" said Argon, raising his eyebrows.

"Miss Holly Short," clarified Orion. "She is the most beautiful creature to ever grace this planet."

"I see," said Dr. Argon, making a note on his clipboard. "Interesting..."

*****RTR*****

After a while the door finally opened again, and the company in the hall let out a breath they hadn't known they had been holding.

"It went as well as could be expected," said Dr. Argon. "This is one of the worst cases of Atlantis I've ever seen, and it's made extra tricky by the fact that the patient is a human. Call me as soon as he wakes up to report how he is doing."

"Yes, Doctor," said Holly, following Butler, who had already entered the room.

Foaly and Juliet came after, but Mulch said, "Call me when he wakes up too. I care about the Mud Boy and all, but that doesn't mean I have to watch him sleep." He was almost out the door when he added. "Oh, and if he's that Orion fellow when he wakes up, spare me, please."

*****RTR*****

They didn't have to wait long for Artemis to wake up. Soon he was sitting up, rubbing his head and blinking.

"Artemis," said Holly cautiously. "Is that you?"

"No, fair maiden, it is I," said Artemis, or rather, Orion. "Why are you always so eager for it to be that boorish Artemis?"

Holly restrained herself from rolling her eyes with great difficulty. "Hello, Orion."

Butler looked confused. "Orion?"

"Artemis's alter ego," said Foaly, glaring at the black-haired boy on the bed. "His sickeningly romantic alter ego."

"That is not a very courteous welcome, noble steed," said Orion, "but I will forgive you because of the battle trauma you are undoubtedly suffering from." He switched his attention to Butler. "Ah, Butler, one of Artemis's most trusted friends, at least when he is not suffering from the paranoia that characterizes the first stage of the Atlantis Complex, and one he would thank most graciously if he had half the manners of I."

Butler looked horrified. Juliet giggled. "Can Artemis see this happening?"

"Oh yes," said Holly dryly. "Apparently he is aware of everything Orion does, and is unable to control it."

Juliet looked sympathetic. "Poor Artemis."

"Poor _us_," said Foaly. "I don't appreciate being called 'noble steed' all day."

"Gentle maiden," said Orion to Juliet, "please excuse this goodly beast's foul mood and remind me of your name, since we have not met before."

"Juliet," said Juliet through her giggles.

"Hmph," said Holly. "You won't find him nearly so amusing after a few hours."

"Fair and beauteous maiden," said Orion to Holly. "I do not know why you make such disparaging remarks, but it does not detract one bit from your glorious beauty, which is fit for a handsome prince, but which I, unworthy as I am, have been utterly bewitched by."

Both Juliet and Foaly erupted in silent giggles. Holly glared at them. "Do bring Artemis back, Orion," said Holly.

"No," said Orion stubbornly, actually crossing his arms in front of him. "He is undeserving of your splendor. Is there a task you have for him? Perchance I can complete it. Is there a dragon to be slayed? An enemy to be defeated? A treasure to be reclaimed?"

Butler stared at Orion. "Slay a dragon? He's not serious?"

"I'm afraid he is," said Holly. "Orion, if you love me, bring Artemis back, we need to ask how he is doing."

"Though I love you with the strength of a thousand suns and would gladly go to the ends of the earth for you, fair maiden, I cannot do what you ask. But I can assure you that Artemis is fine."

Butler choked _"Love—?"_

"Don't ask—" started Holly, but Orion cut in.

"Of course, Miss Holly is the most deserving creature in the entire world, it is no wonder even Artemis was swayed by her charms into a _moment passioné_; the young fairy lady is too much for a hormonal teenager such as myself."

"He's crazy," said Butler, gaping at his young charge. "Absolutely crazy."

"Of course I am," said Orion, grinning. "Clinically insane, and also crazy about Miss Holly."

"Frond help us," muttered Holly, "I'm not sure how much more of this I can stand."

*****RTR*****

Inside his mind, Artemis fumed. "Let me out!" he called, hammering on the walls of the office he knew wasn't actually real. "Stop saying those things! Holly is my _friend_! You're ruining our friendship!"

Of course it was no use. "Holly," said Artemis, sitting down at his desk. "Please don't listen to him. Foaly, sedate him already before he drives everyone _else_ crazy too!"

*****RTR*****

Juliet had the same idea. "Foaly, sedate him before Holly tries to throttle him and Dom actually throttles her."

"I wouldn't—" said Holly and Butler at the same time.

"We're supposed to call Dr. Argon now that he's awake," Foaly reminded them. He pressed a button on his communicator and said, "Dr. Argon, Artemis is awake, or rather, Orion is awake."

"Oh good," said Dr. Argon's voice over Foaly's communicator, which he had turned on speaker. "I'll be right there to talk to Orion again. This should be very interesting."

"Define interesting," said Holly darkly.

*****RTR*****

"Hello, Orion," said Argon, sitting down once again in the chair beside Artemis's bed. "Did you have a nice rest?"

"Yes, it was most splendid, but it was even more splendid to find, upon waking, that the fair maiden had graced me with her most radiant presence."

"Ah yes, Miss Holly Short," said Argon with a gleam in his eye. "Tell me more about your relationship with the captain."

"I will not," said Orion stubbornly. "For it is a matter between Miss Holly, Artemis, and myself. And, forgive me, kind sir, but I do not know you well yet."

Dr. Argon sighed. Very well. Patience was the key. He would not press the topic more today.

"What can you tell me about Artemis, then?"

"Artemis," said Orion disdainfully. "Why does everyone always want to talk of him? He is vain and boorish and thinks that he knows everything. I do not understand how his friends can bear his company. Of course I have a certain soft spot for him; being as we share the same body and memories that is only to be expected. He is very impatient to get out right now. I can feel him wanting to take over."

"Well then, by all means, let us allow him what he wants," said Argon.

*****RTR*****

After talking with Orion, Dr. Argon gave him another electric shock which would hopefully bring back Artemis and then left, saying that he would return tomorrow to continue the treatments. Artemis's friends watched him anxiously as he came slowly back to consciousness.

"Ow... my head feels like it's been pounded with a hammer."

"After effects of the electric shock," said Foaly. "Are you Artemis or Orion, Mud Boy?"

"Artemis," said Artemis, sitting up. His eyes found Holly. "Holly, I'm sorry—"

She waved him off, her irritation at Orion evaporating as she watched her friend come back to her. "No harm done, Arty." She sat up on her knees and took his face in her hands. "How do you feel? You look awful."

"Not much better than I look, I imagine," said Artemis, grimacing. "But it's better than having to watch Orion make a fool of me. He gets more embarrassing every time."

Holly smiled and patted Artemis on the head. "It's alright, Mud Boy, we know it wasn't really you."

Artemis shifted his eyes away from Holly's and caught sight of Butler and Juliet. "Ah, Butler, Juliet, you've met Orion I take it."

"That was one of the weirdest things I've ever seen," said Butler, shaking his head, "and I've seen a lot of weird things. Is he really—?"

"A part of me? Yes, unfortunately," said Artemis, still avoiding Holly's eyes. "Everything I've taken in and disregarded. My alter-ego as it were."

"You're not talking in fives anymore," said Butler.

"No," said Artemis, "I am myself, for now. But it will come back. It always does."

"Eventually it won't," said Holly reassuringly. "You'll be cured. With Dr. Argon's help, and ours."

Artemis smiled and took Holly's hand. "I've never failed to succeed with your help yet." He turned to Butler. "Or yours, old friend."

"What about me?" said Foaly huffily.

"And you, donkey-boy," said Artemis. "It's good to have all of you here."

"Careful, Mud Boy," said Mulch, who had appeared in the doorway, "or people might think you're going soft."

Artemis gave Mulch his best haughty look, but a voice inside his head whispered _I actually think I might rather go soft than go insane... _He mentally shuddered at the thought. _On second thought, maybe I'll go for neither._ Still, given the choice...

**AN: This chapter is long. When I first wrote it it was about the length of the first two, but then I added the Argon & Orion therapy scenes, so it got longer. Oh well. You're probably not complaining, eh? The later chapters are basically all between 2000 and 3000 words.**

**If you do have anything to say, compliments, complaints (hopefully politely written) or otherwise, please send me a review :)**

**-SQ**


	4. VDiary

**Disclaimer: Just for kicks, let's pretend that everyone **_**doesn't**_** already know I don't own Artemis Fowl and say it once more, shall we?**

**Chapter Four: V-Diary**

"Hello, Artemis," said Dr. Argon, seating himself in the chair beside Artemis's bed.

"Hello to you, Dr. Argon," said Artemis.

"You _are_ Artemis, aren't you?" said Dr. Argon.

"Yes, I am," said Artemis. "And I am running low on patience, so can we get on with this, whatever 'this' is."

"Tsk, tsk," said Doctor Argon, jotting down a note on his clipboard. "Such antagonism will not help you recover."

"Alright then," said Artemis is a business-like voice, tapping his fingers twenty times on the bedspread. "Then, pray tell, what _will_ help me recover?"

"You are speaking in fives again," said Argon, marking this down on his clipboard.

"Yes, what an astute observation," said Artemis dryly. "You haven't answered my question."

"Very well," said Argon, "I see that you will not be sidetracked. What will help you recover is if you work with me, if you do not resist the treatments."

"I hardly think that one can _resist_ electroshock and drugs," said Artemis dryly.

"But that is only a _part_ of the treatment!" said Argon impatiently. "The other part is therapy, talking to me. We have to sort out your feelings and what drives each personality so that we can bring them together again."

"Sort out my feelings?" said Artemis, one eyebrow raised. "Are we flower children now? Should I get out my hookah and my bellbottom jeans?"

"This sarcasm is only a defense mechanism," Argon explained, as though to a child. "So that—"

"—So that I won't have to face the roots of my problem, yes, I know," said Artemis, waving his hand impatiently. "All of you shrinks are so predictable. It bores me. What is the real point you are trying to make?"

Dr. Argon eyed the slight Mud Boy sitting in front of him. He had never met anyone quite like him.

"The real point I am trying to make, Artemis Fowl," he said, "is that you have to want to be cured."

"Of all the preposterous things to say!" said Artemis. "Of course I want to be cured, why else would I be here?"

"Do you?" asked Argon. "Do you really? I think that maybe you are afraid."

"Afraid?" scoffed Artemis, suddenly feeling inexplicably exhausted. "Afraid of what?"

"Why don't you tell me?" said Dr. Argon, preparing the cocktail of drugs and the electroshock therapy machine.

"This is all a conspiracy," said Artemis, his eyes narrowing. "They sent you here to get information out of me! What are those? Get them away. I won't take them."

"Oh yes you will," said Dr. Argon, at the end of his own patience, and he slid a needle into the protesting Artemis's arm.

*****RTR*****

As Artemis underwent his latest round of treatment, Holly, against both Dr. Argon's and Foaly's advisement, was watching Artemis's V-Dairy.

The Artemis on screen was disheveled, though the circles under his eyes were not as deep and his pallor not as pronounced as those of the Artemis that currently lay in the hospital bed on the floor above. He was fiddling with a coin in his hand and he looked distinctly agitated.

"People called me a boy genius," said the Artemis on the screen. "A wunderkind. Perhaps I was a prodigy. But I will be fifteen soon and too old for that label. So what am I then? A teenage criminal mastermind perhaps? Or just a common thief?"

"No, Arty," said Holly, shaking her head at the image of her friend. "You're not just a common thief. You were never common, and you're not a thief anymore."

"Who can a thief trust?" continued Artemis in the video. "There were a few, I thought. But could I have been wrong? Is that possible?"

Artemis tapped the coin against the desk. Holly counted twenty taps. Something about the coin was familiar... Holly narrowed her gaze. There was a hole bored right through the center, as though by a laser. Holly caught her breath. It was the coin she herself had given Artemis several years ago, to remind him of the spark of decency inside him.

"I thought I knew everything," said Artemis in a tired voice. He sounded much older than fifteen. "Now I think I know too much. This new knowledge, these compulsions, are taking me over. Soon they will drive my very speech patterns."

Holly realized she had tears streaming down her face. She wanted to reach out to Artemis and take him in her arms, smooth the worry lines out of his brow.

She checked her watch. Artemis should be done with his therapy for today. She should go see him. Even if he was Orion, he would appreciate the company. She stood, wiping the tears from her cheeks. It would be no good to go in there looking like she had been crying; she had no idea what state Artemis would be in and she wanted to reassure him, not scare or worry him.

_I'm worried about scaring or worrying Artemis Fowl_, though Holly with a shake of her head. _What is the world coming to?_

*****RTR*****

Artemis opened his eyes when he heard the door open. It was all he could do to stretch his lips into a small smile as he saw Holly come into the room.

"Hi, Mud Boy," she said, closing the door behind her. "Who are you today?"

"Artemis," said Artemis in a hoarse whisper.

"Good," said Holly, smiling and coming to sit by his bed. "That's who I was coming to see." Her smile faded as she took in his wasted appearance. "Artemis? Are you alright? You look ill."

"I'm just very tired," said Artemis, managing to smile at her again. "These treatments—really wear me out."

Holly looked at him in concern. "They'll help you though. They'll help you get better."

Artemis nodded noncommittally.

Holly hugged him. "My brave boy," she murmured.

Artemis's heart jumped. He felt awkward; he wasn't used to being hugged but Holly's arms felt strangely comforting. He wanted to hug her back, but it was beyond him. He raised one arm and awkwardly put it around Holly's shoulders.

"Artemis Fowl giving hugs? Somebody call the press."

Artemis chuckled.

"Sorry, Arty, I couldn't resist."

"Humor is healthy," said Artemis. "It's a scientific fact."

Holly swatted him on the arm. "You and your scientific facts."

"Would you rather have Orion?" said Artemis, arching an eyebrow.

"No thanks," said Holly hurriedly. "I'll pass on that one."

Artemis looked at his friend. She had done a very good job of trying to hide it, but her eyes were faintly rimmed with red. "You've been crying." It wasn't a question.

_D'Arvit._

"It's nothing."

"Obviously it's not 'nothing' if it made you cry," said Artemis. "Let me guess, you watched the V-Diary I made."

"How did you know?"

"Simple deduction," said Artemis with a shrug. "Something has upset you, something you don't want me to know about. Logically, given my condition, it is about me. You haven't seen the Doctor since I have, so if can't be something he told you. My paranoia is telling me it is because you are betraying me, but I am sincerely hoping that is not the case."

"Never!" said Holly. "I wouldn't betray you, Arty. I did watch the V-Diary, even though Dr. Argon and Foaly told me I shouldn't."

"I'm sorry it upset you."

"Never mind that," said Holly, stroking the boy's hair.

Artemis let his head droop on Holly's shoulder. "I'm so tired..."

"Then sleep, Arty, go to sleep."

"Are you staying here?"

"Dr. Argon told us never to leave you alone."

"He trusts me so much."

"It's not you he doesn't trust, it's the illness."

Artemis sighed. "My pride is telling me not to admit that I'm glad you're staying."

"To hell with your pride," said Holly. "_I'm_ glad I'm staying."

Artemis chuckled again, but Holly could tell he was almost asleep.

"Arty?" said Holly, brushing his hair back from his face. "When you're feeling a little better, we need to talk."

Nervousness churned in Artemis's stomach. "I know."

*****RTR*****

According to Dr. Argon, the first step was to bring all aspects of the Atlantis Complex to the surface and deal with them systematically. This meant that not only was Orion surfacing more often, but Artemis was having more frequent attacks of paranoia and compulsion. Everything in his room had to be ordered just so, and he spent hours every day counting, ordering, recounting, and reordering it all.

"You've got to fight it, Arty!" said Holly, taking a book out of Artemis's hands and putting it back on the stack of books on his bedside table.

"I'm trying!" snapped Artemis. "You're not helping!"

Holly rubbed her temples. "All I want is for you to be well again, Arty."

Artemis took a deep breath. "One, two, three, four, five," he said. "I am being eaten alive."

Holly sat up on her knees and cupped Artemis's cheek in her hand. "Be strong," she said. "You're Artemis Fowl, you can do this."

"Am I?" said Artemis. "Can I? Sometimes I don't feel like myself anymore, and not just when it is Orion out instead."

"Of course you are," said Holly firmly. "And of course you can."

Artemis rocked back and forth, his knees drawn up to his chest. "I'm sick, Holly," he said finally. "I'm sick and no one at all knows how to cure me."

Holly put her arm around Artemis's shoulders. "They're working on it. You'll see. Everything will be fine."

Artemis continued rocking, trying to ignore the malignant fours crowding his vision. _Holly_, he thought. _Focus on Holly._

"Artemis? Arty? Talk to me."

"Why?" said Artemis dully. "Why are you here? You don't trust me. You can't. I'm a criminal. Public Enemy Number One. I kidnapped you, tried to steal from the fairies, manipulated you, tricked you—"

"—saved me, stayed loyal to me, defended me, helped save the entire fairy world," continued Holly. "You've changed, Artemis. You're not a bad person any longer."

"Maybe not," said Artemis, though he sounded unconvinced. "But can a few good deeds make up for the bad ones? Can you ever really forgive me?"

Holly stroked Artemis's cheek. "I forgave you a long time ago, Arty." She touched his eyelids. "We're a part of each other, remember? If it weren't for my magic you wouldn't even be able to _have_ the Atlantis Complex."

Artemis raised his eyes to hers, mirror images of his own. "Don't blame yourself. I brought this upon myself. You had nothing to do with it."

Holly's heart constricted. "Nevertheless, I promise, Artemis, I will do everything in my power to make you well again."

"I wish that I could trust you," said Artemis. "Really I do."

*****RTR*****

Holly left the room in low spirits. Butler was outside, waiting to take his shift with Artemis.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern for both Artemis and Holly showing on his face.

"He's so close to breaking," said Holly, her voice cracking. "And I feel like it's my fault."

Butler knelt down to hug the small elf. "Artemis is lucky to have you," he said.

To his surprise, Holly shook her head. "Is he? He wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for me."

"True," acknowledged Butler. "But it's hardly your fault you got involved. Artemis did kidnap you. And the Atlantis Complex is brought on by guilt, right? You've managed to make Artemis into a good person, instead of the heartless criminal he was becoming."

"Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't be better for me to wipe him of all this," said Holly softly, though her heart ached at the thought of losing the human boy who had become one of her closest friends.

Butler shook his head vehemently. "You tried that once before, remember Captain? He went back to being a criminal."

"But he's in so much pain, Butler, I hate seeing him in so much pain."

Butler sighed. "So do I, Holly, but I'm sure if you asked him he'd tell you he prefers it like this. His friends are here. The only friends he's ever had."

*****RTR*****

"Good morning, Artemis."

Artemis looked back at Dr. Argon, stony faced.

"Good morning to you too."

"What shall we talk about today?" asked Dr. Argon.

"You're the doctor, Dr. Argon," said Artemis, "why don't you tell me?

Dr. Argon tutted.

"Now Artemis, you simply must work with me, I am only trying to help you. This is for your own good."

Artemis arched an eyebrow. "And the fame and the money don't hurt you any."

"Young man, you are a fifteen-year-old boy and I am a highly qualified psychiatrist, I think I know more about this than you do."

"On the contrary," said Artemis, "as I'm sure you are aware from your extensive _spying_ on me over the past years, I am probably more highly qualified as a psychiatrist than you are, with more up to date knowledge, and certainly more familiarity with the _human_ psyche."

"Alright then," said Dr. Argon with a touch of irritation as he sat back in his chair—he did _not_ like the cocky Mud Boy and his superior attitude, "if you're so knowledgeable in the ways of psychiatry, tell me what you need to do to get well."

This stopped Artemis in his tracks, and he didn't like that at all.

"Isn't that what _those_"—he motioned disdainfully toward the medicines and machine on the cart next to the bed—"are supposed to be for? To get rid of these compulsions and extra personalities—this _Complex_?"

Argon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They are not _extra_ personalities, Mud Boy," he said. "They are a part of your own personality." Artemis looked unconvinced. "You need to _accept _them, not push them away." A thought struck him. "You said extra personalities, but so far we have encountered only one alternate personality, Orion. Are there others?" Artemis avoided his eyes. "I think it's time we did some experimentation..."

*****RTR*****

"Dr. Argon, you're _sure_ you're doing as much as you can for Artemis?"

"Yes, Captain Short, but these things take time. Why such concern for a mere human anyway?" he asked looking critically at her, "Especially _this_ human."

Holly squirmed under the doctor's calculating gaze. "He's not just any human," she said. "He's a friend to the people. He's a friend to _me_. A good one. And a good person, no matter what he did in the past. And, for all that he's nearly a man, and a genius to boot, he's really just a boy. You have to make him better, Doctor, you just have to." _I promised him._

**AN: The V-Diary thing is some of the translation for the code at the bottom of the pages in TAC. If for some reason you wanted to decode it yourself but hadn't gotten around to it yet, sorry. It isn't the entire translation though, just Arty's words are exact. **

**And no, I didn't forget that Angeline's going to tell Artemis Senior about the fairies, it just didn't fit in this chapter.**

**-SQ**


	5. Adonis

**Author's Note: This was the first "new" chapter I wrote, meaning that the 1st four chapters were all written in one sitting and then revised, edited, and added to before each posting, but I just wrote this one right before posting it.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: I own Arty's new alters, but not their names (no one owns those). I own the characters' dialogue, but not their personalities (Eoin Colfer owns those). I own my plot, but not the world it's set it (Eoin Colfer owns that too). You get the picture.**

**Chapter Five: Adonis**

Artemis was pretending to sleep. He knew the giant Eurasian man sitting on the floor next to his bed wasn't fooled, but at least the bodyguard was willing to play along with the charade.

It wasn't that Artemis didn't appreciate everything Butler and Holly were doing for him, but it did get a little grating to have one or the other of them there with him every minute of the day. Artemis understood why they had to be there—a personality could surface that could potentially cause him to harm himself or others—but Artemis was a fairly solitary person by nature, and he desperately longed for some time on his own.

Artemis shifted slightly on the bed. Truth be told he wished he really was asleep; he was exhausted. But he just didn't seem to be able to get comfortable. The electroshock therapy he was undergoing daily left him with an achy, sore feeling that never really seemed to go away.

Artemis shifted restlessly again and felt a large calming hand settle on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and then immediately felt guilty. He hadn't meant to reject the comfort; it was simply instinct.

Artemis breathed deeply and willed himself to relax; he was never going to get any sleep if he was so tense. Slowly his tight muscles loosened and his restless mind slowed and his facade of sleep eased into true slumber.

*****RTR*****

Artemis opened his eyes to find himself sitting in his swivel chair at his desk in his Fowl Manor office. Of course he knew at once that he wasn't _really_ in his Fowl Manor office: his body was still lying in a hospital bed in Haven and his consciousness was now trapped inside his own head, in which he had created a facsimile of his office. And if his consciousness was here, that meant that another consciousness was currently inhabiting said body.

He turned his chair around to survey the rest of the "room" and was surprised to find that he was not the only occupant.

A short, skinny teenager with blue-black hair and very pale skin sat in another swivel chair on the other side of the room. Well, "sat" wasn't exactly the proper word, more like "spun dizzyingly".

Artemis frowned. "What are you doing?"

The boy in the chair stuck his feet out to stop himself and faced Artemis with a good-natured grin.

"Hello," he said, ignoring Artemis's question.

Artemis narrowed his eyes at his doppleganger.

"What are you doing here?"

The other boy gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look. "The same thing you are."

"This is _my_ office," argued Artemis. "Don't you have your own place to be?"

"_Our_ office, Artemis, our office," corrected Orion with a smile. "What's yours is mine, after all, and what's mine is yours."

Artemis snorted. "Then how come I've never seen you here before?"

"Because usually when you're here, I'm out there," said Orion, gesturing to a big plasma-like screen in the wall.

Artemis turned his attention to the screen. It showed a neat little hospital room, occupied by a bald Eurasian man who seemed much too big for it.

"So," said Artemis, his massive brain quickly putting the pieces together. "It you're here, and I'm here, then who's out there?"

Orion just shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't actually met the others. Have you?" he asked curiously.

Artemis shook his head. "No. And I don't guess. I deduce."

Orion rolled his eyes. "Not everything can be explained by science, you know. Sometimes you just have to...believe."

Artemis glared at him, not honoring this imbecilic remark with a response. Then he turned toward the screen with a sigh. "Let's see what kind of damage is being done now."

*****RTR*****

Artemis stirred on the bed and Butler immediately looked up from the book he had been reading, slipping the romance novel surreptitiously into his pocket.

The teen sat up and blinked several times.

"Artemis?"

His charge ignored him, turning his head this way and that and flexing his fingers experimentally.

"Hey, this is pretty cool."

Butler blinked. "Excuse me?"

"This whole being in the real world deal, it's sweet. I'm liking it. Do you know how _boring_ it's been being trapped in Artemis's oversized brain?" He yawned, stretched, and then turned to face the confused bodyguard. "Oh hey, you must be Butler. How's it going, dude?"

"Who are you?" said Butler.

"Me?" said the boy in Artemis's body. "Oh, I'm Adonis Fowl. And is it just me or is it kind of chilly in this room?" He rubbed his arms.

"Adonis?" said Butler.

"Another hunter, he was killed by a boar that Artemis set on him in a fit of anger," elaborated the teen.

"You're not speaking in fives," said Butler, his neutral voice not revealing his utter shock at this new version of Artemis.

"Nope," said Adonis. "I'm pretty sure Artemis is the only one who does that. A pretty messed up kid, isn't he?"

Butler decided that this wasn't the time to remark on the slight to his principle.

"Alright, Adonis," he said, "just what type of personality are you?"

Adonis gave Butler a casual shrug. "I'm just a normal teenager. Is there anything to eat? I'm starved."

*****RTR*****

Holly was rather more than a bit surprised when she came into Artemis's room and found the pale teenager sitting with his legs dangling over the side of the bed, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, munching a burger and swigging from a bottle of soda.

"What it Frond's name?"

"He-lo," said Adonis, putting down his burger and letting his eyes slide up and down Holly's figure.

"Meet Adonis Fowl," said Butler dryly. "The normal teenager."

"Frond help us," said Holly.

"Holly, yes?" said Adonis, picking up his burger again. "I can _definitely _see what Artemis and Orion see in you."

Holly just glared at him.

"Come on, Holly, don't be like that," said the teen as he finished off his burger. "Don't you think I'll be a refreshing change after those two weirdos? Don't you _want_ Artemis to be a normal teenager?"

"Artemis will never be a normal teenager," said Holly. "And I want Artemis to be Artemis."

"Good luck with that," snorted Adonis. "Artemis doesn't even know who he is anymore." He gestured to himself. "Obviously, or I wouldn't be here. Not that I'm complaining."

Foaly's voice crackled through Holly's ear piece.

"Argon will want to see this."

Holly hesitated. She knew Foaly was right, but she also knew how much Artemis disliked his sessions with Argon, how much they took out of him.

"Holly?"

"Yes, yes, alright," she said into her mic. "Would you call him then, Foaly?"

"Already done," said Foaly, a smirk in his voice. "The doctor should be arriving at Artemis's room any moment now."

"Terrific," said Holly.

"What's terrific?" said Adonis, taking a swig of soda.

"Doctor Argon is coming up here to talk to you," said Holly.

"Doctor Argon...isn't he that bloke who keeps electrocuting Artemis?"

"A crude way to put it, but yes," said Holly.

"Is he going to electrocute me too then?" said Adonis.

"Quite possibly," said Holly with less regret than she knew she ought to be feeling at such a statement.

Adonis made a face. "Man, I don't want to be electrocuted!"

"Tough luck," said Holly unsympathetically, just as a knock came on the door.

"It's Doctor Argon," said Doctor Argon's voice, a second before the door opened and he limped in. "I understand a new personality has surfaced."

"Yes," said Holly. "Meet Adonis Fowl."

"Yo," said Adonis, bobbing his head in Argon's direction.

"I see," said Argon. "If you'll excuse us, I'd like to talk to—Adonis, is it?—alone for a moment."

Holly and Butler retreated and Argon seated himself in a chair facing Adonis.

"So," he said, "Adonis, tell me about yourself."

Adnois shrugged. "I dunno, I'm just your normal, average teenager. No boring genius stuff, no sloppy, romantic rubbish."

"Interesting," said Argon. "But you share Artemis and Orion's knowledge and memories?"

Adonis nodded. "Yep. We all do, don't we?"

"And how many of you are there exactly?" said Argon, pen poised above his clipboard.

"Hm," said Adonis. "That's really hard to say. Only Orion and I have ever been out, besides Artemis of course, but there are others _there_...kind of...only we're not really _realized _till we come out, you know?"

"Ah..." said Argon scribbling down a few notes before looking up at Adonis once more. "What do you think of Artemis then? And this condition?"

"Artemis is pretty messed up, that's for sure," said Adonis. "All that complicated thinking has finally driven him crazy. And he's so _boring_. All he ever thinks about is science and math and literature and learning. Well, no, that's not true exactly... but that's all he _wants_ to think about. So we do the thinking about the other things."

"Such as?" prompted Argon.

"Well romantic rubbish, for one," said Adonis, making a face, "but that's Orion. I think about, you know, normal teenage stuff. Food, tv, girls." He chuckled.

"And what do you think about Captain Holly Short?"

Adonis looked slightly taken aback by this abrupt change of topic. "Well, she's damn _fine_ that's for sure, though she wasn't particularly friendly to me. She's a lot closer to Artemis though."

"Oh?" said Argon. "How so?"

Adonis shrugged. "They've been friends for years, you know, been through some rough things together, bonded and stuff, right? Bound to be a connection there, yeah? 'Course that's not all we feel about her."

"Oh?" prompted Argon. "How _do_ you feel about her?"

"Teenagers have hormones, man," said Adonis. "Even ones as screwed up as Artemis. And she's _fine_. And _you're_ prying," he added. "I may not be Artemis but I'm not stupid, you know."

"Of course not," said Argon, concealing his reaction to this piece of information. So Artemis Fowl was attracted to Holly Short, eh? Interesting...very interesting...

"Now lie down," Argon continued, "and we'll begin with today's electroshock therapy."

Adonis eyed the machine warily. "You're gonna electrocute me. I'm not cool with that!"

"We'll start with very low frequencies," said Argon, adjusting the wires of the machine. "It won't hurt. I want to try experiment with your brain waves."

"Well..." said Adonis skeptically, still eying the machine, which was now whirring, "alright..."

Doctor Argon attached several electrodes to Adonis's head and then he lay down and closed his eyes.

And then almost immediately opened them again.

"Hm, this is interesting. Well, actually, it's not, it's really quite a boring room, but the fact that I'm here is interesting. Hi."

The room's other two occupants looked back at him.

"Hello, Adnois" said Orion cheerfully. "Welcome to our office."

Adnois looked around, unimpressed. "Hm. Not much of a place, is it? What am I doing here then?"

Artemis spoke. "Argon's low level electric shocks have put my body in a semi-conscious state, returning you to inside the mind without drawing one of us out. Since my body isn't fully conscious there in no need for a personality to inhabit it, but since it's not fully unconscious either we are still conscious, albeit trapped here for the time being.

"Okay, whatever," said Adonis.

"Must you be so crude?" said Artemis in a pained voice.

"Would you rather talk to the driveling romantic over there?" asked Adonis.

"Can't we all just get along please?" said a new voice very softly

The three boys turned.

"Who are you?" they asked in unison.

"Iphigenia, mumbled the fourth boy, staring at the floor. "Please don't shout. We should all be friends."

"Ugh, what a disgusting display of weakness."

This came a fifth boy, identical to all the others, who was leaning against the wall, his eyes narrowed in dislike.

Orion wrinkled his nose. "Who invited you, Ephialtes?"

"Doctor Argon's experiments have woken all of us," said a feminine voice, "at least all of us who have been formed so far, or are likely to be, really."

The speaker stepped out of the shadows and Artemis cringed. _No. No no no no no..._

It was another likeness of him, only this one was unmistakably female.

_Siproites_, his mind supplied.

"Yes, that's right," said the girl.

"You can hear my thoughts?" said Artemis, appalled

"Of course," said Orion. "Where we are now _everything _is thoughts."

"I can't even get any privacy in my own head!" said Artemis, turning his back on all of them.

"I know, isn't it a shame?" said a silky voice right in front of him.

Artemis gulped. It was his own voice, and his own face, but so twisted with malice and evil that he barely recognized it. Had he ever truly looked like _that_? Artemis shuddered involuntarily at the thought. This personality was dangerous.

"Aura," said the newcomer, his vampire smile glinting in the light from the screen.

Iphigenia whimpered and all the others took a step back except for Ephialtes, who stood his ground haughtily.

"Normally we wouldn't all be here at once," said Siproites, examining her nails. "It's only Argon's machine that's done it. "And now," she added looking up. "Our mind is nicely supplying some more room for us."

Artemis followed her gaze and, sure enough, a long hallway had suddenly appeared in place of one of the walls. Artemis rose and started toward it, but Adonis intercepted him.

"Hey man, those are _our_ rooms."

"Yes," agreed Siproites, "they're where we can go when we're not active. You can't follow us."

"Then how come you can come here?" argued Artemis, feeling frustrated.

"Because we're a part of you," said Ephialtes pompously.

"You're not," snapped Artemis. "You're only figments of my imagination. Now go away!"

"We _can't_ said Siproites testily. "Not until Argon stops with that machine. Don't you think I have better things to do than sit around here talking to all of you?"

Artemis buried his head in his hands.

"Cheer up," said Orion, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Things could be worse. The fair maiden could be captured by an evil sorcerer while we were all trapped in here, unable to defend her honor!"

Artemis groaned.

Orion patted him on the shoulder again. "Argon's finishing up now, everyone'll be gone soon. See, they're already leaving."

Artemis lifted his head and saw that it was true; all of the other personalities were making their way down the corridor and out of sight. After a minute only he and Orion were left in the office.

"Don't you have your own room as well?" asked Artemis.

"I assume so," said Orion. "I kind of like it here though."

Artemis gave him a _look_.

"Alright, alright," said Orion, holding up his hands, "I'm leaving." He glanced back over his shoulder. "I'll be just down the hall if you need anything, okay?"

Artemis nodded wordlessly.

Orion glanced at the screen.

"You might want to brace yourself."

"For wh—?" started Artemis, but then a great jolt of electricity tore through him.

_Oh yeah,_ he thought just before he passed out, _the end of the electroshock therapy. _Then, _'Oh yeah'? Dear gods, that Adonis is rubbing off on me already._

**AN: Gah! I _still_ didn't get to Arty's father! It is in the next chapter, I _promise_. At the very beginning. **

**Some Greek mythology background on the names, since I certainly didn't know it until I looked it up and I don't expect most of you to either:**

**Iphigenia: Agamemnon's daughter whom he tried to sacrifice to appease Artemis after he angered her by killing a sacred stag, but whom Artemis snatched from the alter and replaced with a deer.**

**Ephialtes: One of the Aloadae, the twin sons of Iphidemia and Poseidon who never stopped growing, were great hunters, and could only ever be killed by each other. They boasted that when they grew to reach heaven they would capture Hera and Artemis as their wifes. Artemis had a deer jump between them, they both shot at it and ended up killing each other. I chose Elphialtes's name simply because it sounds cooler than Otos, at least I think so.**

**Siproites: A young man whom Artemis changed into a woman after he saw her and her nymphs bathing.**

**Aura: The goddess of cool breeze and air and a virgin huntress like Artemis. She claimed Artemis's body was too womanly and questioned her virginity, so Artemis enacted her revenge, causing Aura to be raped by Dionysus. She became mad and dangerous and when she bore twin sons she ate one of them, while the other was rescued by Artemis.**

**Adonis explains his own name during the chapter.**

**I feel obliged to note that much of the idea for the interactions between Artemis and his alters was inspired by Dyxleia's story _Treatment, _especially since I believe Dyxleia might be reading this. And also to another fic which shows just Arty & Orion interacting...but I can't remember which one...obviously I read too many fics.**

**Thank you for reading, and I would absolutely LOVE to get feedback from you!**

**-SQ**


	6. Video Call

**Disclaimer: Who thinks I own Artemis Fowl? No hands? Good, 'cause I don't.**

**Chapter Six: Video Call**

"Er—Artemis?" said Holly hesitantly. "I really hate to wake you, but your father's on the video line."

Artemis blinked groggily. His first thought was thank gods he was the one waking up in his body. He suppressed a shiver at the thought of Siproites or Aura ever surfacing. Then his ears caught up with his brain and he started upright, nearly jolting Holly off of the bed.

"_Now?"_

"Yes," said Holly. "And he's getting quite impatient, so I suggest that you pull yourself together."

Artemis nodded. Holly was right, it wouldn't do to keep his father waiting any longer than necessary.

"Can I have a mirror and a comb, please, Holly?"

Holly handed her human friend the requested implements and he spent exactly fifty seconds—ten fives—making himself look a little bit less like death warmed over.

"All right," he said in a business-like voice when he was finished. "Put him through."

Holly pressed a button on a remote in her hand and the screen above Artemis's bed crackled to life. Artemis gathered himself to sit straight and tall, and if it weren't for the dark circles under his eyes and the shadow lurking behind his gaze, Holly would have almost said that he looked like his old self. Almost.

"Hello, Father."

"Artemis, you're all right." The relief in Artemis Senior's voice and face was evident.

"Of course I am," said Artemis Fowl the second. "I'm in very capable hands here."

"Forgive me for wanting to see that for myself," said Artemis Senior. "I'm not in the habit of trusting people I don't know, especially ones that, until recently, I didn't even believe existed."

Artemis the younger did not meet his father's eyes as he said, "You can trust the People."

"Who _are_ the People, Artemis?" demanded his father. "Your mother tells me that you have been gallivanting all around the world, and under it, with these People for years without our knowledge."

Artemis inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"The People, or the Fairy People, are a magical and very technologically advanced race of beings. They are the fairies of folklore, but of course human folklore has gotten a lot of things wrong." He smiled wryly. "Humans have a tendency to botch things up. When you went missing in the Arctic I felt it was my duty to continue the family business."

"The family business," said Artemis Senior, with a mixture of contempt and sadness. "That isn't what I wanted for you."

"I know," said Artemis the Second. "But I was determined to raise enough money to bring us back to glory, as well as to fund the search parties I had in place for you. For this I needed gold, a lot of it, and so I kidnapped a fairy."

"You did what?"

"Don't you see, Father?" said Artemis, a sardonic gleam in his eye. "I was the perfect one for the task. Still young enough to believe in magic, old and smart enough to set the necessary measures in place."

Artemis Senior looked at his son with an appalled expression which cut into Artemis the younger's heart more effectively than any knife.

"You kidnapped another sentient being, Artemis?"

"Yes," said Artemis, his voice now hollow and devoid of emotion. "To ransom her for fairy gold. I thought of almost everything. Despite some...complications. I succeeded in my plan."

"Is that how I raised you, Arty?" asked his father, and the sadness and accusation in his voice was now directed at himself.

"No," said Artemis softly. "I—I made a mistake. It is something I regret."

"But not something I do."

Both Artemises looked over to the corner where they had forgotten Holly was standing.

"Think of all the adventures we would have missed out on if you hadn't kidnapped me, Mud Boy," said Holly with a crooked smile

Artemis knew he should smile back at her, but he couldn't seem to make his face cooperate.

"And you are?" said Artemis Senior

"Captain Holly Short of the LEP Recon," said Holly.

"LEP Recon?" said Artemis Senior. "Leprechaun?"

"Quick deduction," said Holly appreciatively.

"It runs in the family," said Artemis Senior.

"So I've seen," said Holly wryly.

"You don't look much like a leprechaun," said Artemis Senior.

"As Artemis pointed out, humans often get their facts a bit jumbled," said Holly. "And we retired those horrible green uniforms ages ago," she added.

"So your interactions with the fairy people started when you kidnapped Captain Short," said Artemis Senior, turning back to his son. "How did you get here?"

Artemis the Second resisted the urge to run a hand over his tired face. "It is a long story."

"I have time."

And so Artemis related it. He didn't tell his father everything, just the bare bones of his adventures with the People. He could tell that his father sensed that he was withholding information, but thankfully he accepted Artemis's condensed and glossed over version of events without comment.

"I'm disappointed that you felt the need to hide this from us," said Artemis Senior when his son had finished talking, "but I cannot blame you. I can only blame myself; I have not been the father I should have been to you."

Artemis the second avoided his eyes. He did not want to confirm it, but could not deny it.

Artemis Senior sighed. "You look tired Arty, you do not need to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, you know."

"No," replied Artemis. "No," he said again, "the weight of my own actions is enough."

Artemis Senior nodded in understanding. "It is a weight that will always be a part of your life, I live with the choices and mistakes I have made every day, but do not let it _be_ your life, Arty."

Artemis wanted nothing more at that moment than to curl up in his father's arms and be comforted, but, even if his father had been there in reality and not only digitally, he knew that that option was lost to him forever. Instead he nodded back at the man on the screen.

"I think I'll rest now, Father, the treatments tire me."

"Your mother says she trusts these Fairy People to take care of you, so I must also. Do not be a stranger Arty, your mother and I love you very much, and Miles and Beckett miss you terribly."

Artemis the younger managed a faint smile. "Tell them not to neglect their studies while I'm gone." He paused for a moment. "Nor to neglect their play."

Artemis Senior raised a hand in farewell to his son and the screen winked out. Artemis the younger sagged back onto his pillows and closed his eyes against the pounding in his head.

He felt a glass being pressed into his hand.

"Open your eyes and drink this," said Holly's voice in a tone that left no room for argument.

Artemis argued anyway.

"And what is it anyway?"

"It's just water, you insufferable Mud Boy, now drink."

She tilted the glass to Artemis's lips and he had no choice but to drink or to choke on the cool, fresh liquid.

Holly said and did nothing else until he had drained the glass, then she commanded, "Now open your eyes."

"I don't like your tone."

"Open your eyes, Artemis Fowl, or so Frond help me, I will—"

Artemis opened his eyes. Holly's face was inches from his, and in the half second before she realized he had obeyed her and schooled her expression into one of sternness, he caught a look of worry in her mismatched eyes.

"You look terrible," she informed him.

Artemis only shrugged.

"What does Doctor Argon do to you in those therapy sessions that leaves you so exhausted."

"Pumps me full of potions and then electrocutes me within an inch of my life," said Artemis. "That would take the spring out of anyone's step."

"Do you think you're making progress?" she asked him. "What does he ask you? Do you cooperate with him? I know you have a tendency to be difficult, Artemis, but it's really important that you cooperate with Doctor Argon; he knows what he's doing, even if he's not the easiest person to get along with."

Artemis turned his face away. "I do not want to talk about this right now."

"Arty—"

"_I do not want to talk about this right now."_

There was an awkward silence.

"Your father seems nice."

"He is a changed man."

"So are you, Arty," said Holly. "Look at me."

Artemis kept his gaze fixed on the wall.

"Artemis, you haven't looked at me since you woke up. You wouldn't look at your father either. Please. Look at me."

Artemis swallowed. He hadn't looked at Holly or his father because he didn't want them to see. People said that the eyes were the windows to the soul. Artemis had always written this off as romantic nonsense, but perhaps the saying had some merit after all. And if it did...what if they looked into his eyes and saw all of those other personalities looking out at them? Nervous, submissive Iphigenia; cocky, prideful Ephialtes; the _female_ Siproites; or, worst of all, evil, unfeeling Aura.

"Artemis Fowl II, look at me this instant." Artemis felt small, strong fingers pry his chin away from his shoulder and force him to look into Holly's face.

The look in her eyes softened slightly.

"That's better. That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Artemis studied her face, but found no revulsion or contempt in her large, beautiful eyes.

"What are you looking for?" she asked curiously.

"Condemnation," replied Artemis, unsure of why he spoke the truth except for that he was too caught up in Holly's eyes, one hazel one blue, a visual reminder of how they were connected, to lie.

"You will never find it here," said Holly firmly. "You really are a fool sometimes, Artemis Fowl, despite that big brain of yours. There are some things I wonder if you will ever understand."

"What kinds of things, exactly?"

"Love. Friendship. Forgiveness."

"I think you want Orion," said Artemis dryly.

"I'm serious, Artemis," said Holly.

"I am being serious too." said Artemis. "Orion understands those things. Maybe you and he are right, maybe I'm not able to."

"Don't be ridiculous, Mud Boy," snapped Holly. "I never said you _can't_ understand them! Right now I'm starting to think that you _won't_! If Orion can understand them then so can you. He's a _part_ of you, Artemis!"

"Why does everyone say that?" said Artemis irritably. "Orion and I are nothing alike. He is a fool."

"Well at least you have that in common," said Holly.

"I think you should leave," said Artemis, refusing to be stung by her words. "I am going to sleep."

"You go do that," said Holly, watching Artemis's reaction to the four word sentence in satisfaction.

*****RTR*****

"You fought with him?"

"_He_ fought with _me_," said Holly huffily. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, trying not to watch as Mulch devoured the fifth course of his lunch.

"I may no' be ga brigh'est too' i' ga she', 'olly," said Mulch around a bite of sardine and peanut butter sandwich. "Bu' i' see's to me tha' ga Mu' Boy may 'ave bee' a li'le stress' ou' a' ga time, havin' jus' spoke' wi' 'is father an' all."

"You don't know what he's like, Mulch!"

"Actually I _do_ know what he's like, thank you very much," said Mulch, polishing off the sandwich with a satisfied burp and starting on a hunk of dubious looking cheese. "I've spent plenty of time in Artemis's less-than-charming company."

"You're one to speak of less than charming," said Holly darkly, wrinkling her nose as Mulch shoved the entire hunk of cheese directly into his gaping mouth.

"All I'm saying is if it were _my_ best friend laying in there half-delusional and pushed to his stress limit, I would try to be a bit more sympathetic."

"I _am_ sympathetic!" said Holly in frustration. "And who said anything about him being my best friend?"

Mulch shrugged. "Maybe it won't make any difference anyway. Maybe he'd end up not trusting you either way thanks to the Complex, no matter what you do."

Holly clenched her fists against the table.

"I have to go. I have paperwork to fill out."

"Have fun," said Mulch cheerfully, waving to her with a fistfull of cold battered fish.

*****RTR*****

Butler considered his charge.

"Artemis, you should really get some sleep."

"I do not feel tired."

"You told Holly you did."

"I wanted her to leave."

"Why? I thought she was your best friend."

"I never said anything about her being my best friend," said Artemis shortly. "And we had an argument."

"Shouldn't you try to make it up to her, then?" said Butler in a reasonable tone.

"If she wants to be my friend she will return," said Artemis without much conviction.

"Of course she wants to be your friend," said Butler.

Artemis, unconvinced, said nothing.

Bulter rose to his knees and touched Artemis on the shoulder.

"May I?"

Artemis shrugged and Bulter, taking that as acquiescence, pressed a large finger to Artemis's pale, drawn forehead.

"You're clammy, Artemis," said Butler, frowning. "Are you feeling all right?"

"As well as can be expected under the current circumstances," said Artemis.

Butler was far from convinced. He hadn't been in charge of Artemis for fifteen (or was it eighteen?) years for nothing. He didn't like clammy feeling of his employer's skin any more than he liked the dark rings under his reddened eyes.

"Sleep, Artemis."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I do not feel like it. Stop harassing me, Butler."

Butler would never have allowed himself to start, but Artemis hadn't used that tone with him in a long time.

"I'm your bodyguard, Artemis, I know what's best for you."

"I'm not sure you do."

"I'm your _friend_, Artemis," said Butler. "I _want_ what's best for you."

"So you've been telling me."

"Would you like me to call Holly?"

"No, definitely and decidedly not."

Butler sighed in defeat; there was no getting through to Artemis when he was in this mood.

"Tell me if you need anything."

Artemis nodded curtly. In reality his whole body ached for rest, and his brain cried out for the blissful respite that sleep would give him. But if he slept, there was no guarantee that it would be him who awakened, and he would not face the humiliation of his friends seeing Orion or Adonis again, let alone Iphigenia or Siproites; nor would he risk exposing his friends to Ephialtes or—he mentally shuddered—Aura. They would hate him. And even though these...personalities had nothing to do with him, _could not_ have anything to do with him, he couldn't blame them for hating him. And so he stayed awake, staring at the white-washed wall, pushing his exhausted brain to think of a way to keep certain things hidden from Dr. Argon during their next therapy session.

**AN: Someone—and I can't remember who, sorry!—wrote in a review that Holly seemed a little too sentimental and not quite as spunky and bad-ass (my paraphrasing, not their words). I am a sentimentalist, but I hope a put a little more of the spunk and bad-ass back into Holly this chapter.**

**-SQ**


	7. Ephialtes

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer, not me, end of story**

**Chapter Seven: Ephialtes**

Despite his best efforts, and to Butler's profound relief, Artemis finally fell into an exhausted and restless slumber. Butler, instincts tuned both by intensive training and by long years of looking after his charge, knew the instant Artemis's breathing changed from pretending to be asleep to actually sleeping. He gently laid down his book and examined his employer's sleeping face. What he saw worried him. In spite of the strict prohibition against bodyguards' becoming emotionally attached to their principals, Artemis was far more to Butler than merely an employer; he meant more to the large Eurasian man than anyone else in the world besides perhaps his little sister Juliet. And right now, frankly, Artemis looked rather ill. Granted, he was usually abnormally pale, and his recent time spend underground certainly wouldn't have helped matters, but now there was an unhealthy, almost gray cast to his pallor. Butler sincerely wished that Holly and Artemis hadn't argued, and that she was here now; the elf had a good head on her shoulders, and, no matter what Artemis said, he knew she was one of Artemis's best friends. One of Artemis's only friends. Quality is more important than quantity, Butler reminded himself. And Holly hort was just about the best friend to be found on the world or under it.

*****RTR*****

Holly stared at the reports on the desk in front of her. She had been doing this for the last two hours, and they were no closer to being completed than when she had begun. _Maybe if I actually picked up the pen..._

Holly picked up the pen, and then put it down again. She couldn't concentrate. What was so important about missing scrap metal shipments anyway?

Of its own accord Holly's mind wandered back to her earlier conversation with Mulch. The dwarf had been being his usual nonsensical, dismissable self. Hadn't he? The problem was that Holly had the niggling sensation that Mulch had actually had a point. In fact, she was growing increasingly suspicious that the flatulent, kleptomatic tunneler was actually a lot smarter than he generally let on.

And what had he had to go and call Artemis her best friend for? It wasn't even true, was it? She had plenty of friends who meant the same to her as Artemis did. Well, not _plenty_, but a few. And not exactly the same as Artemis, she admitted. No one could ever be exactly the same as Artemis, she thought with a small smile. And just how _did_ she feel about Artemis... D'arvit! Now she was feeling confused about her own feelings as well as guilty about what she had said to the Mud Boy. And why should she feel guilty, she though stubbornly, he had started it!

Holly snorted. _And who is the adult in this situation?_

Holly shook her head. She really should go and see him. She glanced at the papers in front of her on the desk and groaned. She really _should_ finish her work. Apparently having a human friend in residence at the Argon Clinic did not excuse her from regular LEP duties. Well, she would finish the paperwork and then go take over for her shift with Artemis. With any luck he'd be asleep at that hour and she wouldn't have to deal with the boy or any of his alternate personalities. _As if the world ever treats me that kindly._

*****RTR*****

Butler heard the bedroom doorknob turn and was halfway out of his chair before the door had opened enough to admit the visitors. He cursed himself for his slowness.

"Relax, big man," said Foaly, holding his hands up in front of him. "We come in peace. I met Holly in the hall on her way here and decided I'd join her to check on the Mud Boy. How is he?"

Butler sank back into his chair.

"He's asleep, but he doesn't seem like he's having particularly peaceful dreams." He looked at Holly. "You upset him when you left, you know."

Holly nodded. "I know. He's just...he's so damn hard to get along with sometimes."

Butler smiled wryly. "Don't I know it." He paused. "He doesn't believe you'll come back."

"Foolish Mud Boy," said Foaly. "Holly always comes back to him, even when we all warn her not to. She's grown _attached_."

Holly made a face at the centaur. "And you haven't?"

Foaly shrugged. "I have to admit he does grow on you after a while." He clopped across the floor to Artemis's bed and looked at the sleeping teen. "He doesn't look so great, does he?"

Holly joined him.

"No, he doesn't," she said, frowning. "He looks ill."

"He hasn't been sleeping much," said Butler. "If it was anyone but Artemis I'd say he was afraid to sleep."

"Or afraid to wake up," muttered Holly softly.

"Excuse me?"

"We never know who he's going to be when he wakes up, do we? Artemis likes to be in control, I don't imagine he fancies the idea of possibly giving up that control to another personality every time he goes to sleep."

Roused by the conversation going on in the room around him, the boy on the bed opened his eyes and sat up.

"Artemis?"

"That depends on your definition I suppose," said the dark-haired teenager. "You _could_ call me Artemis, and you wouldn't be entirely wrong, because technically we're all Artemis, or at least aspects of his woefully fragmented personality—a pathetic side effect of his weakness and emotions—but in the sense in which you are undoubtedly posing the question, no, I am not Artemis, I am Ephialtes." The boy steepled his fingers in front of him. "Or, as I prefer to think of myself, Artemis as he _should_ be, purified of all of these excess burdens he has accumulated over the past few years."

Holly swallowed. Orion and Adonis had been so unlike Artemis that it had been ridiculous, but this new personality was unsettling for an entirely different reason; the way he was looking at her—that posture, that smug little smirk—did remind her of Artemis, or rather of Artemis Fowl as he had been when she had first met him at the age of twelve.

"Ah," said Ephialtes. "I see you've recognized it. Yes, Artemis did, in fact, use to be much more like me. Focused on what mattered—personal gain, and unburdened by such weaknesses as a heart or a conscience.

"Weaknesses?" echoed Butler.

"But of course," said Ephialtes in a reasonable tone. "Surely you of all people should understand this. Isn't that what your training with Madame Ko was all about? Nothing matters but, in your case, the principal. All superfluous things and emotions do is get in the way. Conscience, heart, feelings, friends, all added weapons for one's enemies to use against one to prevent one from furthering themselves and achieving their goals. Artemis used to understand this. Unfortunately association with the People has...contaminated him.

"Artemis was never like that," said Holly furiously.

"Actually Holly," said Foaly uncomfortably, "he was. He was exactly like this when he kidnapped you—"

"Artemis always had a spark of good in him!" said Holly stubbornly. "He just had to learn to blow on it."

"Come now, Captain Short," said Ephialtes in that same infuriatingly even voice. "I never said Artemis was evil, though he does have the potential, naturally. I simply know what I want, and I use my superior intellect to get it. Why shouldn't I? If I can get what I want then, why, I am entitled to it, am I not? It is all a matter of priorities, and clear thinking. Take Orion for example. No one can argue that that buffoon thinks clearly, or has his priorities in the least bit of a sensible order. He lets his emotions rule completely, and you see where that leads. And then there is Adonis, the "typical teenager", who, though he shares Artemis's rather astounding brain, puts about half of one percent of it to use, a worse sin than being unintelligent in the first place."

"Well, he does have a point there about Adonis," conceded Foaly.

Ephialtes turned his attention to the centaur. "Naturally. I rarely speak if I do not have a point, unless of course I am speaking in order to distract or stall someone. You, as the only one in this room with an intelligence and understanding even approaching mine, will understand what I am talking about."

"Wh—_even approaching yours_?" spluttered Foaly.

Ephialtes gave him an indulgent smile.

"Centaur, centaur, haven't you admitted by now that my intellect is superior to your own? I, a mere human, without the benefits of the fairy world at my fingertips, managed to outwit you and your entire team at the age twelve. Since then I have continued to out-think you, hack your system, and only allow _you_ to hack what I want you to see from mine. It is rather indisputable."

"I don't think I like you, Mud Boy," growled Foaly.

Ephialtes shrugged. "There is very little profit in being liked."

"Artemis realizes the importance of having friends," said Holly.

Ephialtes shrugged. "I can't deny that they have their uses."

"Friends aren't people you use, Ephialtes," said Butler.

"Really?" said Ephialtes. "I seem to recall Artemis using his a fair number of times, and all of you using _him_ as well."

Holly opened and closed her mouth several times. "That's not—I don't—"

Ephialtes smirked. "You see? You can't deny it. None of you. And Artemis can't either. This nonsense about friendship being based on mutual trust is just that—nonsense. Friends will betray each other. It's inevitable, so why pretend? Artemis doesn't trust you, and if you had any sense you wouldn't trust him either."

"He only doesn't trust us because of the Complex," said Butler.

"Oh really?" said Ephialtes, raising an eyebrow. "The Complex brings to the surface aspects of the personality that are already there, just buried or submerged in the consciousness; it cannot produce something that does not already exist."

"You don't know what you're talking about," said Holly.

"Don't I?" said Ephialtes. "I know everything Artemis knows, remember? Half of the time you and Artemis don't even like each other. You're always fighting."

"Well—yes," said Foaly. "But how can you not? He baits me—I know he does. Besides, sometimes it's kind of fun to fight with Artemis. It's intellectually stimulating."

"And you, Captain Short, do you enjoy fighting with him?"

"Well, no, not usually," said Holly. "It just sort of happens."

"They clash spectacularly," said Foaly with a smirk.

"Then why do it?" said Elphilates.

Because he's so—so frustrating!" said Holly. "Sometimes I just want to throttle him! He's arrogant and manipulative and deceitful and evasive and obtuse and—"

"So why be friends with him?" asked Ephialtes reasonably. "Unless it's to use him of course. That is understandable. And why let him get to you like that? It's another example of your emotions making you weak. All three of you are guilty of it. And the girl and the Dwarf too, not to mention our parents. You let Artemis influence you, you let him make you worried and sad and angry and frustrated. Why? What a terrible waste of energy and effort. If you grow tired of us, just leave."

"Sometimes I have half a mind to," muttered Holly, and Foaly nodded in concurrence.

"Then why don't you?" said Ephialtes. "I won't mind."

"But Artemis will," said Butler.

"Weakness," said Ephialtes dismissively.

"Artemis will mind," Butler repeated. "And we're all forgetting something. We're talking about him as though he wasn't here but, according to Holly, Artemis can see and hear everything that's going on."

Holly and Foaly looked at Ephialtes/Artemis guiltily.

Ephialtes just shook his head at them. "Pathetic. Especially you, Captain. You don't even know what your feelings _are_ toward Artemis."

"This is a waste of time," Holly snapped, standing suddenly. "I have things I should be doing."

"I'm going to call Dr. Argon," said Foaly. "At least it's his _job_ to deal with this."

*****RTR*****

Dr. Argon ushered Butler, Foaly, and Holly out of the room, but Holly, with the excuse of having dropped her keys out of her pocket, doubled back to Artemis's room and positioned herself outside of the keyhole. She knew it was wrong to spy on her friend, but she couldn't help it—she wanted to know just what went on in those therapy sessions that left Artemis so drained.

"Hello," said Argon with false amicability.

"Please, Doctor," said Ephialtes. "Let's not have any of these pretenses. I don't like you, and you don't like me. I'm here because I have no choice, you're here for the money and fame you hope to get out of the case."

Argon blinked and his smile slipped slightly.

"Well, you're feeling brusque today."

"I prefer 'to the point', which is the way everyone should be; the world would be a lot easier to manage."

"To manage? Does one really manage the world...?

"Ephialtes. And I intend to." He steepled his fingers. "What kind of psychoanalytical questions do you have for me today?"

"You act as though you are quite superior," said Argon.

"I am superior to you," stated Ephialtes. "In just about every way possible. In fact, I have yet to meet someone I am not superior to."

"What about your friends?"

"I have no friends," said Ephialtes. "I need none."

Outside of the door Holly dug her fingernails into her palms.

_It's not Artemis_, she told herself. _It's not really him._

"Not even Holly Short?"

Ephialtes gave Argon Artemis's best vampire smile.

"Ah, the leading question. You are, of course, referring to the feelings that Orion and Adonis have both expressed for the elven Captain. I, luckily, remain free of such ridiculous sentimentalities. Orion fancies himself wildly in love with the Captain—don't look so surprised Doctor, I am sure you had surmised that already—without having the faintest idea of what that entails. Adonis has a typical adolescent attraction to Miss Short, which is both physical and emotional.

"And you?"

"I can certainly appreciate her physical attractiveness," said Ephialtes. "She is indeed a wonderful female specimen, and I wouldn't in the least mind having intercourse with her."

Dr. Argon dropped his clipboard on the floor and fumbled around to pick it up. The noise this made luckily covered the sound of Holly choking and grabbing the doorknob for support.

"It is a perfectly natural instinct," said Ephialtes, seemingly unphased by the shock his statement had caused. "Intellectual and basic primal instincts are more closely related than most people realize. I, from a purely non-emotional, intellectual standpoint, can appreciate the sexual attraction wielded by Captain Short. Why? Because the most basic primal need of all beings is the continuation of the species, which, in the majority of cases, though there are exceptions, necessitates sex. Hence the desire for sex from someone, such as I, who is completely driven by their intellect. And, since the situation is not complicated by needless emotions, I am perfectly comfortable talking about such a natural subject, as I see you, Doctor, are not."

Doctor Argon scribbled furiously on his clipboard for a moment.

"Attempting to regain your composure I see," remarked Ephialtes. "A rather transparent ruse."

"And what about Artemis?" snapped Doctor Argon. He liked this personality even less than the others, and it reinforced his dislike and mistrust of the human youth in general. "How does he feel about Captain Short?"

"Are you asking how he feels about the Captain or what he thinks about her?" asked Ephialtes. "Because those are, as I believe I have explained, to different things. "But, regardless, the answer to both questions would be very confused. He is confused about the very question of who he is, so how is he supposed to know what to think and feel about other people? Again, his weakness is showing disgustingly in the fact that he will not admit that we are all parts of his overall personality."

"So you do admit this?" said Doctor Argon.

"Naturally," said Ephialtes. "It is fact."

"And how can I get Artemis to admit this?" asked Argon.

"That is something you will have to take up with Artemis," said Ephialtes. He considered for a moment. "And I suppose, as much as I hate to even say it, talking with the others might help too."

"The others," said Doctor Argon, looking excited. "Tell me more about them."

"You are becoming unprofessional, Doctor," said Ephialtes, a slight reprimand in his voice. "Iphigenia is a pathetic excuse for an existence, scared and weak. Siproites is Artemis's feminine side—don't look so intrigued, as a psychiatrist you should know every man has a feminine side and every woman a masculine one. And Aura...I would suggest that you do not attempt to bring out Aura."

"And why is that?" asked Doctor Argon.

"Trust me, for all involved, he is better left alone."

**AN: Okay, so once I had written that nice long chapter I realized that there is no Arty in it at all. Oops. I promise he comes back in the next chapter, and we get his take on the scene that just happened, but Ephialtes just kind of took over and dominated this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, maybe you could conclude with a nice little review? Just a thought ;)**

**Thanks,**

**-SQ**


	8. Latest Developments

**Disclaimer: This is merely for my enjoyment and yours. My only profit is in satisfaction. I do not own Artemis Fowl.**

**Chapter Eight: Latest Developments**

Artemis sat in the chair at his desk in his mind-office, refusing to pay any attention to the other personalities conversing around him. The fact that he knew this was childish only added to his foul temper.

His willpower had failed him. In spite of his resolution not to, he had fallen asleep, thus allowing Elphilates to take over his body for the next awakening. Now his friends had been reminded of the cold, unfeeling individual he had once been, and Doctor Argon knew about the rest of the alters.

And Holly... Artemis buried his head in his hands. Holly was angry with him. Already fed up with his illness and what Orion referred to as his "boorishness"—and who could blame her?—Ephialtes couldn't have done a better job of pushing her away if he had tried.

"Thinking about Captain Short, are you?" said Ephialtes, coming up behind Artemis's chair.

Artemis didn't respond.

"It is absolutely pathetic how you pine over her. Do you think I have ruined your relationship with her? If you ask me it wasn't much of a relationship to begin with. You heard what she said about you. You know what people are like, Artemis."

"Leave him alone, Ephialtes," said Orion angrily, coming over and putting a protective hand on Artemis's shoulder. "You wouldn't even exist if it weren't for him, and, frankly, I wish you didn't. And don't you dare talk about the fair maiden in such a despicable manner. I am prepared to fight you in defense of her honor!"

"Please," said Iphigenia softly from the corner, "no fighting."

"I will not waste my time on you," said Ephialtes, turning away in disgust. "Think about what I said, Artemis."

"Don't you pay him any mind, Artemis," said Orion, giving him a one-armed hug, which Artemis shrugged off. "Love is a wondrous emotion, and there is none more deserving of it that Miss Holly."

"I don't _love_ her," said Artemis, shuddering. "Let me be."

Orion gave Artemis a last pat on the shoulder. "Shock coming," he observed, and Artemis had just enough time to lift his head to glance at the plasma screen in front of him before losing consciousness completely.

*****RTR*****

Artemis woke to a splitting headache and the awareness voices speaking above him.

"What did you do to him?" said Butler's deep voice threateningly.

"The shock administered was simply a bit too strong," said Doctor Argon, shuffling nervously under Butler's glare. "It's nothing serious, I assure you."

"Why did you administer a higher shock in the first place?" demanded the bodyguard.

"Well, actually, the Mud Boy hasn't been responding as well as I'd hoped to the therapy. His mind seems to be building up an immunity while his body isn't supporting the administrations one hundred percent. Both are most likely caused by the fact that this method was developed for use on fairies and Fowl is a human..."

"He's waking up."

This was Holly's voice, very close to Artemis's ear. Artemis opened his eyes slightly and made out the blurry figure of the elven captain leaning over him.

"Artemis?"

Artemis sat up, blinking to clear his vision, and put a hand to his aching head.

"So that's what is happening to me," he observed. "Both my mind and my body are rejecting the treatment, in conflicting manners, with adverse results."

He avoided looking at Holly while he said this, but he was very aware of her presence beside him.

"Yes, that is more or less correct," affirmed Dr. Argon, somewhat grudgingly.

"Well, is there anything you can do?" said Butler.

Artemis answered for him.

"I highly doubt it. The treatments can either be discontinued, in which case I will be stuck with the Atlantis Complex, or they can proceed as they have been, with as many compensations being made for my state as a human as possible. Is that correct, Doctor?"

"Yes," grumbled Dr. Argon. "It is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do..."

He left the room hurriedly and Holly and Butler turned their attention to Artemis.

"How do you feel?" asked Butler.

"My head feels as though ten brass bands are warming up inside of it," said Artemis. "How long have I been out?"

"Two hours," answered Butler.

"Unconscious, I take it, not sleeping?"

Butler nodded.

Artemis sighed. Beside him Holly shifted, but did not touch him.

Butler looked at the two. It went against all his bodyguard instincts to desert his principal, especially when he had just woken up from a near-comatose state, but he knew that Holly and Artemis had things to sort out.

"I'm going to see what Juliet is up to," he said, squeezing his large form through the door. Artemis watched him go, knowing what he was doing. Then he turned to Holly.

"You came back."

Holly's face broke into a grin. "You silly Mud Boy, of course I came back."

Artemis, as tired as he was, couldn't help but smile back. "Well, you were mad at me," he pointed out.

"Since when is that an uncommon occurrence?" said Holly, rolling her eyes. "We always fight, and we always come back.""It's good to see you smile," she added. "You're always so serious."

"And arrogant and manipulative and deceitful and evasive and obtuse," said Artemis dully, his smile fading.

Holly winced.

"Artemis, Arty, I was angry when I said those things. Angry with you and angry with that Ephialtes character. I'm sorry I said them."

"Don't be," said Artemis. "You meant them."

"Artemis..."

"Ephialtes was right—"

Holly grabbed Artemis by the shoulders, touching him for the first time since he had woken.

"Don't you say that! Of _course_ you're arrogant and obtuse and Frond-d'arviting frustrating! You wouldn't be Artemis Fowl if you weren't! But Artemis Fowl is my _friend_," she added more softly. "That's the important thing, yeah?"

Artemis closed his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know. My head is a battleground or warring opinions and personalities."

"I'm sorry I said those things," said Holly again.

"I know you are."

Holly brushed Artemis's hair back from his face with her fingertips and then frowned and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Arty, I'm not an expert on the normal human body temperature, but you feel awfully warm."

Artemis nodded without opening his eyes.

"I was wondering how long it would take one of you to notice."

"You have a fever!" exclaimed Holly. "You're ill!"

"Yes," said Artemis.

"You knew!" she said accusingly.

"Yes," Artemis said again.

"How long?"

"A few days."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"What could you have done?"

Holly opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis cut her off.

"It's my body reacting to the treatments; the human body simply isn't made for this kind of thing. I predict it will continue to get worse until to treatments can be stopped. Don't worry, he added. I probably won't die."

Holly squeezed his hand. "Don't _joke_ about that!"

"I'm not."

Holly bit her lip. She was a grown elf, she would _not_ cry.

"Now I feel like a real jerk for fighting with you."

Artemis's mouth quirked in a mocking smile. "Because it was entirely your fault of course..."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Point taken."

Their eyes locked for a second, and Holly was reminded suddenly of what Ephialtes had said during his therapy session with Dr. Argon. She shivered.

"Holly? Is something the matter?"

"N-No," she said, swallowing down the heat that had risen into her face.

She _had_ to have that talk with Artemis, and soon. But right now she couldn't bring herself to introduce another controversial topic so soon after their last fight, and with Artemis looking so tired and ill.

"You should sleep."

Artemis turned his head away.

"I'm not tired."

"Don't give me that," said Holly. "You're exhausted."

"I don't feel like sleeping."

"Arty," said Holly, "I know what this is about, and I understand, I do. I can't even imagine what it would be like to know that when you wake up you may not be in control of your own body, but you have got to sleep. Look at you." She touched his cheek. "You're ill. Butler will kill me if something happens to you on my watch."

"There are things I need to do," murmured Artemis, his eyelids drifting closed.

"Later," said Holly firmly, easing the exhausted boy down so that his head rested in her lap. She combed her fingers through his messy raven hair, pushing her own confused thoughts and feelings to the back of her mind. "Later."

*****RTR*****

Dr. J. Argon sat in his office, drumming his fingers on his desk. The latest developments in the Fowl Case were certainly interesting. As much as he disliked the Ephialtes personality, he was certainly the easiest so far to get answers out of. He had confirmed Argon's suspicions of Fowl's feelings toward Captain Short, a very interesting—and forbidden—thing indeed. He would have to keep an eye on the captain to see if she showed any signs of reciprocation, though he couldn't imagine how she could.

Ephialtes had also confirmed the existence of several more personalities, one of which in particular intrigued Argon.

Aura.

All the straight-forward Ephialtes would say about the Aura personality was that it was best left alone, which, of course, made Argon all the more determined to bring it forward. After all, it was part of the process to confront all of the splintered aspects of the patient's personality; Argon was only doing his job. Something, he thought with a scowl, Captain Short, the centaur, the dwarf, the giant Mud Man, and his obnoxious sister were making exceedingly difficult with all their interruptions, interferences, and accusations.

Argon admitted that he hadn't foreseen the Mud Boy's illness in response to the treatments, but he wasn't unduly worried. It was partially the d'arviting boy's own fault anyway. If he stopped _resisting_ the treatments they might actually start making some progress.

He sighed. Time enough to worry about Mud Men tomorrow. Now he was going to give his leg a nice long soak in a mineral bath and then turn in for the night.

_Imagine, all this fuss over a Mud Boy who isn't even likable in Mud Man terms._

*****RTR*****

Butler, Juliet, Foaly, and Mulch returned some time later to find both Artemis and Holly (who hadn't gotten much sleep herself the night before) fast asleep. Holly was leaning back against the headboard, auburn head fallen forward onto her chest, while Artemis's own head rested in her lap, her fingers still laced in his hair.

"Well isn't this a touching sight," snorted Mulch.

Holly blinked and jerked her head up, looking sheepishly at the newcomers.

"Sorry Butler," she said guiltily, "I didn't mean to be sleeping on the job..."

"I'll let it slide," said Butler seriously, "seeing as no harm has come to him."

"That's an interesting position you're in," observed Foaly with a raised eyebrow.

Holly blushed and glared at him.

"He wasn't feeling well, okay? He's got a lot on his plate right now. And he's running a temperature."

Butler was across the room in two strides. He knelt beside the bed and pressed a large palm to the sleeping teen's forehead.

"You're right. He's feverish."

"He said it's a reaction to the treatments," said Holly.

"Poor Arty," said Juliet.

Foaly snorted. "I hardly think he'd appreciate your pity, Mud Girl."

"He's not awake to protest," retorted Juliet.

"Is what he has catching?" said Mulch. "No offense, but I don't want to spend the next week curled up in bed. I have places to be."

"Where?" said Holly. "The fridge?"

"There are very few illnesses which are transferable from Humans to Fairies," said Foaly. "And all of them are cataloged. The three of us are perfectly safe. And probably the Mud Men too, since little Arty is reacting to the treatments, not suffering from a virus."

"I hope you're right, Pony Boy," said Mulch.

"I usually am," said Foaly smugly. "And don't call me that, Stinky." He added.

"Oooh, 'Stinky'," said Mulch. "How inventive."

Holly rolled her eyes.

"Let me take over, Holly," said Butler. "You need to get some rest."

"And you have those reports to finish," added Foaly slyly.

Holly sent a glare in his direction.

"Alright," she said, gently shifting Artemis's head off her lap and onto the pillow. She brushed her fingers one last time against his cheek, irrationally reluctant to leave him, though she knew no one would take better care of the teen than his bodyguard. "See you later then."

Holly left, followed by Mulch and Foaly, leaving the two Butlers alone with the sleeping Artemis, looking thoughtfully after the elf.

**AN: As promised, Arty was actually in this chapter :)**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! 3**

**-SQ**


	9. Siproites

**Disclaimer: I don't _claim_ Artemis Fowl in any way shape or form.**

**Chapter Nine: Siproites**

Artemis looked up as his door opened and Dr. Argon entered.

"I see you've managed to convince the others to let you continue with my treatments in spite of my condition."

"It wasn't easy," said the doctor, settling himself into the chair that Butler had recently vacated. "They don't understand that it is necessary and unavoidable."

"Naturally," replied Artemis. "As long as the treatments continue, I will continue to be ill. But in order for the Complex to be cured we must continue treatment."

"Precisely," said Dr. Argon. "But there is more to it than that. The Complex is brought on by a combination of fairy magic and guilt."

"I am aware of that," said Artemis.

"Your personality has fractured because something inside of you has fractured," continued Argon. "Drugs and electrolysis are not a cure-all, you must help to heal yourself."

Artemis narrowed his dark blue and hazel eyes at the Doctor. "Doctor, are you implying that I am not trying? Are you implying that I do not wish to be well?"

Dr. Argon widened his eyes innocently. "I said nothing of the sort. _Do_ you wish to be well?"

Artemis mentally cursed himself for falling into the trap. He _knew_ this one! Just like he knew all of them. The psychiatrist asks a leading question to get the patient to express the intended sentiment themselves. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book. It must be the fever; the pounding in his head was making it increasing difficult to think clearly.

"Of course I wish to be well," said Artemis, a touch of his irritation making its way into his voice. _Control, Artemis, control._ "I certainly do not wish to remain lying in this hospital bed for the remainder of my life."

"It is a much safer place to be than out in the world where you can hurt and be hurt by others again."

Artemis refrained from gritting his teeth. He should have known that fairy psychiatrists, even ones as pompous and fame-hungry as Argon, would be better than human ones. Normally it still wouldn't be a problem for him, but without all his faculties in working order... Artemis swallowed as he felt the paranoia setting in anew.

"That is a preposterous statement," he snapped.

"No need to get defensive," said Argon mildly, unable to hide a triumphant smirk. "If you wish to become well, let us discuss what that entails, shall we?" He picked up his notes. "As of now I have evidence of the development of six personalities other than your own main one. Out of these six, three of them have surfaced as the dominate personality at least once while three remain submerged in your subconscious."

Artemis nodded his head in affirmation.

"In order to reunite the splintered personalities with the whole, we must first bring each one to the surface and then begin the work of fusing them back together. Through drugs and electrolysis I can force each personality into dominance, but it is largely up to you to reunite them."

Artemis narrowed his eyes again, resisting the urge to massage his aching temples. "Reunite them, Doctor? I have no wish to do anything with these intruders other than get rid of them all."

"They are not intruders, Fowl," said Argon, pounding his fist on the bedside table. "How many times do I have to tell you that? Each alternate personality is actually a piece of your own entire personality that has fractured from the whole due to your inner turmoil."

Artemis shut his eyes against the pounding in his head and the army of fours that was materializing in the corners of his peripheral vision. "I have nothing in common with any of the others," he said tersely.

"Yes you do," said Argon in frustration. "They are all estranged parts of you. And until you see and accept that there is very little I can do for you." He turned his back and began sorting wires on the electro-shock machine. "Why I even agreed to work on a human when your race is so hopeless I don't know."

"Because you wanted the press attention," said Artemis bluntly. "You are just trying to use me," he added, his voice rising in pitch and volume. "You are all just trying to use my genius to your own advantage!" He paused, his breathing ragged, and looked from Dr. Argon to the machine. "What are you doing?"

"Since talking to _you_ is getting us nowhere, we're going to see if we can't bring a more cooperative version to the surface. Perhaps Aura feels like talking."

Artemis's eyes went round with panic and he thrashed weakly against the electrodes Argon was fixing onto his skin. "No!" he cried. "Stop! You don't know what you are doing!"

"I grow tired of your theatrics," said Argon, and pressed the button.

*****RTR*****

When Artemis came to he was lying on the floor his mind-office, his head resting in Orion's lap.

He scrambled up from the floor, shoving Orion aside and looked frantically toward the plasma screen.

Out in the real world, whoever was inhabiting Artemis's body was also awakening. He blinked, yawned, stretched, and ran his fingers through his hair and then sat up and settled himself on the bed, legs tucked under him to one side Indian style, fingers resting lightly on his bent knee.

"Are you Aura?" asked Argon eagerly.

The teen looked at him and rolled his eyes expressively.

"Definitely not."

A wave of relief went through Artemis and he sagged back into his swivel-chair.

"My name is Siproites."

"_D'Arvit!"_

Orion looked at Artemis reproachfully.

"What kind of language is that?" he asked, rising from the floor and brushing himself off. "And good day to you, too, by the way."

"Siproites," said Artemis helplessly. "Holly is going to meet Siproites."

"Well, she's really not such a bad—oh, I see your point," said Orion. "Seeing us as a girl is not likely to make a particularly favorable impression on the fair maiden's heart."

"Dude!" said Adonis, sticking his head around the doorway of the hall that led to his room. "I don't want to be a chick! That's whack!"

Meanwhile on the plasma screen, Siproites was examining her fingernails.

"Artemis has been seriously neglecting our physical upkeep," she complained to Dr. Argon, flicking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "Being ill and confined to a hospital bed is no excuse to let ourself go. I am going to need a manicure, pedicure, haircut, facial, and waxing."

In Artemis's mind Artemis, Orion, Adonis, and the recently arrived Ephilates all blanched.

"Please tell me she did _not_ just say waxing."

"That is going too far, our body is, after all, male."

"Man, I can _not_ rock that look!"

Artemis groaned and buried his head in his arms.

"My life is ruined. Foaly is never going to let me live this down."

*****RTR*****

Dr. Argon frowned but then shrugged. His intent had been to bring the mysterious and intriguing Aura personality to the surface, but this one had its possibilities as well.

"I take it that you are Artemis's feminine side," he said to the boy (girl?) seated in front of him on the bed.

"Obviously," said Siproites with another flip of her hair. "And why is this room so drab and boring? There is absolutely no color; it looks more like a funeral home than a bedroom. How is anyone supposed to get well in here? I'm liable to die of sheer depression."

Dr. Argon bit back a grin. Interesting indeed.

"I see you smirking, you know," said Siproites. "You think this is all very funny, I suppose, Artemis's feminine side occupying his body. Haha, what a riot. I doubt you would find it half so amusing if your own feminine side were to take over."

That wiped the smile right off of Dr. Argon's face.

"That's better," said Siproites. "I hate people who think that they're better than other people just because they happen to currently hold the position of power. Like anyone could say that our politicians are actually the superior ones." She sniffed delicately. "And what does a girl have to do to get something to eat around here? Nothing too heavy though please. I'm watching my figure. And besides, I'm not feeling too well just now. I'm certain I'm running a temperature."

"I'll have something brought up," Argon assured her. "In the meantime, maybe you could answer a few questions for me."

"It depends on what they are," said Siproites, leaning back into the pillows.

"First of all, could you give me your assessment of all of the other personalities, including Artemis."

"My assessment," said Sirpiotes. "I think I can do that. Of course we both know, though Artemis adamantly denies it, that all seven of us _should_ be only one, so technically if I say anything bad about any one of them I'm saying something bad about myself. Then again, people are their own worst critics, so there you go. I'll start with Orion, shall I? Personally I find him adorable. Certainly more personable than any of the others, if a little bit overly dramatic and not particularly realistic. His romantic notions are sweet though, and he's quite nice once you get past all his posturing. Something which certainly can't be said about Ephilates. He thinks he's all that of course, but I find him a right bore. Someone without emotions isn't anyone at all. And Adonis is as obnoxious as anything. A teenage boy in the very _worst_ sense of the word. Iphegenia…well you _can't_ be angry with him, can you? But it is so easy to overlook him, which isn't right, of course, but there you go. As for Artemis himself...I feel sorry for him. Seeing as we're all separated from him now, he's missing parts of himself. He's scared and alone and is too much of a boy to admit it. Typical. Though his attitude towards me could use some adjustment."

"You've forgotten Aura," said Argon.

Siproites's eyes darkened. "We don't talk to Aura and we don't talk about him."

Recognizing the girl's mood from his own married days, Argon decided to move on to the next topic.

"What about Artemis's friends. What do you think about them?"

Siproites rolled her eyes.

"Please. You _do_ know that all of us can see and hear what you talk to the others about, right? We _are_ one person, after all. What you really want to know is how I feel about Holly. No, I am not romantically nor physically attracted to her. I'm Artemis's feminine side. I'm attracted to boys, though none in particular at the moment. That said, Artemis himself is definitely attracted to girls, when he gets his head out of his work long enough to pay attention anyway. Personally I've never met Holly, but I would certainly like to, seeing as I'll be around at least until I fall asleep again, which won't be until after I get some food and something to drink."

There was a knock on the door.

"Ah, that must be my food now, which means that our session is over. See you later, doctor."

It was only after Argon had left the room and was halfway down the hall that he realized that Siproites had managed to side-step the Holly/Artemis issue entirely.

*****RTR*****

Foaly never visited Artemis on his own. Visiting him at all, even in the company of others, seeing him so un-Artemis-like, made him feel awkward and uncomfortable. He just wasn't good at these kinds of things. So why in Frond's name was he standing outside of Artemis's sick-room preparing to knock?

Shaking his head at his own foolishness, Foaly raised his fist and tapped very lightly on the door. Maybe the boy was asleep and wouldn't hear him and he could just—

"Come in."

_Oh well, so much for that_, thought Foaly, and opened the door.

The teen was sitting Indian-style on the bed, daintily eating crackers and apples from a tray perched on his knees. His overgrown black hair had been swept back with a light blue headband and he was wearing a yellow flowered...was that a _nightgown_? Whoever this was, it definitely wasn't Artemis.

"Erm, hello," said Foaly, looking around the room and noticing the notable absence of the large Eurasian bodyguard. "Where's Butler?"

"I sent him away so that I could change," said the person on the bed. "He should be back any moment. When you knocked I thought it was him."

As if on cue, another, much louder, knock sounded on the door, followed immediately by the bodyguard opening it and letting himself in.

"Are you decent yet?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Butler, I am," said the teenager primly.

Foaly looked from what looked like Artemis but obviously wasn't to Butler. "Who...?"

"Siproites," said Butler, sounding completely out of his depth. "Artemis's female side."

Foaly let out a surprised whinny. "Female side? Artemis is a girl now?"

"It would appear so," said Butler.

"Oh, I can't _wait_ to see Holly's reaction to this," was Foaly's gleeful reply.

*****RTR*****

He didn't have to wait long. Foaly was just leaving to go back to his work when he met Holly in the hall coming toward him.

"On your way to see Artemis?" asked Foaly.

"Yes," said Holly. "Have you just been?"

Foaly nodded. "Yes, and I have to warn you..."

"What?" said Holly anxiously. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, yes, he's fine," said Foaly. "Well, he's still ill and feverish, but no worse than yesterday. But he's not quite...himself."

"Another alter, you mean," said Holly. "A new one?"

Foally nodded.

"What's he like?"

"I think I'll let you see for yourself," said Foaly, and clip-clopped away down the hall, tossing back over his shoulder, "and once you do, come to see me, I'm dying to know your reaction."

Wishing a curse on all obtuse centaurs, Holly walked the rest of the way down the hall and knocked on Artemis's door. Butler's voice bade her entry and she came in and crossed to Artemis's bed.

"Go take a break, big man," she said to the bodyguard, who, if one knew him as well as Holly did, looked like he needed it.

"Maybe I should stay..."

"We have a deal," said Holly sternly. "Now scram."

Grudgingly, Butler left and Holly looked once more at the youth on the bed.

"Holly!" said Siproites delightedly. "I've been hoping to get a chance to meet you in person. I imagine we'll have so much to talk about.

"Er..." said Holly.

"I'm Siproites," continued the youth. "I'm Artemis's feminine side and I've been dying for some female company. There are all together too many males around here, don't you agree?"

Holly just stared. Had she really heard that correctly? Artemis...as a _girl_?

"I know it must come as a bit of a shock," said Siproites gently, "to see your best friend suddenly transformed into the opposite gender. But think about the possibilities. There are things you could never talk to Artemis about that you can talk to me about because we're both girls."

Holly shook her head adamantly. "No way. What you know, Artemis knows."

Siproites sighed. "I suppose you're right. Well, it was worth a try. I'd still like to be friends with you though."

"O-of course," said Holly, her mind still reeling. Then, because she couldn't help asking, "are you—er—attracted to me in any way?"

Siproites laughed. "Not at all. No offense, Captain, but Artemis is straight, which means that his female side is straight as well, making me attracted to boys. Not that you aren't very pretty, of course."

Holly nodded dumbly. "I'm sorry. This is just...really weird."

"I know," said Siproites sympathetically.

"Artemis must be mortified..."

"I'm sure he is," said Siproites sympathetically. "Poor boy. You mean a lot to him, you know."

"He means a lot to me, too," said Holly.

"I'm glad," said Siproites. "He deserves it. He's difficult of course, but..." she shook her head sadly. "What is it with boys and not discussing their feelings? Doesn't he know it would help ease the pain if he talked about it? What better cure for feeling alone than talking to somebody? Not that he would ever listen to _me_."

"He really feels that alone?" said Holly, biting her lip.

"You know he does," said Siproites.

"But I'm here for him. Okay, so we do fight sometimes..."

Siproites laughed. "The understatement of the century. But he knows you're there for him. Well, when he's not in the grips of the Complex. He's just insecure. Not to mention an obstinate teenage boy."

Holly smiled fondly. "That he most certainly is." Then she shook her head. "You don't know how weird it is to be talking about _feelings_ with Artemis. Even though I know you're not really Artemis."

"In a way I am," said Siproites. "A part of him anyway. Something he doesn't want to admit to, of course."

"I have to say, you're a lot more pleasant to talk to than Ephialtes," said Holly. "And you make a lot more sense than Orion or Adonis. I've actually rather enjoyed our conversation."

"So have I," said Sirpriotes. "And I would love to continue it, maybe around more mundane topics, but I'm exhausted."

Holly nodded. "Of course, you must be ill too, right, since Artemis is."

"While I'm occupying his body I am, and it is not a pleasant experience."

"I would imagine not," said Holly.

She patted the girl/boy on the shoulder, but Sirpriotes rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Holly, give me a real hug." And much to Holly's surprise, she pulled the elf into a hug.

Holly hugged her back, noting with worry how weak Siproites's arms, which were in reality Artemis's arms, were. She could feel the fever radiating from the pallid skin.

Siproites lay down and closed her eyes and Holly pulled the covers up over her, pushing a few stray locks of hair out of her face.

"If only it were this easy to talk to Artemis!" she said. "Why can't he be more like you?"

"I often wonder that myself," the other girl murmured. "And I come to the conclusion that it's because he's him."

Holly considered these words as her friend drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Ok, so no Aura yet, but I hope you had fun seeing Siproites come out. Isn't it frustrating that Argon actually knows what he's talking about? He's so obnoxious, and yet he's _right_. Though anyone who makes Arty scream in such panic gets a black mark in my book. I hope you'll review and tell me what you thought. I think I got a good mix of things into this chapter.**

**-SQ**


	10. Damage Control

**Disclaimer: What's mine is mine, what's Colfer's is not.**

**Chapter Ten: Damage Control**

Artemis awoke with a groan. His entire body felt as though it had been pummeled with a hammer.

"Shhh, _slowly_," said a voice as he tried to sit up. Small hands rose to support his back.

Artemis opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Mud Boy," said Holly, smiling at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really, I—" Artemis suddenly remembered what had happened just before he fell asleep. He groaned again and buried his face in his hands.

"Arty? What's wrong?"

He couldn't look at her. He couldn't. After what had happened yesterday...he felt like dying of embarrassment right then and there.

Holly's fingers touched his hair, gently fingering the raven strands.

"Arty?" she said again. A thought occurred to her. "Is this about yesterday?"

Artemis nodded, face still buried in his hands.

Holly chuckled and punched him on the arm.

"Don't sweat it, Mud Boy. I know you couldn't help it. And actually I quite enjoyed our little conversation."

Artemis muttered something into his hands.

"Sorry?"

"She made an absolute fool of me," he repeated, lifting his face slightly but still refusing to look at the elf. "Saying all those things to you. Making me sound like some pathetic child."

"I don't think you're pathetic, Artemis," said Holly. "And you _should_ be able to talk to me. That's what friends are for."

"You liked me better that way," said Artemis, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"Now that just isn't true," said Holly firmly. "Okay, so it was nice to be able to have an honest conversation with you for once, without all your little evasions and tricks, and it was nice to have another girl to talk to around here. But as infuriating as you are sometimes—and believe me, you are—I wouldn't change you for anyone else. Besides, being a girl doesn't really suit you."

This elicited a small chuckle from Artemis.

"That was the most embarrassing experience of my entire life," Artemis admitted. _You asked her if she was attracted to you_, he thought in mortification. "There are things I don't just want shared with the world!" _With you_, he added silently.

"She didn't, she wouldn't," said Holly. "And I won't either. You know that. I've kept your secrets before."

A look passed between them.

Artemis bowed his head.

Holly shook his shoulder.

"Hey, wipe that glum look off your face."

"I don't blame you for liking her better," said Artemis.

"Artemis, I told you I don't!"

"At least she's honest with you."

"You're a good person Artemis," said Holly. "You just..."

"Made some mistakes?" said Artemis with a hollow laugh.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Artemis."

"Usually they're not quite as monumental as my own have been."

"You're a monumental person," said Holly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Artemis snapped.

Holly sighed.

"And we were having such a nice conversation..."

Artemis closed his eyes. "Maybe you should go now."

"Nonsense," said Holly. "What kind of friend would I be if I left you every time things got rough? Besides," she added, "Butler would kill me."

"Fair enough," admitted Artemis. He swallowed, bit his lip, and then added, "That's fair enough."

Holly rubbed his shoulder, making the feverish skin under his shirt tingle.

"Fight it, Arty, fight it."

Artemis took a few deep breaths.

"Holly, "he said deliberately, "can I have something to eat? I'm feeling a little bit dizzy." Holly was just pressing the call button on her communicator to order up some food when he added defeatedly, "...right now."

*****RTR*****

After Artemis had eaten Holly was forced to give him one of the drug cocktails prescribed by Dr. Argon. She didn't like to, but his paranoia and hysterics had reached the point where she didn't really have any choice.

Artemis calmed down almost immediately once the drugs were administered.

"Thank you, Holly," he said, nodding at her.

"You're welcome," said Holly dismally, not feeling she had done much to be thanked for. "How are you feeling? Physically I mean."

"Tired, naturally," said Artemis, "but as well as can be expected."

Holly lifted a hand to feel the boy's forehead, but Artemis batted it impatiently away.

"What good is that going to do, Holly? We both already know that I am running a temperature. And that there is really nothing either of us can do about it. Now, where is my laptop...?"

Holly glared at the wall as Artemis booted up the portable computer.

Certainly Artemis was more "normal" under the influence of the drugs, but Holly couldn't shake the feeling that he was less himself. The drug cocktail was a quick fix, a way to get Artemis back to acting more or less like his old self, but that wasn't what he needed. He needed a _real_ fix, a way to work _forward_ through this illness. When he wasn't under the influence, in the periods of time before the Complex completely stole his lucidity and sense of reality, those were the times when he began to open up, ever so slightly, to show some of himself without all of his barriers up. Maybe it was because he now lacked the strength to keep them there without the aid of drugs, which made Holly feel a little bit like she was taking advantage of her friend's weakness, but in those moments Holly felt closer to her friend than she had since their time traveling fiasco. It both compelled and slightly scared her.

*****RTR*****

Artemis was still tap-tapping away on his laptop when Butler came, accompanied by Juliet, Mulch, and Foaly, to relieve Holly.

"Are you feeling better then, Artemis?" Butler asked.

"More _yourself_?" added Foaly.

Artemis shrugged.

"About the same."

"Still planning on getting that manicure and waxing?" said Foaly slyly.

"Haha, very funny centaur," said Artemis dryly without looking up from his computer screen.

"I wish I could have met you as a girl, Arty," said Juliet. "I bet you were adorable."

This time Artemis did look up, to glare at the girl.

"From what the pony says it was quite entertaining," added Mulch.

"Leave him alone," said Holly.

"Ah, we're just trying to lighten the mood, Holly," said Juliet.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" said Artemis.

"Can't you see he's ill?" said Holly at the same time.

They glared at each other.

"I don't need you to defend me, Holly," said Artemis.

"Obviously not," said Holly, peering over his shoulder at the computer screen, "if you're well enough to hack into Foaly's database."

"Hey!" protested Foaly as Mulch guffawed.

"I'd thank you to stay _out_ of my business, Holly," said Artemis.

"It's not your business, it's _my_ business!" said Foaly with an indignant whinny.

"I'm leaving," announced Holly. "Feel free to come get me when you bunch of imbeciles are ready to hold an intelligent conversation."

*****RTR*****

Artemis stayed up late into the night with his laptop. He stayed up until Butler had fallen into a light doze in the chair beside his bed, until his eyes ached from staring at the screen and his fingers were cramping from typing on the keyboard; he stayed up until he could feel the effects of the drugs wearing off and the telltale signs of the Complex setting back in.

Finally Artemis shut off his laptop and leaned back against his pillows. His head ached and his arms were as heavy as lead. Though all of the blankets were pulled over him he was freezing, and he could feel beads of cold sweat forming on his forehead. He couldn't remember being this ill since he was a very small child. Then his mother had taken him on her lap and rocked him until he had fallen asleep.

He wished his mother were here now. Or Holly. Or that Butler was awake. He wished Siproites hadn't told Holly all those things about him. He wished for another blanket. Or a hot water bottle. He was still wishing when he drifted off into a fevered sleep.

*****RTR*****

Orion woke to bright, albeit artificial, sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window.

"Good morning," said Juliet cheerily. "I convinced Holly and Dom to let me watch you for a bit. I hope that's alright with you."

"Far be it from me to displease a gentle lady," said Orion, sitting up and stretching out sore muscles.

"Oh," said Juliet, her face falling. "It's you."

"Surely you wouldn't rather have that boorish Artemis?" said Orion incredulously.

"Funnily enough I would," said Juliet. "Though you do have a point, about the boorishness I mean."

"What adventures do we have in store today?" asked Orion, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Oh no," said Juliet, pushing his legs right back in. "No adventures for you. You're sick."

"What is sickness to the body of a knight errant?" said Orion. "What matter wounds? For each time he falls he shall rise again. And—"

"I have a feeling you're quoting something," interrupted Juliet, "but I can't remember what." She thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Whatever. You're still not getting out of bed."

*****RTR*****

The day was a very boring one for Orion. Refusing to sleep lest he should miss a visit from the "fair maiden", he looked up eagerly every time the door opened, but Holly never appeared. Butler came to replace Juliet, Mulch came but quickly left when he saw who was inhabiting Artemis's body, and food was delivered several times throughout the day. But no Holly.

So it was a rather depressed Orion whom Dr. Argon found when he arrived to administer the therapy that evening.

"What's troubling you, Fowl?"

"The fair maiden has not graced me with her heavenly presence today and I am pining in her absence," said Orion in a melancholy tone.

"Is that so?" said Argon. "Have you and she had a falling out?"

"Her and I? Never!" said Orion. "But she may be annoyed with Artemis," he added as an afterthought

"Why would that be?"

"Because he is a horrible boor," said Orion, "and ruins any romantic moments in his usual manner."

"Romantic moments?" said Argon, hiding his disgust at the thought. "Did one occur?"

"Not per say..." said Orion. "But Artemis never gives them the chance, does he?"

"And would Captain Short want them if he did?" pressed Argon.

"I'm sure she will come around eventually," said Orion somewhat evasively.

Argon continued the interview, but without much hope. Orion was becoming redundant. He needed to explore the as-of-yet unsurfaced personalities. Such as Aura...

*****RTR*****

"Is he going to try to bring out Aura again?" asked Siproites anxiously from where she was hovering over Artemis's shoulder.

"I don't know yet," said Artemis impatiently. "And stop doing that. Get a chair of your own, don't hover."

Siproites huffed and continued to lean over Artemis's shoulder.

"If he does we have to try and stop him from getting out," said Siproites.

"Don't you think I _know_ that," said Artemis. "I'm trying to figure out _how_."

"We could lock him in his room," suggested Siproites.

Artemis stared at her. "Lock him in his room?"

"What?" said Siproites. "I don't see you coming up with anything better."

She had a point.

"Alright, fine," snapped Artemis. "If I can't think of anything else we'll try _locking him in his room_."

"You don't have to be so nasty about it," said Siproites.

"You didn't have to spill my guts to Holly!" snapped Artemis.

"Is that what this is about?" said Siproites. She ran a hand through his hair. "It's called damage control, Arty. I have to do what I can to repair what those other idiots do when they're out there. And what _you_ do yourself sometimes, come to that."

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed _out_ of my relationships," said Artemis. "Especially with Holly!"

Siproites shook her head fondly.

"The others aren't going to stay out of them," she pointed out. "You have to trust that I have your best interests at heart. They're my best interests too, after all." She ran her hand through his hair again, playing with the dark strands.

"Stop it," said Artemis.

"Why?"

His answer was a barely intelligible mumble. "Holly does that."

"She likes you, you know," said Siproites, continuing to play with his hair. "And I don't mean just as a friend, she likes you likes you."

"That's ridiculous," said Artemis, his heart constricting in his chest.

"It's true," said Siproites. "We girls can tell."

"It's not," said Artemis. "And even if it were it would never work. Look at what happened to Turnball Root and Leonor.

Siproites stayed silent. Artemis did, after all, have a point.

**AN: Okay, so, personally, I think that was a kind of short and boring chapter. Sorry about that. Brownie points for who can tell me what Orion was quoting!**

**Even if you don't know though, you can still review with the standard what you thought about the chapter ;)**

**Until next time!**

**-SQ**


	11. Iphigenia

**Disclaimer: As everyone knows (or at least everyone who would be reading this fic), Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer, I'm just playing with his characters and building off of his ideas.**

**Chapter Eleven: Iphigenia**

Dr. Argon fiddled with his machine, turning a knob here, adjusting a wire there. Slowly...carefully...a little more...no, a little less than that...

He stepped back to admire his handiwork. If he wasn't mistaken, and, as he told himself smugly, he generally wasn't, he had figured out the right sequence to bring Fowl's Aura personality to the surface. He knew it wasn't strictly advisable to compel another alter to into consciousness without giving Artemis's core personality a chance to be present again, but he was too eager to wait. Besides, the quicker he progressed with all stages of the treatment to quicker the Mud Boy would be cured, right? At least that's what he told himself as he pressed the button.

*****RTR*****

"Now!" shouted Siproites.

Artemis and Orion threw their weight against the outside of the door while Sirpriotes inserted the key Adonis had stolen out of Aura's pocked earlier into the lock and turned it.

There was a jerk, as though a small but powerful earthquake had rippled through Artemis's mindspace. The three teens clapped their hands to their heads.

"Ow..."

The jerk came again. They could hear Aura pounding on the other side of the door.

"He doesn't sound pleased," observed Orion. "I still say this is the coward's approach. We should meet him in an honorable fight, man to man."

"Aura _has_ no honor," said Siproites, tucking the key back into her pocket.

Another jolt ripped through the mind-space, knocking the three teens off their feet. Artemis, Siproites, and Orion were thrown violently against the wall outside Aura's room and knew no more.

*****RTR*****

Argon frowned and jabbed his finger at the button for a third time. What was going on here? Why wasn't it working? He glanced back over his page of calculations and deductions. Everything was in order, so why was nothing happening? He turned his focus back to the body on the bed, still limp as a rag doll. Argon lifted his finger to push the button for a fourth time, but just then Artemis's body went suddenly rigid and several convulsions tore through it.

Argon considered the epileptic teen and then the machine. Hm. Perhaps he had given the boy one too many shocks. After all, one of that magnitude was usually more than enough to do to trick.

When Fowl's convulsions ceased Argon checked his vitals. Heart rate and breathing above normal, temperature had risen a few more points, but he seemed to be more or less alright. Providing that his brain hadn't been fried of course.

The youth's eyelids flickered. Argon leaned eagerly over the bed, peering down at the awakening teen.

Deep blue and hazel eyes opened groggily, then widened in abject terror as the boy on the bed jerked back with a frightened cry.

"Hello," said Dr. Argon pleasantly.

The boy said nothing, simply drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them, still trembling.

"Did I frighten you?"

Fowl nodded.

"What's your name?"

"I-I-Iphag-genia," whispered the boy.

"D'Arvit," said Argon.

*****RTR*****

"D'Arvit," said Artemis, rubbing his head as he got to his feet. "What was that all about?"

"I'd say we succeeded in keeping Aura in," said Siproites, also getting to her feet and brushing herself off. "But whatever Argon did it was designed to bring him _out_. We messed it up, with less than pleasant results."

"More pleasant than if the good Doctor had succeeded," pointed out Orion.

"True," agreed Siproites, and Artemis nodded vigorously.

"So," said Orion. "If we have succeeded in our noble quest and kept the terror of Aura contained, what is happening out there?"

"Only one way to find out," said Artemis, and set off in the direction of the main office room, Orion and Siproites at his heals.

*****RTR*****

The four identical teenagers found a fourth doppleganger already occupying the office, sitting in Artemis's swivel chair and munching from a bag of potato crisps.

"Move," said Artemis.

"Rude much?" said Adonis, shoving another handful of potato crisps into his mouth.

"Yes, it was typically boorish," said Orion. "But it is Artemis's chair."

"So kindly _get out_," added Siproites, hauling Adonis up out of the chair.

"Alright, alright, pu-_shy_," said Adonis.

Artemis eyed the other boy's bag of crisps and raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get those?"

"Thought them up," said Adonis as though it should be obvious.

"You can just think things up here and they appear."

"Er, duh," said Adonis.

"Why does everyone else know more about my own head than I do?" said Artemis irritably.

"But you _do_ know it," said Siproites. "Because we _are_ you."

"Not now, please," groaned Artemis. "Let's see what damage Iphigenia manages to do. Hopefully he's too scared to cause problems."

Orion looked at Artemis.

"How do you know it's going to be Iphigenia?"

Artemis gave him a withering look. "Because he's the only one who's not here—besides Aura, who we locked in his room—which means that he must be the one that is out there. Now do be quiet."

"Sni-_py_," said Adonis.

"Shhhh!" hissed three other voices.

*****RTR*****

Doctor Argon scowled at the boy cowering on the bed in front of him.

"P-p-please don't l-look at me l-l-like that..." he whispered, staring at his hands.

"I'm not going to eat you, boy," Argon snapped. Iphigenia flinched. "What are you doing here?

"I d-don't know. I j-j-just w-w-woke up here." He lifted his eyes. "C-c-can you s-send me b-back? It's too b-big here."

"I don't understand," said Argon in frustration. "You were meant to be Aura."

Iphigenia's eyes went even wider and he began rocking back and forth.

"D-don't talk ab-bout him, p-p-please..."

Argon rolled his eyes.

"Why do you all say that? What's so terrible about Aura?"

Iphigenia just wrapped his arms tighter around himself and shook his head, whimpering.

"Alright, alright," said Dr. Argon with forced calm. "Since you're here, I might as well ask you a few questions."

"Q-questions?"

"Simple questions. First of all, tell me about the other personalities as you see them. Not," he added as Iphigenia bit his lip, "Aura. The others."

"They fight a lot," said Iphigenia softly. "I keep telling them we should all get along and be friends, but they're always yelling and arguing with each other."

"Interesting," said Dr. Argon. "And individually? You can start with Orion."

"Orion is...very...loud," said Iphigenia.

"Oka-ay," said Dr. Argon. "Anything else?"

Iphigenia shrugged.

"What about Adonis?"

"He says things that don't make any sense. They confuse me."

Talking to this Iphigenia person was not turning out to be very informative, except for the tidbit about the other personalities fighting all the time. Which meant that they could interact inside Fowl's head... He cataloged that information for future consideration.

"And Siproites?"

"She's really bossy...it's kind of scary..."

Dr. Argon refrained from rolling his eyes with difficulty.

"Alright then. What about Artemis?"

Iphigenia bit his lip again.

"Artemis... I wish I could be more like Artemis. He's very brave... But he won't even talk to me. I don't think he even knows I exist."

Dr. Argon snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Obviously Iphigenia thought Argon was laughing at him. "I know it's silly..."

"No, no, I don't think that," said Argon, though he did a little. "You should want to get to know him, you _are_ him. Have you tried talking to him?"

"Oh, he doesn't listen to me..." Iphigenia whispered miserably.

_He probably doesn't _hear_ you_, thought Argon.

"And what do you think about—" Argon stopped. He _could_ ask Iphigenia what he thought about Holly Short. Or...

"I think we're done for today," he announced, standing up. "See you later, Fowl." _Sooner than you'll be seeing me._

*****RTR*****

As Argon left, Butler entered. Iphigenia gasped at the size of the man-mountain coming in through the doorway and pressed himself against the headboard.

"P-please, I'm peaceful, d-d-don't hurt me."

Butler stopped short, taken aback.

"Hurt you?" he said incredulously, knowing even as he felt it that Madame Ko would highly disapprove of the stab of pain those simple words caused him.

"If one of the oth-thers has d-done anything to of-f-ffend you I s-swear I had nothing to d-do with it."

"Artemis, you know I would never—" Butler stopped, mentally calling himself every kind of idiot for being so slow on the uptake. "You're not Artemis."

Iphigenia shook his head.

"Who are you, then?"

"Iph-phg-genia," said Iphigenia.

"And do you know who I am?" asked Butler.

"B-B-Butler?"

"Right," said Butler. "Butler. Artemis's bodyguard. So why in the world would I hurt you? That would be hurting Artemis."

Iphigenia just shrugged and stared at the bedspread.

"Sorry. It was a s-stupid thing to say."

"Excuse me?"

"I said—"

"I heard what you say," said Butler. "I just can't believe you said it. No one would _ever_ accuse Artemis of being stupid, least of all himself. And if they did he would correct their misconceptions very quickly. And perhaps rather painfully."

"I don't like pain," said Iphigenia. "Or fighting. Why can't everyone just get along?"

"Er..." said Butler. "We can try."

*****RTR*****

Iphigenia, who had been curled up on the bed, reading a book, jumped as the door creaked open and then snapped shut.

"Good day to you too, Mud Boy," said Holly wryly.

Iphigenia's eyes went wide and color rose to his cheeks.

Holly looked at him curiously.

"Cat got your tongue? It's usually customary to greet a friend when they enter a room."

"H-h-h-hi," stuttered Iphigenia, desperately looking everywhere but at Holly.

"Oka-ay..." said Holly. She looked around at the bodyguard. "Explanation, Bulter?"

"Meet Iphigenia," said Butler. "Artemis's shy, timid, insecure side."

"He _has_ one of those?"

"Apparently."

"Well," said Holly.

Butler left the room (with only minimal prodding from Holly) and Holly perched herself on the edge of Artemis's bed.

"How are you feeling, Ar—Iphigenia?" said Holly.

"I-I-I..." stuttered Iphigenia, swallowing several times. "O-ok-kay..." he managed after several seconds.

Holly pressed a hand to his forehead to check his fever.

Iphigenia's whole body went rigid and Holly felt his pulse speed up. When she lowered her hand and looked at him his face was a deep shade of crimson.

"Iphigenia? Are you alright?" she asked, confused.

The boy nodded wordlessly, looking like he was about to faint.

"Well, you're still quite feverish," said Holly, eyeing the dark haired boy. "I'd even say you're temperature's gone up." She sighed. "I don't like this at all, Arty. You'd tell me if something was seriously wrong, wouldn't you?"

*****RTR*****

Artemis didn't even realize he had reached out until his fingertips brushed the screen. Gods, if only there was something, anything he could do to erase the pain from Holly's voice.

"It's not fair," he said to no one in particular. "She shouldn't have to suffer for me."

"If I was out there I would go through hell and high water, move mountains to the end of the earth to end the fair maiden's suffering!" announced Orion.

"It's her own weakness which makes her vulnerable to such pathetic feelings," said Ephialtes.

"She's hot when she's sad," said Adonis.

"She cares about you," said Siproites. "You're hurting, so of course she's hurting."

"I've hurt her enough already, though," said Artemis.

"It does no good to dwell on the past. Think about the future instead," advised Orion. "And all the adventures in store!"

"He's right," said Siproites. "Don't think about what you _did_ do, think about what you _will_ do. You _will_ tell her if something serious happens, won't you?"

Artemis rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "I..."

"_Artemis..."_

"Of—of course I will."

*****RTR*****

Holly was bored. So far she hadn't gotten Iphigenia to speak more than two words to her. The boy seemed terrified by her very presence. She glanced over at his huddled form on the bed. He was shivering.

"Iphigenia, are you cold?" she asked, standing and walking over to his side. "You have goosebumps. Here."

She lifted a soft, thick blanket from the foot of the bed and draped it over the shivering teen's shoulders, tucking it securely around him.

"Is that better?"

He glanced up and caught her eye. Scarlet flooded his face and a jolt went through Holly as though Argon had shocked her with one of his machines. But it faded almost as soon as she felt it. This boy was completely missing Artemis's vitality and strength. His signature personality. His...Artemisness. She took his face in her hands, ignoring the hammering pulse and widened eyes, and searched it for some trace of her friend.

"I know you're in there somewhere, Artemis," she said. "Don't you ever become like this, you understand me? And do come back soon," she added. "I'm tired of looking in your face and seeing someone else."

On the other side of the door Dr. Argon stepped back from the keyhole. It was obvious that this version of Fowl shared the others' attraction to Captain Short; he could barely even speak in her presence. It was as he has suspected. What was more unsettling was just how close a relationship the captain really did seem to have with Fowl. The very idea of her returning the human's affections even slightly made his skin crawl. In spite of the slight moral questionability of it, Argon didn't think this would be his last stint at this particular keyhole.

**AN: No, it wasn't Aura. Sorry. As you can tell now, since he's the only personality left to come out, I've been saving him for last. Which means next chapter? Nope. It doesn't. I had been bringing a new personality out every other chapter so I meant to bring him out in Chapter 13. But I don't. He comes out in Chapter 14. Reasons why are explained in the Author's Note there. I know this chapter wasn't particularly action packed either, and I apologize for that. The next one is though, I promise.**

**I'd be very grateful if you told me what you thought of the chapter in a review! ;)**

**-SQ**


	12. Blood and Tears

**Author's Note: This chapter is fairly long, dramatic, and sappy. I hope you like it :)**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: I'm required to redundantly remind you that I'm not Eoin Colfer (or Disney) and therefore don't own the rights to Artemis Fowl.**

**Chapter Twelve: Blood and Tears**

Holly was having a hard time keeping her temper with Iphigenia. He was just so timid and nervous it was driving her mad! She couldn't move without him flinching, or look at him without his cheeks flushing red. And that triggered responses in her own body that Holly didn't care for at all. She suggested that he go to sleep, but Iphigenia shook his head.

"I've never gone to sleep before," he said softly. "What if I have nightmares?"

"For Frond's _sake_!" shouted Holly, jumping up from the bed and throwing her hands in the air. "Pull yourself together!"

Iphigenia flinched back as though she had struck him. Unfortunately, that was just the moment Butler chose to walk into the room.

His large hand had clasped Holly's shoulder in an iron grip and swiveled her around before she could do more than register his presence.

"What did you just do?" said Butler in a dangerous tone.

"Nothing," said Holly. "I—"

"You hit him."

"No I didn't!" protested Holly. "Though I wouldn't be opposed to doing so."

Butler's eyes narrowed.

"Butler," said the elf, trying to calm down the angered bodyguard. "I honestly didn't hit him. Though personally I think I good knock upside the head might do him some good."

"You're supposed to be protecting him," said Butler.

"That's _your_ job," said Holly irritably. "And you seem to be doing oh-such-a-good job at it."

A muscle in Butler's jaw twitched.

"You think I'm not doing my part as a bodyguard?" he said in a low voice. "I'll show you how I do my part as a bodyguard by escorting you out of here."

"Dom? What's going on?"

Both heads, human and elven, turned to look at the new arrival.

"Why are you holding Holly like that?" asked Juliet.

"She's threatening Artemis."

Juliet raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Dom, I think you might be overreacting. I'm sure Holly didn't mean anything by it. You know how she and Artemis are."

"Artemis isn't himself right now," said Butler.

"Exactly!" burst out Holly. "And I _did_ mean what I said. I'm sick of treating Artemis as though he was made of glass! He's Artemis Fowl for Frond's sake! Maybe all this mollycoddling is what's keeping him from making progress! What he needs is a good kick in the rear to tell him to man up! I have more than half a mind to repeat the favor I gave him back during the Fowl Manor siege."

"Your fingers wouldn't make it into the fist, Captain," said Butler threateningly.

"Dom, Holly doesn't mean—"

"Don't tell me what I mean and don't mean, Mud Girl," said Holly.

"What in all hells is going on here?"

Foaly, his arms full of papers, had arrived, accompanied by Mulch Diggums.

"Holly and Dom are being idiots, that's what's going on here," said Juliet in annoyance.

"Stay out of this," snapped Butler and Holly at the same time

"Whoa, calm down, Holly, big bro" said Juliet, holding up her hands. "I think both of you haven't had _nearly_ enough sleep recently."

"I agree," said Foaly, looking anxiously between the two. "You need to calm down; we don't want any fights breaking out in here."

"Especially in front of Artemis, or whoever he is today," said Mulch mildly.

The other four looked toward the silent boy on the bed, whom they had all forgotten was there.

"Let's continue this _rational discussion_ outside," said Foaly, casting another anxious glance at Holly and Butler, who were still glaring daggers at each other.

Artemis's five friends left the room and close the door behind them, leaving Iphigenia alone on the bed. But the door wasn't thick enough to block out the raised voices that soon started up again in the hall.

Whimpering, Iphigenia put his hands over his ears and hummed to try and block it out. When that didn't work he sat on the bed, staring at the blank wall until he just couldn't take it anymore.

*****RTR*****

"I'm sorry," said Mulch, "but I'm confused. Just what are we arguing about?"

The others stopped yelling and looked at the dwarf.

"You know, that is a valid question," said Foaly. "What _are_ we arguing about?"

"Holly threatened Artemis," said Butler, only then realizing just how ridiculous that sounded.

"And what else is new?" said Mulch. "Those two are worse than me and Pony Boy."

Foaly let out an indignant whinny which was universally ignored.

"Butler, I wouldn't ever intentionally hurt Artemis. At least badly," she added as an afterthought. "I'm just so d'arviting _frustrated_! I'm frustrated with him and those idiotic alters and I want him to be _cured_, d'arvit!"

"As do we all," said Juliet.

Butler sighed. "I'm sorry, Holly. I guess I overreacted a bit. I've come far too close to losing Artemis too many times, and it really did look like you had hit him when I came in."

"Iphigenia flinches if a fly buzzes through his room, or he would if there were flies in the Lower Elements," said Holly. "But...I suppose shouldn't have shouted. I know it's no excuse, but Juliet's right, I haven't been sleeping too well."

"I don't think any of us have," said Butler.

"I have," said Mulch cheerfully. "Like a baby. The guest rooms here are really very comfortable."

"We should probably go back in to Iphigenia," said Holly turning to doorknob.

The next sound she uttered was a strangled shriek.

Butler shoved his way past her through the doorway.

Iphigenia was leaning against the headboard of his hospital bed, head tilted back and eyes closed. Both arms were slit open from elbow to wrist and the bloodied razorblade that had done the deed lay beside him, slowly spreading a bright red flower across the white sheets.

Butler was already down on his knees beside the bed, trying to staunch the bleeding with the bedclothes. A second later Juliet went to help him. Mulch's mouth was open in a wide 'O' that would have been comical if the situation had been so horrifying.

Holly shoved the two Butlers out of the way and laid her hands on Iphigenia's arms.

"_Heal."_

Blue sparks swarmed from her fingers, down Artemis's arms, and then back up into her fingers with a painful shock.

"Ouch!"

"What is it?" said both Butlers simultaneously.

"He's rejecting me!" said Holly. "The residual magic in his veins is too similar to mine and it's rejecting it! I—I can't heal him!" Holly felt suddenly faint. "Foaly, call a medical team—no, call N0 1."

Foaly nodded and dialed into his communicator, glad to have an excuse to look away, as he was feeling decidedly sick.

Holly looked frantically between Iphigenia on the bed and Foaly in the doorway. Artemis's lifebood was literally draining away and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

She had been in this kind of situation before. Suddenly Holly was back on the rooftop in Iceland, watching helplessly as a burning rocket hurtled straight for the Irish boy standing in the middle of the snow.

"_Hurry, N__0__ 1, hurry, hurry, hurry"_ she muttered aloud. "Butler, how is he?" she asked tersely.

"I've stopped the bleeding," said Butler in an oddly swallowed voice. "But he's unconscious. He's lost a lot of blood already."

Holly swallowed.

"He'll be okay," she said mechanically. " N0 1 is coming."

As she said it the little demon appeared in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously. "Foaly said something about Artemis."

Holly nodded. "He—he—" suddenly she couldn't make her voice obey her.

"It's one of the alternate personalities," supplied Juliet. "Brought on by the complex." She moved aside so that N0 1 could see Iphigenia.

"Oh my..." N0 1 swayed on his feet, looking distinctly green.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" snapped Butler.

N0 1 swallowed and nodded. Gingerly approaching the bed, he placed his stubby fingers on the bloody gashes. Sparks formed at the points on contact and slowly sunk into the boy's pale skin.

Holly held her breath. Would it work? Would Artemis's body accept N0 1's magic? Was it already too late?

_Don't let him die, the last thing I did was yell at him, oh Frond don't let him die..._

N0 1 stood up wiping sweat off his brow with a scaly forearm.

"That was difficult," he said. "He's been healed and had magic used on him so much that his body has built up a resistance to healing.

Mulch finally asked the question the others were too scared to voice.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes," said N0 1. "He's alive and none the worse for wear. At least this wear."

Butler released a great breath and clasped his hands as if in prayer. Juliet let out a sob of relief. Mulch's ugly face broke into a grin. Foaly let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in the form of a loud whinny. Holly collapsed to her knees, shaking uncontrollably.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Holly? Are you okay?"

Holly looked up into Juliet's concerned face.

"Yes," she managed.

"You're crying."

"Am I?" Holly touched her fingertips to her cheek. It was wet. "Oh."

"Maybe you should go get some rest now," the other girl said gently.

Holly shook her head.

"Thank you for the concern, but no." When Juliet opened her mouth to protest Holly added, "I wouldn't be able to sleep a wink anyway."

*****RTR*****

None of them left Artemis's room until late that night. Mulch finally retired off to bed around midnight, for once without one of his witty comments. At six in the morning Foaly regretfully left to return to his duties. Holly, Butler, and Juliet sat by Artemis's bed, dozing in fits and starts, checking the sleeping teen's vitals each time they awoke. It was close to ten in the morning when the Irish boy began to stir.

The room's other three occupants were immediately alert. Artemis's eyelids flickered a few times and then rose all the way to reveal deep blue and hazel eyes bearing a very disoriented expression.

Holly burst into tears.

"Holly!" said Artemis, sitting up so fast his head reeled. Both Butlers' hands shot out on either side of him to support them. Artemis grasped Holly's shoulders. "Holly. Oh Gods... I...I don't... I don't know what to say... Please don't cry, I'm alright now. Holly!"

Holly sniffled, wiped her eyes with her sleeve, looked up into Artemis's face, and burst into tears again.

"Holly..." said Artemis, completely out of his depth. "Holly, don't do this."

"_Don't do this?"_ said Holly. "You try to kill yourself and all you can say is, 'Holly, don't do this'?"

"It was Iphigenia," said Artemis weakly.

"He wouldn't have done it if some part of you hadn't wanted him to!" said Holly. She shuddered, pressing her face into Artemis's chest for a brief moment. Somehow the sound of his heartbeat calmed her and she was able to look up at him without bursting into tears again.

"What would possess you to do such a thing Arty?"

"I think that's a question we'd all like answered," said Butler from Artemis's other side.

Artemis shrugged helplessly. "I told you, it was Iphigenia!"

"Alright, then what would possess _Iphigenia_ to do such a thing?" said Butler.

"I don't—" Artemis stopped. If he was truthful with himself, and to his friends, he did know. "He was scared. He never wanted to be here. He felt overwhelmed and alone. And then all of you were arguing and shouting and talking about him as if he wasn't even here. It was the only way he could think of to get away. I don't think he really understood what life and death meant." When no one said anything he ventured, "Holly...are you alright? Are you angry with me?"

"Angry with you?" asked Holly incredulously. "Are you insane? No, don't answer that. Artemis, do you realize how badly you scared me last night? Your body rejected my magic." Her voice shook. "I thought you were going to die."

Artemis swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. "I'm sorry," he said. "I—I know how I would feel if... I'm sorry. To all of you. You didn't deserve that."

"No, we didn't," concurred Holly. "And neither did you. And you didn't deserve us yelling at each other either. Or me collapsing on you like a bawling idiot as soon as you woke up." She smiled thinly.

Artemis smiled back.

"I didn't mind it...much."

Holly sat up on her knees, cupped the teen's chin with her hand, and kissed his cheek.

"Do you know, you _can_ be sweet occasionally," she said. "Very occasionally."

Butler snorted.

_She likes you_, said Siproites's voice in his head. _She likes you likes you._

"You're still feverish," Holly murmured.

"Did you expect any less?" said Artemis. Holly laced her fingers through his and squeezed. Somehow this felt even more intimate than the kiss.

"Artemis," said Butler in a voice that demanded his full attention. "Promise me you will never _ever_ pull a stunt like that again."

Artemis winced at the pain in his bodyguard's eyes.

"Butler, old friend, I promise. Honestly, I didn't mean it. If I had been in my right mind..." he trailed off, staring at the wall.

Holly seemed to read his thoughts.

"You will be, Arty, you will be again."

"I didn't mean to scare you," whispered Artemis miserably.

"I know," said Holly, tucking a lock of raven hair behind his ear. "But we were scared just the same."

"I know you were," said Artemis.

"We're not angry, Artemis" said Juliet gently. "We just don't want you to feel like you have to do that ever again. We don't want to lose you."

And Artemis and Holly had the same thought.

_If I'm not already lost._

_If he's not already lost._

_Well if he is I'll just have to find him again_, decided Holly.

She took her human friend's hands in hers again. They were cold. She tried to rub some warmth into them.

"Artemis, do you need anything?"

Artemis shook his head.

"You should eat something," said Butler.

Artemis nodded, even though he wasn't hungry.

"I'll go find something," said Juliet, rising and going to the door.

Holly ran her fingers through Artemis's hair. He shivered.

She stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."

"No," said Artemis. "I...it feels good."

Holly felt an unexplainable catch in her breath as he said the words. To cover it up she said teasingly, "How did you ever get by without me, Mud Boy?"

"I don't know," Artemis and Butler answered simultaneously.

**AN: No, the next chapter is not Aura. It was supposed to be, but then it wasn't. Sorry. A good use of your time would still be to review this one though ;)**


	13. Bingo

**Author's Note: So, the deal was: I'm sure I had plans for how Aura was going to appear in this chapter, BUT my laptop broke, and those have all long since disappeared into the ether. When I sat down to write this chapter this is what happened, and it didn't quite get to the part where Aura comes out yet. To be fair, Aura IS in it, he's just still stuck inside Artemis's head. For now. I PROMISE he comes to physical consciousness in the next chapter. This chapter does explain the presence of the razor in Artemis's room though.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Like I'd be able to handle Arty if I owned him**

**Chapter Thirteen: Bingo**

In spite of the mountain of paperwork she once again had piled on her desk, Holly refused to leave Artemis's room for the rest of the day. Though he wouldn't admit it, Artemis was deeply touched by this gesture. He convinced her to at least bring some of her work into the room so that she could work on it there, and then offered to help her with it, since he didn't have anything better to do.

"Artemis, it's really boring, you don't have to help me," said Holly.

"It's even more boring just sitting here watching you work," said Artemis. "Besides, it is a distraction."

Holly hid her wince behind tucking a lock of Artemis's hair behind his ear.

Artemis batted her hand away. "Stop fussing and just show me the paperwork. You know you could use my brains," he added smugly, in a decent imitation of his old self.

Holly rolled her eyes.

"Now you're just _trying_ to get on my nerves. Somehow it's not nearly as effective as when you do it on accident," she added, almost as an afterthought.

"Nothing I ever do is an accident, I assure you," said Artemis.

Holly smacked him lightly on the head.

"Sure…" she said disbelievingly. "Don't be such a prat."

Artemis rubbed his head where Holly's hand had made contact.

"You hit me."

Holly snorted, keeping her glee at the three word sentence to herself.

"I see you've reverted to being twelve."

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Artemis lost his easy air and cast his eyes down at the bedspread, twisting it around his finger five times. "Let us sincerely hope not."

Holly sighed.

"Arty, you've got to stop taking everything I say so seriously."

"I am a serious person," replied Artemis.

"I know."

"Can we just put our focus on the paperwork, please?"

"Alright. But tell me if you're feeling bad or get too tired and we'll stop, alright?" she said sternly. "Butler will have my head if I let anything happen to you."

It was Holly, however, who ended up falling asleep over the work. Artemis looked up from a time log to see her fast asleep, one rosy cheek pillowed on her open hand. He smiled and his heart did a funny sort of flip in his chest. Captain Short didn't exactly fit the standard definition of beautiful, but then again, nothing in Artemis's life really fit standard definition.

Artemis gently eased his friend down onto the bed, grueling work for his weakened frame. Softly he ran his hand over her short auburn hair.

"Why don't we ever see each other under normal circumstances?" the boy murmured, then answered his own question, "Because if either of us is there then the circumstance is inherently no longer normal."

*****RTR*****

When Butler came in two hours later he found Artemis sitting up against the headboard with Holly's head in his lap. He had one hand working on Holly's paperwork and the other absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"Holly—"

The boy held up a hand. "Please don't wake her, Butler."

"She's supposed to be on duty!"

"She's exhausted. She needs rest."

"What are you doing? Is that her paperwork?"

"I needed a good distraction."

Butler glared at the sleeping elf, but couldn't find it in him to be truly angry with her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his charge.

"Sick," said Artemis. "What did you expect?"

The bodyguard sighed. "Artemis…"

"I'm sorry, old friend," said Artemis, setting aside the papers and rubbing his tired eyes. "I'm just really trying to keep it together here. It's not…working out all that well."

Butler placed a large hand on Artemis's shoulder and the teen leaned into it.

"Don't tell Holy about this," said Artemis.

Butler chuckled, but there was something off about the sound.

"Don't think she'd take it with good grace?"

The teen glared at him.

"I won't say anything. Go to sleep, Artemis," said Butler.

*****RTR*****

Artemis slept only fitfully, and awoke feeling no more rested than he had before. His head was full of static and when he opened his eyes he yelped and closed them tightly again, raising his arms to ward off the swarm of glowing fours advancing on him malevolently.

"Five!" He shouted in alarm. "Five! Five! Five! Five!"

"Artemis! Arty! Calm down!" The voice belonged to Juliet, as did the hands that gripped his thin wrists and forced them back down onto the comforter. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"The fours, the evil fours are going to hurt me," whimpered Artemis, eyes round in fear. "Please, Juliet, stack those books there."

"What?" said Juliet in confusion.

"The books on the bedside table," said Artemis. "They need to be stacked in order of size."

When Juliet made no move to stack the books Artemis did so himself. He paused with a book in his hand, arm suspended in the air.

"How many books are there?"

"Fifteen," said Juliet. "Why?"

"Fifteen," said Artemis in relief. "That's good. Three fives."

"Artemis," said Juliet, speaking slowly and calmly. "You need to calm down. This isn't you, it's the Complex."

"Get away from me, you!" screeched Artemis. "I know what you're trying to do! I won't let you use my mind! It is all I have! I won't let you take that away from me too!"

Juliet put up her hands.

"Artemis, it's me, I have no wish to use you mind…"

"I'm onto you!" the boy shrieked, jabbing an accusing finger in her direction. He began to shake convulsively.

"Artemis, Arty…"

Artemis closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears, counting softly to himself.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…" He paused for breath and the face that looked up at Juliet had regained a spark of lucidity.

"Sedate—me—Juliet—do—it."

The girl bit her lip. Holly had confided in her some of her thoughts about what the drugs did to Artemis, and she was very hesitant to use them on him.

"I—hate—them—too—" Artemis ground out. "But—this—is—worse. For—everyone. Now—Juliet—Do—it—now."

Juliet reluctantly picked up the syringe that was lying on the far table. Artemis, the cloud of madness descending once more over his gaze, shrunk away from her against the head of the bed. But the small teen was no match for Juliet Butler on a good day, let alone when he was feverish and half mad. She had him unconscious in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry, Arty," she murmured, arranging him into a more comfortable position on the bed.

*****RTR*****

Holly found Butler in the gym, punching a supposedly indestructible combat dummy to smithereens.

"Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?" asked the elf.

The bodyguard's head snapped over in her direction without so much as a flicker in the steady rhythm of his fists and feet against the dummy.

"What do you mean?" he grunted, doling out another heavy blow.

"You are demolishing that supposedly indestructible, and very expensive, I might add, combat dummy as if your life, or your sanity, depended on it."

Butler grimaced and backed away from the dummy, which was looking distinctly worse-for-wear.

"I'm not fit to be Artemis's bodyguard. I haven't been for a long time."

Holy perched herself on a nearby bench.

"And working yourself and the dummy to death is going to fix that?"

"Nothing can fix it."

"What makes you say that? Which is nonsense, by the way."

"I'm too old, and too attached," said Butler.

"That hasn't stopped you before," said Holly.

"Good bodyguards don't make mistakes," said Bulter, lowering himself to the ground. "Lately it seems like that's all I can do."

"What do you mean?"

"Falling for Artemis's phony message, having him almost get killed on multiple occasions… Holly, it was my razor."

The elf gave him a confused look.

"The one he cut himself with!" burst out Butler. "It was mine! I-I left it in the bathroom. Hidden way up high in a cupboard, but what does that matter? This is _Artemis_ we're talking about. I might as well of handed the thing to him!"

"Butler," said Holly, laying a small hand on his arm, "you couldn't have known."

"Argon warned us, didn't he? That Artemis could be a danger to himself and others? Not to leave anything potentially harmful where he could get to it?" Butler's great shoulders began to shake. "What would I have told his parents?"

"Shhh," said Holly soothingly. "It isn't your fault. Iphegenia would have just used something else if your razor hadn't been there. Artemis is Artemis, it's his job to out-think all the rest of us."

"But I'm his bodyguard!" protested Butler. "It's my job to protect him! If anything were to happen to him it would be my fault."

"I can think of half a dozen reasons why it's _my_ fault too," said Holly firmly. "But you don't see me tearing apart innocent combat dummies. Come on," she added, rising. "Artemis is due for his next session with Argon soon, and I'd like to check in on him before then."

*****RTR*****

Artemis woke to his shoulder being roughly shaken.

"Wakey, wakey, Mud Boy," said Doctor Argon's voice. "Time for our therapy session."

"Yippee," said Artemis in a monotone. "The best part of my day."

"Well you won't have to experience it," said Argon cheerfully. "Our focus today will be on bringing your last reclusive alter to the forefront so we can know everything we are working with."

"My last…no," said Artemis flatly. "That is a horrendously bad idea, even for you. And it wouldn't work anyway."

"Oh?" said Argon. "And why, pray tell, would it not work?"

"Well, for one, because I highly doubt your faculties are up to the task of dissecting my mind," sneered the teen. "And also because we locked him in his room."

"It's extremely unhealthy to lock a part of yourself away inside your own mind," said Doctor Argon. "It can lead to serious mental health problems."

"Because I don't have those already," said Artemis sarcastically.

Argon ignored the teen's sarcasm and made ready the machines and drugs.

"This time we are going to put you under very slowly and bring you out quickly. This will give me more time to experiment with your brain waves as the different facets of your personality interact within your subconscious while allowing for the minimal of time for your own coming awareness to diffuse our progress."

Artemis eyed the impending machine and drug cocktails.

"I don't suppose I really have a say in the matter, do I?"

"No," said Argon, "not really."

*****RTR*****

Aura sat on the floor of his room meticulously fashioning a wire from his bedspring into a lock pick. It was maddeningly slow and exact work, even with the tools he had thought into the space, but he was a hundred percent confident that it would work, provided he was given the time to complete it, and right now it seemed as though he had nothing but time.

A voice from the hallway interrupted his concentration.

"You still in there, Aura?"

"Yes," said Aura darkly. "Where else do you suppose I'd be?"

"Just making sure," said Adonis. "Siproites sent me."

Aura sneered. "Doing the bidding of a girl?"

"Hey, she's kind of running the ship when Artemis isn't around."

"Pathetic," said Aura. "Letting anyone else control your actions."

Then a slow, evil grin spread across his face as an idea came to him.

"You do know that she's just maneuvering herself into a position to take over and annihilate the rest of you so she can become the dominant personality."

"Dude, that doesn't make any sense, aren't we all, like, the same? And she's friendly with Artemis. Well, at least more friendly than the rest of us. Except for maybe Orion…but that's kind of a one-sided friendliness…"

"Oh will you shut up!" snapped Aura. Then his voice went back to being sugary sweet. "Of _course_ she is cozying up to Artemis; she wants to be in a position of power. Pretty soon she will convince Artemis that none of you are any use at all. I mean, she's already taken the key to my room away from you."

"No she hasn't," said Adonis. "I've still got it right here in my pocket."

"I'd make sure of that if I were you," said Aura.

There was a pause, and then Aura could hear the boy outside the door rifling around in his pockets.

"Yes, here it is, right here."

"Argh!" yelled Aura, throwing himself against the door.

On the other side of the wall Adonis jumped.

"Dude! What was that for?"

Aura smiled his sinister vampire smile, even though he knew his doppelganger couldn't see it.

"Oh, just to scare you. I do so like scaring people."

"You're a real creeper, you know that?" said Adonis. "I'm leaving." And his footsteps faded away down the hall.

When he was sure the other teen was gone, Aura reached his hand under his bedroom door and stretched out his fingers as far as they could go, feeling around on the carpeted floor. After a few seconds his hand closed on something small and metallic. He grinning, baring his gleaming teeth.

"Bingo."

**AN: I went from starting this story because I couldn't get my brain out of Artemis Fowl Land to having to force it back in. Ah well, that's what happens when you break your laptop, huh? I still love reviews! ;)**

**-SQ**


	14. Aura

**Author's Note: Yes, this is it, the chapter you have all been waiting for: Aura. I really hope I did justice to all the hype I have been building up around Aura. A word of warning: Artemis is not an evil character, but Aura is. He is dark. He wants and tries to do dark things. While Iphigenia was a danger to himself, Aura is a danger to others. Pleasant things do not occur in this chapter. It is not full of fluff.**

**-SQ**

**Chapter Fourteen: Aura**

**Disclaimer: Merely playing with Colfer's creations**

When Artemis came to he immediately sensed that something was off. Usually he didn't put much stock in hunches and 'feelings', but he had noticed that he could somehow sense the other personalities when he was trapped in his mind with them. Right now he could both see and 'feel' Orion and Siproites waking up on the floor next to him. Adonis he could sense in his room down the hall, and he was aware of Iphigenia's presence in the next room over. Ephialtes Artemis felt making his way down the hallway toward the main room; he would be there any second. But as hard as Artemis cast his consciousness around the confines of his mind, he could not feel the malignant presence that was Aura.

"Orion, Siproites," said Artemis, picking himself up off the floor, "can you…"

"…sense each other while we are conscious in here?" said Sirpriotes. "Of course."

Artemis resisted the urge to roll his eyes; he was _not_ Adonis.

"Can you right now?"

"Naturally."

"Can you…_sense_…Aura."

Sirpriotes and Orion paused for a moment.

"No…"

All three identical heads turned toward the plasma screen as one, and Artemis didn't even protest as he felt two other hands slide into his own.

*****RTR*****

The boy on the bed in the physical world opened his eyes and a slow, chilling smile spread across his pale face.

"At last," he said, taking in a lungful of air.

He cast his eyes around the room and his gaze fell and focused on Doctor Argon.

"Hello, Doctor," he said in a voice dripping venom.

"Hello, Aura," said Argon. "I have been waiting a long time to talk to you."

"I know you have," said Aura. He said up, legs crossed, and rested his chin on steepled fingers. "What _exactly_ was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Argon swallowed, the boy was looking at him in a way that should be impossible for a fifteen-year-old boy; his eyes were like daggers made of ice, or frozen poison, and his smile was more vampiric than ever.

Argon cleared his throat.

"Well, as you know it is my job to try and guide Artemis through a cure for the Atlantis Complex; to do that we must explore all aspects of how the Complex is affecting him and why. I would like to start with discussing your relationships with the rest of Artemis's personality fragments, or alters."

"Well, you see, Doctor," said Aura, running his tongue over the tips of his white teeth, "there is a little problem with that. You are assuming that a) I _have_ a relationship with the rest of the alters that involves something other than plans for their annihilation b) That I would discuss anything with you, and c) That I want the Atlantis Complex to be cured. I do not. What I want is to be in control, to make others suffer under my direction, and I can do that much more efficiently as sole possessor of this mind and body. So thank you doctor, for presenting me with that opportunity; you can rest assured that I will not be giving it up any time soon.

The teenage boy rose from the bed, pushed Argon causally aside, and disappeared out of the bedroom. Doctor Argon winced as the door slammed behind him.

_What have I done?_

*****RTR*****

Foaly was working diligently at one of his many computers when the one hundred percent secure door to his operations booth snapped open and Artemis Fowl II strode in.

"Artemis?" Foaly whinnied in surprise. "What are you doing here? Why are you out of bed? Is everything okay? How did you even manage to get in here?"

"Stop your blathering, centaur," said Aura coldly, snicking the door shut behind him. "Your 'infallible' security is a joke, and easily breeched, especially for someone who has been studying it for as long as I have."

Foaly looked taken aback.

"Artemis, who do you think you are, breaking into my operations booth and insulting me like that?"

"Not Artemis, for one," sneered the pale teenager. "Really, centaur, you can't tell the difference? Absolutely pathetic." He crossed the room and began punching numbers into Foaly's main computer.

"What are you doing? !" exclaimed the centaur, trotting over to Aura quickly. "That is extremely important—"

"I know how important it is," said Aura. "That is why I am currently using it to hack into the Haven City control system. Ah, there."

"What!" spluttered Foaly. "Artemis, what are you—"

The boy rounded on Foaly and the look he gave him was so intense that the centaur stumbled back a few steps.

"For a supposed genius you are incredibly stupid," Aura hissed. "I am not Artemis, I am Aura. You and the rest of the citizens of Haven mean nothing to me other than as peons to do my bidding. I have no qualms about disposing of you if you give me any trouble. Even in this weakened body I don't think I have much to fear from you or anyone else now that I am the one in control of all of the technology in Haven. You really need to stop trusting people just because they _look_ like your friends." He picked up a neutrino gun from a nearby table and leveled it at Foaly. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, centaur. I am in charge of this operations booth now, and soon I will be in charge of Haven. But first there is something I need to do. The teen's mismatched eyes glinted malevolently. He flicked the neutrino up and fired several blasts at the ceiling. The result was not neat, but it was effective; a heavy beam fell to the floor, catching Foaly across the middle and pinning him into place.

"Don't bother trying to escape," said Aura coldly. "You've been in a very similar situation before, and the only way you got out of that one was by using _my_ laptop, which I guarantee I won't be leaving you this time."

Foaly, who was both in shock and a great deal of pain, had not even begun to formulate a response when the door to the operations booth clanged shut again, the sound echoing ominously through the room.

*****RTR*****

Aura strode through the halls of the LEP building, confident in Artemis's, and therefore his, knowledge of its layout. Soon he would have the entire building, and the city surrounding it, but there was something else he was determined to have first.

The unassuming door looked like all of the other unassuming doors around it, but Aura knew it was the right one. He turned the knob, unsurprised to find it unlocked; why would an LEP Captain need to lock her office door within the security of the LEP central building? What did she have to fear?

The auburn-haired elf looked up from her desk as Aura stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him and wiggling a pin in the lock to lock it from the inside.

"Artemis? Why the hell aren't you in bed? Last time I checked you had a raging fever and were in no position to be—"

"Hello, Captain Short."

The simple sentence stopped Holly cold. Artemis had meant many different things to her over the course of their acquaintance, and had evoked a myriad of different feelings, but never, in her three years of knowing him, had she ever felt afraid of the boy who was now standing in front of her.

"A-Artemis?"

The raven-haired teenager shook his head, a truly chilling smile spreading slowly over his thin face.

"Guess again, Captain."

"Orion?" she said, though she knew it was not.

The boy's smile widened.

"Wrong again."

"Adonis?"

"No."

"Ephialtes."

"Again, no. Shall I tell you?"

"I'd rather you just left me alone," said Holly firmly. "I have a lot of work to do and, whoever you are, you are still quite ill and should be in bed."

The teen wearing Artemis's face was now grinning so widely that he molars gleamed in the light cast by Holly's desk lamp.

"Funny you should mention bed. That is _exactly_ where I was intending to go."

He crossed the room toward her them, encircling her wrists with a clammy but surprisingly firm grip.

"Let go of me!" shouted Holly indignantly, struggling to wrench herself away from this person who was obviously _not_ her friend. "Let go of me at once!"

"Not quite yet, my dear," purred Aura, dragging her even closer and transferring her right wrist so both were held in one of his hands. To Holly's horror his lips crashed clumsily against hers and his recently freed hand began to work at the fastenings of her blouse.

"_What in Frond's name do you think you're doing, Mud Boy! ?"_

Holly brought one booted foot up and kicked the human in the one place it hurt most. Aura staggered back from her, pale and gasping, his face twisting horribly in rage.

"You think you can do that to me and get away with it?" he seethed, rising unsteadily to his feet and advancing on her once more, attempting to press her up against the wall as his hand groped once again for her blouse. "I was going to make this gentle, but now I will make it hurt like you've never known before! I _will_ have you! Just like I will have all of Haven! And I will laugh to see all of you fairies squirm under my boot! I will—"

Holly's fist connected with the side of Aura's head, not hard enough to concuss, but hard enough to send him spinning away from her. With her other hand she punched the emergency call button. She turned back around just in time to meet with Aura's hands again, one fastening itself around her throat, one grabbing the collar of her blouse once more and tearing it downwards.

Artemis Fowl may have been more than two feet taller than Holly short, but she was also a lot more physically fit, and had the advantage of not being ill. Down went Artemis/Aura to the floor once more, and this time Holly pinned him there, flat on his stomach, one arm twisted up behind his back. This was the position in which Butler and the emergency response squadron found them.

*****RTR*****

Dr. Argon had met Butler as he was coming out of Artemis's room.

"He is not in there," he told the bodyguard before Butler could enter the room.

"What do you mean, he's not in there?" asked Butler, a threatening edge in his voice.

"I mean he has jumped ship. The bird has flown. A new personality emerged during our session and he was not content to sit here and undergo therapy."

"Are you telling me that you were unable to subdue an _ailing fifteen-year-old boy_?"

"I am a Doctor, not a brute squad officer," said Argon somewhat huffily. "My job does not require one to be physically adept."

Butler growled low in his throat.

"Where is he?"

"I don't—"

"I said _where is he_?"

"I had Foaly implant a tracking device while he was asleep in case anything like this ever happened," said Argon hurriedly, cringing as Butler glowered down at him. "He was very much against it, but I had to insist, for the safety of everyone involved, you understand. But only Foaly has the means of tracking him…"

Butler was out the door before Argon had finished his sentence. Next stop: LEP Operations Booth.

*****RTR*****

"Foaly! Foaly, open this door!"

Butler pounded on the door to the Operations Booth hard enough to leave dents, but there was no answer from within. Cursing the centaur for being out when he needed him, Butler set off at a lope in the direction of Holly's office. Perhaps the elf could tell him where the blasted centaur was. He kept those angry thoughts in his mind all the way across the building, because when his head was full of anger there was no room for worry.

*****RTR*****

Butler arrived in the corridor outside of Holly's office at the same time as the emergency response squadron.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"We're not sure yet," said a burly-looking elf. "We received an emergency signal from one of the offices in the hallway. Civilians are ordered to clear out while we assess the situation."

"Do I _look_ like a civilian to you?" said Bulter. The elf swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Which office?" said Butler.

"We are not at liberty to disclose—"

"_Which office?"_

"C-Captain Short's. Sir."

An emergency signal from Holly's office right after Artemis had gone missing and Foaly was nowhere to be found? That was a very large coincidence. And Butler didn't believe in coincidences.

"I'm coming with you."

The elf opened his mouth to argue, caught Butler's eye, and thought better of it.

"We're going in!" he said loudly, and busted open the door.

*****RTR*****

Everyone in the scene froze for a second, looking at one another in shock. Then Aura took advantage of Holly's momentary distraction to reverse his and Holly's positions, grabbing her neutrino out if its holster and pointing at the group in the doorway in the process.

"Nobody move," he rasped.

Six neutrinos leveled themselves at Aura's chest, triggers a millimeter from being pulled.

"Don't shoot!" yelled Holly and Butler at the same time, not quite sure if they were talking to the fairies or to Aura/Artemis.

"Butler," said Aura, in a voice that chilled the bodyguard to the bone, "dispose of them."

"Artemis, what has gotten into you?" said Bulter, taking a step forward.

"Obey me!" snarled the boy, turning the gun on Butler.

Butler plucked it out of his hand before it could do any damage. The fairies did not lower their own weapons.

"Put those down," snapped Butler. "Can't you see he's no longer armed?"

"Lower them or I'll report you for threatening an unarmed civilian!" said Holly. The guns were lowered reluctantly.

Apparently the day's excitement was finally too much for Artemis's body; he suddenly went limp and rolled harmlessly to the floor.

Holly stood shakily and looked down at the unconscious boy, willing herself not to faint, or throw up, or both.

"You can go now," she told the emergency response squadron.

"Captain Short, we are required to—"

"_GO!"_

They went.

**AN: Yes, he was trying to do what you think he was trying to do. Luckily he is far too physically weak to accomplish it. I hope you…enjoyed is probably not the right word to use here, but…appreciated the chapter. I would love to hear your feedback.**

**-SQ**


	15. Aftermath

**Author's Note: Here is the aftermath of Aura's actions. The chapter's fairly long, almost 1000 more than usual, so I hope you enjoy that :)**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Just say no to legal battles**

**Chapter Fifteen: Aftermath**

From where he was imprisoned inside his own mind Artemis watched in growing horror what Aura was using his body to do.

"Stop!" he shouted ineffectively at the plasma screen as Aura strode from Foaly's Ops booth after incapacitating the centaur. "D'arvit, it's my body! There has got to be a way to stop him!"

Adonis shook his head.

"Dude, he's in control now. There's nothing we can do from in here."

"But I have _friends_ out there," said Artemis. "Don't you understand? If he hurts someone it will be my fault. How can it be that we are able to watch all this happen and do nothing about it?"

Artemis looked around at the doppelgangers gathered around him and was struck for the first time how very two-dimensional they were. None of them were a complete person, none of them had more than one aspect to their personality. And none of them seemed to quite have a grasp on reality.

Orion's insistent tug on his sleeve brought Artemis's attention back to the screen, and when it did his whole body (being? essence?) went numb.

Aura was advancing on a fearful looking Holly. Artemis didn't need to see the look on his face to know that his intentions were neither peaceable nor welcome.

Aura caught Holly's wrists in his hands and dragged her toward him. At once she began to struggle.

"Unhand the fair maiden!" shouted Orion indignantly, shaking his fist at the plasma screen.

"What is he doing?" asked Artemis, knowing that the others would hear the thought whether he spoke it or not. The answer presented itself as Aura freed one hand to begin unfastening Holly's blouse.

"What? No!" cried Artemis, feeling like he was going to be sick. This was not happening, _this was not happening_. "Let her go!" he forced his way into the plasma of the screen, but was rebuffed almost at once by a swarm of angrily hissing, stinging fours. He looked back around at the others. Sipriotes looked as sick as he felt, Adonis was watching with shock-widened eyes, Ephilates shaking his head in disgust, Iphegenia was hiding his eyes and whimpering, and Orion was raging at the picture on the screen, but none of them were _doing_ anything.

"Don't you get it? !" he shouted at them. "Do you not see what he's going to do to her! ?"

"There's nothing we can do, Artemis," said Sipriotes gently.

"There _has_ to be something we can do!" said Artemis. He turned back to the screen. Holly had managed to rebuff Aura's advances, but now, enraged, the teenage human was approaching her once more, this time with much more force. "You have no idea what this will do to Holly, do you?" he demanded. "This isn't real for you, any of it, is it? ! Well it's real for her! And it's real for me too! None of you have to live with the consequences of this! She and I do!"

On screen Holly had just pinned Aura down to the ground when the door burst open and a squadron of LEP officers, accompanied by Butler, burst into the room.

"Artemis, Sipriotes is right," said Ephilates. "As absolutely idiotic a thing as Aura is trying to do, we don't actually exist right now. Therefore we can do nothing."

"Maybe _you_ can't do anything," said Artemis furiously. "But _I_ can. I have to be able to. He's a _part_ of me isn't he?"

Artemis picked up the chair sitting in front of his desk and brought it down with all his strength on the control panel beneath the plasma screen. There was a sound like an explosion and then everything went black.

*****RTR*****

Holly stared down at Artemis's prone form on the ground, every inch of her shaking like a leaf, still trying to process everything that had happened in the last five minutes.

"Holly?" said Butler's voice. "What happened? You're bleeding."

Holly looked down. The front of her blouse was split from top to bottom and deep scratches ran down her chest and torso, sluggishly oozing blood but already healing under a flood of blue sparks

"I—I think I need to sit down…"

Holly's knees gave out and she collapsed almost gracefully to the floor next to Artemis. Fo  
>r a moment Butler thought she too had passed out, but then she said faintly. "Butler, check on Artemis. I can't—just…make sure he's alright."<p>

Butler needed no urging to look after his young charge. He checked Artemis's vitals, breathing a sigh of relief when no major damage seemed to have been incurred.

"He has a pulse and he's breathing," said Butler. "His temperature is high and it looks like he took a nasty bump to the head, among other places. Holly, what _happened_?"

Holly pulled her knees up to her exposed chest.

"I—I'm not sure," she said. "He wasn't…he wasn't himself. He was an alter I've never seen before. He tried…" she touched the now faint scratches marring her skin and winced, though not from physical pain. "He ripped my blouse off. He would have done more only I'm a lot stronger than him."

"Holly…" said Butler slowly, "you're not saying he tried to… God, Holly, he's only fifteen."

"I know what he tried to do," Holly snapped at the bodyguard. "I know he's your charge and I know he's only fifteen and I know it wasn't really him at all, but _someone_ tried to take me by force, and they did it using Artemis's body."

Butler looked ill.

"Holly, you know in his right mind Artemis would never…"

"Can you take him and go, please?" said Holly. "I need to be alone right now."

*****RTR*****

Butler took the still unconscious Artemis back to his room and stood watch at the door allowing no one, not even Juliet or Doctor Argon, entrance.

Holly, meanwhile, took a shower, changed, and then placed a call directly through to Foaly's personal communicator. When the centaur didn't answer she overrode the blocks with the program Artemis had helped her install and made the communicator answer itself from Foaly's end.

"Foaly! I know you never go anywhere without this thing, and you never let it run out of power, so answer my d'arviting call or I'll use my neutrino to cut you a new hole in your—"

"Holly!" said Foaly's voice in a shrill whinny. "Thank Frond. I have to warn you, and I didn't know how I was going to get a hold of you. Artemis is—"

"A little late for that," said Holly shortly. "Though it would have been nice to have some warning _before_ the fact."

"I would have called you, "said the centaur, "but I'm in a little bit of a tight situation. And a rather painful one too."

"What do you mean?" asked Holly, wishing the communicator had visuals.

"I am currently, well, trapped under a…rather heavy ceiling beam," said Foaly. "My run in with Artemis earlier ended rather…badly."

"D'arvit!" Holly swore. "Tell me your override codes, Foaly."

And for once the centaur did not protest to releasing such classified information.

*****RTR*****

Artemis drifted in and out of semi-consciousness, never staying either inside his head or in the outside world long enough to get a firm grip on what was going on. Voices floated around over his head sometimes, mostly speaking in unintelligible mumbles, every once in a while saying a word or phrase that Artemis understood: "Concussion" "Hemorrhage" "Damaged vessels" "Sporadic vitals" "Possible brain damage" "Internal causes." Sometimes he could feel hands touching his face or adjusting his bedclothes, but never were they the hands that he both most wished for and most dreaded. The only thing he was sure of while he hovered in this odd sort of limbo was that Holly Short never once came to see him.

When Artemis finally opened his eye to a constant reality, it was that inside his own head and not in the outside world.

"What were you thinking! ?" a voice, his own, raged at him at once. "Were you trying to get us all killed?"

Sipriotes was standing over him, hands on her hips, eyebrows drawn into a tight 'V'.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked irritably.

"Smashing the control panel like that!" said Sipriotes. "Do you know where we are? Inside our head! Do you know what the control panel inside your head is? Your brain!"

"Don't yell at Artemis," said Orion furiously. "He was willing to sacrifice himself to save the virtue of the fair maiden!"

"Please," said Ephilates. "Captain Short is a fully grown, very attractive woman; I hardly think that her virtue is still intact."

"Just shut up, all of you," said Artemis tiredly.

"Um, Artemis," said Orion after a few silent moments. "I'm pretty sure if you tried you could leave and wake up out there. We're all awake in here, but no one is there at the moment."

"I'm never going back out there again," said Artemis.

"What?" said Adonis.

"You heard me. I'm never going back out there again. How can I face Holly after what I tried to do to her? At least comatose I can't cause any more damage."

"Artemis, it was Aura who did it," said Sirpriotes. "Not—"

"It's one and the same isn't it?" said Artemis angrily. "He's a part of me, isn't that what everyone has been telling me? I'm just a dangerous criminal who should be locked up. That's all I've ever been." He put his head in his hands. "Leave me alone."

Orion and Sipriotes exchanged a look. Orion nodded and Sipriotes stepped toward the plasma screen while Orion settled himself on the floor next to Artemis.

*****RTR*****

Butler looked over at Artemis's bed; he had been sure he had heard the boy stir just then, seen his eyelashes flutter briefly as though he were waking up at last, but when Butler checked more closely he was an unconscious as ever, and it was probably just wishful thinking on Butler's part that now the teen's sleep appeared more natural than it had before.

*****RTR*****

Artemis didn't remember drifting off, but he must have, because now he found himself waking up in the familiar hospital bed in the Argon Clinic, feeling miserable both mentally and physically and already yearning for the oblivion he had just left.

"Artemis!"

Butler's large form loomed beside his bed, a strong hand coming to feel his forehead and cheeks.

"How do you feel?" asked the bodyguard. "Speak to me. What is the capital of Finland? What is ninety-five times three-hundred and sixty-three? What is the current population of Còrdoba, Argentina?"

Artemis opened his mouth, but all that came out for several seconds was incoherent mumbling. Finally he seemed to gain tenuous control of his tongue and said, "Helsinki is the capital of Finland. Ninety-five times three-hundred and sixty-three is 34,485. And the current population of Còrdoba, Argentina is approximately 1,300,024, as of the 2010 census. Not that you would know if I had answered those last two incorrectly."

"Artemis," said Butler in relief, cradling the youth to his chest. "You're back."

"Careful of my head, please, Butler," said Artemis weakly.

"I'm being careful," said Butler, laying the teen gently back down on the bed. "Doctor Argon was afraid you had suffered irreversible brain damage. Everyone's going to be so relieved that you're alright."

"Not everyone," said Artemis quietly.

Butler avoided his eyes as he said, "They've all been worried about you."

"You don't have to lie to me Butler," said Artemis. "I know what happened. I understand."

"She still cares, Artemis," said Butler gently. "She just…"

"As I said, I understand."

"You should eat something," said Butler, handing Artemis a tray. "And then we should call Doctor Argon."

Artemis took the tray but said, "No. Don't call anyone. I do not wish to speak with anyone."

"But Artemis—"

"If you call him I will not listen.

Butler sighed.

"You're going to have to talk about this at some point."

Artemis did not respond.

*****RTR*****

"I've tried to get him to start back with Doctor Argon, but he refuses," Butler said to Foaly in a low voice. "He spends nearly all his time in meditation, coming out only to eat and use the bathroom. He won't see anyone, he barely talks to me. His physical health does seem to be returning slowly, but mentally… Have you talked to Holly?"

"She will barely talk to anyone either," said Foaly.

"What about you?" said Butler. "Aura went after you too."

"Not in the same way, thank Frond," said Foaly with a shudder. "It was certainly unsettling, to say the least, to have little Arty come at me like that. But the Complex can make people act completely different than they would normally; Holly and I both know that. Has he…shown remorse at all?"

"Not in so many words," said Butler. "But what else could it be? Something is obviously crushing him."

Both of them glanced over at the bed, where Artemis was once again immersed in meditation.

"The poor kid," said Foaly. "That whole day was a nightmare for all of us." He paused. "Do you ever wonder if there _is _anything…no, never mind." He shook himself. "I have to get back to the lab."

*****RTR*****

Unable to sleep, Holly had gone to the Argon clinic to pick up some paperwork and was now wandering the halls without really paying attention to where her feet were taking her. It was with surprise, therefore, that she looked up and found herself outside of Artemis's door. She hadn't seen the teen since Butler had carried him out of her LEP office a week and a half ago. Whenever she thought of him her insides twisted up into all sorts of uncomfortable knots. She knew from Foaly that he was conscious now, but not accepting any visitors. She was about to turn around and go back the way she came when she heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

"I've accepted the fact, Sirpriotes! I know you're all supposed to be pieces of a greater whole, the greater whole being me. So why are you still standing there looking at me?"

"This is your mind, Artemis. Everything that happens in here is a function of yourself." The voice was still Artemis's, but the tambour was different; higher and crisper and somehow lighter. "You tell me why I am still standing here in front of you."

"I started with you because I thought you _wanted_ for us to be put back together, that you would be the easiest. So why isn't it working?"

"When you set out on a Quest the most important thing is to believe." Again the voice was Artemis's, only slightly different than normal.

"As usual you are speaking nonsense, Orion," said Artemis.

In spite of herself Holly leaned forward to peek through the keyhole. Artemis was sitting on his bed, apparently deep in meditation, carrying on a conversation with himself. Butler, seated on the floor next to the bed, watched him tight-lipped and wordlessly.

"I don't know," said Artemis in the tambour of Sipriotes. "It's rather like the placebo effect, isn't it? Believing that something works a certain way and so seeing the expected results."

"Or perhaps you're going about it the wrong way, dude," said Artemis's voice, this time more slowly and deeply. "You wanted to take on the easiest ones first, but maybe you need our help to tackle the harder ones."

"Your help?" said Artemis again, and Holly was fairly sure it was the real Artemis speaking. "First of all, Adonis, I find it very unlikely that you can offer any help I would find worth accepting, and second of all, if you are part of me what can you do that I can't?"

"Here, though, as long as we are fragmented we do appear as separate entities, so perhaps if we work as one but act as many we can be stronger than the sum of our parts," said Artemis in the voice that was Sipriotes.

"This is all irrelevant until we figure out how to even go about putting us all back together," said Artemis as himself once more.

"Well, as annoying as that bloke Argon is, he might have some ideas if you'd talk to him," said the Adonis Artemis.

"No," said Artemis flatly.

"There is no need to fear," said a version of Artemis's voice that Holly had no difficulty identifying as Orion. "For we are knights on a noble Quest!"

"I'm not afraid," snapped Artemis. "Now be quiet and let me think."

"You can stop spying at keyholes and come in now, Holly," said Butler without looking away from the teen on the bed.

Holly started and then sheepishly pushed open the door, knowing better than to try to pretend she wasn't there; Butler didn't make those kinds of mistakes.

"Does he do this often?" she asked, shutting the door carefully behind her.

"I assume so," said Butler. "But his is the first time I've actually heard him speaking with the other personalities. Usually such conversations are confined to his head."

Holly sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"I see he's finally admitted that the alters are parts of him."

"He's trying to tackle the problem on his own though," said Butler.

"He should resume his sessions with Doctor Argon," said Holly.

"Perhaps," said Butler. "Though I always got the sense that he got more out of the conversations he had with you."

Holly stared at her hands and said nothing.

"It's eating him alive, Holly," said Butler.

"I can't—I don't know what to say to him."

"I told him you still cared about him," said Butler. "Don't make me a liar."

Holly bit her lip. "You know you're not a liar."

She reached out and, after a moment of hesitation, touched Artemis lightly on the shoulder. "Arty, come back to us, Arty. Come on now. You can't shut yourself away forever."

Artemis tried to maintain his meditative focus, but something was buzzing at the edge of his senses, distracting him from his concentration. He tried to shove it away, but it only became more insistent, until the walls of his mental office shifted, wavered, and finally melted away and he was once more sitting on his bed in the Argon Clinic.

He opened his eyes, ready to snap at Butler for disturbing him, and found himself looking into a pair of eyes that were the mirror image of his own.

"Hey," said Holly softly, catching him when he violently started, as she had known he would.

Artemis's mouth was suddenly sand-paper dry.

"I-I…"

"Shhh," the elf advised, rubbing his suddenly tense shoulders. "Lie down and get some real sleep. You can start back with your therapy sessions with Doctor Argon tomorrow."

It didn't even occur to Artemis to argue. He simply laid his head down in Holly's lap like a small child and fell asleep to her gentle fingers combing through his tangled, raven-black hair.

**AN: I am well aware that nothing was discussed, solved, or dealt with right there, thank you. I have a reason for that, I promise you. In the meantime, reviewing is always a worthwhile activity ;) As is checking out my other fics if you happen to also be interested in the Harry Potter and Glee fandoms. And, of course, reading the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-SQ**


	16. A Change of Approach

**Disclaimer: Is obvious**

**Chapter Sixteen: A Change of Approach**

Artemis did start back with his therapy sessions with Doctor Argon the next day. The gnome showed up at his room as he was finishing his breakfast.

"Hello, Fowl, I was told that you wished to meet with me?"

"Yes, I do wish to," said Artemis. He turned to his bodyguard. "Butler, could you give us a moment, if you please?"

Reluctantly, Butler left the room and took up position outside the closed door.

Artemis got right to the point.

"I know the alters are all parts of me and I want to put them back together again, and I need your help to do it."

Argon blinked. "Well. What brought about this change of approach?"

"That is ultimately not important," said Artemis. "I need to know how to integrate the alters once more into my central personality."

"You are speaking in fives again," Argon observed.

"That is also not important at the moment," said Artemis. "We can deal with the compulsions at a later date; believe me, I am well aware of them. The alters, however, are much more dangerous than hissing fours and sets of five."

"Dangerous?" inquired Argon.

Artemis gave him a withering look. "I know that you know what happened. I will not repeat the story for analysis."

"Very well," said Doctor Argon. "We're going to start with a round of electroshock therapy which will gradually build in intensity. Do not try to resist."

*****RTR*****

Holly came to Artemis's room later in the day after the teen had had some time to rest following his therapy session. Butler met her outside the door and she firmly insisted that he take a break from watching Artemis.

"Go, go, go," said the elf, hands on her hips. "You deserve a break. I think I'm capable of handling an ailing fifteen-year-old human."

When Butler had reluctantly departed Holly tapped her knuckles against the door and then opened it slowly.

"Arty? Are you awake?"

"Yes."

Holly came the rest of the way into the room. Artemis was, as usual, sitting on the bed, book propped up on his knees, back supported by a pile of pillows.

"What are you reading?" asked Holly, coming up beside him and peering over his shoulder at the book.

"A book on fairy psychology," said Artemis. "It's very interesting. I was looking for one on the similarities and differences between fairy and human psychology, but there don't seem to have been any written. An oversight of ignorance on the part of humans, and one of ego as far as the fairies are concerned."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Trust Artemis Fowl to be reading a book on psychology during his free time. Budge over, will you?"

Artemis lifted an eloquent eyebrow. "'Budge over'? Really? I think you've been spending too much time with Mulch."

Holly glared at him. "Come on, Mud Boy," she said, punching him on the arm. "Make some room."

Artemis moved over on the bed so that Holly could sit next to him. As she settled herself into a comfortable position the elf couldn't help wishing that the bed were somewhat larger; she was fully aware of the way that her thigh was pressed flush up against Artemis's.

Artemis took a steadying breath and closed his eyes against the glowing fours which were creeping into the edges of his vision.

_Not now, please_, he pleaded silently. _Can't you ever let me have a normal conversation with Holly?_

"Artemis?" said Holly. "Artemis, are you okay?"

Artemis nodded and opened his eyes. "Yes Holly, I am alright."

Holly hid her wince with a severe glare. "Artemis Fowl, we have had this discussion before. I will not put up with you lying to me."

"Well then, why even ask the question if you already know the answer to it?" snapped Artemis.

"Are we just going to fight, Artemis?" said Holly. "Because if that's the case then I can go."

"If you want to go I am not stopping you."

Holly drew breath for another biting retort, and then let it out slowly. "Artemis, look at us, what are we doing? I've hardly been in here five minutes and already we're at each other's throats. I didn't come in here to fight with you."

"Then why did you come in here?" asked Artemis dully. "Because you actually enjoy being in my company?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," said Holly. "As hard as that may be to believe I _do_ enjoy being in your company, when you're not acting like the world's biggest prick."

"I mean it, Holly," said Artemis, and his voice held no accusation or malice, "you don't have to be here."

"I know," said Holly. "And yet here I am. Let's try this again, shall we? Artemis, are you feeling okay?"

Artemis pressed his fingers to his temples. "If by okay you mean that my head is pounding like a troupe of mining dwarves is hard at work inside of it and pins and needles seem to have driven themselves with precision into all of my major joints. And yes, to save you the trouble that sentence was precisely forty words, and this one brings it up to sixty."

Holly smiled slightly, she couldn't help herself. "Since when do you have such a developed a sense of humor?"

"I will have you know that it is utterly and entirely your, Mulch's, and Foaly's fault."

"I think it's an improvement," said Holly teasingly.

Artemis shut his book, placed it exactly in the middle of the bedside table, and closed his eyes. "I'm still listening to you."

Holly touched his forehead. "You're warm, Arty. Do you have a fever again?"

Artemis nodded. "I am aware. And yes, I do have a fever. I did resume treatment today."

"And so you're going to be sick again."

Another nod. "Yes. That would be correct."

"And you're sure it has to be that way?"

"Do you think I would be sitting here with a fever of 38.2 (100.8) degrees if it didn't? I have never been particularly good with physical discomfort." His eyes snapped open. "Holly, is 38.2 one, two, or three words? And how many words was that? I've lost count, I—"

"Artemis," said Holly levelly, catching his forearms in her hands. "Calm down. Breathe. Who cares how many words it is? It doesn't matter. Be rational please."

Artemis closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Arty, you're shaking."

"Tremors," he said through gritted teeth. "They come and go."

Holly moved her hands down to Artemis's hands and pried them open, rubbing circles into the palms with her thumbs.

"Relax. Let it go."

Consciously, Artemis timed his breathing to Holly's and relaxed his tense muscles until he was once again leaning back against the pillows.

Holly looked down at the hands in hers, the same hands that had tried to—she repressed a shudder and released them.

"Holly?"

"It's nothing. Better?"

"As good as I'm likely to get at the moment."

There was an awkward silence.

"Artemis, is there a reason you're keeping your eyes closed?"

"Because if I open them I am likely to tell you to start reorganizing everything in the room around us."

"Oh."

Another lengthy pause.

"I don't seem to be very good at this whole 'having friends' thing, do I?"

"Well, you're not very conventional…"

"Maybe I should give it up as a lost cause."

"Don't you dare."

Artemis opened his eyes slightly. "You'll be telling me I'm not worth your time again in no time at all."

"And you'll be telling me to butt out of your business."

Artemis chuckled tiredly. "Well, you are annoyingly nosy."

"And you're not?" scoffed Holly.

"Touché is too few words," grumbled Artemis.

They sat there in silence for a while, not really knowing what to say to each other, but soaking in the other's company. Both of them knew there were things that needed to be said, but neither of them could bring themselves to say them.

"I'm proud of you," said Holly after a time.

"Pardon?"

"I'm proud of you," repeated Holly.

"What in Frond's name for?"

"You're starting to speak like one of the People," said Holly. "No, that's not what I was talking about, it's just an observation. I'm proud of you for accepting that the alters are parts of you."

"I did not really have a choice, now, did I?" said Artemis.

"You always have a choice."

"Somehow that does not make me feel any better, Holly."

"Perhaps it wasn't supposed to."

"Do you think that I'll be able to do it?" asked Artemis quietly.

"Do what?"

"Be cured of this disease."

Holly turned to look at him.

"Of course you will. You're Artemis Fowl. You can do anything you set your mind to."

"I that wish I had your confidence in the matter."

"Stop talking like that," said Holly angrily. "Of course you won't be able to do it if you don't believe in yourself."

"You're starting to sound like Orion."

Holly made a revolted face. "Artemis Fowl, you take that back!"

Juliet thought this was quite an opportune moment to step into the room.

"Hello, Artemis. Hello, Holly. Dom sent me to ask if he can come back to his charge yet."

Holly looked over at the human girl.

"I told him to _rest_. What happened to taking shifts with Artemis?"

"He said he thought you'd say that," said Juliet. "In which case he told me to tell you that it is now _my_ shift, since you have an actual other job and we don't." When Holly opened her mouth to protest the human girl added, "He'll still be here when you come back, Holly. He's not going anywhere."

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Holly. "Fine then, _you_ can deal with his crazy." She patted Artemis on the shoulder. "I'll see you later, Mud Boy. Try not to cause Juliet heart failure, alright?"

Artemis smiled wanly, enjoying the elf's touch more than he had any right to. "A promise not made is a promise not broken, Holly."

"How very politic of you."

*****RTR*****

"Foaly," said Holly carefully. "What do you think of Artemis?"

Foaly, who had been rummaging around in his desk drawer, whinnied.

"What do you mean by that?"

Holly shrugged. "Just…he's confusing, isn't he? Complicated."

"Frustrating," supplied Foaly.

"Yes," said Holly. "Yes he is. And yet I can't imagine my life without him."

"The kid does have a way of growing on you," said Foaly. "Why? What do _you_ think of Artemis.

"I…er…" Holly's cheeks colored. "I'm not sure," she said evasively. Then. "I'm really not sure. Sometimes I feel like I'm the person who knows him best, and other times I feel like I hardly know him at all.

Foaly gave Holly a strange look. "Holly, have you seen Trouble Kelp lately?"

"What?" said Holly, taken by surprise at the abrupt change of topic. "No, I've been too busy. Why?"

"Wasn't there something going on between you two?"

"No, not really," said Holly. "We went on one date, but it never went any further than that. All this stuff with Artemis happened and I just…" she trailed off.

"You should consider another date," said Foaly. "If not with him then with someone else. I know there are plenty of fairies who would be more than willing to go out with you."

"I have too much on my plate right now to think about dating, Foaly," said Holly. "It wouldn't be fair to the guy, or to Artemis."

"Why wouldn't it be fair to Artemis?" asked Foaly.

"It just—my time—the last thing I need right now is to be dating. How did this turn into a discussion of my love life anyway?" said Holly. "How are things with you and Caballine?"

Holly now had to listen to Foaly go on about every detail of his life with Caballine (well, not _every _detail, thank Frond), but it was preferable to the alternative.

*****RTR*****

Juliet had been watching Artemis pretend to read his incredibly boring-looking book for almost an hour now, and she had had enough.

"Artemis, spit it out, what's bothering you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Artemis.

"Bullshit," said Juliet. "You have been sitting there with that book for nearly an hour and I doubt you have actually read a single word. I haven't known you all your life for nothing, Artemis."

Artemis still did not look up at his bodyguard's sister. "If you must know, I have been counting the words on each of the pages."

"Why in the world would you want to do that?"

"Because if I don't or if the number isn't a multiple of five, the fours are going to get me!" said Artemis.

"O-okay," said Juliet. "What fours are these, exactly?"

"THOSE FOURS!" said Artemis hysterically, dropping the book to point with both hands at an empty span of wall. "THE ONES RIGHT THERE!"

"Artemis, Arty," said Juliet, moving her chair closer to the boy whom she nearly considered her little brother, "there's nothing there."

"I know there's not," said Artemis. "But I still _see_ them, Juliet." He bowed his head. "It's like my mother after my father disappeared. I'm seeing things that aren't there; I don't know what's real and what's not anymore. What if there _are_ fours there? And it's you that I'm hallucinating? I can't trust anyone or anything!"

"You can trust me, and Holly, and Dom, and Foaly and Mulch too. And No1.

"Can I?" demanded Artemis. "You would say that even if I couldn't. I can't even trust myself. I'm insane, like my mother."

"You're not insane," said Juliet firmly, stroking his hair. "And your mother got better."

"Only because of Holly," muttered Artemis. "And only because I scammed her into it. After kidnapping her."

"She did it because she is a good person, Arty," said Juilet.

"I know," said Artemis miserably. "I know that."

"You and Holly are really close, huh? It almost makes me jealous," she teased. "I remember when your mom and I were the only girls in your life."

_She knows_, his mind screamed at him. _She knows, she knows, she knows!_

"Shut up!" snapped Artemis. "Shut up, Juliet!"

"Whoa!" said Juliet. "What was that about?"

"Leave me alone!" cried Artemis, wrapping his arms protectively around himself. "Don't touch me! You don't know what you're talking about! It's nothing!"

"Artemis, you're not making sense, what's nothing?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Artemis…"

Artemis shut his eyes and began breathing deeply. _One breath. Two breaths. Three, four, five breaths._

"I'm not talking to anyone."

_Six breaths. Seven breaths. Eight, nine, ten breaths._

"Please move your hand. You're leaning on the mattress and your weight is making it sink down on one side."

"Artemis—"

"Move you hand now, please."

Juliet moved her hand. Artemis sunk slowly into meditation and, eventually, into slumber. Juliet pulled the covers up over the slumped and feverish boy.

"Goodnight, Artemis. I suppose it would be a waste of breath to ask you to have a restful one?"

**AN: Ummmm…I really don't have anything much to say here…review? ;)**

**-SQ**


	17. Wits and Wills

**Author's Note: As usual, I meant to get another scene in here & it didn't work out that way, so that scene, which had been planned for aaaages, is in the next chapter. Mulch & No1 are in this chapter briefly, for those of you who have been missing them. And Doctor Argon appears only by mention, for those of you who are sick of him, lol. Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Still applies**

**Chapter Seventeen: Wits and Wills**

Artemis and his friends fell into a routine. He would wake up and eat breakfast, whoever had spent the night with him would leave to allow Argon in for the therapy session, then he would sleep, wake up, eat lunch, and spend the rest of the day in using his laptop, reading, and meditation until dinner, after which he would generally use his laptop or read or go straight to sleep depending on how he was feeling. Butler, Holly, and Juliet took turns staying with him, and if Foaly, Mulch, or No1 came to visit, it was always between lunch and dinner, when he was the most lucid. The paranoia and compulsions didn't seem to be getting any better, but they weren't getting any worse either. Artemis had no more major meltdowns, he and Holly had no more major fights, the presence of the alters had been confined to Artemis's mind and the time he spent in one-on-one therapy with Dr. Argon. Holly and Butler felt as though they were waiting for a bomb to explode.

"How is he?" asked Holly as Butler joined her in the cafeteria for dinner, having just relinquished a mediating Artemis to his sister.

"The same," said Butler, sighing. "His fever's gone up again."

Holly poked at her salad, not feeling the least bit hungry.

"He's pushing himself too hard. I know he really wants this cured, we all do, but he's putting his physical health in danger. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Has there ever been anything I could do?" asked Butler.

"I just can't shake the feeling that there's something not quite right, or something I'm missing, or…I don't know. I don't feel like I know him as well as I used to!"

"I know," said Butler. "Juliet and I sense it too."

"But what is it?" asked Holly.

Butler shrugged his massive shoulders. "He's growing up. The Artemis Fowl we know, he's a little boy. A very unusual and brilliant little boy, but a little boy all the same. He's not going to be that little boy for very much longer."

Holly sighed. "You're right of course, and it's probably harder for you than it is for me; you've known him since the day he was born; but sometimes I miss our little Arty."

*****RTR*****

Artemis sat lotus-style in the center of his hospital bed while simultaneously pacing up and down in front of his six mental duplicates. He had found recently that he had gained a certain level of control over the alters while he was inside his head with them, a level of control which he was currently working on translating into the physical world. There were also times, both inside his head and out of it, when one or another of the other personalities would think or behave in a manner that was closer to Artemis himself than their extreme version of an aspect of his personality, and, in turn, Artemis found himself being able to think more like each of them if he tried. It was times like these, such as now, when he could almost have a rational conversation with them and try to sort through ideas like the singular person they were instead of seven warring factions.

"Adonis, we've been over this," Artemis was saying, "in the event of the Complex being cured, none of you would cease to exist; you have always existed and you will always exist, you would just all exist simultaneously rather than individually."

Ephialtes opened his mouth.

"Ephialtes, I know what you are going to say," said Artemis, cutting him off before he could speak. "But none of you will ever be dominant. You _can't_ be; it isn't possible. Even if you destroy me," he added, shooting a glare in Aura's direction.

"Without Artemis none of us would exist," said Siproites.

"And if we keep this up there won't even be a body for us to have control over, will there?" added Adonis. "I dunno if you've noticed, but we're kind of slowly dying out there, to be perfectly honest."

"I won't even bother with Aura; evil villains never succeed in any case, but even I am swayed by this impeccable, if rather drear, logic," said Orion. "Why then do you, Ephialtes, who are naught but logic, refuse to see reason?"

"Because," said Ephialtes, "it will not work."

"Excuse me?" said Artemis.

"I don't see you having what it takes to pull this off," said Ephialtes. "I do not fight losing battles."

Inwardly Artemis fumed. With the exception of Ephialtes and, of course, Aura, the rest of the alters had come to an agreement that the only viable course of action was to be reunited as a singular entity. The five of them figured, and Doctor Argon concurred, that if they could get Artemis and the other five of his alters in agreement, then they could overcome Aura's resistance; the heartless entity already remained almost wholly silent during their meditative discussions due to the force of Artemis's willpower, augmented by that of the four cooperative alters. But without Ephialtes they were at an impasse. Not to mention that he had, as Orion would put it, found the chink in Artemis's metaphorical armor…

Artemis was drawn out of his meditation by his bodyguard's hand on his shoulder.

"Artemis, you have visitors."

Artemis opened his eyes and pushed his lank hair out of his face as Holly, Juliet, Foaly, Mulch, and No1 came into the room.

"I'm popular today," he observed.

Foaly whinnied.

"Don't get an overinflated head, Mud Boy," he said.

"Look who's talking," said Holly.

"I take offense at that."

Artemis chuckled weakly as his friends took seats in various spaces around the room.

No1 looked him over and a frown creased his gray forehead.

"You don't look so good."

"I would imagine not," said Artemis.

"I wish there was something I could do," said the little warlock, looking distressed. "I hate to see my friends suffering."

"I appreciate the sentiment, No1," said Artemis. "But there isn't anything you can do. My body will simply continue to deteriorate until we are able to discontinue treatment for the Complex."

"Deteriorate?" said Mulch. "That doesn't sound pleasant."

"It's not," agreed Artemis. "But there are no other options."

"Well, you could always take a break from the treatments until you get some of your strength back," said Foaly.

"No," said Artemis sharply. "I can't discontinue the treatments. Not now that they're finally working."

"Really? Are they?" said Juliet. "Arty, that's wonderful."

Artemis shrugged. "We're working on it at least. There are some…roadblocks, but there has been some...progress."

"No more comas?" Mulch joked.

"No, I should hope not," said Artemis dryly. "I'm not sure my mental control panel could withstand another virtual chair."

"Mental control panel?" said No1 in confusion.

"Virtual chair?" said Butler.

Artemis sighed, resigning himself to explaining at least the basics of his mental office space to his companions.

"When another personality is in control of my body, or when I'm meditating, my consciousness ends up in a kind of virtual office space my subconscious has created inside of my head with whichever alters are not inhabiting my body at the moment."

"So you can actually talk to them as if they were other people?" asked Juliet.

"Yes," said Artemis, "more or less… it's a bit complicated but that's the basic idea."

"Weird," commented Mulch.

"Mulch's usual eloquence aside," said Artemis, "this space, which is not actually a space at all, but we'll call it that for convenience purposes, this space greatly resembles my office at Fowl Manor, with my usual chair, desk, etcetera. There is also a large plasma-like screen through which, fortunately or unfortunately, I haven't quite decided, I can see what is happening with and around my body in the physical world. Underneath this screen is a large control panel which roughly correlates to my brain." He paused. "Hm. That's a thought…I wonder how I can use that… Anyway, apparently hitting this panel with a virtual chair is equivalent to giving a rather sound bashing to the circuitry of my brain."

"And you know this how?" questioned Butler.

"I did it," said Artemis succinctly.

"What?" Foaly whinnied. "Are you insane, Mud Boy?"

"An insensitive question in my current state," said Artemis, brushing off the sting he knew the centaur had not meant to cause him.

"For once I'm with Pony Boy here," said Mulch. "Why in Frond's name would you do something like that?"

"I had to stop the entity currently in control of my body from doing what he was about to do, it seemed the most immediate course of action." He avoided looking at Holly as he said this, but she, Butler, and Foaly at least had no need of a more specific explanation that this to deduce the circumstances of said immediate action.

"Well!" said Mulch after a few moments of awkward silence. "At least you're not talking in fives anymore!"

"Yes," said Artemis, "meditating helps for a while, but it's only a temporary fix, like a reboot button on a computer with an imbedded virus."

Everyone nodded, but Artemis knew by the blank looks on all their faces that Foaly was the only one who actually understood the analogy. He opened his mouth to try to explain, probably futily, but ended up being wracked with a spasm of coughing.

Butler and Holly were at his side in an instant.

"Arty?" Holly put an arm around her friend and was startled at how little flesh there was on his bones.

"I think—it would be—a good time—for everyone else—to leave."

Foaly cast a concerned look in Artemis's direction and then led Mulch, No1, and a very reluctant Juliet out. Holly and Butler remained behind.

When the door shut Artemis drew his hand away from his mouth. It was red with blood.

Holly drew in a sharp gasp. "Artemis!"

"I wasn't kidding about the toll the treatments are taking on my body."

Butler felt Artemis's forehead with a large hand. "You're burning up."

Artemis nodded.

"Why didn't you say something?" demanded Holly.

"What could you do?"

He coughed again; more blood blossomed on his lips.

"You have to stop this," said Holly as Butler wiped Artemis's mouth with his handkerchief. "The treatments. You have to stop them right now."

"I can't, Holly," said Artemis.

"They're killing you!"

"But they're working."

"You can't _do_ this to yourself," Holly insisted, "we won't _let_ you."

Artemis put his hand over hers, the contact keeping the compulsions which were starting to gnaw at the edges of his mind at bay.

"I appreciate your concern, Holly," he said. "I appreciate it, but I do not deserve it. I brought all of this upon myself and only I can get myself out of it. If I can at all."

"Of course you can," said Butler gruffly. "You haven't met something you haven't been able to get yourself out of yet. And you've got me, and you've got Holly, and Foaly and Mulch and No1, and Doctor Argon."

"Yeah, Mud Boy," said Holly with a very shaky attempt at a smile, "we've been through far too much with you to lose you now."

Artemis chuckled weakly, which led to more coughing, and more blood.

"It is not as bad as it looks," said Artemis once Butler had wiped the blood from his mouth once more. "I should recover fully once I am able to discontinue the treatments."

"At this point," said Butler quietly.

"Yes," acknowledged Artemis. "At this point, yes."

"And afterwards?"

Artemis shrugged at his bodyguard.

"Eventually it will reach a point where my body is too damaged to recover on its own. Or fully at all. It would not be the end of the world; my mind is a far greater asset than my body."

"So you are willing to sacrifice the one to save the other?" said Holly.

"If it is necessary, yes."

"It shouldn't _be_ necessary," said Holly.

"Really?" said Artemis. "I feel it is a rather small price to pay for my past crimes."

There was a moment of silence. Artemis lifted Holly's hand in his and pressed his lips gently to her fingers.

She met his eyes, startled. "Please tell me you haven't suddenly turned into Orion"

Artemis blushed. "No, I…"

"Or perhaps Iphegenia?"

"I'm sorry…"

She patted his knee with her free hand. "It's okay."

He dropped her hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"I said it was okay."

Artemis swallowed.

"Are you alright, Artemis?" asked Butler, then answered himself, "No, of course you're not."

"I'm just very tired. I'm not quite thinking properly."

"Did Artemis Fowl just admit he's not thinking properly?" said Holly, raising her eyebrows.

Artemis sent the space over her head a withering look.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny."

"Go to sleep, Artemis," said Butler firmly.

"Who is the boss here?" asked Artemis archly.

Butler looked unimpressed. "Sleep. Sir."

Artemis snorted. "Point taken, Butler. Good night."

"Maybe I should stay with you tonight," said Butler.

"Oh no you don't, Big Man," said Holly firmly, as unimpressed with Butler as the colossal human had been with Artemis. "It is my turn and you know it. We will see you in the morning."

"He's my charge."

"In the morning, Butler."

The bodyguard glowered. "First thing. Before that doctor gets here."

"We will await your arrival with bated breath," said Holly. "Now vamoose."

With one last clap of Artemis's shoulder Butler finally left the room. Artemis nearly collapsed back into his pillows.

"Do you need anything?" asked Holly.

"No, I just need sleep," said Artemis. He clenched his fists.

"It's coming back, isn't it?"

The boy nodded.

"I can't do anything, can I?"

His head shook this time.

"You wouldn't let me even if there was, would you?"

Another shake.

Holly rose from the bed and settled herself in the nearby chair.

"Well, goodnight Artemis."

"Goodnight to you too, Holly."

**AN: Okay, so this chapter has passionate & slightly awkward Holly, the next one has at least have rather sentimental Holly, but I promise we get some bad-ass Holly too in the fairly near future. I love that about her, but at the same time she can't be super bad-ass when her best friend is wasting away in front of her eyes, no matter how much he gets on her nerves sometimes.**

**I soooooo appreciate all of your reviews, no matter how long ago this was posted.**


	18. The Bomb Goes Off

**Author's Note: The main event of this chapter had been in my head for over ten months before I wrote it O.o It is definitely a turning point (one of many of course). I really strove to write it realistically, I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Because everyone actually reads and cares so much about these…**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Bomb Goes Off**

Holly, drained mentally from work, physically from her stint at the gym earlier in the day, and emotionally from being with Artemis, drifted off not too long after her human companion. The wooden chair wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but Holly had definitely had to make do with worse, and sharing the bed with Artemis was out of the question on so many levels and for more reasons than she could count.

Holly didn't know how long she had been asleep, it could have been mere minutes or it could have been hours, but suddenly she was woken by the sound of violent coughing.

Immediately alert due to her LEP field training, Holly was out of her chair and at Artemis's side in a heartbeat.

"D'arvit!"

Artemis was coughing up blood again, nearly choking on the stuff as he fought to bring air into his lungs.

"Sit up, sit up you idiotic Mud Boy, sit _up_," Holly panted, hauling Artemis upright and wiping his nose and mouth with the edge of the sheet.

Holly pounded firmly on Artemis's back until his breathing eased enough for him to sip from the glass of water on his bedside table. His hands trembled so violently that Holly had to steady them with her own. In fact, his whole body was wracked with tremors.

"Artemis? Artemis, speak to me."

To Holly's complete and utter shock the boy buried his face in her neck and began to sob.

"Artemis! Come on, pull yourself together! You're Artemis Fowl, tell me rationally what's going on here."

"I d-d-don't feel well," whimpered Artemis.

_No wonder_, thought Holly, _he's practically on fire. It can't be safe for his temperature to be this high._

"Arty, Arty, come on now, breathe. Be rational. You know what's going on."

The boy just cried harder. Instinctively Holly tightened her arms around him. She was at a total loss. Never in all the time that she had known him had she seen Artemis break down and cry like this. In all of their adventures, in all of the things that he'd been through, he had been able to push his emotions aside and focus on the logic.

_For Frond's sake, he's a fifteen year old boy! Is it any wonder that it's all finally getting to him?_

"Shhh," soothed Holly. "Shhhh, it's okay."

"It's no-o-ot," sobbed Artemis. "I-I-I'm not. Please…it hu-u-urts…I do-o-on't feel well…"

"You will be," said Holly. "It'll take some time, but you will be, I promise."

Artemis shook his head against her shoulder, still shuddering with tremors and sobs. Holly rocked him gently, stroking his hair and back. At that moment he didn't look a day over his fifteen years.

"I'm here," she whispered over and over. "I'm here, Arty, I'm here."

Finally the teen appeared to be all cried out and sagged against Holly's shoulder. She pulled back slightly to see if he had fallen back asleep; puffy, bloodshot, mismatched eyes looked back at her.

"Artemis, do you understand what I'm saying?"

A nod, followed by a wince.

"Does your head hurt?"

Another, gentler nod.

"Can you tell me how you're feeling?"

"Awful," murmured Artemis.

"Artemis…please tell me what's wrong. Try to be more specific. Do you need Butler? Argon? A different doctor—?"

"I'm scared, Holly," he whispered, so quietly she thought she must have heard him wrong.

"What?"

"I'm scared. I'm scared that they will not be able to fix me. I do not want to be insane."

Holly's eyes filled with tears. Of course she had known Artemis must be terrified, how could he not be? But never in a million years would she have expected him to admit it. She clutched the slender boy to her chest.

"You're not insane, Arty," she said, pressing her face into his dark hair.

"I'm scared," whispered Artemis again.

"I know, Arty, I know," said Holly. "That's okay, it's okay to be scared. It's _normal_."

"I'm scared of what it will take to make me well," said Artemis. "I'm scared that I don't have what it takes."

"Of course you do," said Holly fiercely. "Don't you _dare_ give up, Mud Boy, you understand me?"

"Holly," said Artemis softly. "I am dying."

Holly felt as though her heart had turned to ice in her chest. Her fingers dug unconsciously into Artemis's shoulder.

"You're feverish," she said shakily. "Delusional…"

"I'm dying," he repeated laboriously. "I…lied to you earlier. I'm always lying to you." He made no move to lift his head from her shoulder but kept his gaze firmly fixed on the rumpled and bloodied bedclothes. "I'm already too far gone. If I can't be cured of the Complex I will die."

"Artemis," said Holly, "don't say that, don't _say_ that!"

"It's true."

"You can't die! Not now! Not after everything! Not like _this_!"

"Why not?" said Artemis dully. "Perhaps I am ill because I do not deserve to be well."

"Artemis Fowl!" Holly grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face her. "You're ill because of a combination of guilt and fairy magic. You know what the Atlantis Complex is and what causes it! I _know_ you've made mistakes in the past, okay? We _all_ know that! It's _in the past_! There's nothing anyone can do to change it. Do I wish you hadn't lied to me? Of course. Does your mother wish you hadn't lied to her? Of course! But your dying won't undo the things you've done! What it _would_ do is break the hearts of the people who love you!" A sudden realization dawned on her. "You're like this because you're thinking like this! No, listen," she turned Artemis to face her once again. "You're killing yourself, Arty. You're fighting the other alters to agree to unify, right?"

The boy nodded. "Ephialtes. And of course Aura, but that goes without saying."

"Yes. But Ephialtes is a part of you, so is Aura; you're fighting _yourself_ Artemis, because you think you don't deserve to be well. It's not that you can't get better; it's that you think that you _shouldn't_. You have to stop thinking that way, Arty, it's not karma keeping you from getting better, it's _you_."

"I don't—I don't _want_ to die," Artemis faltered.

"Of course you don't," said Holly, feeling relieved. "And you don't have to."

Artemis sat up a little straighter, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Holly…" he said, his voice a hoarse and painful whisper, "do you really think that I can beat this?"

"Yes," said Holly. She pressed her lips to his forehead and then to each of his cheeks. "I really do."

The ghost of a smile flickered across Artemis's lips.

"Holly?"

"Yes?"

"I don't…feel very well."

"No," said Holly, brushing his sweaty hair back from his burning forehead. "I would imagine that you don't."

"If I…let you…stay…here…with me...like this…" he blinked, dragging her face back into focus. "You will…not tell…anyone?"

Holly couldn't help it, she kissed his forehead once more.

"No, Arty, I won't tell anyone. Though I hardly think they'd think less of you for it. You're a very sick Mud Boy at the moment. Sleep now."

"Holly, I—"

"Shhh, sleep."

"But Holly—"

"_Sleep,"_ this time the word laced with the hypnotic Mesmer. Artemis did not need telling a third time.

*****RTR*****

Artemis woke first. His head felt fuzzy and disoriented, his throat scratchy and sore; he turned his head and with bleary eyes noticed faint, finger-shaped bruising on his right shoulder. It wouldn't do for Holly to see it; she certainly hadn't meant to bruise him last night. Ah, Holly. Hers must be the arms that were currently wrapped around him, hers the chest that rose and fell gently alongside his in the rhythm of sleep. He turned his head the other way. The elf was sleeping beside him, their bodies almost intertwined upon the bed. Locks of auburn hair fell over her forehead and her neck was bent at such an angle that the little indent at the base of her throat was exposed. Artemis swallowed. There were many reasons that he should not be feeling the physical stirrings he was feeling at the moment, the most immediate of which being that his body was in no shape to support them.

_Life was so much easier before puberty_, he thought, brushing his friend's eyelashes with the tip of a finger.

The lashes fluttered against his hand and lids rose to reveal mismatched irises, one hazel and one deep blue.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"How are you feeling?"

Artemis shrugged as much as he was able in his current position. "Better than last night."

"Well that's good."

"About that—"

"You don't need to apologize, you know," said Holly. "It's actually_ normal _for teenagers to have meltdowns, and all the stress they're usually under is homework, friends, girls, and parents who _'just don't understand'_."

Artemis chuckled. "I am hardly a normal teenager."

"True," Holly conceded. "But there are some similarities." She winked at him.

He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to apologize, you know," he said.

"Oh?"

"I was going to say that no one else can ever know."

"Artemis, your friends aren't going to judge you for a brief lapse in your stunning control. Butler and Juliet and Foaly and Mulch and No1 won't—"

"It's not that," said Artemis. "They need to think of me—for my sake and for theirs—how they've always thought of me: Artemis Fowl, Boy Genius."

"Butler—"

"—changed my diapers," said Artemis wryly. "I am quite aware that he is, well, unimpressed isn't the right word, but unimpressed upon if you will, by my…unique qualities. He also has a way of finding things out about me no matter how I try and conceal them. Butler may know, as much as you want him to, but not the others."

Artemis and Holly sat up, disentangling themselves in the process.

"There is blood all over the bed," Artemis observed.

"Oh, charming," said Holly, surveying the mess on the sheets beneath them. "That could raise some awkward questions."

"There are more sheets…in the lower cabinet…in the bathroom."

Holly pretended not to notice his stilted speech as she went for the sheets.

"How in the word does Artemis Fowl know where to find the bed linens?"

"Iphigenia found them…when he was looking for Butler's razor."

Holly winced.

"Ah…"

She carried the bedding back into the main room and then looked at Artemis prone on the bed.

"There's no way you're going to be able to get out of that bed on your own."

"I can try."

Artemis slid his legs over the side of the bed and levered himself into the chair beside it.

Holly looked impressed.

"How in the world does a bedridden Mud Boy with no muscle to speak of and a raging fever find the strength to do that?"

"Not…strength," panted Artemis. "Physics. The…angle …of the…bed to the…chair—"

"Never mind," said Holly quickly. She set the sheets on the ground, went into the bathroom, and came back with a glass of water.

"Drink," she said, pressing the glass into Artemis's hands.

"Thanks."

She patted him on the shoulder and then set to stripping the bed of its bloodied sheets and putting on fresh ones.

"There," she said when she was finished. "Get in."

Artemis let out what might have been a giggle.

"Is something funny?" asked Holly.

"Yes," said Artemis. "You…being…domestic."

Holly glowered at him. "Get in the bed, Fowl."

Artemis set down the water glass and obliged, more or less letting himself roll from the chair onto the freshly made bed.

"Butler should be here any minute," said Holly, checking her watch after depositing the soiled sheets in a bin designated for the purpose.

"And after that, Doctor Argon," said Artemis.

"After that breakfast," said Holly. "Then Doctor Argon."

"I'm not hungry."

"That's too d'arviting bad."

Holly pressed a hand to Artemis's forehead.

"You're a bit cooler than you were last night. I was about ready to call in an emergency medical team purely on the height of your fever."

"That would have gone well," said Artemis sarcastically. "I'm afraid I was a bit worked up last night."

Holly raised her eyebrows. "You could say that… You're still definitely feverish though. Erm…Artemis, I don't know how much of what you said last night you remember, but…"

"I remember what I said," said Artemis. "And it was true. I am terrified. And I am dying. But both will be irrelevant once I am cured."

Holly smiled the first genuine smile Artemis had seen on her face in a while. "There's the Mud Boy I know and love."

And if Artemis's heart skipped a beat at the last bit of this proclamation, well, he was still very ill.

**AN: The chapter title refers to the last chapter when it said that Holly & Butler felt like they were waiting for a bomb to go off. This is that bomb. When I first imagined this scene, in its primary and very rough form I was, as I often do, roleplaying in my head as I fell asleep. I had just gotten my flu shot & it decided it was going to make me sick for a day, so I fell asleep inside sick Arty's mind & then _got_ sick during the night. I then proceeded to semi-wake-up & get stuck half awake & half in sick, mentally unstable Arty's mind while I was sick. Not a pleasant experience. Not that any of you probably care…**

**If you are still reading this author's note you will now see me hoping for your reviews ;)**

**-SQ**


	19. Testing Theories

**Author's Note: A new page has been turned in the story. I hope you like the chapter :)**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Hasn't changed**

**Chapter Nineteen: Testing Theories**

Butler knew the moment he walked into the room that something was the matter with his charge.

"What happened?" he demanded, looking between Artemis on the bed and Holly beside it.

Artemis smiled wryly. "I never could pull anything over on you, could I Butler?"

The words _"except with the text message about Juliet"_ went unsaid.

Butler knelt by Artemis's bed. "Something's wrong, Artemis. Tell me."

Artemis placed a small, pale hand over his bodyguard's large tanned one. "Will you trust me when I tell you I'll be fine for now? Holly will fill you in during my session with Dr. Argon."

Butler cast a searching glance over the boy, young man really, on the bed in front of him. He was pale and weak and looked as though he would break if a gust of wind blew over him, but there was a new kind of…determination and…sureness in his eyes.

"Alright," said Butler at last. "I'll trust you."

"Thank you, old friend."

"You should eat, Arty," said Holly.

Artemis nodded, though he didn't feel remotely hungry. Holly dialed down to the kitchen and ordered up food for three. "No reason for the two of us to starve."

Artemis choked down as much of the fruit and yogurt as he could, but there was still a substantial amount in his bowl when he pushed it away and leaned his head back against the headboard.

"Arty?" Holly touched his shoulder. "Are you sure you're up to a therapy session right now? You had a pretty rough night."

"No," said Artemis without opening his eyes, "but it's only going to get worse. I know you don't have much reason to trust me, but—"

"I have every reason to trust you," said Holly.

There was a rap on the door.

"That must be Dr. Argon," said Butler. He took the dishes away from Artemis and Holly.

Holly kissed Artemis's cheek. "See you soon, Mud Boy."

She and Butler left the room, Dr. Argon entering in their wake.

"I have an idea," said Artemis before Dr. Argon had even set up his equipment.

Argon raised an eyebrow. "Oh…?"

"More of a theory," said Artemis. "Which I would like to test."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"I believe that I may be able to take control when another personality is dominant in my body. In order to test this theory I will need to go into meditation and then have you use the electrolysis to bring once of the alters to the surface." Artemis considered. "Siproites will do nicely."

Dr. Argon pursed his lips. "And you are sure that this will work?"

"No," said Artemis honestly. "But nothing that we've tried so far has."

"I would like to point out that we _were_ making progress," said Doctor Argon somewhat testily, "and it is only due to your stubbornness that—"

"Yes," interrupted Artemis. "I know. I am the only one who has the power to cure me, so why not try my idea?"

"Why not, indeed," sighed Argon. "Very well. Take this first"—he handed Artemis a vial—"and then proceed with your meditation.

Artemis downed the concoction and then closed his eyes, sinking slowly into the recesses of his mind. When he opened them again (figuratively speaking) he was inside his mental office and Orion was helping him to his feet.

"Where is Siproites?" he asked.

"Here," said the girl, rising from the chair in front of the viewing screen. "I know what you want to do. I don't know if it'll work, but I'm willing to try."

"Hold on for a minute," said Artemis. "I want everyone here first."

"Done," said Adonis, appearing from the corridor with Ephialtes, Iphigenia, and Aura on his heels.

Artemis was impressed. "I'm getting better at this."

"Don't let it go to your head, Mud Boy," said Siproites in a very good imitation of Holly.

"You know," said Artemis, knowing instinctively that they did, "that we have only two options: Beat this or give up. And Fowls do not give up. I'm going forward with this until I'm cured or it kills me, and I'm going forward with it with or without your support, Ephialtes."

Ephialtes looked Artemis over and then put his hands together. "_Now_ I believe we can do it."

"We tried this from the outside in," said Artemis. "It didn't work."

"We tried it from the inside out," said Adonis.

"Also didn't work," said Siproites.

"So now it's time to try it _both_ ways," said Orion.

"From the outside in and the inside out at the same time," said Iphigenia softly.

Artemis sat down in front of the great control panel and flexed his fingers. Siproites shifted her weight onto one hip and glanced toward the currently blank window to the outside world. The rest of their heads also turned expectantly in the direction of Artemis and the screen. Artemis felt the first currents of Argon's electrolysis go through him.

"Approach 3.0," he muttered under his breath. "Take one."

*****RTR*****

Butler sat at one of the undersized tables in the Argon clinic coffee shop, staring into a mug of steaming black coffee, absorbing what Holly had told him about the events of the previous night.

"How much blood did he lose?"

"Not too much," said Holly. "It looked like more than it was."

"And he hasn't coughed up any more since last night?"

"No, not yet. But he probably will."

Butler nodded. "We'll have to keep an eye on his temperature too."

"I know," said Holly. "It got dangerously high last night. He was…very distressed."

Butler took a sip of his coffee. "I haven't seen Artemis cry since his father returned, and before that not since he was a very small child."

"We're always reminding him that he's only a teenage boy," said Holly. "But I think we often forget it ourselves."

"He used to want to be perfect to please his father, then it became about proving himself, now I think he wants to be perfect for _us_."

Holly nodded.

"I'm not used to there being things I can't protect him from. It wouldn't bother me so much if I had adhered to Madame Ko's rules."

"Do you regret it?" asked Holly.

"Not for a second."

*****RTR*****

The first thing that Siproites noticed when she woke up was how much sicker she felt than the last time she had been dominant.

"This situation is getting serious," she said, pushing her lank black hair out of her eyes.

"Yes," agreed Dr. Argon. "Siproites?"

"Yes," said Siproites absently. "Artemis? Can you hear me?"

"Yes…" muttered Artemis. He scanned the control panel in front of him, slim fingers hovering over the myriad of buttons and dials. "I can hear you…" turned a few dials, worried his lower lip between his teeth, pressed a couple buttons… "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," said Siproites. "I am now hearing voices in my head."

"Thank you for that comment," said Artemis dryly. He focused in on the screen and the array of controls underneath it. "Theoretically…" he muttered, "I should be able to…" He adjusted some of the controls. Nothing happened. "But that should have worked!" he protested. "I studied this! These are the right controls!"

Orion leaned over the back of Artemis's chair. "Try saying what you want out loud."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, usually when your brain is telling your body to do something there's some intention behind it."

Artemis opened his mouth to give a scathing retort, then closed it and shrugged. Feeling slightly foolish, he said, "Look at Dr. Argon."

The view on the screen shifted to one of the fairy doctor.

Orion smirked in a very Artemis-like fashion.

"Is your experiment working?" asked Dr. Argon.

"Yes," said Artemis and Siproites at the same time.

"Did I say that or did you?" asked Artemis.

Siproites shrugged. "I will refrain from pointing out the contradictory nature of that statement and simply tell you to try to say something else."

"Am I really this annoying?" Artemis asked the alters hovering over his shoulders.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Frond help Holly Short," said Artemis. "She deserves a medal." He turned back to the control panel's microphone and faced the dilemma of exactly what to say. "Testing, testing, one, two, three."

"Really?" said Siproites. "That is all you can come up with? I am not saying that."

"It was pretty lame," agreed Adonis.

Artemis scowled. "Do you understand what my experiment is yet, Doctor?" he said into the microphone.

"I know what you're wanting to say," said Siproites. "But you're not actually saying it out loud."

"Well I'm doing everything _right_," said Artemis in frustration.

"Obviously not," pointed out Ephialtes, "or it would be working."

"Try moving," said Siproites.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Dr. Argon.

"Artemis," said Siproites composedly.

Artemis wrapped his fingers around a kind of joystick. "Lift your arm."

Siproites's arm lifted.

"Bend your knees."

Siproites's knees bent.

"Stand up,"

"_NO!"_ the word was not spoken out loud, but rather reverberated around the mindspace, making the boys there clap their hands to their ears.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" said Siproites angrily. "Have you forgotten how sick you are? We _can't_ stand up!"

"Talking to oneself is generally considered to be a sign of insanity, Fowl."

"Well then it's a good thing we've already established that I'm insane."

Artemis, feeling properly chastised, leaned back from the controls.

"Do you have any idea how to send me back out?" he asked Siproites.

"Other than Argon's electrolysis? No."

"Cross your arms," said Artemis, manipulating the controls. "And look at the electrotherapy machine."

"Now you're just playing around," said Siproites crossly. "Such a typical teenage boy. I am not a video game."

"I am hardly a typical teenage boy," said Artemis.

"Well, there are certain similarities."

"Now you sound like Holly."

Siproites made no answer.

"_Girls,"_ said Artemis and Adonis at the same time.

Artemis looked over his shoulder; the other boy was leaning over him. Orion and Ephialtes were standing farther back, Iphigenia behind them, Aura lurking in the background.

Artemis swiveled his chair around. "How long have you been the closest to me?"

"I don't know," said Adonis, shrugging. "A few minutes."

"And who was closest before that?"

"Orion?"

"No I wasn't," said Orion. "Iphigenia was for a moment, before that it was I."

Artemis pursed his lips.

"Interesting…"

"What is interesting?" asked Ephialtes.

"Well, I believe that whichever of you I am closest to, I become more similar to, or rather, we become more similar to each other, more connected. I would even say that the closer any of us are in physical proximity to each other, the more connected, the more similar, we become."

"An interesting theory," said Ephialtes.

Artemis's head suddenly snapped up. "No, Aura, I will not let you take advantage of that. None of us will. And if you think it, we'll know. We have control over you. And the more united we become, the more control we will have."

She boy in the shadows glared at him.

Artemis turned back to the control panel.

"Siproites, kindly tell the Doctor that he may continue with his round of treatments."

Orion and Ephialtes, who moments ago had been standing next to each other, before Orion had taken Adonis's place right behind Artemis, exchanged a glance.

"I believe we have just taken a significant step toward proving your second theory of the day," said Ephialtes.

"So I see," said Artemis. "And so I shall extend it: the more we interact like that, the more connected we remain."

"Shock," said Orion, and there was.

*****RTR*****

Dr. Argon was feeling slightly annoyed. He should have been pleased that his patient appeared to be making progress, but he appeared to be making progress largely without Dr. Argon's help. That was not how these sorts of things were supposed to work. Argon was the highly regarded physiatrist, not Fowl! Alright, if the Mud Boy was to be believed, he actually was a highly regarded psychiatrist under an assumed name, but that was only among Mud Men, so it hardly counted.

He had had to sit and watch Fowl talk to himself for the majority of their session before the human finally deigned to give him permission—_permission!_—to continue with the therapy.

Well, he was going to give the therapy, and he was going to be very thorough about it; yes, he had told Fowl that a large part of curing the Atlantis Complex would come from the Mud Boy himself, and that was true, but not _all_ of it. And damned if Argon was going to give up any of the credit for curing the first human to ever suffer from the condition.

**AN: Actual progress is being made! No, the road still won't be easy, but at least they're travelling along it.**

**I would greatly appreciate any comments you have to throw my way :)**

**-SQ**


	20. Taking Control

**Author's Note: I hope that this chapter does not disappoint :)**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Say it with me, "I do not own Artemis Fowl"**

**Chapter Twenty: Taking Control**

Artemis woke up with the mother of all headaches and a cool cloth being applied to his forehead.

"Good afternoon, Artemis," said Juliet's voice. "Did you have a nice rest?"

The boy groaned. "What are you…doing here?"

Juliet sniffed. "Not a very pleasant greeting. You'd think you'd be a little more grateful to the person trying to keep your head from feeling like it's exploding."

"Sorry, Juliet. How…long was I…out?"

"Almost six hours. Whatever you did it really took it out of you."

"Not hard to…do in my present…condition," said Artemis. "But troubling…nonetheless. I will never make…significant progress…if I sleep for…that long afterwards…and feel this bad…when I wake up." A thought occurred to him. "How did you know…I had a headache…anyway?"

"Dr. Argon said that you probably would."

"Aha…" Artemis tried to push himself into a sitting position and failed utterly. He gritted his teeth. "Juliet…a little help here…"

Juliet helped him to sit against the headboard, frowning as she did so.

"You really don't look good, Arty," she said.

"Well," said Artemis.

"Huh?"

"I really don't…look well, not…good."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You really don't look _well_, then."

"I really don't…_feel_ well," said Artemis in a raspy voice.

"Would you like some water?"

"Yes, please."

Juliet tipped the glass to Artemis's lips and he drank gratefully.

When Juliet took the glass away Artemis settled himself on the bed and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing now, Artemis?"

"I am going…to meditate."

"Okay, well, I'll be here if you need anything, okay?" said Juliet.

"Thank you, Juliet."

The young woman patted his shoulder gently as he closed his eyes and slipped back into the recesses of his mind.

When Artemis became aware once more he was standing in his mind-office, already surrounded by all of the alters.

"Good," he said, rubbing his hands together. "This makes things easier."

The seven identical teenagers sat close together on the floor of the space, much closer together than Artemis would normally have felt comfortable sitting with anyone, except perhaps Holly; and yet it felt right, somehow, to be sitting knee-to-knee and shoulder-to-shoulder with Orion and Siproites, Adonis and Iphegenia linking those two to Ephialtes and a glowering but subdued Aura.

"So…what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" asked Adonis after a few seconds of silence.

"At the risk of sounding like a hippie, we need to all open our thoughts to one another and try to connect."

"You're right," said Siproites, "you do sound like a hippie." 

"I think it is a marvelous idea," said Orion.

"You would," said Ephialtes condescendingly.

"Anyone have a better idea?" challenged Artemis. Silence. "Right then. Let's begin."

*****RTR*****

When Butler came to relieve Juliet of her temporary care duties Artemis was still deep in meditation.

"Has he eaten?" asked the elder Butler, feeling Artemis's burning forehead with a thick finger.

"Erm…no," said Juliet. "He started meditating almost as soon as he woke up."

Butler glared at his little sister. "He needs to eat, Juliet."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I should have thought of that," she said, half guilty, half defensive. "He just woke up, drank some water, and went right into meditation."

Butler shook his charge's shoulders gently.

"Artemis. Artemis. Come out of it. You need to eat. _Artemis._"

Artemis opened his eyes and glared at his bodyguard. "I was…rather in…the middle of something…Butler."

"I don't care," said Butler. "It's dinner time, you didn't eat lunch, and you're going to eat now."

"I am not—"

"Too damn bad," said Butler.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Butler…such language."

"Well it got you to listen to me," said the bodyguard gruffly.

Artemis smiled weakly.

"Sorry, old friend... I just really…want to get…through this."

"And you will," said Butler, laying a hand on his shoulder. "But not if you don't eat. Juliet, can you call up some dinner?"

"One step ahead of you, big bro," said Juliet. "As always."

The food was brought, consumed, and taken away, and then Artemis lay back down on his bed.

"No more meditating," said Butler sternly. "I know there is no rest involved when you're doing that. Get some real, non-electricity-induced sleep."

Artemis managed a slight quirk of his mouth. "Who is the…boss here, anyway?"

"You," said Bulter, lowering himself to the floor and pulling the blankets up over the wan boy. "And I'm making sure that I still _have_ one when all of this is over."

Artemis shifted, trying to get his aching body comfortable. "Goodnight, Butler," he murmured.

"Goodnight, Artemis."

*****RTR*****

Holly arrived at Artemis's room bright (artificially, but still) and early in the morning.

"How is he?" she asked as soon as Butler opened the door.

"About the same," said Butler. "He woke up coughing a few times last night, but I don't think he was ever truly awake."

Holly ran a hand through her auburn hair. "Coughing blood, I presume?" Butler nodded. Holly sighed. "I brought you both some breakfast, figured you might need it. Argon should be here in about an hour."

Holly entered the room and sat in the chair beside Artemis's bed, pulling out fruit, yogurt, and croissants from the bag she carried and laying them on the bedside table. At the sound of her voice Artemis stirred and opened his eyes. "Good morning…"

"Good morning," said Holly. "I brought you some breakfast. And don't even think the words 'I'm not hungry'."

*****RTR*****

Soon enough Dr. Argon appeared to shoo Butler and Holly out of the room.

"Same as…yesterday," said Artemis as soon as the door was closed behind them. "Only with…Orion."

Argon resisted a groan. Orion grated on his nerves nearly as badly as Artemis himself did.

"No one is…particularly fond of him in his…pure form," said Artemis. "But he does have his…uses. And I think…you may find him…slightly changed."

Argon pursed his lips but made no comment as he began preparing his machine. He was beginning to think that the sooner he got rid of this particular patient the better; give him a nice, proper fairy any day.

Artemis swallowed the bitter contents of the vial which was handed to him and then allowed himself to be hooked up to the electrotherapy machine.

"Night, night, Fowl," said Dr. Argon.

Artemis mentally rolled his eyes; he wouldn't have granted this with a response even if he had still been able to.

*****RTR*****

When Orion opened his eyes, he became immediately aware of two things. One was that he felt absolutely awful; all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and die. The second was that he was aware of Artemis in the back of his mind, as aware of his thoughts and actions and feelings as he had ever been within the mindspace.

"Orion?" said Dr. Argon's voice too loudly above him.

He whimpered.

_Pull yourself together,_ said an annoyed voice in his head. _It is high time for you to stop making an utter fool out of me. _Orion felt the decision to push himself more upright and turn to face the doctor, he felt his muscles obey the command, but he himself had not given it; it was a rather strange sensation.

_I won't let this beat me,_ thought Orion/Artemis. _I have strength of the mind and spirit to make up for weakness of the body._

Artemis made Orion brush lank strands of raven black hair out of his eyes. "Yes and no," he said into the microphone.

"Yes and no," said Orion out in the real world.

Artemis could have crowed with delight, if he had been the type to crow.

"I did it!" he said.

"I did it!" said Orion.

"D'arvit."

"D'arvit."

Artemis frowned. This wasn't any good. He couldn't have his mouth spouting every single thought that came into his…oh, of course, thinking was the same as speaking within the mindspace, but not without it, so as long as he didn't say it out loud it would be heard only in his head. _What an astonishing revelation_, he thought sarcastically. _If I only think it then it is only heard in my head._ Then he glanced over his shoulder. Sirproites was standing there, looking overly innocent. He nearly rolled his eyes at her and then caught himself, turning back to the controls.

As it turned out, controlling Orion was surprisingly easy; perhaps because he was the first alter to appear, perhaps because Artemis had spent the most time in close proximity with him, perhaps because he had very little grip on actual reality; whatever the reason, Artemis felt that he could safely say that day's therapy session was a success.

*****RTR*****

The first thing Artemis did when he next came to consciousness was to look at the clock. He had slept again for six hours and still felt utterly exhausted.

"D'arvit."

"Arty?" Holly's face appeared in his line of vision.

Artemis coughed. "I didn't mean...to sleep so…long."

"You obviously needed it," said Holly. She put a hand to his forehead.

"I know it's…dangerously…high," said Artemis before Holly could say anything. "There's not…really anything we can…do."

"Your mother called earlier," said Holly, absentmindedly playing with Artemis's hair. "We told her what was going on."

"Why would you…do a thing…like that?" he demanded crossly.

"What else could we do? She wanted to come down here immediately of course, but we convinced her to wait until tomorrow morning."

"D'arvit," said Artemis again.

"Don't you want to see your mother?"

"It's not that…I don't want…to see her," said Artemis. "I just…can't have…distractions…right now."

"Artemis, she loves you. She's worried about you. You're her son. She's your mother."

"I know."

Artemis coughed, red liquid blossoming between his teeth. Holly dragged him upright and pressed a cloth to his mouth, patting his back firmly with the other hand. When the fit subsided Holly continued to stroke Artemis's hair and back until his tremors subsided.

"Please tell me this is going to end soon," she said, shifting the boy so that he was lying against the headboard. "It is seriously grating on my nerves."

"That is…the plan," said Artemis.

Holly swallowed the lump in her throat and said briskly, "You need to eat. I brought you some lunch."

Artemis stared at the soup on the tray. "Holly…I'm not…sure I can…eat it."

"Nonsense," said the elf. "You _will_ eat it."

"No," said Artemis, looking at his trembling hands folded in his lap, "I'm not sure I can… physically…hold the…spoon…"

And so Holly fed Artemis the soup and the boy bit down his shame at his inability to feed himself and his reaction to the intimacy and necessitated closeness of the gesture. When the soup was gone—Artemis had managed to eat it all, just barely—he closed his eyes again.

"Meditation," he said simply, knowing Holly needed no more words to understand.

She nodded, though he couldn't see her, and gently laced her fingers through his. "Is this distracting?"

"No."

"Will it be safe for me or Butler to pull you out when it's time for dinner?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Nothing more was said as Artemis sank into meditation, his breathing becoming shallow and even, his muscles relaxed. Holly picked up her own lunch from beside the bed with her free hand and began to eat one-handedly, moving on to reading her book when she had finished, never losing awareness of Artemis's hand in hers or his gently breathing form beside her on the bed.

*****RTR*****

Artemis was pulled away from his mental office by the hands and voice of his bodyguard.

"Artemis, it's dinner time. Artemis, stop that now, no more, alright? You're done. No more."

Artemis gently rolled his neck and flexed his fingers, which were lying lax on the sheets beside him—Holly had left sometime during his meditation.

"Alright, Butler," said Artemis. "But you'll have to…feed me…I'm too weak…to do it…on my own."

Butler's lips tightened and his eyes narrowed just a fraction as he looked at his charge. "Holly told me as much. How much longer is this going to last, Artemis?"

"As long…as it takes," said Artemis.

Butler was not satisfied with that answer, but, as Artemis had pointed out to Holly earlier, there wasn't a lot he could do about it.

Halfway through the meal Artemis jerked suddenly, nearly spilling the soup Butler was feeding him.

"What?" asked the bodyguard, instantly on alert.

"Like a fly…" said Artemis, still shaking his head. "Inside…my head…"

_I'm not a fly,_ said a voice in his head.

"Siproites?" he said aloud.

"Sorry?" said Butler.

_Yes, these controls really aren't that complicated once you get the hang of them. Perhaps because we're supposed to be using them in the first place, subconsciously of course._

_I still don't think we should be messing about with them right now, Sirproites,_ said Adonis. Artemis didn't know how he knew it was Adonis, he just did.

_Nonsense, _said Ephialtes, _we are always using these controls, this is how our body functions._

_Yes, I suppose so_, said Adonis. _But not like this._

'_Like this' how?_ asked Orion._ We're not trying to take control, we're just connecting. Isn't that a good thing?_

"You're giving me a headache," said Artemis.

"How so?" asked Butler.

"Not you."

_Think it, don't say it, remember?_ said Orion.

_Right._

Artemis concentrated on pushing the alters' voices, thoughts, and feelings to the back of his mind. They were still there, but he didn't have to respond unless he didn't want to. Hopefully doing that would get easier with time. He then looked at Butler.

"Conversation with…my other selves…nothing to…worry about… Shall we…finish…dinner?"

Butler opened his mouth to ask for specifics, and then closed it again; he wouldn't understand his employer's explanation anyway. So instead he just finished feeding Artemis his dinner and then watched him as he fell almost instantly into a restless sleep.

**AN: I would like to thank all of you who read, review, follow, and favorite this story for making it one of the most popular AF fics on the site. Several people have pointed that out to me & I was like "Whoa, really? *checks site* O.o I suppose it kind of is…" So thank you! And please do keep reviewing, not simply for the story to rack up reviews, but rather because I love hearing from you :)**

**-SQ**


	21. Working Through

**Author's This chapter isn't particularly exciting. Something more exciting happens in the next chapter. And then a HUGE piece of drama is coming closer every chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Are you kidding? I don't even have my copies of the books with me right now. They didn't fit in my suitcases; besides, some of them belong to my brother.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Working Through**

The next morning Artemis woke, as he had recently become accustomed to waking, to a cool hand on his forehead.

"Holly?" he muttered, turning his head toward the touch.

"No," said a voice even more familiar than that of the elfin captain, "it's me." The hand smoothed his hair away from his burning brow and he felt soft lips press themselves to his hot skin.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Arty." His mother stroked his hair. "I'm here. My poor, sweet, brave, foolish boy. So formal even now."

Artemis curled himself into his mother's comforting warmth; she rubbed circles on his back. His eyes slit open and he became more awake. Turning his head, he saw his mother's face looking down at him.

"Mother!" Artemis would have shot straight up in the bed if he had possessed the strength. "You're here already? What time is it? Butler was supposed to wake me!"

"Shhh, Arty, relax," said Angeline, gently pushing his shoulders back against the pillows. "It's half past nine and I told Butler not to wake you. You needn't try and be so formal with me, Arty. I'm your mother."

_But you weren't supposed to see me like this_, thought Artemis. _I was supposed to have time to pretend that everything was okay._

As if she had read his mind Angeline added. "You are very, very sick, Arty. I know you wanted to hide that from me, what I don't understand is why. When will the deceptions stop, Arty?"

Artemis closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again with a small sigh. "There is…nothing you can…do, Mother. There is nothing…anyone but myself and…Doctor Argon…can do."

"It scares me to see you like this, Arty," said Angeline, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"It scares…me too," admitted Artemis.

"I wish you had never gotten involved with those fairies."

"Holly is my friend," said Artemis.

"I know that."

"They are all…my friends…"

"I _know_ that, Arty. But they've put you in so much danger!"

"I have put…myself in…danger," said Artemis. "And many others…with me."

"I am not blameless either," said his mother. "If I had been a better mother to you…"

"You have…always been…a wonderful mother," said Artemis.

Angeline's eyes filled with tears and she gathered her frail son into her arms. "I love you," she said through her tears.

Artemis let himself be hugged, resting his cheek against his mother's shoulder. "I love you too…Mum."

Angeline smiled through her tears, pulling back to brush his fringe out of his eyes. "You aren't going to let me stay, are you?"

Artemis shook his head. "I need to…focus on my…treatment… You would be…another…distraction."

Angeline frowned. "A distraction? Your mother is a distraction?"

"Anything that keeps me…from focusing on…my treatment…is a distraction," said Artemis. "I am running…out of time."

"We could find a doctor," said Angeline. "You father knows people…"

"Do you…honestly think that a….human doctor is…going to be…better equipped to treat me…than a fairy one?"

"No," conceded Angeline.

"Father and…the twins…need you," said Artemis.

"And what about you?" asked his mother. "Do you need me?"

For a moment Artemis was tempted to say that yes, he did need her, instead he said, "I will be…alright. I promise to…call you…when I have…the time and…strength."

Angeline bent to kiss him once more. "I'll hold you to that promise."

There was a knock on the door.

"That will be…Doctor Argon for my…treatment," said Artemis.

"Can't it wait?" asked his mother. "We have so little time together."

Artemis shook his head. "No. It is…imperative."

Angeline sighed and nodded. "I hate to leave you like this… I hate to leave you at all…"

"I am in…good hands."

"I wouldn't let you stay here if I thought otherwise," said Angeline. She kissed him again and gave his hair a last stroke. "I love you, Arty." She stood to leave.

"Mo—Mum?"

"Yes, Arty?"

"Say hello…to the …twins for me."

"I will," said Angeline, tears choking her voice once more. "I know they'll be glad to hear from you. They ask about you nearly every day."

Artemis smiled. "Tell them...I'll see them…soon."

Angeline nodded. "Yes. Yes, I will."

"Your mother?" said Doctor Argon as he entered and took a seat next to the bed.

"Yes," said Artemis. "Can we get…on with this…please?" His head was beginning to buzz with fours once more and he had to resist the urge to reach out and rearrange the bedclothes just so.

"Very well," said Argon, a touch testily. "Who are we brining to the surface today?"

"Adonis," said Artemis.

Artemis took the medication Argon handed him, allowed the doctor to hook up the necessary modules, and then sank back into the recesses of his mind as the procedure began.

The first words out of Adonis's mouth were, "Send me back."

_No, _said Artemis crossly.

"But I feel _awful_," moaned Adonis, burying his face in the pillow.

_Pathetic,_ said Artemis. Then, _Move back, Ephialtes._

"Interesting," said Doctor Argon. The teen ignored him.

Adonis closed his eyes, intending to go back to sleep.

_Oh no you don't!_ said Artemis _Open your eyes._

_No._

_Yes!_

There was a brief struggle which culminated in Artemis/Adonis's eyes opening to half-mast and remaining there.

_You are supposed to cooperate with me_, said Artemis.

_If we all cooperated with you wouldn't that rather defeat the purpose of this exercise?_ Inquired Ephialtes. _After all, you are attempting to take control._

Artemis gritted his teeth, while silently (though of course all the alters heard him) acknowledging the truth of this statement.

"I am Artemis," said Artemis slowly and clearly.

Adonis clamped his mouth shut.

"I am Artemis," said Artemis again, putting more force behind the command.

"Mmmm," said Adonis, lips still pressed together.

"I am Artemis," Artemis repeated forcefully.

"I…am…Adonis," said Adonis reluctantly.

"So I surmised," said Doctor Argon.

"No," said Artemis. "I am _Artemis_."

"I…am…A…donis."

"I am _**Artemis**__."_

"I am…Artemis."

Doctor Argon's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you now? Interesting."

The entire rest of the session, which only lasted five more minutes, was a constant struggle. All Adonis wanted to do was to go back to sleep, and Artemis had to resist this every time he wanted his body to do something. Finally, knowing he was going to get hell from Holly and Butler later for pushing his failing body this far, he released his control and slipped rapidly into unconsciousness.

*****RTR*****

"His temperature hasn't risen."

"But he's completely unresponsive."

"Well, he is sleeping."

"Is he sleeping or is he unconscious?"

A shadow fell over him.

"He does seem to be only sleeping."

"Then how come we can't wake him?"

"He's obviously exhausted. Let him rest, Holly."

"He needs to eat, though."

"Give him a little more time."

"It's been eight hours."

"And he didn't have any breakfast because Angeline was here."

"What if there's something seriously wrong?"

"We already know there's something seriously wrong with the Mud Boy, just look at him. What more could _go_ wrong?"

"Don't even ask that."

Artemis forced his eyes open. For a moment he felt like he was part of several consciousnesses at once, then the others receded and the forms of Butler, Holly, Juliet, Foaly, Mulch, and No1 came into focus around him.

The first time he tried to speak nothing audible came out of his mouth. He coughed and tried again. "I'm awake."

Six pairs of eyes turned toward him.

"He speaks!" said Mulch, throwing his hands into the air dramatically. "It lives!"

"Artemis, how long have you been awake?" demanded Holly. Her voice was accusing, but Artemis could see her hands trembling.

"Less than a…minute," said Artemis. He coughed again. Holly and Butler exchanged a glance.

"Alright, alright, everybody out," said Butler, herding them toward the door. Holly held a handkerchief to Artemis's lips to stop the blood as he continued coughing.

"How do you feel?" asked Holly when the fit had subsided.

"Like death," said Artemis, grimacing. She made to help him into a sitting position, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm. "You'd better not. I need to…conserve…my strength."

Holly nodded. "There's food here."

"Alright."

Holly fed him, tilting his head up so that he could swallow. When she laid it back down it was in her lap, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other on his thin chest.

"Are you making progress?"

"I believe…so."

"That's good."

A few minutes of silence.

"Arty?"

"Mmmhmm."

"How was the visit with your mother?"

Artemis hesitated. "It was…nice."

"I wish she could have stayed, for your sake."

"She couldn't," said Artemis.

"I know," said Holly.

"But a part…of me…wishes that…too."

Holly squeezed his shoulder. "Of course you do, she's your mother."

"There are many things wrong with me anyway."

"I didn't say—"

"No," said Artemis, "it was merely implied."

*****RTR*****

The next day Artemis chose to focus on Iphigenia. This was partially due to him being the next logical alter on the list, and partially due to Holly and Sipriotes's warnings about what would happen if he were to over-exert himself again so quickly; he reasoned that, if the need arose, overpowering Iphigenia would not prove to be too much of a challenge.

_I should have known he would start crying_, said Artemis, looking through the screen at his body on the bed. Strangely, he didn't feel annoyed or repulsed, he merely felt sympathetic. He concentrated his energies on the physical world. _Stop crying._

Iphigenia sobbed harder.

_Stop crying!_

Iphigenia buried his face in the pillow.

Artemis gritted his teeth.

_I think—_started Ephialtes.

_Don't distract me,_ said Artemis. He narrowed his focus until the only thing within his field of vision was the scene on the plasma screen. Then he shifted the view until…bingo, he was not seeing Iphegenia, but rather seeing _as_ Iphegenia.

_Stop crying,_ he said again. The boy on the bed gave a few halting sniffles and then wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

_That's better_, said Artemis. _Now look at Doctor Argon._

Again Artemis felt reluctance. Reluctance and fear.

_Hm, I've never actually felt the emotions of the dominant personality before. Look at Doctor Argon._

Iphigenia looked.

_Beautiful._

Artemis didn't seem to be able to speak as Iphigenia without stuttering, which was annoying, both to himself and to Doctor Argon, but all in all it went rather well. Artemis had reached a new level of connectivity with the dominant personality and the outside world while stuck in the mindspace. Step by step he was getting closer to achieving his goal.

_Now, time to rest and then do it all again tomorrow._

*****RTR*****

"That's fantastic, Artemis."

Artemis was lying on his bed with Butler on one side and Holly on the other. His bodyguard had just finished feeding him his lunch and the elf was rubbing rhythmic circles into his temple with her forefinger, providing slight relief to the pounding headache which had built there.

"I really think…I might be…able to…do this," said Artemis.

"Of course you will," said Butler, clapping a large hand on his shoulder.

"It is…definitely working…" said Artemis. "My only concern is…time. If my body…deteriorates…faster than my…mind can…recuperate…"

"That will not happen," said Holly firmly. "You're strong."

"Mentally, yes," said Artemis. "Physically, far from it. Even under…normal conditions."

Holly and Butler both had to admit that this was true.

"You've never let that stop you before," said Holly. "Remember that train in the Arctic?"

Artemis shuddered. "How could I forget? Then…as usual…you saved my neck. And I…repaid you…by losing you your…trigger finger."

"That was hardly intentional on your part," said Holly. "You weren't even conscious at the time."

"It didn't…stop you from…blaming me…then."

"Well, I liked to think that I hated you back then, didn't I?"

"Liked to think?" said Artemis. "Didn't you?"

"Not entirely," said Holly. "Somehow even then you had started to grow on me a bit. A very _little_ bit, mind you, but…"

"You're crazy."

Holly laughed. "After all the time I've spent with you I'm not surprised."

"I need to…meditate…" said Artemis. "Bring me out of it after an hour."

"Only an hour?" said Butler.

"I don't want…to risk…getting stuck…"

"Is that even possible?" asked Holly.

"Yes," said Artemis. "Right now I…am at constant…risk…of going into…a coma. I cannot…let that happen. I _need_ my…mental faculties."

Holly laced the fingers of her free hand through Artemis's midnight hair. "Do what you need to do, Artemis. We'll be here."

"If you have…other things to…do…"

"We'll _be_ here."

"Very well."

**AN: I know it was a bit on the short side, and I don't particularly like writing Angeline. But it was necessary to remember that she and the rest of the Fowls (and Foaly, Mulch, and N****o****1 for that matter) still exist. The twins **_**do **_**visit in the semi-near future.**

**I am not a mind reader; I can only know what you thought of the chapter if you review!**

**-SQ**


	22. Work for It

**Author's Note: I hope you like the chapter. It's kind of on the short side, and for that I apologize, but at least it exists, right?**

**Disclaimer: Means the same thing no matter how I word it—I don't freakin' own _Artemis Fowl_!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Work for It**

Artemis had no appetite, no energy, and almost no strength, but he was nothing if not stubborn.

Of course, so was Holly.

"Eat. Now."

"Maybe I will vomit…all over you."

"You had better not. Now eat. You're supposed to be a genius, remember? Any idiot knows they need food to keep up their strength."

"What strength?"

"Exactly. Eat."

Artemis huffed but complied. He had really more been arguing for the sake of arguing anyway, to keep up some sense of normalcy.

"Holly," said Artemis, "you are worse than…my mother."

Holly made a face. "I am in no way, shape, or form your mother, Artemis Fowl, and don't you forget it."

"Don't worry….one mother is…quite enough...for me."

Holly laughed.

"Holly…what time is it?"

Holly looked at her watch. "Five minutes till nine."

"Argon should be here…any minute."

"Artemis—"

"It would be…counterproductive…to postpone the…session."

"I didn't even say anything yet!" protested Holly.

"No," said Artemis. "But that…is what…you were…going to say…isn't it?"

"Yes," said Holly reluctantly.

He smiled wanly up at her. "You know…it feels…strange…not to be…fighting…"

Holly laughed. "It would be pretty pathetic on my part to be fighting with you now."

"Are you calling me…pathetic?"

Holly smirked. "Well you _are_ a Mud Boy."

Artemis rolled his eyes and coughed.

"Arty?"

"I'm—" he coughed harder.

"—not okay," finished Holly.

A knock sounded on the door. "Doctor Argon."

Holly frowned. "Maybe I should…"

"Go," said Artemis. "You don't want…to be here…with Ephialtes."

Holly's wince was almost imperceptible. Almost.

"I'd stay."

"You would. But you wouldn't…like it. It's okay…I don't…much like him either."

The knock on the door repeated. Holly kissed Artemis's cheek. "See you later, Arty."

"I'll be…asleep…" said Artemis, focusing on keeping his voice from shaking even more than it was.

"As you should be."

"Holly"—the elf looked back at him—"never mind…"

*****RTR*****

"I suppose today will be the same as usual?" said Dr. Argon when he entered the room.

"Yes," replied Artemis. "Your assumption is correct." Although he was never awake long enough for the compulsions to take over, it was easier to talk in fives, and he needed all his energy for the task at hand.

"With…?"

"Ephialtes of course," said Artemis. "He is the…only one left, Doctor."

"Besides Aura."

Artemis did not need five words to give his answer to that one. "No."

Doctor Argon did not respond, because for once they were in concurrence, not that he would ever admit that to Fowl.

The procedure was the same as for the last few days. Artemis took the drugs, Argon attached the electrodes, and Artemis retreated into deep meditation.

*****RTR*****

"Wakey, wakey, Mud Boy."

Ephialtes, seeing no reason to respond to the condescending and obviously inferior voice, kept his eyes shut.

_Artemis,_ he thought, _I do not appreciate this._

_I didn't ask you if you appreciated it,_ replied Artemis. _Open your eyes._

_I will not obey that despicable excuse for a doctor._

_I don't care_, said Artemis. _You __**will**__ obey me._

_Make me._

Artemis put all of his force and willpower behind the command. Ephialtes resisted just as strongly. Eventually, however, the physical limitations encumbering Ephialtes enabled Artemis to win out and their eyes were opened.

"Aha," said Doctor Argon. "I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen asleep on me."

"Obviously not," said Artemis/Ephilates.

Artemis felt a shift in Ephilates brain waves, but before he could analyze it their body was suddenly lurching upright.

_What in Frond's name are you doing?_ demanded Artemis.

_Sitting up,_ said Ephialtes.

_I know that,_ said Artemis. _Why? I didn't tell you to._

_No,_ replied Ephialtes, _you didn't._

_Work with me here, _said Artemis.

_No,_ said Ephialtes simply. He picked up a book from the bedside table and flipped it open.

_Put that down!_

_No._

Artemis struggled to make Ephialtes stop reading and put the book down. He succeeded with the first, but not the second.

_Why are you doing this?_ He said angrily.

_The others made it too easy on you,_ said Ephialtes. _If you want control you're going to have to work for it._

Artemis took a deep breath (well, figuratively). Getting angry was not the way to go about this. He had to be calm and reasonable.

"Doctor Argon…how long have…they been allowing ignoramuses…to hold the title…of Doctor here…in Haven?"

Doctor Argon spluttered.

_What?_ said Artemis. _Ephialtes, that was unnecessary and unproductive._

_Unfortunately there is nothing you can do about it now, is there? _said Epilates.

_No, _conceded Artemis, _there's nothing I can do about it now… you can only stop events before they occur… Of course… I am in my own way._

Artemis ceased his mental dialogue (monologue?) and concentrated on the controls before him. With Iphigenia he had accomplished a new level of connection with the personality present in the physical world… to do that again…

A thought wave passed through Artemis's brain. It was not his, not precisely, but it was so close in composition as to be perfectly readable. It said that Ephialtes was about to tell the doctor that if he were to merely hand over access to his equipment to Ephialtes then everything would run a lot more efficiently.

_I don't think so,_ said Artemis, intercepting the thought before it was vocalized.

"While Ephialtes…has, perhaps, something of a…point…I am now in…control of my body's…speech," said Artemis with satisfaction.

"Impressive," said Doctor Argon reluctantly.

"I often am," replied Artemis.

It still felt as though Artemis was forcing someone else to speak with his words, and his control over speech and movement at the same time was patchy at best, but it was progress, it was definitely progress.

*****RTR*****

"Holly, don't you have work to do?"

"I don't see you in your Ops Booth," the elf retorted.

"I wanted to check on his progress. For…scientific purposes."

Holly snorted.

"I don't think the elf believes you, Pony Boy."

"Shut up, convict."

"I've been cleared of all charges!" protested Mulch. "I walk the straight and narrow now."

"The straight and narrow?" scoffed Foaly.

"The honest, moral path," said No1. "The right thing to do. The legal way of doing things."

"Yes, yes," said Mulch. "All of that too."

"Those were synonyms," said Foaly.

"I know that," said the dwarf. "Er—what's a synonym?"

"You three are better than reality television," said Juliet.

"Perhaps," said Butler, "because, unlike reality television, they are actually real."

"The most intelligent comment…of the entire conversation."

Everyone turned to look at Artemis.

"You are a no good spy, Artemis Fowl," said Holly.

"On the contrary…I believe I am a…very good spy, Holly Short. And this is…my room."

"There is dinner for you, Artemis," said Butler.

"Of…course there is," said Artemis.

Artemis ate what Butler fed him as the conversation went on around him. He was having trouble focusing on what his friends were saying though; it was as though his thoughts were being stirred around helter-skelter inside his head. Foaly had to say his name three times before he responded.

"Sorry, Foaly, what?"

"I said, what is the next step, after trying out control over all the alters?"

Artemis shook his head, trying to clear it. "I don't…I have to consider…if I can…the connections… It's none of your business…centaur…but I suggest you go…along with it if you'd like to keep…your ugly head."

Foaly whinnied. "What did you just say?"

"I have no idea!" said Artemis. Or at least, he tried to. But what came out was, "I just insulted you…centaur. Have you really…so little brain…as that?"

Thoughts flickered through Artemis's brain and suddenly he knew what was happening. Somehow Aura had taken control.

_Sedate me! _He tried to yell. _Sedate me now!_ He hadn't been on this side before, and he needed more time to figure out how the connection worked in this direction, how he could reestablish superiority in his own body when he was still functionally conscious. Aura sat Artemis up. _I don't __**have **__more time!_

Aura swung Artemis's legs over the side of the bed and pushed his body off of it.

_Don't!_ thought Artemis. _You'll kill us!_

"Artemis, what in Frond's name to you think you are doing?" demanded Holly as he lurched to his feet.

_It's not me, Holly!_ Screamed Artemis inside his head. _Please, get out of the way! I don't want him to hurt you!_

Aura/Artemis's mouth turned up in a feral grin. "I am…taking charge of my…life. It is a complete…waste of time…for me to lie there…in that…bed."

Aura forced Artemis's body to move toward the door, shoving Foaly and Mulch out of the way as he went. Butler, Juliet, and Holly stepped in front of him to block his way. He snarled and tried to duck around them. When that didn't work he grabbed Holly and pulled her to his chest. "Let—me—through—if—you—want—her—to—stay—in—one—piece," he panted.

"Let go of me!" said Holly, wrenching away from him. The movement threw the boy off balance and he lurched forward. At the last second Artemis latched onto the link between his mind, Aura's personality, and his body.

"Holly…"

He lost consciousness before he even reached the floor.

*****RTR*****

"There is nothing else we can do."

"What do you mean there's nothing else you can do?"

"He means that we have done everything we can. Put into effect all that is possible. Explored all of our options. Utilized—"

"We get it, No1," said Holly. The demon warlock fell silent.

Butler still did not look pleased. "You are _not_ going to let him die, gnome."

"What else do you expect me to do?" said Doctor Argon peevishly. "His body can't take any more of the warlock's magic and I have him connected to the best life support we have. Contrary to what you may think I don't make a habit out of doing my patients in, no matter how unpleasant they may be."

"What exactly happened?" asked Juliet.

"As well as I can figure, Aura used the same mechanisms Fowl has been experimenting with to take control of his body. What Aura was trying to do with it, however, was too much for it to handle, and so it malfunctioned and shut down."

"You make the Mud Boy sound like a computer," said Mulch.

"So, what now?" asked Foaly.

"As I said," said Argon. "We are doing all that we can. I do believe that Fowl managed to regain control in the moments before he collapsed, meaning that, if he does come out of this, his mind should be intact. Though I can make no guarantees."

Foaly looked alarmed. "Do you know what you're saying, Argon? Artemis's mind is one of the greatest of his generation!"

"As I said," said Argon. "It _should_ remain intact, if and when he does come back to consciousness."

"It had _better_ remain intact," growled Butler. "Because if it doesn't, neither will _you_."

"Now you listen here, Mud Man," said Argon with as much authority as he could muster. "I don't have to stand here and listen to threats. I am an important official and if I called for one a security…security team…would come…come right away…"

Holly was no longer partaking of, or even really listening to, the conversation. She sat beside Artemis, rhythmically stroking his sleek black hair. His entire form radiated heat. He had to get better, he was a fighter, he hadn't come this far to fail now. She bit down on her lip to prevent herself from doing something embarrassing like sobbing or saying something she would undoubtedly regret later. She kept trying to think of a way she could have prevented this from happening; she didn't know whether it made it better or worse that she couldn't find one.

"…lost cause if he remains comatose for more than forty-eight hours. I would recommend cessation of life supportive measures."

"Are you saying that we should give up on him if he doesn't wake up in two days?"

"I am saying that at that point there most likely won't be much of him left to give up on."

"Artemis is going to get better," said Holly.

The rest of the room's inhabitants looked at her.

"While I admire your optimism, Captain Short—"

"I'm telling you that he is going to get better," said Holly. "You don't know Artemis like I do. When he has his mind set on something nothing stops him. _Nothing._"

"I believe we are all aware of the ruthlessness of Master Fowl, but I fail to see what that has to do—"

"Not ruthlessness," said Holly. "Determination. There's a difference."

"Of course," said Doctor Argon pleasantly, not believing a word of it.

**AN: Duhn duhn duhn… I promised you some drama this chapter didn't I? Can you promise me a review? ;)**

**-SQ**


	23. Consciousness

**Disclaimer: The very fact that I need a disclaimer implies that I am not the creator of nor the owner of any of the rights to anything associated with Artemis Fowl and its franchise**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Consciousness**

Twenty-four hours passed. Then forty-eight. Then seventy-two and still Artemis showed no signs of life. Even Foaly and Mulch were beginning to doubt the practicality of hoping for the human's recovery.

"Holly," said Foaly gently, placing a hairy hand on the elf's shoulder, "maybe it would be better—"

"No," said Holly flatly.

"The scientific odds of him waking up after this length of a coma in his state—"

"I don't give a damn what the scientific odds are!" snapped Holly. "I'm _telling_ you, he _will _wake up."

Foaly and Mulch exchanged a look over Holly's head.

"Artemis himself—" started Mulch.

"Artemis himself saved me when I should have been dead," said Butler.

"With the help of Holly's magic," said Mulch. "That won't work now."

"If Dom and Holly say he's going to wake up then he's going to wake up," said Juliet, but without much conviction.

*****RTR*****

When Artemis opened his eyes everything was completely black. "Where am I?" he said, but either the words made no sound or he was unable to hear it.

_Have I gone deaf?_ He wondered. He strained to see his surroundings. _Have I gone blind?_ He reached out his hands to feel around him. Nothing. _Now I know I haven't lost my sense of touch because I can feel myself. Where in Frond's name am I?_

Then a realization hit him. He was alone. _Hello?_ he thought. _Hello? Orion? Siproites? Adonis? Ephialtes? Iphigenia? …Aura…?_ Nothing. _They can't be gone_, he thought in irritation. They're a _part _of me. He stopped. Oh. _Oh._

"Yes!"

Still no sound.

"D'arvit."

_Be logical, Artemis_, he thought to himself. _This cannot be a place; therefore it must be my mind. It is not the mind-office I occupy when another personality is conscious, therefore I must be unconscious. I cannot be completely unconscious, however, because I am obviously thinking. I was, however, completely unconscious for an unknown span of time until a few minutes ago. Aha, I must be in a coma. Well, that does present a problem, doesn't it? My body cannot survive a coma for any extended period of time in the condition it is in. Not only that, but Dr. Argon would know this, and so it is unlikely that he would try and keep me alive past a certain point. And I very much wish to be kept alive, thank you very much. Of course, that is without accounting for Butler and Holly. Butler and Holly… Oh gods…_

"Butler! Holly!"

_They can't hear you, you fool,_ he told himself. He got to his feet. Since he wasn't in the real world, real world logic would serve him very little at this point. _What would Orion do in this situation?_ he wondered. _He'd think it was some grand adventure and go gallivanting off to find the fair maiden_, thought Artemis with a roll of his eyes. _Well, I suppose that's as good a start as any, minus the fair maiden part._

Artemis started to walk, but it didn't take him long to get the distinct feeling that he wasn't actually going anywhere. _I'm nowhere_, he thought. _Quite literally. And I'm likely to remain nowhere unless I decide on somewhere to go._ He closed his eyes and envisioned his mind-office. _That's where I want to be_, he thought. _Well, no, really I want to be in my room at Dr. Argon's clinic in Haven, but one step at a time. __**Focus**__Artemis!_

And as he did he felt the world around him shift, as though he was passing through into a different dimension (_Which is absolutely ridiculous, but no matter_). As he reached the end, or what would have been the end if this were the kind of thing that had ends, he felt, there was no other way to describe it, a fraying along the edges of his mind.

_What the—No. NO._ He grasped onto the strands that were attempting to break free. _No, I'd like to stay __**me**__, thank you very much, one __**singular**__ me if you please!_ But as soon as he got a handle on the offshoots, his progress toward the semi-conscious was halted.

_No, damn you! I want both, I want **both**!_

He pressed forward, holding with all of his might to his singular consciousness as he emerged into his mind-office…

And he almost made it. But he wasn't prepared for the burst of energy he encountered at the last second, and when he recovered from the impact he was sitting in the floor of his mind-space, surrounded by all seven of his other selves.

"D'arvit!"

*****RTR*****

"Something happened," said Holly.

"What?" said Butler and Juliet sharply.

"I'm not sure," said Holly. "But it was something. I felt it."

Foaly, Much, and Dr. Argon looked at her blankly. "I didn't…"

"I felt it too," said No1.

"What was it, then?" demanded Butler.

The little warlock shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I've never felt something like it before. It was like…a nudge in my magic."

The others all stared at the demon. Then Juliet glanced down at Artemis.

"Dom! Holly! Look!"

The human bodyguard and the elven captain looked at the girl, who had her hands covering her mouth, and then at the boy on the bed.

"What—?" started Holly and Butler.

"His eyes," said Foaly. "They're moving."

Doctor Argon opened his mouth. "It could be a simple muscle nerve reaction having little to do with any actual—"

"_Shhhh!"_ hissed the rest of the room's occupants. Argon 'shhhhed'.

*****RTR*****

"Open. Your. Damn. Eyes," said Artemis, putting all his weight against the lever.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Adonis. "There's no one there."

"I don't know!" snapped Artemis. "Myself! All of us! None of us! Whoever is going to get our eyes to…there!"

The plasma screen flickered to life. A hazy image of six anxious faces filled Artemis's vision.

"We're awake," said Orion.

"But none of us is actually out there," said Sirproites.

"What does that mean?" asked Iphigenia softly.

"That one of us had better get out there quickly," said Ephialtes.

*****RTR*****

"Arty? Arty? Arty!"

"Don't shake him!"

"Don't shout!"

"You're shouting!"

"No1, give him a jolt, make sure we don't lose him again!"

"Argon should do it; we don't know how he'll react to the magic—"

"We don't know how he'll react to the electricity either!"

Artemis groaned. A shock of combined electricity and magic went through him. He groaned again, rolled over onto his side, and retched.

His friends jumped back out of the way. Butler's large hands caught his shoulders and held him, drawing him back onto the bed once he was through. "Artemis?"

"I'm…here. I'm not…particularly…happy. But I'm here."

*****RTR*****

It was another full day before Artemis was lucid enough to truly be called conscious. He spent the next twenty-four hours slipping in and out of a fevered sleep while Dr. Argon pumped fluids and nutrients into his system.

When he finally did wake, it was to a parched throat, a pounding head, and Holly sitting next to him using his laptop to watch some sort of romance action movie.

"Please…tell me…you didn't…waste any of my…memory space…downloading that…rubbish."

"Arty!"

"Careful!" protested Artemis as the laptop nearly slid to the floor.

Holly impatiently set the laptop, movie still playing, aside and embraced him so forcefully that it knocked the wind out of him.

"Oof! Holly…"

Holly drew back and set him gently back down on the bed. "You infuriating Mud Boy! You're in a coma for more than seventy-two hours, and then only semi-conscious for another twenty-four, and then all you can say is to be careful with your damn laptop!"

Artemis smiled. "It's good to see you too, Holly."

Holly touched Artemis's cheek. "Dr. Argon told us it was hopeless. That you were as good as dead."

"He wasn't entirely wrong," said Artemis. "He wasn't right either, obviously," he added as Holly opened her mouth. "But I told you that my chances were slim if I went into a coma."

"How can you be so calm about it?" demanded Holly. "Don't you care if you live or die?"

Artemis sighed. "I care very much whether I live or die, Holly. And I'm _not_ calm about it. You know that."

Holly nodded and squeezed his hand. "I do."

"Butler?"

"He and Juliet went to the practice yard. They should be back soon. You should eat."

"Probably."

"Definitely."

Holly called for food to be brought, which it was almost immediately.

"You'd better…keep me…attached to the…IV," said Artemis between laborious bites. "I'm not sure I can…eat as much…as I need for…proper nourishment."

Holly nodded. "How close are you, do you think, to—"

She was interrupted by voices in the hall.

"It doesn't _count_ if you don't fight fairly," said Butler's deep voice patiently.

"We never explicitly stated that we weren't allowed—"

"It should be assumed—"

"You're the one who taught me never to assume _anything_, big bro," was the cheeky response.

"No self-respecting body-guard would be caught dead using a move like that." The door opened. "I don't know where you get your ideas from, Juliet, but—Artemis!"

Artemis gave a coughing laugh. "My name seems to be…popular today."

Butler was already on his knees beside Artemis's bed, feeling his charge's forehead and listening to his heart and breathing.

"I am quite…alive. I assure you…old friend," said Artemis, patting the large Eurasian man on the shoulder. "I would not…hurt so much if…I wasn't."

"Being your bodyguard is a mental as well as a physical health hazard," said Butler gruffly. "Your father should give me a raise."

"Why in the world would he…do that…when you seem…so disinclined…to consider…leaving us?"

"Artemis Fowl, always the pragmatist."

"It truly is necessary; we are still in a race against time."

"Come again?" said Holly.

"I was merely…prefacing my…request to see…Dr. Argon…with my response to your…inevitable protests," said Artemis.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, Artemis, sometimes…"

"Sometimes what?"

"Ugh!" said Holly.

"I love you too, Holly," said Artemis without thinking.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Er…Argon, right," said Holly. She placed the call and then continued, "I'll just…let you do…whatever it is you need to do." She left the room quickly.

Butler looked at Artemis. "Am I missing something here?"

"No," said Artemis a touch too quickly. "Could I have some…water, please…Butler?"

"Of course, Artemis."

*****RTR*****

"Fowl. I admit I did not expect to be speaking with you again."

"You…underestimated me," said Artemis. "A common mistake. Though luckily in…your case…not a…fatal one."

"Yes, well," said Argon. "I assume there was something specific which you needed me for?"

"Not you, the…augmentation provided by your…instruments."

"I see. May I advise you that—"

"No…you may not," said Artemis. "I know what I am…doing." _I hope._

*****RTR*****

As it turned out ,Artemis did not know what he was doing, at least not as well as he would have liked. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, that was simple enough. But actually _doing_ it was another thing entirely.

_How, how, how?_ he raged at the alters in his meditative mind. _There has to be a way to do this!_

_Yes_, said Ephialtes, _it does seem like it should be possible._

_Isn't that what I just said? _snapped Artemis. _Don't you have any useful information to add?_

_You already have access to all the useful information we can provide,_ said Siproites. _There is no longer any mental block between us._

_I know that_, Artemis sighed. _And it is progress, definite progress. But it isn't _enough_._

*****RTR*****

"What exactly is it you're trying to do, Arty?" Holly asked.

They were sitting together on Artemis's bed .Well, Holly was sitting and Artemis was reclining next to her half-propped up by pillows. Since awakening from his coma his strength had begun to return to him, albeit incredibly slowly, and his temperature had hovered at 39.5 degrees (103.1), but the key to the next step of the mental healing process continued to elude him.

"I am attempting to forge a connection between myself and the alters that can be translated into the physical world." Now that Artemis was spending a considerable larger amount of time awake, the compulsions caused by the Complex were making themselves known again. He had decided that the most reasonable course of action was to keep them under control with medications for now and give primary focus to uniting his personality. One thing at a time and all that. "If I can make simultaneous contact with them while I am awake then perhaps consciousness needn't be restricted to one personality at a time. And since the ultimate goal is to converge all of me back into one constant consciousness—"

"But, Artemis," interrupted Holly, "you've already done that!"

Artemis pushed himself up on his elbows. "Would you care to explain?"

"It was a few weeks ago now, right around the time…that you…restarted your sessions with Argon…after…" Holly trailed off.

"Yes, I know when," said Artemis. "Continue."

"You were meditating, and you were having a conversation with the alters. I could hear all of it. It was like all of them were inhabiting your body at once."

Artemis was silent for a moment and then sat bolt upright. "Holly! You're brilliant!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and for one wild moment Holly was sure he was going to kiss her, then his arms came around her in a hug that was almost as surprising.

"Artemis…did you just…_hug_ me?"

Artemis leaned back against the pillows, panting slightly and looking rather shocked. "Well…I suppose I…did…didn't I? Huh. How interesting." _One, to, three, four, five, six, seven, wait, does 'huh' count as a word?_

Holly grinned, hoping that her human companion couldn't tell how fast her heart was racing. "I guess my idea was just that brilliant."

"Your idea, yes, that's right," said Artemis, suddenly all business. "I wonder if I could…but which direction should I…start from then? I will probably need…the augmentation, just to be on…the safe side… but yes, _yes_…that makes sense…"

Holly shook her head in fond exasperation. "And I've totally lost him."

**AN: ****If any of you are interested in the Glee or Harry Potter fandoms, please check out my other fics. And the account I share with Arty-the-Puppeteer, Crazy-Minds-Think-Alike. You guys are AWESOME reviewers, and some of my other fics could use some of that love :) **

**Even if you don't (or if you do) check them out, please review this chapter! ;)**

**-SQ**


	24. Augmentation and Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: All I claim is to be a fan**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Augmentation and Reconciliation**

For the next twenty-four hours Artemis banned everyone from his room except Dr. Argon. This did _not_ sit well with Holly and Butler. The bodyguard especially was outraged by this order.

"Absolutely not, Artemis! My job is to protect you! How can I protect you if I'm not allowed to see you?"

"You can protect me," said Artemis patiently, "by standing outside of the door and making sure that I am not disturbed by anybody."

"I am a bodyguard, not a door guard," grumbled Butler.

"Twenty-four hours, old friend. Twenty-four hours, that's all I ask."

Finally Butler consented and Artemis sequestered himself in his hospital room with Dr. Argon and his equipment.

"Doctor Argon," he said bluntly, "you are here to operate the equipment and supervise me as I work. I will not require your assistance or intervention except in the case of an emergency."

The doctor scowled. "This is a highly unconventional process."

"I am a highly unconventional boy."

"On that we can agree."

Artemis settled himself onto his bed and allowed Dr. Argon to hook him up to the various machines.

"The vial, please, Dr. Argon," he said, holding out his hand.

"I highly advise against it," said Argon.

"It is lucky, then, that I did not ask for your advice. The vial, Doctor."

Reluctantly, Dr. Argon handed it over. Artemis held the mild hallucinogen up to his eyes, considered it, and then unstoppered the vial and inhaled deeply. He then settled back against the headboard and slipped into semi-consciousness.

"Dr. Argon," he said, his voice sounding distant in his own ears, "can you hear me?"

The doctor's voice sounded even more distant as he answered, "Yes, Fowl, I can hear you."

"Good." _Can you hear me?_ he thought to his alters.

_We can hear you_.

He took a deep breath.

"This is it," he said aloud. "We're going to fix this problem here and now; it has gone on far too long. By the end of this session 'we' are going to be 'I'."

"Alright, Artemis," said Ephilates smoothly. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"Just keep talking."

*****RTR*****

When Butler and Holly were finally allowed back into Artemis's room they found the boy sitting cross-legged on his bed, looking utterly exhausted, and grinning like a loon.

"I did it."

"You mean you—?"

Artemis nodded, still grinning. "Yes. I would advise against giving me any electrical shocks in the near future, just in case, but the alters have been reunited."

"So you're you now?" said Mulch, who had accompanied the elf and the bodyguard into the room.

"The one and only," confirmed Artemis.

Holly laughed and flung her arms around Artemis. "Oh, Arty, that's wonderful!"

Artemis smiled, enjoying the feeling of their physical proximity more than he ought, before pulling gently but firmly away. "Yes, it is," he said, "but this is far from over. The alters were only one aspect of the Complex. There are still the compulsions and paranoia to deal with."

This reminder sobered Holly a bit. "But the alters were the most difficult part, right?"

Artemis put his hand over Holly's, which had unconsciously come to rest against his cheek. "I sincerely hope so."

*****RTR*****

"Artemis, do you ever stop reading?"

"I have so much to catch up on now that I'm well enough to read!" said the boy. "Besides, it is very therapeutic."

Holly laughed and settled herself on the chair beside his bed. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. How's your temperature?"

Artemis shrugged. Holly felt his forehead. "Still a fever, but it's down."

"Yes, that does make sense."

"Fives again?"

Artemis nodded. "Fives and more fives. And chemicals and more chemicals. Holly, please don't sit at an angle like that. It…bothers me."

Holly sighed but adjusted her position. She scanned Artemis's bedside table, noticing the exact placement of everything on it. "Have you been hallucinating?"

"Not yet. But it could happen. The paranoia may very well come back as well."

"What are your plans?"

"Lots of drugs and lots of meditation. Dr. Argon suggested that verbal therapy would also be beneficial. And, as much as I hate to admit it, he does have something of a point. I am loathe to talk to him about my personal issues, however." He rubbed his forehead.

"You can always talk to me," said Holly softly.

"Thanks," said Artemis. "That was kind of what I had in mind."

Holly touched Artemis lightly on the shoulder. She knew this was big for him, really big. Artemis Fowl didn't talk about his personal issues; he didn't admit that he _had_ personal issues. "What would you like to talk about?"

Artemis didn't say anything. He knew what they _should_ talk about, but he didn't know if either he or Holly was brave enough to broach the topic.

"You don't have to talk right now if you don't want to."

"No…now is as good a time as any for us to talk. Do you mind if I talk in fives, though? It's going to be difficult enough as it is."

"Of course. For now. Arty," she added quickly.

He looked at her through his hair. "Thanks."

She smiled. "Hey, I can't be mean _all_ the time. What do you want to talk about?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"Let's start with something simple, then," said Holly after a moment of consideration. "Tell me about your childhood. What was Artemis Fowl like as a child?"

Artemis raised his eyebrows. "Interesting."

"Well, yes, that's a given."

"No. Well, yes, I was interesting, but I meant that what you just said is interesting. You asked me what I was like when I was a child. Past tense."

"I guess I did, didn't I? You are fifteen. And you should be eighteen. Legally an adult."

"That is true enough," said Artemis. "But I was always under the impression that you considered me a child nonetheless. And a rather annoying one at that."

"Annoying yes," said Holly with a small smirk. "But…" she looked at the young man sitting in front of her, "you're definitely not a little boy anymore."

Heat rose in Artemis's cheeks and he resisted the urge to look away. "And is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Time will tell, won't it?" said Holly. "But, after all, people are meant to grow up."

*****RTR*****

"So how did you manage to finally reconcile yourself and the alters anyway?" asked Holly. She and Artemis were again perched on the teen's bed. Artemis, whose physical health was increasing slightly each day, though he was still grappling with the other mental effects of the Atlantis Complex, was typing a mile a minute on his laptop.

"Hm?" he said, eyes scanning the luminescent screen.

"Oh, put that down," said Holly, flipping the computer shut on Artemis's lap.

"_Don't!"_ said Artemis knocking her arm aside violently. "Don't touch it, you'll mess it up, it's mine!"

Holly lifted her eyebrows. "Alright…I see we're a bit touchy today…"

Artemis took five even breaths. "Just…can you not touch my things right now? Today is not such a good day."

"Butler told me you were having hallucinations this morning. I thought maybe it would be better by now."

Artemis shook his head. "I know they're hallucinations, I can tell what is real and what is not, but they are still slightly disturbing."

"At least you can identify the symptoms of the Complex when you're feeling them. Is it reliable?"

Artemis nodded. "Fairly. For example, right now there is a very insistent voice telling me not to trust anything you say to me because you are planning to sell me out to all of my many enemies. A most disturbing thought, but I hope an incorrect one."

"Of course it's incorrect," said Holly.

"Of course, you would say that even if you planning on selling me out, naturally, but I accept your point."

"If you can tell what's the Complex and what's not, why are you still speaking in fives?"

Artemis's expression stiffened. "I have to. It's what's keeping me sane. If I don't everything will fall apart."

"But Arty, you know that five is just a number."

"Five is an _important_ number."

"No it isn't. It's just like any other number."

"It is important to me. Right now it is still necessary. I _need_ it. Five, five to keep me alive."

Holly bit her tongue and after a moment said, "So, how did you go about reconciling the alters?"

Artemis rubbed his temple five times with his forefinger, a sure sign he had a headache. Holly was about to tell him to forget it when he said, "I talked. Basically, I talked."

"You…talked?" said Holly. "Can you be a little more, er, _specific_?"

Artemis chuckled. "I can try. I induced a kind of trance-like state, in which I was simultaneously aware of—"

"What do you mean, 'induced'?" said Holly suspiciously.

"Holly," said Artemis in a strained voice. "You interrupted my count."

"What do you mean, 'induced'?"

Artemis thought back over the number of words in his interrupted sentence before continuing. "I merely augmented my meditation with a substance which would allow my mind to enter the kind of state I required of it."

"You mean you drugged yourself?"

"In essence, yes, I did."

"Artemis, do you know how dangerous—?"

"Yes, I am well aware of the risks involved with hallucinogenic and semi-hallucinogenic drugs, Holly. I assure you I have no plans to become an addict; I merely required the assistance of the substance in order to accomplish my plans."

"Which were…?"

"I was in the middle of explaining that when you interrupted me," pointed out Artemis. "As I was saying, I induced a kind of trance-like state, in which I was simultaneously aware of the physical world around my body and my mental constructions. In this state all of my 'selves', as it were, could interact in the 'real' world and inhabit my body all at once. Because of the augmentation I was able to maintain this state for an extended period of time, during which I kept up a constant conversation between my selves, and occasionally Dr. Argon. The longer this conversation went on, with all of my aspects inhabiting the same mental and physical space, the closer together we became, until it became increasingly difficult to differentiate between us. This was, of course, the objective. At the end of the twenty-four hour discourse, the assimilation was complete. Though I am now more aware of the multiple facets of my personality that I was before the development of the Atlantis Complex, the facets are now facets to a whole once more, and not fragments in competition with one another. In fact," said Artemis, "I discovered something very interesting during this process: when "I" was the alert personality, in essence I was whole, because all of the facets, which became the fragments we dubbed, rather incorrectly, as 'alters', are what make up myself. The problem wasn't so much that my personality couldn't be whole; it was that it wasn't whole all the time. I actually had to, in a way, separate it more definitely before I could piece it back together. The whole is the sum of the parts and all that."

"No," said Holly. "The whole is greater than the sum of its parts."

"Yes, that is the saying," said Artemis.

"It's more than just a saying."

"Every rule has an exception."

"Artemis," said Holly, "you are the exception to many, _many_ rules, but that is not one of them."

Artemis smiled. "Perhaps."

"That was—"

"One word, I know." Artemis swallowed and pressed his lips together. Holly took his hand, which was shaking slightly, and squeezed it gently five times.

"One plus four equals five," she said softly.

Artemis opened his eyes and looked at her. "Logic in the face of insanity. I like your style, Captain Short."

"I learned from the best."

"Don't you think his head's already big enough, Holly?"

The two of them, elf and human, turned to look at Butler, who was standing in the doorway.

"Trust me," said Artemis, "for every peg she brings me up she'll take me down four later."

"As it should be," said the bodyguard with approval. "I brought you a surprise."

Artemis lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? What kind of surprise?"

In answer, Butler stepped aside to expose the doorway. Artemis's jaw dropped in pure shock as what appeared to be two miniature whirlwinds launched themselves at his bed with so much force that Holly almost feared for his safety.

"_Myles? Beckett?"_

**AN: Told you the twins would show up! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, big milestone for Arty.**

**Review? Please and thank you ;)**

**-SQ**


	25. Out of Hand

**Author's Note: So. This is an important chapter. The 1st half of this chapter is light & cute & fun & sweet, the 2nd ½ is angsty & dramatic. I'd been waiting to get to the 2nd ½ forever & then when I got there I realized I hadn't a clue how to write it. Obviously I did write it, and I hope it works. A word of warning: there has been a dark chapter of this fic before (okay, there have been a few, but one specifically), the events of which are as-of-yet un-discussed/resolved. That is revisited near the end of this chapter.**

**So…um…enjoy!**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Really, how many different ways can I say that I _still_ don't own Artemis Fowl?**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Out of Hand**

"_Myles? Beckett?"_

"Big brother!" squealed the two three-year-olds, knocking Artemis flat against the headboard in their enthusiasm. Instinctively Artemis brought his arms around the two youngest Fowls to keep all three of them from toppling off the bed.

"What—what are you doing here?"

"We thought you might enjoy the visit," said a voice from the doorway.

Artemis looked up over the twins' heads and past his bodyguard and his jaw nearly dropped for a second time in as many minutes.

"Mother. _Father?_ Why was I not informed of your visit?"

"That would have ruined the surprise," said Angeline with a smile. "I'm glad to see you looking better," she added.

The twins were now bouncing up and down on Artemis's lap, demanding attention.

"There were people _flying_ outside, big brother. Flying! Can you teach us to fly? Huh? Huh?"

"We got in a ship and went down, down, down in a tunnel. Where are we, big brother? Why are you here?"

"Are you coming home soon?"

"Are you still mad at us?"

Artemis buried his face in his little brothers' blonde curls. "No, I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I yelled at you, that was bad."

"Yes," agreed Beckett reprovingly. "Yelling is bad."

"Where are we?" demanded Myles.

"We are miles and miles underneath the ground in a place called Haven. The people you saw flying outside are fairies and they live here."

"Can we do 'speriments on fairies?" Myles wanted to know.

"A lot like you, that one," commented Mulch, who had apparently entered the room at the same time as Artemis's parents and siblings.

Artemis shook his head firmly. "No, no, Myles, you mustn't do experiments on the fairies. And you mustn't ever, _ever_ talk to _anyone_ about them except for mother and father and me, do you understand?"

"Promise?" asked Beckett.

"Yes, you must promise me you will never ever tell anyone else about the fairies."

"Why?" asked Beckett.

"Because other people will want to do 'speriments on them, simple-toon," said Myles. "Right, Artemis?"

"Exactly, Myles," said Artemis. "And we can't let that happen to them."

"Why?" asked Beckett again.

"Because they are my friends. And it wouldn't be fair." Artemis turned to his parents. "I can't believe that they let you all down here."

"It wasn't easy," said Artemis Senior. "These fairies have tighter security than the American CIA."

"The twins missed you," said Angeline. "We all missed you."

Artemis avoided her eyes. "You know I couldn't—"

"Yes, I know. Butler told us you're improving?"

"Slowly," said Artemis. "But yes, I am."

Angeline reached her hand over her younger sons' heads and felt Artemis's brow. "You still have a fever."

"It is not contagious, Mother" said Artemis, unconsciously drawing Myles and Beckett tighter so that they squirmed.

"Hey, you're _squishing_ us!"

"Sorry."

"I know it's not contagious, Arty," said Angeline. "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about _you_."

"I'll be fine," said Artemis. "Really. The worst is past. Hey!" he said suddenly, looking at Beckett with wide eyes. "You _tickled_ me!"

"Myles told me to," said Beckett by way of explanation.

Myles just gave Artemis an angelic smile.

"You can't fool me with that look, Mister," said Artemis. "I know you too well for that."

"You're right," said Mulch. "He's far too much like you to ever be innocent."

Artemis glared in the dwarf's direction. "I do not appreciate your insipid commentary, Mr. Mulch Diggums."

Beckett looked over at Mulch and giggled. "Little man! Look, Myles, it's a hairy little man!"

Mulch looked affronted. "I am a dwarf. I highly respectable species which—"

"Little man," said Myles decisively.

"Yes, that's right," said Artemis smirking. "And see over there? That's Pony Boy."

Foaly whinnied in protest.

"Pony Boy," said Myles and Beckett dutifully.

"I am going to get you for this, Fowl," said Foaly as Holly and Mulch howled with laughter.

"Artemis," chided Butler, hiding a smile with difficulty, "not five minutes in your company and you're already back to corrupting them."

"I'm _teaching_ them, old friend," said Artemis in a superior tone.

"It wouldn't hurt to let them be normal children, you know."

"Normal," scoffed Myles.

"Pfffft!" said Beckett.

"The experts have spoken, Butler" said Artemis smugly.

Butler shook his head. "I'm just glad that I'm only responsible for one of you."

"I've been doing lots of 'speriments while you've been gone," said Myles importantly. "Beckett would rather play and be silly. I like to play and be silly sometimes too, but I also like to do 'speriments. When I get home I'm going to build something to make me fly like the fairies."

Coming from a normal three-year-old this would be a harmless fantasy, but Artemis wouldn't be at all surprised if Myles did manage to build a flying machine when he got back home.

The twins' energy was quickly wearing Artemis out, but he didn't want to say anything; not, this time, because he was too proud to admit to being weak, but because he hadn't seen his brothers in far too long and he didn't want them to leave. Without meaning too, Artemis let his eyelids drift closed. When he opened them there was a pair of bright blue eyes inches from his own.

"Are you sleepy, big brother?" asked Myles.

"Yes," said Artemis. "I am very sleepy."

"Why are you sleepy?" asked Beckett.

"Simple-toon," said Myles. "It's 'cause he's sick."

"Who said that? Who told you that I was sick?"

"No one," said Myles. "_I'm_ not a simple-toon, I snuck out of my room to check on my 'speriments and heard Mum say you were. That's why he's so hot," he added to his twin, pressing a chubby hand to Artemis's cheek.

Beckett too touched his fingers to Artemis's cheek. "Are you gonna be okay, big brother?" he asked in concern.

"I will be fine, Beckett," said Artemis.

"Are you coming home soon?" asked Beckett.

"As soon as I possibly can," promised Artemis. He kissed the three-year-old's curls.

"Hey! I want a kiss too!" demanded Myles.

Artemis smiled and kissed Myles as well.

"I've never seen him be so…gentle before," said Holly, watching Artemis interact with his little brothers. "Is he always like this with them?"

"Not always," said Butler. "But the twins definitely bring out his softer side. He loves them a lot."

"I can tell."

"I can also tell that they're absolutely exhausting him," said Butler. "But I haven't got the heart to tear them away."

"Whose idea was this, anyway?" asked Holly. "And how did the LEP ever agree?"

"It was Angeline's idea," said Butler. "And Foaly and did a little bit of…convincing and manipulating."

The centaur managed to look guilty and smug at the same time. "Well, I might have pulled a few strings."

Holly shook her head. "Eight humans inside the walls of Haven. Unheard of."

"Awwwww," said Juliet suddenly.

"What?" said Butler.

"Shhh!" said Juliet, putting a finger to her lips and pointing at Artemis's bed with the other hand. "Look."

Butler, Holly, Foaly, and Mulch looked. Artemis was leaning against the headboard of the bed, head lolling on his shoulder, a twin curled up under each arm with their golden heads pillowed on his lap. They were all fast asleep.

"Let me get my camera!" said Foaly hurriedly.

"To preserve the moment forever?" asked Juliet.

"No, for blackmail!" said Foaly, taking the shot. "Let's see who's calling people 'Pony Boy' now."

Angeline and Artemis Sr. came over and each scooped a sleeping twin into their arms.

"Goodbye," said Angeline softly. "Thank you for allowing us to visit."

"I'd say 'any time'," said Foaly. "But that's easier said than done."

"We understand," said Artemis Senior. "Butler, would you escort us back to the shuttle please?"

*****RTR*****

Over the next two weeks, Artemis's health, both physical and mental, continued to improve. He was still on medications for hallucinations and paranoia, and was now also being medicated for his cough and fever, but the medications were actually working. Artemis was getting better.

Both his official therapy sessions with Dr. Argon and his unofficial conversations with Holly were going also well. At first they talked about fairly mundane things; some days they didn't talk about much at all, or Holly told him about what was going on in the rest of Haven and on the surface. Other times Artemis talked about his life before he met Holly, his time in school, his family.

"Being an older brother has changed my views on a lot of things," said Artemis, crossing his legs on the bed. "I guess it's a little bit like how people describe what it feels like to become a parent. Because my parents weren't really around much I had to take care of myself, or have Butler take care of me, and so it was all about me. But now it's all about them. And yes, I'm jealous sometimes, when I see the relationship they have with my father, but it's too late for me; I want to at least give them the childhood I never had."

Holly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you regret not having a normal childhood?"

"Could I have had a normal childhood?" asked Artemis sardonically. "We both know I'm not normal. Do I regret not having a _more_ normal childhood? Sometimes… But I can't really imagine it. I know this isn't what I want for the twins though. The life of a mastermind, criminal or otherwise, is lonely. It's a lesson both my father and I have learned the hard way. On the other hand, I wouldn't give up the experiences I've had over the last three, six? how many ever years you want to call it. There are some choices I would make differently if I had the chance to do it over again though."

"Please don't say kidnapping me," said Holly with a roll of her eyes. "Because as highly questionable as that action was, saying you wish you hadn't done it would kind of be rescinding your earlier statement, considering that none of the past three/six years would have happened without it."

Artemis's mouth quirked. "I know that, Holly," he said. "I am a genius, remember. I don't regret my search for my father either. I regret the people I unnecessarily stepped on along the way, but mostly I regret lying to the few people who actually cared about me. Butler, my mother, you…"

"Arty…"

Artemis rubbed his temple. "We're going to have to talk about this at some point, Holly, you know it and I know it. My father and I pretty much jointly ruined by childhood. There's nothing I can do about that; I accept it. Do you know it was my mother I resented? For years I resented her, first for not being there and then for getting in my way. I idolized my father. In my eyes he could do no wrong."

"Arty, that's normal."

"For a normal child. But it was a pretty big oversight for a genius, don't you think?"

Holly held out her hand as though she could physically change the direction of the conversation. "Artemis, stop."

"No. I won't stop." Artemis sat up straighter. "This is the whole point of this, isn't it? What you and Dr. Argon and everyone else have been pushing me to do? To confront these issues so that I can put them behind me? Well, I'm confronting them. I've talked about my brothers," he said ticking off on his fingers as he spoke. "I've talked about my father, I've talked about my mother. I've talked about putting my friends and family and the entire world, both fairy and human, in danger and then saving them. But we still haven't talked about the giant elephant in the room, have we?"

Holly tensed almost imperceptibly, unconsciously putting distance both physical and psychological between them. "Artemis, what are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid, Captain Short. It doesn't become you."

This time the increase of distance was intentional. "Don't call me stupid, Artemis; I agreed to listen and talk to you, not have you take your frustrations out on me."

"'Frustrations', that's a good word."

"I don't like your tone, Artemis," said Holly warningly.

"And I don't like yours."

"You know what," said Holly, "I'm going to leave. I don't have to deal with this." She stood up and started towards the door.

"Oh, sure," said Artemis, tension creeping into his body and tone. "That's just fine. Do what you're best at, running away."

"I am not running away!"

"Oh really?" Artemis leaned toward her. "Because _you_ are the one who insisted that we have a 'talk', Holly. Well, here I am," he opened his arms, "I'm talking!"

"Okay," said Holly, rounding on him. "You want to talk? You think I don't have enough stress in my life?" Her hands and arms were gesticulating wildly. "I have a job, Artemis! I don't have time to be babysitting you all the time and chasing you all around the world and trying to keep up with your convoluted trains of thought and—and—"

Artemis, by contrast, was nearly as still as a statue. "That isn't what this is about," he said softly.

"Then what is it about, Artemis? Enlighten me."

"You know what it's about," said Artemis. "It's about what happened when we went back in time. It's about what Orion said to you, it's about what I _know_ you noticed all of the alters had in common. Listening at keyholes is a Beckett and Myles level trick by the way."

"We don't have to talk about this," said Holly.

"Yes," said Artemis woodenly, "we do."

"We agreed to leave that in the past where it belongs," said Holly.

"Unfortunately," said Artemis, resisting the urge to stand up and start pacing, "it doesn't appear to have done a very good job of staying there. You knew we had to talk about this as soon as Orion started spouting his poetry. What changed? Are you scared?"

"No," said Holly defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really?" said Artemis. "Because I'm terrified."

"I _wanted_ to have this conversation earlier," said Holly desperately, throwing out her hands. "Before things got out of hand!"

"Well you didn't!" shouted Artemis, his fists clenching.

"You were sick!"

Artemis pressed his balled fists so firmly into his thighs they were sure to leave bruises. "That's an excuse, Holly, and a bad one. Are you trying to hide something from me? Because I can't believe all of this…whatever it is I'm feeling is entirely one sided!"

"Oh, and you never make excuses!"

"I'm not making any now!" Artemis took a deep breath and returned his hands, which had flown into the air, to his thighs. "I have feelings for you, Holly. Is that clear enough for you? _You_ kissed_ me_, don't forget! You said you wanted to talk before this got out of hand!"

"It's _already_ gotten out of hand!" Holly's words sounded like they were being ripped from her throat. "_You tried to rape me, Artemis!_ You can't just pretend something like that didn't happen! Believe me, I've tried! _I've tried!_" She sobbed brokenly."Things got out of hand," she repeated, her voice ugly and raw. "And no amount of talking is ever going to fix it. Goodbye, Artemis, I won't be seeing you." The elf whirled on her heel and was gone, taking what felt like a huge and vital chunk of Artemis's heart with her.

**AN: I told you there was a reason Aura's attempted rape of Holly was never fully discussed/resolved. This fight is the big drama that I have been talking about, but I hope you enjoyed the twins before the story got angsty again!**

**I know I don't really have to ask you guys to review, because you flood my inbox every time I post a chapter. So…don't stop!**

**-SQ**


	26. Over and Gone

**Author's Note: was a fairly difficult chapter to write, but I think it was worth the effort, and I hope you do too.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: I own Artemis Fowl just as much as I did last time.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Over and Gone**

Artemis didn't know how much time passed before the door opened and Butler stepped into the room. "Where's Holly?" he said, looking around for the elf.

"She's gone."

Butler looked at Artemis. "Did you two fight again? Honestly, you'd think you would have figured out a way not to be at each other's throats after five and a half years." He shook his head. "For someone so smart you can be awfully stupid sometimes. She'll be back once you've both cooled off."

"No," said Artemis. He didn't take his eyes off of the blank stretch of wall in front of him. "She's gone."

Butler turned his gaze back to his charge, feeling suddenly and distinctly uneasy. "What do you mean, 'gone', Artemis?" he asked. "Gone where? For how long?"

"Away. Forever."

Butler felt as though someone had kicked him in the gut, except that if someone had actually kicked him in the gut he probably wouldn't have felt it nearly as powerfully. Not only were the implications of what his teenage employer had said distressing, but the youth wasn't even using full sentences. Something was definitely wrong.

Butler lowered himself onto the bed beside Artemis. The boy didn't as much as blink to acknowledge his presence. "Artemis, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Artemis—"

"Please leave. 

"Artemis, are you sure—?"

For the first time the black-haired teenager turned his head to look at his bodyguard. "I'm sure," he said in a deadened voice. "Can you go now? I want to be alone."

Butler didn't think this was a very good idea, but he also knew better than to disobey a direct order from his employer unless Artemis's life was in immediate danger; and despite the phrasing that had definitely been an order.

Butler left the room and positioned himself outside the door, his mind churning. Usually brains were Artemis's department, but obviously his principle wasn't in a state to make use of them. Butler had seen Artemis in almost every mood and mindset imaginable over the past eighteen years, but he had never seen his principle like this before.

_Okay, first thing is first, Butler; find out if Holly has actually left._

He could go to her office, but if she wasn't there, which was a distinct possibility even under normal circumstances, he would have wasted valuable time. In fact, any on-foot search for the elf could well prove fruitless simply because he could only be in once place at a time. He needed a more efficient means of locating the LEP captain.

_Foaly_, thought Butler. If anyone would know where Holly was, or be able to find out as quickly as possible if he didn't, it would be the centaur.

*****RTR*****

Butler hammered loudly on the door of the operations booth. "Foaly! Foaly! Open this door and let me in right now or by Frond I will _find_ a way to break it down!"

The door was whisked open and Butler's next knock very nearly landed on Foaly's face. The centaur reared back, "Hey! Watch it! What are you doing here? How did you get here anyway?" he asked as he stepped back to allow Butler entry. "Why didn't security stop you?"

"They tried," said the large Eurasion with a shrug. "I need you to find Holly for me."

Foaly looked at him. "That's your emergency?"

"I hope not," said Butler soberly, "but it very well may be. Just find her please, Foaly."

"Alright, alright," said Foaly. He clip-clopped over to his control panel and pressed a button. "Holly?" he said. "Holly, are you there? Butler wants to talk to you. Holly?" He looked up, scratching his head. "That's strange…" he squinted at the controls and pressed a few more buttons. "She appears to have severed her connection with the Ops Booth. Why in Frond's name would she do that? Nevermind, I can override it." His fingers flew across the master access pad for a few moments and then he sat back with a satisfied smirk and said, "Holly, it's Foaly, I've overridden your disconnection from my channel so you have to talk to me now. I—" He cut off abruptly.

"What?" said Butler sharply.

"She hung up on me!" said Foaly indignantly.

"Can you track her?" said Butler.

"Of course," said Foaly. He returned to the controls. "She is currently…no, that can't be right…"

"What?"

"This has her flying over the Mediterranean Sea."

"D'artivt!"

"Holly's not supposed to be taking foreign missions right now," said Foaly in confusion. He plugged in some numbers on his keypad. "Commander? This is Foaly. Has Captain Short taken an over-seas mission? Because my equipment has her pegged as flying on a direct course for Africa…" There was a long pause in which Butler could hear the indistinct mumbling of the person on the other end of the line.

"But that's a suicide mission!"

There was a click, Foaly took of the headset and stared at it for a few moments. "Has she gone mad?" he said quietly.

"What do you mean, a suicide mission?" demanded Butler.

Foaly turned his chair around so he was facing the bodyguard full on. "Three hours ago Holly requested to be sent to South Africa to explore an area of mysterious magical interference that we have been unsuccessful at pegging down with our technology. It's a mission we've been trying to complete for a long time." His face was serious. "The problem is none of the officers we've sent there have ever come back."

*****RTR*****

Holly hurtled through the air at breakneck speed, the salty sea air scraping against the exposed skin of her neck and face. The smart thing to do would be to put her helmet up, but she didn't feel like being smart at the moment. She had to get there as soon as possible, time was of the essence. Okay, no, it wasn't really, but that was what she was telling herself to justify the reckless manner in which she was flying.

It felt _good_ to be flying like this; dipping and skimming over the waves, rising high into the air to punch through the wispy cloud cover, pushing herself to the limit of her agility and endurance on her way to an exciting, dangerous, and important mission for the good of the People. It felt _right_. _This_ was what she was meant to be doing, where she was meant to be. She was a Recon agent; it was in her blood.

A sharp hum cut through her singular focus: her communicator crackled to life. _"Holly, it's Foaly—"_ The elf scowled and cut the channel completely. Technically, she was supposed to keep a possible line of communication open at all times when on a mission, but the channels were likely to cut out on their own before she reached her destination anyway and she did not want to talk to anyone right now, especially Foaly. She felt a momentary pang of guilt at ignoring her best friend, but it couldn't be helped. This was a dangerous mission and she couldn't afford any distractions. Her duty as an LEP officer came before all else. Foaly would understand.

The Mediterranean Sea glimmered beneath her, gleaming ripples of blues and greens reflecting the arcing rays of late afternoon sunshine. Soon it would be dark and she'd have to find a place to pass the night. Unless…she reached up and flicked a switch, raising her visor and activating her night-vision filter. Bingo. Instant all night travel. Ignoring the voice in the back of her head that told her that nights were designated for rest for a reason, Holly flew onward as the great ball of the sun sunk beneath the darkening Mediterranean waters.

*****RTR*****

"You think she left because they fought?"

"It certainly seems like it, doesn't it?" said Butler.

"But they fight all the time!"

"Somehow I think this time was different."

"No kidding." Foaly clicked his hooves nervously against the floor. "Do you have any idea what it was about?"

Butler heaved a great sigh. "Yes and no."

"Yes and no?" said Foaly. "Butler, this isn't exactly the time for riddles!"

"It wasn't meant to be a riddle," said the bodyguard. "No, I don't know what their fight was about. But I do have a…suspicion."

"Which is?"

"Have you noticed a different…dynamic between the two of them lately? A kind of tension?"

"There's always tension between Holly and Artemis," said Foaly.

"Yes, but this is different. I think it might have something to do with the things Orion was saying."

"What things?" said Foaly. "He said a lot of things. Most of them nonsense."

"How he felt about Holly."

"What—" started Foaly. Then, "Oh. _Oh._"

"Exactly."

"But… Do you really think…?"

Butler shrugged his great shoulders. "I don't know. It would explain a lot. Did she ever say anything about it to you?"

"No," said Foaly. "But now that you mention it…she tended to change to topic whenever the subject of her relationship with Artemis came up."

"I was starting to suspect that Artemis might have been seeing our elven captain in a slightly different light," said Butler. "Now I'm beginning to wonder if Holly didn't return those feelings."

Foaly let out a distressed nicker. "But…it's impossible! They should know that! Look at Turnball and Lenore!"

"Maybe that's why Holly left."

"And Artemis isn't taking it well?"

"Not particularly, no," said Butler dryly. "Is there any way to call her back?"

"From a mission?" said Foaly. "Not a chance in a million. Especially a mission this important and starved for recruits."

"So there is nothing we can do?" said Butler, clenching his meaty fists. "We just have to sit here while Holly flies closer and closer to her probable death and Artemis deals with it in a way that is sure to be the wrong one?"

"Well," said Foaly, "I suggest that we don't tell Artemis that Holly had herself sent on a suicide mission."

"No kidding," said Butler.

*****RTR*****

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I have assured you several times, Juliet, that I most certainly do _not_ want to 'talk about it'. Nor will I ever want to talk about it. So you may cease asking me that question." The teenager turned back to his laptop, upon which he had been typing furiously for the past fifteen minutes.

"What are you working on?" tried Juliet.

"I am catching up on my business ventures which have gone woefully neglected since the onset of my regretful illness."

"Um, are these business ventures legal or illegal?" asked Juliet.

"They are some of both," said Artemis curtly.

"I thought you were giving up your illegal activities," said the girl reproachfully.

"I am giving up my _immoral_, activities," Artemis corrected. "They are by no means necessarily the same."

Juliet sighed. "Artemis, Arty, please tell me what happened." She sat down next to him on the bed. "All Dom told me was that you seemed to have argued with Holly and—"

The sound of Holly's name was like a bolt going through Artemis, and it took all of his will power to keep his voice void of emotion as he said, "It's over, Juliet. It's done."

"But—"

"I said it's _done_. Please let me do my work. And don't sit there," he added. "It is making the bed tilt."

Juliet got up and sat in the chair instead. "You know, if you weren't so closed and guarded maybe you and Holly wouldn't get into so many arguments."

"Don't talk about things that you don't understand," snapped Artemis. "I have found that it inevitably leads to trouble. And we will not be having any more arguments," he added, "so there is nothing for you to worry about."

"I'm worried about you," said Juliet softy.

"Well don't be," said Artemis. "I have survived perfectly well on my own before now and I shall continue to do so."

"You're not on your own," said Juliet.

Artemis rubbed his temple. "I am a genius. I am always on my own. We would all do very well not to forget that."

The next two hours passed in silence aside from the tapping of the keys on Artemis's laptop and, later on, the soft shuffle of the contents of his bedside table as he reorganized them for the second time that day. He would reorganize them once more before Butler returned, and twice while the manservant was in the room. He rebuffed all attempts at conversation and comfort, and when he finally lay down and closed his eyes he made sure his face was buried deeply enough in his pillow that even Butler wouldn't hear him cry himself to sleep.

**AN: And so we go into a period of time within the story that was be incredibly hard for me to write. Ah well, onward! **

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews; keep them coming! ;)**

**-SQ**


	27. Mission Plans

**Author's Note: Oh dear, this section was rather difficult to write. I found myself only able to write small portions of it before the call of something else *coughSimscough* got the better of me. In any case, here it is, barely long enough and a bit lacking on actual action, but written and posted. Enjoy!**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: This story is still on a _fanfiction_ website, so obviously _Artemis Fowl_ is still not mine.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Mission Plans**

Butler, of course, woke before Artemis the next morning. When Juliet arrived at his summons, rather disgruntled at being deprived of her morning workout routine, he left Artemis in her care and went once again to find Foaly.

The centaur buzzed Butler in and shook his head in response to the manservant's unasked question.

"I was up all night. Well, nearly all of it. Barely even got to see Caballine. There is no above board way to get Holly to come back unless she miraculously decides to let us contact her and convince her to turn around."

Butler snorted humorlessly. "Holly is far too dedicated an officer to abandon a mission even under normal circumstances." Foaly nodded. "Well," said Butler. "If there is no above board way to do it, then I guess we're just going to have to go below board."

"This is going to involve Mulch Diggums, isn't it?" said the centaur.

"I certainly wouldn't place my bet against it," said Butler seriously.

*****RTR*****

After their explanation of Holly's recent actions was one of the few times Foaly and Butler had seen Mulch Diggums truly rattled.

He dropped the chicken leg he had been holding, and stared at the two of them. "She did _what_?"

"Something happened between Holly and Artemis," said Foaly, "and Holly signed up for an extremely dangerous mission in Africa with a success rate of zero."

"Is she out of her mind? No, don't answer that, she always has been. Is she even more out of her mind than usual?"

"We're, erm, not entirely sure," said Foaly. "And Artemis isn't talking."

"Big surprise," said the dwarf.

"We need to get her back," said Butler bluntly.

"Let me guess…" said Mulch.

"And we need to do it illegally."

"I thought so."

"And, as much as I hate to admit it, we need your criminal assistance," said Foaly.

Mulch blinked at the pair of them. "Of course you do," he said. "Don't you always?"

Foaly glared at him. "Will you help us or not?"

"Well, said Mulch, "I still don't understand exactly what you're asking of me." He looked up at the human and the centaur, licking chicken grease off his fingers in an attempt at his usual completely nonplussed manner.

"We're asking you to do something illegal to help Holly," said Foaly.

"And Artemis," added Butler.

"I gathered that much," said Mulch. "But do you have a plan?"

*****RTR*****

Butler expected Artemis to be in a session with Dr. Argon when he arrived back at the teen's hospital room, but the only occupants were Artemis, once again intent on his computer, and a very bored and annoyed looking Juliet.

"Where's Argon?" asked Butler.

"Artemis sent him away," said Juliet.

Butler looked at his charge. "You sent him away?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I no longer found his services to be necessary."

"But you're not cured," said Foaly with a nicker.

"I'm capable," replied Artemis evenly. "It is enough."

"Capable of what?" said Mulch. "Enough for what?"

"Capable of living my life," replied Artemis. "And enough for my satisfaction."

"What if it's not enough for ours?" growled Butler.

Artemis regarded him calmly. "You act as though we know for a fact that the Atlantis Complex is something of which I can be 'cured'. We do not know this. And I have more productive uses for my time."

"Artemis," said Foaly, cutting in before Butler could say anything else, "we have a productive use for your time."

"Oh?" said Artemis. "And that would be…?"

"Coming up with a plan to get Holly back."

Artemis's face immediately hardened. "No."

"What?"

"You heard me. No. I will not do it."

"But—"

"She left. It was her choice. I will not interfere."

Foaly shifted on his hooves. "Artemis, I'm a genius, but you're our resident mastermind. We you're your brains to come up with a workable plan."

"There will be no plan."

"Artemis," said Butler somberly. "We didn't want to tell you this, but when Holly left she volunteered for what has become widely regarded as a suicide mission in South Africa." Juliet's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. "She—"

"I know where she went," said the boy shortly. "And I know that you cannot do anything about it without me. And I won't help you. End of discussion."

"But Artemis—"

"You are wasting your breath."

Butler, Foaly, and Mulch looked at each other.

"Don't you want her to come back?" said Mulch after a moment.

"Not if she does not want to," said Artemis quietly. "I think that you had better leave now."

And, as there didn't seem to be anything more to be done, Mulch and Foaly did just that.

*****RTR*****

Holly may not have been a genius like Ar—like Foaly, but she was an intelligent fairy, and as such she knew perfectly well that flying at breakneck speeds over the continent of Africa under the intensity of the midday sun without having slept for more than twenty-four hours was a bad idea topped only by volunteering for a dangerous solo mission in Africa while in a state of emotional turmoil. So, to pass the time while flying under said midday sun on her way to said dangerous mission, Captain Holly Short was trying her best not to listen to the intelligent voice in the back of her head telling her that she should be anywhere but where she was, doing anything other than what she was doing.

The voice was actually not all together as difficult to ignore as she might have thought. Her current manner of flying demanded most of her concentration and she was a very stubborn and single-minded elf when she wanted to be.

Her helmet, which she had replaced onto her head when her arms had grown weary of carrying it, beeped to indicate that she was approaching her destination. Reluctantly, Holly slowed her pace and sank below the clouds. The land beneath her, while abundantly populated by various plants and animals, was completely barren of any evident human or fairy life.

Holly's instruments whirred, indicating a heightened level of magical activity. It was slight, and still a ways off, but it was there, apparently coming from inside a forest off Holly's left.

Her magic tingled and all five of her senses burned in yearning to be on a mission again, but she forced herself to stop near the outskirts of the forest. Only a complete idiot would rush headlong into a hidden source of magic without any sort of preparation. Knowing that the first preparation she needed to make was to get some sleep, and that there was no way that it would come naturally to her in her current frame of mind, Holly erected a shelter and popped two high-strength sleeping pills. Already yawning, she looked at her camouflaged bivouac and pressed her lips together. She absolutely refused to be shaken by something as ridiculous and commonplace as a bivouac.

After a last scan of the area, Holly crawled into the shelter and resolutely lay down and closed her eyes. A good night's sleep and then off to earn her keep as a Recon officer. Who said Holly Short wasn't still spontaneous…?

*****RTR*****

"Well," said Foaly a few days later when Butler stopped by the Ops Booth on his way back from the gym. "I have good news and I have bad news."

Any plans to stage an epic retrieval mission for Holly had ended with Artemis's unswerving refusal to take part. The teenager _seemed_ to be coping perfectly well with the elf's absence, but those who knew him well knew that something was amiss. Artemis was functioning just as he always had; conducting business public and private on his laptop, eating, drinking, reading (and constantly reorganizing) his books, but it was if the personality that had always been, to varying degrees, hidden beneath the genius had vanished. Gone were the vampire smiles, the sarcastic quips, and the vivacious curiosity. Artemis now was as he had always appeared to those who did not know him, how he had once striven to be; pure intellect and business.

"What's the good news?" said Butler, stepping out of the way of the automatically closing Ops booth door.

"The good news is that Holly is back with the main communications line," said Foaly.

"And the bad news?"

"The magical interference in her area has made actual communication through it impossible."

"In other words," said Butler, "we are in exactly the same position as we were twenty-four hours ago."

"Not entirely," said Foaly. "We can always send her a message and hope that she will receive it when there is a lull in the magical interference."

"And the likelihood of that happening in a timely manner?" questioned Butler.

"Erm…"

"Not very good?"

"Not very good," Foaly agreed.

*****RTR*****

Holly strapped on her helmet and double-checked her gear. Her instruments had turned up nothing conclusive about the source of the magical disturbance, and, contrary to what people might have believed, she had no intention of dying on this mission. She had checked the communications line several times earlier, but all she had gotten was static. It felt weird to be going into a mission without Foaly prattling in her ear, but right now it was for the best; she needed to keep her mind on the job at hand and off of…other things.

"Ready to go," she said aloud, though no one but a curious family of meerkats was around to hear her. The familiar rush of pre-mission adrenaline shot through her, making her blood burn and her magic hum. "Let's do this."

Holly entered the forest, hovering slightly over the loamy earthen floor beneath her feet. One perk of being on such a high risk and high priority mission is that she got to use the best equipment available. She wished the personnel who had equipped her with it had done a better job of explaining it though. Not that it wasn't adequate, it was just…uninteresting. Holly shrugged. Uninteresting equipment explanations were the least of her concerns right now. Priority number one: pinpoint source of aberrant magical energy.

And the energy was aberrant, though Holly as she drew nearer to the powerful pulsations. It didn't feel like something that was coming from a hidden magical community, the emissions of many magical beings working and living and doing magic together; it felt more like a singular source, one entity giving off an immense amount of pure, raw magic. But what kind of entity would produce such energy in such magnitude?

"What are you?" she muttered. "And what have you done with our officers?"

Holly let her feet come to rest once again on the forest floor and pushed a low hanging branch away from her face. Her senses were heightened to an almost supernatural level. Frond, she loved this. Was there anything better than being out in the field doing her job? Was there any job better than hers? This is what made her such a good Recon officer. She didn't always follow the rules, true, but right now there were no rules, there was just her and the mission, and…she usually didn't think so much about how much she loved her job and just how she went about performing it, she just _did_ her job! What was wrong with her? Okay, so she knew what was wrong with her, but she was here to get away from that, because it was a ridiculous thing to be wrong with an intelligent fairy of her age an experience, and—_concentrate Holly!_

Holly pushed everything not immediately pertinent to her current situation out of her mind and crept slowly deeper into the forest. Based upon the potency of the magic she felt, she had expected to encounter the source of the disturbance fairly quickly, but although she walked for over an hour, there was no noticeable difference in what she felt from the energy, nor in the much more precise readings given by her instruments.

*****RTR*****

By the time night started to fall Holly had to admit that she wasn't going to find the source of the aberrant magic that day. It was aggravating; she had been on edge all day, waiting for a trap to be sprung or something to jump out at her, and absolutely nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

_Be patient,_ said Commander Root's voice in her head. _Don't go looking for trouble; I'm quite sure it will find you just fine on its own. It generally does._ Yes, agreed Holly ruefully, it usually did.

She erected her shelter and settled down for the night. She paused for a moment, wondering whether she should take another sleeping pill. The forest seemed to be a fairly peaceful place, but the previous officers sent on this mission had all disappeared, and she needed to be alert for anything that might sneak up on her in the night. But she also needed to be alert tomorrow, and she knew she wouldn't get much sleep on her own. In the end she took the pill, unwilling to deal with the thoughts her insomnia would bring and telling herself that she needed a good night's rest for whatever was to come the next day.

**AN: I hope you did, in fact, enjoy. Yes, I am following Holly on her mission. Yes, Artemis, while slightly heartbreaking, is acting kind of boring right now. Yes, I put more Mulch in the chapter specifically for those of you who keep asking for him, especially JesusFreak137. The Mulch scene was originally about 1/3 of that length, but I extended it. & gave him lines in the next scene too. Foaly was in a lot of the chapter just because he was though, lol, pleasing those of you who want more of him is purely a pleasurable side effect ;)**

**Thanks for reading! I love all your reviews! Remember that I _will_ reply if you have an account & are signed in & haven't disabled private messaging, but I _can't_ reply if you don't have an account, don't sign in, or have disable private messaging.**

**I'd put a heart here if I could.**

**-SQ**


	28. Systematic

**Author's Note: Hey! So, here is this chapter of this fic, where things get exciting near the end ;)**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Artemis Fowl_, this would be a _book_ called _Artemis Fowl: The Last Guardian_, would have a completely different plot, and wouldn't be out yet :P**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Systematic**

Artemis Fowl had decided that there was a definite advantage to being more in tune with the complex workings of his own personality. As a child, he had simply suppressed all unwelcome feelings and urges, and when they had managed to seep through the cracks it had been an unspoken part of Butler's job to ignore them. Now he could actually feel parts of his brain shut down in response to his confrontation with Holly; he could feel them shut down, and he let them. More than let them, he systematically aided them. It wasn't like before and right after he had met her, when he had suppressed his feelings in order to be the ultimate genius, now he knew that, like a computer, his system would simply overload if he forced himself to face all of this at once. What he had told Foaly and Butler was true; he could function like this, and that was important both to him and to the people who cared about him.

Mostly though, he was trying to finally do something right. And if that involved letting Holly go, no matter how much it hurt him, so be it. He was strong. He could handle it. Okay, actually, he wasn't one hundred percent sure that he could, but he really had no other choice.

*****RTR*****

"Artemis?" Artemis, his concentration fully wrapped up in his work, did not even hear his bodyguard enter the room. "Artemis? Artemis, you have company."

The teenager reluctantly pulled his attention away from his computer and raised his dark blue eyes toward the doorway. Those eyes widened in surprise as he saw who had accompanied Butler into the room.

"What are they doing here?" he demanded.

"I thought you might be a little happier to see your younger brothers," said Butler mildly.

The two three-year-olds hung back behind Butler's legs, apparently intimidated by Artemis's tone.

Artemis relaxed his hostile stance. There was no reason for him to push his brothers away just because he was forcing himself to let Holly go. He approximated a smile, hoping it didn't too closely resemble his vampiric one, and opened his arms, inviting Myles and Beckett onto his bed.

"Hello boys, what in Frond's name are you doing here?"

"Butler said you were sad," said Beckett.

"So we came to cheer you up!" sang Myles.

Artemis internally sighed. He didn't really feel up to the twins' cheerfulness and energy. His physical health had yet to improve past the point it had been at when—several days ago. In fact, it might have even slightly deteriorated.

"You're warm, big brother," said Myles, frowning at Artemis. "Are you still sick?"

Artemis shook his head at Fowl family observance. "Yes, Myles, I am still sick. But I am alright."

Beckett screwed up his face adorably. "That doesn't even make sense. How can you be sick _and_ all right?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

This time it was Myles who made the face. "I hate when adults say that."

There was that word again, adult, being used to describe Artemis. He had spent most of his childhood trying to be an adult, now that he almost was one…

Artemis bent his head and kissed each of his brothers' curls. "Now that you're here, what do you want to do?"

"Play a game!"

Artemis agreed to play with the twins, but Butler could tell his heart wasn't in it; he was operating on autopilot, as he had been for the past several days. Ever since his mysterious fight with Holly.

After about an hour, Beckett stopped in the middle of their game of 'Go Fish' and said, "Big Brother, can we have a lesson?"

Artemis had to refrain from pinching the bridge of his nose. He was tired and had a headache and a fever, but at least this would be another way to keep his mind occupied and off of…other things.

"Alright, Beckett, Myles, what do you want to learn about?"

*****RTR*****

By the time Angeline came to retrieve the twins Artemis was finding it a struggle to even keep his eyes open.

"Mother?" he said, blinking as though he thought his vision was playing tricks on him. "Why are you here?"

"You didn't think Myles and Beckett had come all the way down to Haven by themselves, did you?" replied Angeline.

Oh. Right.

"Are you—?"

"Staying here?" asked Angeline. "Yes. Your father is still at home, but your friend Foaly has arranged a room for the twins and me not too far from yours. We have to be under constant surveillance when we leave it, but it's worth it to be able to—"

"You need to go home."

"Excuse me?"

"G o home, mother," said Artemis. "Haven is not a place for humans."

"You're here," his mother pointed out.

"That is…different," said Artemis.

Butler discreetly ushered the confused twins out of the room and left Artemis and his mother alone.

"You can't accuse me of distracting you from your efforts toward recovery, since you no longer seem to be making those efforts," said Angeline. "Your brothers miss you, _I_ miss you, and somewhere in that stony heart of yours I know you miss us too. Holly isn't the only one in your life worth living for."

"_Don't!"_ Artemis glared at his mother. "Do you see me giving up? I'm here, aren't I? I assure you, I have no intention of dying any time soon. This isn't about her. As everyone seems to be pointing out recently, I am growing up, and there are certain things you don't know—"

"I know that you love her," said Angeline in a voice meant for his ears alone.

Artemis tensed, swallowed, and then said, "You threw off my count."

Angeline looked at him in confusion. "Your count?"

Artemis took a moment to re-cut the lines to the thoughts and emotions his mother had come close to re-awakening. "I am very tired now, mother. I would appreciate it if you let me rest."

Angeline looked down at her eldest son. "Alright, Artemis. But I'll be back. I'm not letting you go for a second time."

As she left the room, and as Artemis closed his eyes and sank back into his pillows, the softest of "Thank you"s followed her out of the door.

*****RTR*****

Holly was frustrated. She had been trekking through this forest for a week now and was no closer to discovering the source of the aberrant magical energy or the cause of the previous officers' disappearance. For the most high-risk and mysterious mission in the current LEP database, this was turning out to be a real bunk.

"Maybe the other officers died of sheer boredom," said Holly out loud, rounding yet another shadow-enshrouded corner and encountering…nothing. "That or unnecessary nerves."

Holly was too good an officer to let down her guard, even when there seemed to be almost literally nothing noteworthy in the entire area (besides the confounding energy of course), but the thought was sorely tempting.

In addition to being bored, Holly was also starting to feel…lonely. It had been a while since she had been on a truly solo mission. Usually all of her exploits ended up involving some combination of upstart pixies, flatulent dwarves, prattling centaurs, and one-of-a-kind Mud Men (and Women). What she was doing now was exactly what she had envisioned her future career to be when she had been in the Academy, but in this particular case reality had far outstripped any fantasy that the young Holly Short could have come up with.

Holly kept walking, all senses alert for any change in her surroundings. And change she found. Slowly but surely, the readings on the unknown source of energy began to rise. Holly allowed herself an air pump; she was getting closer! Maybe she would _finally_ encounter some action in this sleepy forest.

Holly headed toward the now pulsating energy with a newfound vigor, and soon found herself jogging and then flat out running.

_What are you doing?_ demanded the Commander Root-like voice in her head. _Running headlong into an unknown and unsecured situation like a newly recruited cadet? You might as well hand over your badge right now, because you certainly won't need it where you're going!_

Holly immediately slowed her pace. Well, at least she tried to, but that seemed to more easily said, or in this case thought, than done; her feet didn't seem to want to obey her. In fact, it felt as though her entire body were being pulled forward by some invisible force. Perhaps the same force that was emitting the powerful magical energy.

"Stop, stop, stop!" shouted Holly aloud, digging her heels into the soil and grabbing a passing branch in a firm grip. "Let me go!"

There was a brief tug-o-war in which Holly feared that her arms would be ripped from their sockets, then her body managed to come to a complete stop and the magnetic pull evaporated as though it had never been. Holly let go of the branch, flexed her abused fingers, and took an experimental step forward; she immediately felt the magical force try to take hold of her once more and froze, at which point it melted away.

"Interesting…"

Apparently, as long as she was standing still, the mysterious energy had no hold over her, but as soon as she began to move toward it, it would suck her in like a high-power vacuum cleaner.

"And as much as I want to figure out just what exactly _it_ is, I would much rather arrive there of my own volition, thank _you_," said Holly, brushing bark off of her scraped palms on her trousers.

Holly thought for a few moments and then pulled out a length of SmartCord from her pack, a new invention of Foaly's. She attached one end of it to the tree whose branch she had used to halt her headlong rush toward probable destruction and the other end to the belt at her waist. Then, cautiously, she took another experimental step forward. The tug was definitely there, urging her to move faster and faster toward her goal, but she found that she could resist it by taking very slow, deliberate, measured steps. It was an infuriating way to travel, but preferable to being dragged along at lightning speed by some unknown and possibly malignant force.

When Holly had taken two hundred steps the SmartCord around her waist snapped taut, indicating that she had brought it to its full extent. A series of sharp tugs on the end and the press of a button brought the Cord slithering along the forest floor to her feet. Satisfied, as usual, with Foaly's invention, Holly attached it once again to a nearby tree and proceeded her next two hundred steps, secure in the knowledge that even if the growing force of the mysterious magic did win out there was only so far it could take her before the SmartCord stopped it, or rather, her, in its tracks.

*****RTR*****

"How strong _is_ this thing?" grunted Holly as the SmartCord snapped around her waist once again, winding her and adding to the sizeable bruise already accumulating on her midriff. She had given up on trying to resist the thing's pull herself a while back, and now was relying solely on the SmartCord to stop her from being completely sucked into the pulsating power. The pulsating of which, she might add, was giving her a serious headache.

Her one consolation was that she _had_ to be getting close to the source of the energy emissions.

Holly tied, flew, and twanged again, nearly losing her lunch (which, actually, she hadn't eaten, but that was beside the point), and was about to repeat the process when her retinas were blasted by a light brighter than any she had experienced before. Crying out, she shielded her eyes with her arm and scrambled to activate the highest light filter on her helmet. Even with this she still had to squint through her tears to get a look at the thing that was emitting the intense rays.

It was…it was…what _was_ it? From what Holly could see it was a tree. But not just any tree, the largest tree Holly had ever seen in her life. And certainly the only tree that Holly had ever come across that _glowed_.

And then the _feeling_ hit her. That was the only way she could possible describe it. The tree was calling out to her, _begging_ her to come to it, to touch it, to be one with it. It _needed_ her, and _she_ needed _it_. Holly didn't know how or why, she didn't really know much at all at that point, only that she _had_ to get closer to that tree and the power it was emitting. It was entrancing, addictive, all-consuming, and now that she had gotten a taste of it she needed more. Her fingers began to fumble at the SmartCord attached to her waist, desperate to escape its grasp and so be free to answer the tree's persistent call. That tree, that _power_, it was _part _of her, it was where she _belonged_.

Almost there, _almost_. Then, inexplicably, the faint static that had been buzzing through the speakers of her helmet cleared and Corporal Lili Frond's voice said quite clearly into her ear, "One new message. Class A urgent."

Holly glanced in agony toward the glowing tree calling her onward toward completion and then back at the message icon on her helmet screen, one hand poised over the button necessary to detach her from the SmartCord holding her in place, the other one hovering over the "receive message" button on her helmet, primal need warring with LEP training.

"D'Arvit!" said Holly, and pressed the button.

**AN: Ahhhh! *Hides behind pillows* Don't kill me! Just read the next chapter if you want to know which button she pressed! *Peeks out from behind pillows* Am I still alive? Good. I know, I just love my cliffhangers, don't I? Bad, SQ! I shall go punish myself Dobby-style while you review. Sound good? ;)**

**-SQ**


	29. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Artemis Fowl_ I wouldn't have to write this without access to any of the actual books (as they are at home and I am at school), now would I? Thank Frond for Artemis Fowl Wiki.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Homecoming**

_Holly, this is Foaly, please don't disconnect. I don't know when or even if you'll get this message, but I hope to Frond that the interference on your end clears up before it's too late. I know you don't want to hear from us, but we are your friends and we have _got_ to try. Holly, _no one has returned from that mission alive_. Whatever happened between you and Artemis, it's not worth killing yourself over. Gods, Holly! I know you're doing this to avoid whatever it is you'd have to face if you had stayed back here, and that isn't like you. The Holly Short I know faces her problems head on. I don't know what happened between you and Artemis the day you left, he won't tell us. We wanted him to help us come up with a plan to get you back, but he wouldn't do it. In fact, he won't do much of anything. He spends all day glued to his laptop, only speaking when spoken to, and sometimes not even then. He's not getting any better physically either. If anything he's getting worse. And the compulsions are coming back. He does a good job of hiding it, but… He's like a shell of himself Holly, that's the only way I can describe it, like something essential in him is missing or—or broken. And it gets worse every day. The only people who seem to be able to get through to him emotionally at all are the twins—they and Angeline are staying in the clinic now—and there's no way to know if that will last. He's given up on any recovery efforts. As for you—we don't even know if you're still alive! Between you and Artemis we're all worrying ourselves sick over here. Butler seems like he's aged a decade. Holly, if you get this message, please, _please_ come home._

Holly stood there on the loamy ground for nearly a minute after the message had ended, staring unseeingly into space. They didn't know if she was still alive. Of course they didn't; all signals had been out. They thought she had sent herself on a suicide mission. Because of Artemis. All of the people closest to her were frantic about her. And Artemis…Holly's heart constricted painfully. If what Foaly said was true, and she didn't see why he would lie…she couldn't even imagine it. Artemis as an empty shell? Artemis broken? Holly felt something wet on her face and realized she was crying. Foaly was right, she didn't run away from her problems. _Gods, what have I done?_

Holly turned her gaze back on the brilliantly glowing tree, its soundless music calling out to her. Her very being ached to join with it.

"Sorry, tree," she said grimly, gripping the SmartCord in both hands and preparing to real herself in. "My friends need me more than I need you."

*****RTR*****

"Any response yet from Holly?"

Foaly shook his head. "There might not be though, even if she gets the message. The interference may prevent her from responding."

"_If_ she gets it," said Juliet.

"And if she chooses to pay it any attention," said Mulch.

"Well, if you have a better idea, I'm all ears," snapped Foaly. Then he sighed. "Sorry."

"The pony is apologizing to me? I think I have to sit down."

"I'm _worried_ about her, d'arvit!" said Foaly. "I'm worried about both of them. Centaurs don't have friends enough to be able to spare them."

"Neither do bodyguards," said Butler.

Foaly glared at his computer screens. "I swear, the next thing I invent will be a type of signal that is not impacted by any sort of interference."

All four of them were on edge. On the surface things seemed to be fairly mundane in their wing of the Argon Clinic, but underneath the façade of normalcy there was a pervasive feeling of _wrongness_ which none of them could escape. Mulch had said that it felt as though somebody had died. Foaly snapped at him to shut up. Juliet thought it felt more like they were waiting for something, though for what she wasn't sure. Butler didn't bother to analyze it. He knew what it was, and there was only one person in the world who would be able to fix it. Maybe.

*****RTR*****

Artemis's fingers twitched against the book in his hands. _One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three—_Ugh! He couldn't concentrate! The lighting was too harsh and the bed was at the wrong angle and the surface of the bedside table was ever-so-slightly sloped and—_Gods, Artemis, get a bloody grip on yourself!_

He put his face in his hands, massaging his aching eye sockets. When he lifted it tiny blue fours danced at the edge of his vision.

"No, go away, go away!" he said aloud.

"Arty? Is something wrong?"

Artemis forced his voice into calm, level tones. "No, Mother, I am quite alright. Forgive my little outburst."

His mother looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure—"

"I am quite sure, Mother."

Inwardly, however, Artemis was rattled. The fours had disappeared, but their sudden appearance did not bode well. He could deal with the compulsions, but if the hallucinations started coming back…

_I must not let them, _said Artemis firmly to himself. _That is all. I must not let them come back._

*****RTR*****

Holly sped at a breakneck pace over the blur of the Mediterranean Sea. She had thought the speed at which she had flown from Ireland to Africa could not be exceeded, but that had nothing on the pace she was going now.

Only one thought buzzed in her head as she hurtled back toward Ireland, playing over and over again like an audio track on loop: _Must get to Artemis, must get to Artemis…_

She didn't let herself think about what she would do once she got there, just getting there was enough for now. Because how could she have forgotten that she was the only one privy to everything Artemis had gone through while battling this illness? And she was also the only one besides Artemis himself who knew what had really happened when they had gone back in time…

_Fly, Holly,_ she told herself sternly. _Don't think, just fly._

*****RTR*****

Myles had set up a makeshift laboratory in one corner of the hospital room.

"What are you doing?" asked his brother, tilting his head to look at the table crowded with beakers and vials.

"I'm 'sperimenting," said Myles.

"What're you 'sperimenting about?" asked Beckett, reaching out a hand toward one of the items on the table.

"Don't touch!" snapped Myles, covering the table and its contents protectively with his arms. "It's _delicate_."

"What _is_ it?"

"It's a cure."

"A cure for what?"

"A cure for whatever's making Big Brother sick, simpletoon."

"But how can you cure it if you don't know what it is?" asked Beckett.

His brother glared at him. "You're disrupting my concentration."

"That's not gonna cure him anyway," said Beckett after a few moments of watching his brother work.

Myles looked up again. "Why not?" he said angrily.

"Because," said Beckett. "He's not _sick_, he's _sad_."

"You really are a simpletoon," said Myles. "Of course he's sick! He has a fever and is weak and—"

"What I mean," interjected Beckett, "Is that he's sick _because_ he's sad."

"That's ridiculous. People don't get sick when they're sad."

"Artemis is," said Beckett stubbornly.

"What's he sad about?" asked Myles, crossing his little arms over his chest.

"He's sad 'cause the pretty elf girl went away."

Myles just stared at his brother. "Simpletoon," he said finally, shaking his head and going back to his lab table. "Complete simpletoon."

*****RTR*****

It was the middle of the night when Holly arrived back in Ireland. By flashing her LEP badge she was able to get a shuttle down to Haven almost immediately. She was exhausted—she had been flying nonstop for the better part of the day—but she knew there was no way she would be able to sleep. She shook with barely concealed impatience the entire ride down the Haven, staring out of the shuttle windows as though she could make the craft go faster by sheer force of will.

When they finally came to a stop she was the first of the handful of passengers out of the shuttle. The Argon Clinic gleamed large and white in the distance. She hailed a taxi.

"Where to?" said the grumpy gnome in the driver's seat.

"The Argon Clinic," said Holly.

The gnome made a sound that may have been one of affirmation and began to make his way through the nearly-deserted streets.

"Can't you go any faster?" complained Holly.

"Not unless you want me to exceed the speed limit, _officer_," said the gnome.

Holly gritted her teeth but kept silent.

Finally the cab pulled up in front of the clinic. Holly thrust a handful of money into the driver's hand.

"Keep the change!"

Holly's LEP and Argon visitor badges got her through the Clinic's automated security in no time. Her feet took her up the stairs and to the corridor outside Artemis's room. There she hesitated. She was here…now what in Frond's name was she going to _do_?

She took a breath. The reason she had abandoned her mission and flown all this way was waiting behind that door. Steeling herself, she turned the knob and opened it.

*****RTR*****

Artemis was awoken by a faint click coming from the direction of the door. He lifted his head, straining his eyes to see what had caused the sound. There was a shadow beside the door. One that couldn't have been cast by any of the normal objects in the room.

"Who's there?" he whispered hoarsely.

Holly said nothing. Her throat was suddenly as dry as sandpaper. She wanted to run to Artemis and throw her arms around him, or run in the other direction until she left the clinic and its human occupant far behind, but her feet were frozen in place.

"Butler?"

No response.

"Mother?"

Silence.

"Myles? Beckett?"

Artemis sat up in the bed and fumbled with the bedside lamp. A soft yellow glow suddenly suffused the room, making both of its waking occupants squint.

"Artemis."

Artemis froze. He knew that voice. Heard it every night in his dreams. But he couldn't be hearing it now, he was awake. And she was supposed to be far away. She wasn't coming back. She had made that very clear. He looked at the newly-illuminated figure by the door and what little blood had been in his face left it in a rush.

"Artemis?" said Holly in concern, taking a step forward. The boy looked like he was about to faint.

Artemis shook his head. "No." His voice was shaky. "No. You're not real. You are a hallucination. Like the fours. I let her go. I let her _go_!"

Holly took another couple more steps toward the bed, where Artemis sat, still shaking his dark head.

"I know you did, Arty," she said softly. "And I came back."

"She isn't coming back. You are just a hallucination," said Artemis, his voice breaking.

Holly took another step forward. "Have you been having hallucinations again, Arty?" The boy nodded. "Foaly didn't mention that in his message."

"He does not know," said Artemis. "No one does. It has only been a couple of days." He shook his head. "I am talking to a hallucination. I _am_ going insane."

"You're not insane, Artemis," said Holly, kneeling on the edge of the bed. "And I'm not a hallucination." She lifted her hand, hesitated, and then softly laid it against Artemis's cheek.

Artemis stiffened. His eyes widened. He brought his own thin fingers up to cover Holly's shorter ones.

"Holly…?"

The elf nodded.

Suddenly Artemis's iron resolve crumbled and he fell forward into Holly's chest, shoulders shaking with dry, silent sobs. Instinctively, the elf's arms went around him.

"Holly—"

"Artemis, I—"

And then they were both talking at once; apologizing, explaining, stumbling over their words in an effort to make themselves understood.

"Artemis, stop, stop, _stop_," said Holly finally. "Neither of us is making any sense."

Artemis stopped and took a breath, lifting his face slightly from Holly's chest to look into her mismatched eyes. His own were laden with unshed tears. "Are you…really here?"

"Yes," said Holly, stroking the raven hair beneath her fingers. "I'm really here." Her fingers strayed once more to the side of his face. It burned with fever.

Artemis blinked and the tears in his eyes spilled over onto his pale, feverish cheeks. "I thought you were gone for good."

"That was the plan," acknowledged Holly. "Or at least as much of one as I had."

"Then why did you come back?"

"Foaly left me a message. It said—it said that none of you even knew if I was dead or alive and that you—you were—"

"A mess," supplied Artemis.

Holly nodded. "What—what happened?"

"You left," said Artemis hollowly. "You left and I just…I couldn't…I _missed_ you," he whispered miserably, half-ashamed of his weakness.

"I missed you too," admitted Holly.

"You did?"

"More than I had any right to."

There was an awkward pause. Artemis swallowed. Holly fiddled with a corner of the bed sheet.

"Artemis, the compulsions, the hallucinations, the fever…"

"Additional guilt isn't exactly conducive to recovery from Atlantis."

Holly sighed and rubbed her free hand across her eyes. It came away damp. "I was such a fool."

"No," said Artemis. "No. After what I did to you… You have every right to hate me."

"I don't hate you, Artemis," said Holly, laying her hand on his arm. "I don't think I could hate you if I tried."

"Well, that makes one of us."

"Artemis," said Holly harshly, grasping his wrists. They were thin, too thin. "I did _not_ come all the way back here for you throw yourself a pity party." She released his wrists and hugged him again. "_Gods_ I'm glad you're alright. How Foaly made it sound…"

"_You're_ glad _I'm_ alright?" said Artemis with a kind of wild, strangled laugh. "I thought you had gone to your death! I know what that mission is. How did you get away, anyway? What's there? What—"

Holly put a finger to his lips. The skin was dry and chapped. "Another time, Artemis, please? We're both exhausted."

Artemis nodded. "Holly, there are…" he swallowed again, avoiding her eyes, "other things we must talk about as well."

Holly nodded, fearful yet resigned. "I know. Tomorrow. I promise we'll talk about them tomorrow."

Artemis turned off the light and lay back down. "I did mean to let you go," he said softly. "I wouldn't have come after you."

Holly lay down next to him, head barely touching his shoulder. "Foolish Mud Boy."

In the dark, the barest hint of a smile touched Artemis's lips. He did not dare reach out and take the elf's hand, but he turned his head, inhaling her scent, and fell into the first peaceful sleep he had had in weeks. Holly soon followed.

In an armchair in the corner, quite forgotten by the room's other inhabitants, Angeline Fowl smiled.

**AN: I know there are conflicting opinions on Angeline, hell, _I_ have confliction opinions on Angeline. But that line just _belonged_ there. She _was_ there. Besides. Someone had to have been in the room with Artemis, and Butler or Juliet would have woken up right away and interfered.**

**If you like this fic (which, seeing as you just finished reading chapter 29, I assume you do) I suggest that you read HolidayBoredom's fic _Resurrecting Annie_. The writing is superb. The story is much different than my writing, as are a lot of the ideas she sues, but it's similar to mine only in the sense that she is very particular about her word-choice and often quite descriptive in her language. Her updates are not particularly frequent, but she has no plans to abandon her story. And neither, of course, do I. Have a nice day. I appreciate each and every one of your reviews!**

**-SQ**


	30. One Day at a Time

**Disclaimer: I have the 1st 3 books in Spanish, does that count? No? Didn't think so.**

**Chapter Thirty: One Day at a Time**

Butler entered Artemis's bedroom with a tray of fruit and tea balanced on one large hand and shut the door behind him before looking up at the bed in front of him. When he did look up he did a double take. If he had been another man he would have dropped the tea tray on the carpeted floor. It wasn't every day missing elven Recon captains turned up asleep in your principle's bed.

"_Holly?"_

Both elf and boy started awake, heads jerking up to look at Butler almost guiltily. Predictably, Artemis recovered first.

"Good morning, Butler. As you can see, an unexpected visitor decided to arrive last night."

The bodyguard wasn't fooled by his principle's calm words; the teenager's voice shook and his gaze kept drifting back to the elven woman next to him and then darting away.

Butler himself was sufficiently dumbfounded. "Holly, how…?"

"I got Foaly's message," said Holly, making eye contact with the large Eurasian. "It made me realize that I had made a mistake. And, well, here I am."

"How did you get in?" demanded Butler.

"No one ever deactivated my special access card," said Holly. "I just…walked in."

"You just walked in," repeated Butler, shaking his head. "And they say this place has security…"

"Aren't you glad to see me, Big Man?"

"Glad to see—of course I'm glad you see you!" said Butler. "You had us all worried half to death." He shook his head again, smiling this time, and clapped her on the shoulder with his free hand. "Welcome back, Holly."

"_Ahem."_

Everyone looked toward the corner where Angeline was sitting, wrists and ankles crosses, eyebrows lifted to her hairline. "Perhaps we should give Artemis and Holly some time alone…"

The pair on the bed colored.

"Mother, that is not necessary…"

"Actually," said Holly, taking a breath, "it is. Mrs. Fowl, Butler, if you would excuse us…"

"Of course," said Angeline graciously, rising and giving her son and the elf a knowing smile. "Butler."

"Ah, yes," said the manservant. He set the breakfast tray down on the bedside table and followed Artemis's mother out of the door.

To room's two remaining occupants looked at each other.

"Well," said Artemis, "that was sufficiently awkward."

Holly looked at him. "Did you just say something that sounded remotely like a normal human?"

Artemis's mouth quirked. "I am not sure whether to be flattered or offended."

There was a silence.

"Thank you," said Artemis finally, quietly, "for coming back."

"I would have had to come back eventually. Where else would I go?"

"You would not have had to come back if you had died on that mission," said Artemis bluntly.

"Now you listen here, Artemis Fowl," said Holly, turning to face him squarely. "I know what it looked like, me rushing off like some sort of…of green cadet, but I never had any intention of dying on that mission."

"I guess that does make me feel slightly better, that you would not rather die than be with me."

"Arty…"

"Sorry. That was an attempt at humor. A bad one."

Holly smiled and rolled her eyes. "I suppose it's the thought that counts."

There was another silence.

"Your tea is getting cold," Holly observed.

Artemis picked up the pot, poured himself a cup, and brought it to his lips. Holly noticed that his arms shook, as though he could barely hold support the weight of the teapot. He was also as pale as a ghost, with dark, bruise-like circles around his eyes.

"You look awful."

"Gee, thank you so much," said Artemis dryly.

"I mean it," said Holly. "You're supposed to be getting better, but you look like the walking dead."

"I promise to focus my energies on becoming well if you promise not to use my condition as an excuse to avoid discussing certain topics. And yes, before you say anything, I know that I am as guilty of that as you are. We see where it has gotten us."

Holly nodded. "At least eat some fruit," she said lamely.

Artemis set his cup back down on the tray and sighed. He picked up a piece of melon and chewed it slowly, then took another, holding it in his long fingers. "There is no easy way to say this," he said, his eyes fixed on the piece of melon. "And I wouldn't be good at it even if there was. Holly…I value your friendship more than I could ever adequately express to you, and that is why I never acted on less…platonic feelings when they started appearing. At first I wrote them off as simple hormonal reactions to the age shifts and events of the Time Tunnel, but lately it has gotten harder and harder to do that. I never meant to make you aware of them; you told me that it was over after we came back to our time, I respected that. But obviously my subconscious had other ideas."

"So, in simple, layman speech, you have feelings for me. Feelings which extend beyond friendship. Romantic feelings."

"As completely inappropriate and illogical as it is…yes," said Artemis, "I do."

Holly sighed, massaging her eyes with the tips of her fingers. "Artemis, this can never work."

"I know, Holly," said Artemis, shifting forward toward the elf. "I never said that it could. I don't have any expectations that—"

"So how come I want it to so badly?"

"Pardon?"

Holly looked up from her hands, fingers still pressed to her temples. "Artemis, I wouldn't have run if I didn't feel something back for you. I wouldn't have run, and I wouldn't have come back. You knew, you accused me of it when we fought. As you pointed out, it was _me_ who kissed _you_."

Artemis met her gaze, wishing he could take the pain away from it, not realizing that the same pain was mirrored in his own mismatched eyes. "This is all wrong," he said finally. "It was hard enough for us to be _friends_. Anything more than that would be ridiculous…insane. We saw what happened with Turnball and Leonore. I don't want that to be us."

"You think I would turn into that?" said Holly. "That I would turn out like Turnball if we were to…to be together….like that?"

"No," said Artemis. "I'm afraid _I_ would."

Holly reached out and stroked Artemis's hair. "You're just a kid, Arty…"

"I have never before in my life more wished that were true, Holly," said Artemis. "But we both know that I have never been 'just a kid'."

"So…" said Holly, "what do we do now?"

Artemis shrugged helplessly. "Honestly, I have not the slightest idea. The only logical course would be to go on as if this had never been between us, but we tried that, and it did not exactly work out brilliantly." He buried his head in his hands. "I wish I still believed all problems could be solved with equations and numbers."

Holly scooted closer to him on the bed, putting her arm around his thin shoulders. "I have an idea," she said gently.

Artemis looked up at her, his eyes red and puffy. "Please then, do enlighten me."

"It's not exactly a stroke of brilliance," said Holly, "but I think we should just…be ourselves and take it one day at a time. We both know how we feel about each other now; it's out in the open. That's a start."

"It's a start to what?" said Artemis.

"I don't know," said Holly. "I supposed we'll find that out, won't we?" She rose to her knees and kissed Artemis on the cheek. "I _can't_ lose you, Artemis. I've come far too close far too many times to do it intentionally now."

"I certainly know the feeling," murmured the boy.

"So," said Holly, laying her hand on top of Artemis's on the bedspread, "one day at a time?"

Artemis threaded his fingers through Holly's and squeezed. "One day at a time."

*****RTR*****

Butler had been standing slightly awkwardly outside of Artemis's door for about five minutes when it occurred to him that Foaly, Mulch, and Juliet would probably appreciate knowing that Holly was indeed alive and had come back.

"Angeline," he said. "I should probably find Juliet, Foaly, and Mulch. They would want to know that Holly is here."

Angeline smiled. "Yes, I rather think they would. Follow me, Juliet is with the twins."

Butler followed Angeline to the room where she, Myles, and Beckett were staying. Angeline rapped on the door and then opened it, sticking her head around the frame.

"Good morning."

"Mum!" squealed the two three-year-olds, jumping up from where they had been sitting on Juliet's lap and running to give their mother a hug.

"Hello, darlings," said Angeline, smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh," said Beckett, nodding vigorously.

"As bug as a rug in a snug," said Myles seriously.

Angeline stifled a laugh and looked over at Juliet, who shrugged sheepishly.

"Let's give Juliet a little break, okay boys?" said Angeline, steering her two young sons back into the room. "I think Butler wants to talk to her."

Juliet quickly rose from the floor and crossed to the doorway where Butler was standing. "Dom? What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Yes," said Butler. "Everything is alright. If it didn't sound entirely too optimistic I would say that everything was more than alright."

Juliet looked at her brother in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Holly's back."

Juliet stared at her brother. "What?"

"I said—"

"I know what you said. _Tell_ me you're not pulling my leg, Domovoi Butler."

"Hey, keep it down," said Butler. "No, I'm not pulling your leg. I walked into Artemis's room this morning and she was lying there sleeping next to him as though she'd never left."

"Where is she now?" demanded Juliet.

"She and Artemis are talking things over," said Butler. "Angeline and I decided to give them a little space."

"You mean _she_ decided to give them a little space and you reluctantly followed her," said Juliet knowingly.

Butler scowled at her.

"You know I'm right, big brother," said Juliet, winking.

"Foaly and Mulch should know that Holly's back," said Butler.

Juliet nodded. "And No1. Did she get Foaly's message? Is that why she came back?"

Butler made a sound of affirmation.

Juliet gave a very un-bodyguard-like wriggle of excitement. "I'm so glad she's back!"

"So am I," said Butler.

"We need to go find Foaly and Mulch!" said Juliet.

"I believe I said that," said Butler.

The two Butler siblings left the Argon clinic and passed through their usual, otherwise-unfrequented route to Foaly's Ops Booth. When they arrived, the centaur was chest deep in paperwork and wearing a heavy scowl.

"We have some news that might brighten your day," said Juliet when the centaur distractedly buzzed them in, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Unless you have devised a means to make this paperwork do itself I highly doubt that," said the centaur irritably.

"I thought inventing was your job," said Mulch cheekily from the corner.

"Shut _up_, dwarf," said Foaly. "On second thought, taking him away would also go somewhat toward improving my mood," he added to the two humans. "Or at least not degrading it further."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Butler asked Mulch.

The dwarf shrugged. "Nothing better to do, thought I'd come and bother Pony Boy for a bit."

Foaly scowled.

"Artemis had an unexpected visitor last night," said Juliet.

Foaly grunted, barely glancing up from his paperwork.

"Who?" asked Mulch with only a vague tone of interest, inspecting a control bored next to where he was seated.

"Don't touch that," snapped Foaly irritably.

"Someone whose presence certainly brightened _his_ day considerably," said Juliet.

This time Foaly actually looked at her. "Who would be able to brighten Artemis's day in the state that he's in?"

"Who do you think?" asked Juliet.

"I don't have time for games right now, Mud Girl," said Foaly. "I—" suddenly he stopped and his eyes went very wide. He looked over his shoulder at Mulch, who was wearing a strikingly similar expression of dawning comprehension.

"No," breathe Foaly.

"It's not—" said Mulch.

"Holly," confirmed Butler.

Foaly stood from his chair so quickly that his entire stack of paperwork fell to the floor around him, but he took no notice. "Holly's back?" he demanded. "When? Where? How? Is she okay?"

"She seemed to be just fine," Butler reassured the centaur. "She's with Artemis right now." The two of them shared a significant look.

"She got your message," Juliet added.

Foaly whinnied. "You were right, this definitely improved my day."

"Mine too," said Mulch, "as much as I hate to agree with Pony Boy." He hopped down from his chair. "Anyone bother to ask if she managed to complete that impossible mission?" The rest of them just looked at him. "What? I'm curious."

"I'm more concerned with the fact that she's alive," said Foaly. "Though now that I think of it, she might be slightly mad at me for what I implied in that message. Oh well." He shrugged. "A mad Holly is better than a dead one." He shuddered. "Mulch, tell HQ I'm shutting down for the day, I'm going to see Holly."

"No way, Pony Boy, make one of your little techie minions do it," said Mulch. "I'm coming with you."

"First," said Bulter, "I think No1 might also like to know that Holly has come back."

Foaly nodded. "He'd be in the Wizard Tower. Well, it's not really a tower, but we like to call it that. I don't particularly like to go there. Too much mysticism, not enough science, but I do like our little friend, and he'll be happy to know that Holly is back amongst the living."

Neither he nor Butler said what they were both thinking: That whatever conversation Artemis and Holly were having right now, it wasn't one that they had any wish to walk in during the middle of.

**AN: I _really_ hope I got that discussion part right. No, that is not the end of either their relationship or their discussions, but they can't just have it all at once. As Holly said, one day at a time.**

**You guys and your reviews are amazing!**

**-SQ**


	31. Suspicions, Confirmed and Unconfirmed

**AN: No, no, no, no, no! Why is everyone always asking me if this story is over? What kind of a crappy cop-out ending would that have been? You'd all kill me! You'll know when it's over. I'll _tell_ you when it's over. There's, like still two entire sections of the plot to cover and I still don't know how I'm going to end it. It may take me three weeks to update, but update I will.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: I now have 3 different Divine Doll versions of Holly & 1 of Arty saved on my computer, but I still don't own _Artemis Fowl_**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Suspicions, Confirmed and Unconfirmed**

As the others had predicted, No1 was literally squirming with excitement at the news of Holly's return as the group made their way back to the Argon Clinic. Butler and Foaly would have dearly liked to have a talk about just what Holly's return meant for their two closest friends, but it wasn't something they wanted to discuss in their present company—or in any company—so they remained silent.

Butler made sure that he was the first one to reach Artemis's door.

"Artemis?" he said, rapping on the door with his large fist.

Inside the room, Artemis and Holly moved away from each other so that their bodies were no longer touching.

"Yes, you may come in," said Artemis.

The door opened and Butler entered, followed by Juliet, Foaly, Mulch, and No1.

"Holly!" Foaly whinnied and cantered over to the bed, snatching the elf up in his hairy arms. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again! Do you have any idea how _worried_ I was? ! We should lock you away in here with Artemis for pulling a stunt like that!"

Holly grinned and hugged Foaly back. "I'm sorry Foaly, I know it was stupid. I was being an emotional elf."

"Well next time, _don't_!" said Foaly.

"Trust me, I have no plans of the kind in the immediate future."

"Holly," said Juliet, hugging the elf once Foaly had finally released her. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Mud Girl," said Holly. She looked around at all of them. "I'd forgotten what it was like to be on a mission without someone squawking in my ear every ten seconds. I think I prefer it our way."

"Of course you do," said Mulch.

"Though maybe I could do without you…"

"You love me," said Mulch, smiling in what he apparently thought was a charming way.

Holly snorted.

"Seriously though, Holly," said Juliet. "You scared us all to death, taking off like that. Why'd you do it?"

Holly exchanged a quick glance with Artemis. "I…I needed to sort some things out."

"By risking your life on a crazy mission?" said No1.

"That was a mistake," said Holly. "It did prove interesting, but that's another story."

"We're glad you came back when you did," said Juliet.

"I'm glad Foaly's message came through when it did or I might not have."

Foaly smiled smugly.

"Don't let it go to your head, Pony Boy," said Mulch.

"So what _was_ this big dangerous mission you were on?" asked Juliet. "Did you figure out what was there? Why all the other officers never came back?"

"Well," said Holly. "Kind of…" She sat back down on the bed next to Artemis and began to tell them about what had transpired during her time away from them. Somehow, during the course of the narration, her hand found Artemis's and they unobtrusively linked fingers beside the pillows. Most of their listeners were too taken in by the story to notice, but two of their jobs relied upon noticing details that others missed. They exchanged a look. They really needed to talk.

*****RTR*****

Holly, who had been engaged in a conversation with Foaly and Artemis about what the glowing tree might be and what it was doing in South Africa, stopped talking when she realized that Artemis was flagging. He was making a valiant effort to hide the fact, but this effort was mostly futile since his shoulder was leaning more and more heavily against Holly's.

"Artemis, you should lie down."

"I would like to continue our discussion concerning the tree."

"The discussion can wait."

"It could be important—"

"Artemis, the tree has obviously been there for hundreds, probably thousands, of years; it can afford to wait a few more weeks."

"The incapacitated state of my physical health does not mean that I am not mentally capable. In fact I am much more mentally capable than I was mere weeks ago. Compulsions notwithstanding, I—mph!"

Holly had clapped a hand over his mouth. "There. Maybe _now_ you'll listen to me. I am not questioning your mental capability. We all _know_ you're plenty mentally capable. But you're still sick and you still need rest. The tree can wait, Arty."

Artemis glared at her over the hand currently preventing him from speaking. Behind Holly, Foaly snorted, Juliet and No1 giggled, and Mulch was doubled over in laughter. Even Butler looked amused.

"If I take my hand away will you promise to go to sleep like a good little Mud Boy?"

Artemis continued to glare at her.

"I'm waiting."

Still looking daggers at the elf, Artemis gave a short, sharp nod. Holly released him.

"That was wholly uncalled-for, Holly." Said Artemis, straightening himself with as much dignity as he could muster. "Butler, you are my bodyguard, why didn't you stop her from manhandling me like that?"

Butler shrugged. "It seemed like she had a handle on the situation."

Artemis scowled.

Holly punched him in the shoulder. "Come on, Mud Boy, you know I do it because I care." The corner of Artemis's mouth quirked in the reluctant suggestion of a smile. Holly pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're leaving?"

"I have things to take care of," said Holly. "I've been gone for almost two weeks. And I left in kind of a rush." Their eyes met and held for several seconds before they both looked away, blushing slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow," Holly repeated. "We'll talk more then, yeah?"

Artemis nodded and lay back against his pillows. "Yes, we'll talk more then."

*****RTR*****

By unspoken agreement, Butler followed Foaly back to the Ops booth, leaving the sleeping Artemis in Juliet's more than capable hands.

When they got to the Ops booth, Butler turned to Mulch, who had accompanied them. "Goodbye, Mulch."

"Goodbye?" said Mulch. "Who said I was leaving?"

"I did."

Mulch looked up at Butler for a moment, opened his mouth to protest, and then apparently thought better of it. "Fine. I'm hungry anyway. Don't think I won't find out about whatever you're going to be talking about all secretively in there. Mulch Diggums can be very sneaky."

He turned and walked away down the corridor and Foaly let himself and Butler into the Ops booth.

He sat down in his chair, swiveled around to face Butler and said, "So, what do you think is going on between those two."

Butler rubbed his large hands over his face. "I wish I could say nothing."

"But…?"

"But I know Artemis."

"And I know Holly."

"And that didn't look like nothing."

"I'm not exactly sure _what_ it looked like," said Foaly, shaking his head. "Something is going on between those two, but do you really think it could be…something like _that_?"

"I've come to learn that with Artemis almost anything is possible."

"But he's so…logical and calculating."

"Holly seems to have had an influence on him."

"Apparently. I always knew Holly had a soft spot for that Mud Boy—don't we all?—But it never even crossed my mind that she could be interested in him romantically. I mean, he's a Mud Man! No offence, Butler. Not to mention the age difference."

"I always knew it would take someone very special to catch and hold Artemis's interest."

"Well, Holly is certainly special, even by fairy standards. But they've known each other for years and I never saw any indication before."

"Orion seemed to be rather fond of the Captain," said Butler.

"Well, yes, that was pretty hilarious," admitted Foaly with a chuckle, "when he wasn't driving me crazy. But I kind of thought that was just an Orion thing." Foaly thought for a moment and then his eyes went very wide. "Oh—_oh_!"

"What?" said Butler.

"I just remembered something Orion said when we were in that dumb shuttle pod. Something about Artemis and Holly sharing a 'moment of passion'while they were back in time."

Butler arched his brows. "That would make sense, well as much sense as any of this does, which is not much. But neither of them told us exactly what happened while they were back in time together."

Foaly shook his head. "This is insane. Holly would never have romantic feelings for a Mud Man—again, no offence, Butler—let alone act on them. Maybe we're, I don't know, reading too much into this."

Butler arched his brows again.

"No, I don't really believe that either," sighed Foaly. "But we have no evidence that their relationship is anything more than friendly. And if it _is_ and they want to keep it from us we're not likely to get any of that evidence."

Butler nodded in agreement.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Foaly, tapping his hooves against the floor in annoyance.

Butler shrugged his massive shoulders. "What can we do? Unless either of them is in danger it's really not our place to interfere."

Foaly scowled at the panel of buttons and dials in front of him. "I hate doing nothing. And I hate not knowing."

Butler had gotten fairly used to the second, with Artemis as his employer he rather had to, but he could wholeheartedly agree with the fist sentiment.

*****RTR*****

Artemis awoke to find Butler standing guard over him.

"Good morning, my old friend."

The bodyguard turned to face his charge. "Good morning, Artemis. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, in fact I did."

Butler believed it. The boy looked better than he had in days. The spark of personality had returned to his mismatched eyes. A visual (no pun intended) reminder of the bond he shared with Holly.

A vampire smile spread slowly across Artemis's pale face. "Bulter?"

"Yes, Artemis?"

"I would like some breakfast and then my laptop, please; it has been entirely too long since I checked in on Foaly's 'secure' systems."

Butler grinned. "It's good to have you back, Artemis."

Artemis raised an elegant brow. "My breakfast, if you please."

"Yes, sir."

*****RTR*****

Artemis was sipping his cup of earl gray tea while perusing the latest additions to Foaly's database and deciding what to tamper with to alert the centaur of his visit when there was a _tap tap tap_ on the door.

"Artemis, are you decent?"

"Need I remind you, Captain, that you have already seen me dressed only in my boxers, not to mention in a variety of other less-than-decorous situation, so that is a largely unnecessary question for you to be asking of me."

"I'm 'Captain' today, am I?" said Holly, opening the door. "Good morning to you too, Mud Boy."

"Good morning, Holly," said Artemis, laying his laptop aside. "Have you set your affairs in order?"

"Mostly," said Holly. She took in the precise layout of the area surrounding Artemis's bed with an appraising eye. "It's a good thing I came back when I did, or you would have started sending people on wild goose chases again."

"I'm much better at separating reality from irrational paranoia now."

"You shouldn't have to," said Holly. "You shouldn't be feeling the paranoia at all." She sighed. "I suppose my running out on you didn't exactly help with that."

"It is not up to you to fight my battles."

"The least I can do is help. You were afraid I'd leave and then I actually did. Paranoia justified. Way to go, Holly."

"Stop it," said Artemis in annoyance. "Both of us know the reason you left. And why you came back."

"I don't," commented Butler from his position by the door.

"Holly left because there were things that had gone unresolved too long," said Artemis. "Orion, Aura… We avoided them when we should have discussed them and pressed them when we should have let them be."

"And I came back because Foaly made me realize that running away wasn't going to solve my problems, just more than likely lose me my best friends."

Butler suspected there was more to it that this, but he didn't press the issue. Instead he said, "I'm surprised you didn't tear Foaly a new one for some of the things he said about you in that message."

"What did he say, exactly?" asked Artemis curiously.

"Well, in addition to guilt-tripping me pretty hard core, he pretty much said that I was acting like a coward by running away like I did."

"And Foaly still has his head attached to his shoulders?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, it was kind of true."

"You're not a coward, Holly."

"Who ever said that I was?" said Holly archly. "I only said that I was _acting_ like one."

Artemis smirked. "Oh, of course, forgive me."

The door opened again and Juliet stuck her head into the room. "Hey, Artemis. Hi, Holly. Can I borrow my brother for a bit?"

"Of course," said Artemis. "Be my guest."

"I'll take good care of him, Big Man," said Holly, waving Butler toward the door. "You do still trust me with your principle, don't you?"

"One of the only people I do," said Butler.

"With me being the other one," said Juliet impatiently. "Come on, Dom, let's go."

"Must you insist on calling me that?" said Bulter as he followed Juliet out the door.

"Everyone here knows your real name anyways, so what does it matter?"

"It matters because it is _supposed_ to be a secret."

"You're the one who told Artemis!"

"I thought I was going to die!"

"Well, you didn't, and he still knows it. Like I said _everyone_ here knows it."

"It's the principle of the thing…"

Holly and Artemis laughed as the two Butlers' conversation faded away down the corridor.

"Sometimes I wish I had siblings," said Holly. "And sometimes I am very glad that I don't."

"It is an interesting experience," said Artemis. "I find myself much better able to sympathize with Butler since the twins were born."

"I can only imagine."

Holly turned her head and considered the human sitting beside her. Even underfed and feverish, the young Mud Man was somehow…attractive. In a unique, Artemis sort of way.

Artemis felt her gaze on him and turned to meet it, a slightly ironic question in his eye. "What are you contemplating so intently, my dear Captain Short?"

"The many contradictions which are Artemis Fowl," replied Holly.

"And how do you find them, then, these many contradictions?"

"Intriguing."

"I have been called worse."

Artemis finished the last of his tea, which had by then grown cold, and lay down with his head in Holly's lap. Her fingers automatically began to card though his blue-black hair, which was the longest it had ever been.

"I am in serious need of a haircutting appointment," said Artemis. "This is getting a tad ridiculous."

"I don't know," said Holly. "I kind of like it. I think it…suits you."

Artemis smiled. "Well, if _you_ think so…"

Holly laughed. "I'm surprised it hasn't driven you ins—wild, having it like this, though. What with…"

"My compulsions. Yes. I don't know why it does not bother me more either. Of course, it does bother me, but not on that level."

It was comfortable, sitting there, just talking and touching without having to worry about hiding and controlling their feelings for each other. Artemis felt himself relax like he hadn't in a long time. Since before the onset of the Complex certainly, probably even before then. However, it wasn't quite the time for such relaxation yet.

"Holly, forgive me for ruining the mood, but this disease is not going to be cured on its own, nor is it going to be cured by Dr. Argon's ministrations, as useful as they have proven at times. And believe me, I wish I did not have to admit to that fact. But, I digress. We were making progress together, you and I, talking, before…"

"Before you brought up your feelings for me, I brought up Aura's attempted rape, and everything went to hell."

"A rather crude way to put it, but accurate. Yes."

Holly's fingers never left Artemis's hair as she said, "I'm not angry at you anymore. I'm not going to lie to you that it wasn't a pretty traumatic experience…" A shadow passed over her eyes and Artemis reached up to grab her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, Holly. I hate that part of me tried to do that to you."

"I know, Arty." She squeezed his hand. "You're a good kid. You didn't want that to happen. The fact that there was a part of your brain that on some level did…that's normal. You just had the misfortune to have that part separated from the rest. To almost disastrous results."

"My subconscious worked very hard to get me to confront how I feel about you," said Artemis.

"So I noticed," chuckled Holly, still playing with Artemis's hair. "Nearly every one of them showed a definite interest in me. Orion in particular was most…persistent."

Artemis groaned. "I thought I'd die of embarrassment at some of the things he said to you."

Holly arched an eyebrow. "Now Artemis, you know that it is physically impossible to die of embarrassment."

"Ha ha, Holly, very funny."

"I have to say, of all of your alters Siproites was probably the least aggravating."

"No. Siproites wouldn't leave me alone when I was trapped inside my head with her," said Artemis. "She kept telling me my feeling were not entirely—ah—unrequited."

"Well, you've always been extraordinarily intelligent, Artemis. Just for the record, my favorite version of you is still the complete one. I've been thinking," she added after a moment, "about what happened with Aura. No, don't say anything. In a way he tried to take advantage of you just as much as he tried to take advantage of me. You didn't want to—to have sex with me. You're obviously not ready for that. Your body would have been violated as much as mine. In a way we were both almost raped."

"That would hardly hold up in a court of law."

"Luckily, there are no courts of law involved."

Artemis sat up so that he could look at Holly properly. His hair swung forward in front of his eyes and he brushed it back with an impatient hand. "Holly—"

Just then the door burst open behind them.

"Myles, Beckett, you must always _knock_ before entering someone else's bedroom!" said Angeline's voice from the hallway.

"Big Brother!"

"Pretty Fairy Girl!

Artemis and Holly were hit with two high-speed missiles in the form of a pair of excited three-year-olds.

"'Pretty Fairy Girl' eh?" said Holly, smiling down at the twin who was currently wrapped around her midriff.

"Don't look at me," said Artemis. "I am sure that I never described you in such terms."

"You don't think I'm pretty?" Holly pouted, her eyes twinkling.

"I never said—"

"You came back!" interrupted Beckett.

"Where did you go?" demanded Myles.

"Everyone was sad while you were gone," said Beckett.

Holly smiled. "I went away to do something for my work, but I'm back now."

"Butler said you left because you had a fight with Artemis," said Myles shrewdly.

"Yes, well, that too," said Holly.

"Are you still fighting?" asked Beckett.

Artemis shook his head. "No, Beckett, Captain Short and I are no longer fighting."

Myles tilted his head. "Are you feeling better, Big Brother?"

"Yes," said Artemis. "I am feeling better."

Beckett smirked triumphantly at his twin behind Holly's back. "Told you so."

"I'm sorry," said Angeline apologetically. "I'm afraid their manners are somewhat lacking."

"You're telling this to the person who had to explain to them why telling Butler to 'jump jump jump on his head' was not a good way to get a waiter to listen to them," said Artemis. "Believe me, mother, I am well aware."

Myles and Beckett looked angelically up at him from under their halos of golden curls. Artemis laughed and ruffled their hair. Holly and Angeline looked at each other and smiled. This was good. This was very good.

**AN: So, as many of you know and the rest of you can probably tell, I've been writing this entire story, knowing where it was going, but being unsure where I actually stood on Holly & Artemis's relationship. I am happy to say, while I still don't know how it will end up in TLG & will probably accept whatever option Colfer chooses as long as it is presented well, I am now comfortable in the world in which they do end up together, thanks greatly to the fan-made but fantastically done tumbrl blogs artemisfowlfiles and dearhollyshort. I also recently have had several new ideas for things to come in this fic; I'm more excited about this story than I have been in a while.**

**Also, I just had to throw the "jump, jump, jump on his head" line in there. My little brother and I were quoting that to each other for weeks after reading TTP.**

**Thank you all for reading; I look forward to your lovely reviews :)**

**-SQ**


	32. Far From Perfect, But Getting There

**Author's Note: Ah! Delays! XP Reasons for delays? Many things, including the fact that I have formed a partnership with another author, Arty-the-Puppeteer. In addition to being dorks and having ongoing AF role-plays, we're writing a next gen HP fic together. Some of our AF stuff might make it up as an actual story at some point, I'm not sure, but for now if you're interested in _Harry Potter_ you should check us out: penname Crazy-Minds-Think-Alike.**

**You should also go check out Perfect Misfit's story _Cause and Effect_. I'm betaing it.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Artemis Fowl_ I wouldn't have to wait until July for _The Last Guardian_, now would I?**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Far From Perfect, But Getting There**

Things were good, and getting better, but they were still far from perfect.

"Ah! No! Stop! Bring them back! Gods, no! You can't!"

"Arty! Artemis! Arty!" Hands closed around his shoulders. "Wake up, it's just a dream, wake up."

Artemis's eyes flew open and he looked around wildly, his heart racing; his entire body was covered in a cold sweat.

Small, firm, gentle hands smoothed across his brow. "You're okay," said Holly's voice. "You're okay, it was just a dream, you're fine."

Artemis took several deep breaths, heart still beating as though he had just run a marathon. "H-Holly?"

"Right here," said Holly, and her face came into his line of vision. "Breathe, Artemis, just breathe, relax."

"W-what happened?"

"You had a nightmare."

"I did?" said Artemis, sitting up shakily. "I don't remember it…" He shook his head to clear it. "I do remember being scared, however."

"Just relax and breathe," advised Holly, patting his shoulder. "I'll get you some water." She hopped off the bed and returned a moment later with a glass of water, which Artemis drank gratefully.

"Thank you. I am sorry to have woken you, Holly."

Holly nudged his shoulder. "If I had wanted a good night's sleep, Mud Boy, I would have stayed home and left Butler to deal with you." She ruffled his hair. "Arty, you're drenched." She felt his forehead. "D'arvit."

"What?"

"I was hoping your fever had broken, that's all, but it hasn't."

"Well, I could have told you that," said Artemis. He leaned his face into her hand. "And that feels good, by the way."

Holly smiled slightly, stroking his cheek. "It'll feel better when you're clean and dry. Can you make it to the bathroom on your own?"

"I do think I can manage that much, thank you."

Artemis rose shakily and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. A minute later Holly heard the sound of running water.

"You doing alright, Arty?"

"I am perfectly capable of giving myself a bath, Holly," said Artemis a bit stiffly, grateful to the closed door for concealing his blush.

Holly laughed, blushing slightly herself. "Alright, alright, no need to get touchy." She settled herself into the chair beside the bed, picking up one of Artemis's books at random and flipping idly through it.

Ten minutes later the bathroom door opened and Artemis emerged, clad in a navy blue bathrobe.

"Holly, I hope you remember exactly where that book was before you picked it up."

Holly closed the book looked up. "Feel better?"

"Yes, I do," said Artemis, making his way back over to the bed and lying down once more. "Still feverish, paranoid, and compulsive of course, but clean and dry, which I feel is an improvement."

"As do I." Holly moved from the chair to sit beside him on the bed, their shoulders touching. "You really don't remember what the dream was about?"

Artemis shook his head. "Only that it was highly distressing." He rubbed his forehead. "And apparently headache inducing."

"You should go back to sleep, Arty," said Holly, "you're not well."

Artemis cocked an eyebrow. "Really, Captain Short? I was not aware that it was Point out the Obvious Day."

Holly rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the arm. "Believe it or not, I actually missed your sarcastic comments."

"You missed me, Captain? Really? Why, I am quite flattered."

Holly snorted. "I never said I missed _you_, Mud Boy. Just like _you_ didn't say I was pretty."

Color rose in Artemis's cheeks. "Youareveryprettyholly," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said that I think that you are very pretty," said Artemis, not meeting her eyes.

"You think so?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself a second time?" asked Artemis in a pained voice. "It was quite embarrassing enough the first two times."

Holly laughed. "Embarrassed that you find me pretty? I'm not sure whether to be flattered or offended. I think you're rather handsome yourself, Arty."

"Me?" squawked Artemis, turning red.

"Yes, you," said Holly. "Who else would I be talking to? The wall?"

"I sincerely hope not. I believe one of us being committed to this hospital for mental instabilities is quite enough."

Holly arched an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that I am mentally unstable?"

"Well, if you are carrying on conversations with the wall…"

Holly bumped his shoulder. "Well, I don't know about you and Mr. Wall over there, but _I_ would like to get back to sleep."

"That is an excellent idea," said Artemis, yawning.

"I do have them occasionally."

Artemis lay down and closed his eyes. Holly bent over and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Goodnight, Arty, sleep tight."

A pleasant warmth spread through Artemis's entire body at the touch of Holly's lips, but what he said was, "I am not a child, Holly. 'Sleep tight'? That phrase doesn't even make any sense."

"Fine then," said Holly. "_Don't_ sleep tight." She lay down beside him, closing her own eyes.

She thought he had fallen asleep, and was well on the way herself, when she heard Artemis say softly beside her, "Sleep tight, Holly."

She drifted off with a smile on her lips and did, in fact, 'sleep tight', whatever that meant.

*****RTR*****

Artemis's health was improving daily. He was regaining both his strength and his appetite, his pallor had reduced almost back to its normal level, and he no longer seemed to be suffering from attacks of coughing or tremors.

Holly realized that the amount of time she spent with him might be seen as slightly excessive, but she couldn't help it; being with Artemis, seeing that he was finally getting better, was actually seeming _happy_… Holly had to admit that Mulch had been right, all those weeks ago (not that she would ever tell him that), whatever else Artemis may or may not be to her, he was truly her best friend.

Unfortunately, best friends also had responsibilities.

"Artemis, we need to talk about your compulsions."

Artemis didn't look up from his laptop. "Not now, Holly, I'm busy."

"_Yes_, now, Artemis Fowl," said Holly stubbornly.

"Right now I am rather in the middle of—hey!" Artemis lifted his head to glare at his friend. "Holly, I cannot possible see the screen through your hand."

"That would be the point, Artemis," said Holly dryly. "We are going to talk. Now. Need I remind you what happened last time we put off talking about something?"

Artemis seemed to deflate. "What is it that you wanted to talk about, Holly?"

Holly gently removed the computer from Artemis's hands and sat cross-legged across from him on the bed. "That," she said, taking Artemis's hands in her own. "Your last sentence had ten words in it. What you said before it, twenty."

"I am aware of that," said Artemis stiffly, staring at their joined hands. "It is better than hallucinating fours everywhere that I look."

"I believe you don't have to do either." Holly rubbed her thumbs over the backs of his hands. "I let it go while you still so physically ill, but I can't let it go any longer. You think I don't notice you counting your words, organizing and reorganizing your things, stacking books and tapping in rhythm? You think Butler doesn't notice? Your mother? Juliet? Foaly?"

Artemis sighed. "I know you notice. I see you wince every time something I say comes out sounding strange because of the number of words I have to use to say it. I watch you all exchanging looks every time I ask on of you to change position or I move the books around on this table."

"But you _don't_ have to, Artemis, that's just it. That's the Complex talking, not you."

"The Complex is very convincing."

"_Artemis…"_

"Alright, alright," said Artemis. "I promise I'll work on it. I will. I want this gone as much as you do."

Holly paused for a second to count, and then smiled. "That's a very good start, Arty."

"I thought so."

*****RTR*****

Foaly and Butler felt slightly bad about spying on their friends, but they couldn't help it. Well, it wasn't really spying; whenever they were there Artemis and Holly knew they were there, but they were paying extra attention to everything the two of them did together, wondering how much they should read into their exchanges, their words and body language.

"Butler, you have been observing me with exceptional intensity for several days now," said Artemis, laying aside his book and looking over at his bodyguard. "Would you care to tell me the reason for such close examination?"

"You have proven exceptionally good at getting yourself into trouble," rumbled Butler. "I am trying to keep you _out_ of it."

Artemis was unconvinced. "While I have no doubt that is so—being your job, after all—I suspect there is another reason for the extra close attention, perhaps one having more to do with your role as my friend than as my bodyguard."

"There are words that would make Madam Ko roll over in her grave. Providing she was dead, which she isn't."

"Regardless, old friend, there is some reason that you are watching me like a hawk."

"Artemis, I thought you were working on not talking in fives."

"You are changing the subject."

Butler gave him a _look_.

"Oh, very well. Yes, I am trying, but if you must know, not talking in fives makes me very anxious. I do not enjoy being anxious. Nonetheless, Holly will surely have unpleasant things to say to me if I slack on my recovery efforts. Nor do I wish to have my speech patterns controlled by a number for the rest of my life. It is patently ridiculous, and I enjoy being ridiculous even less so than I enjoy being anxious. Do not tell me how many words that was, Butler. I was not counting and I do not wish to know."

Butler didn't know whether to feel guilty for using Artemis's condition as a means of distracting him from his line of questioning, or proud that he had been able to distract the boy genius at all.

*****RTR*****

"Foaly, why am I here again?"

"What? Am I not allowed to have my friends over for lunch?"

"Of course you are," said Holly, "and thank you. But you made it sound a little more urgent than a casual lunch date."

"Urgent?" said Foaly. "Oh, no, I just wanted to spend time with you." He whinnied. "Lately it's been nearly impossible to pull you away from Artemis's side for long enough to have a real conversation."

Holly immediately felt guilty. "I'll sorry, Foaly, I guess I was just trying to make up for running out on him. But I ran out on the rest of you too."

Foaly nodded his head in affirmation. "That you did, for reasons you still won't be completely clear about." He looked at her pointedly.

"I told you, Foaly, Artemis and I got into an argument which culminated in the issue of Aura coming up again. It was something that should have been dealt with sooner but wasn't."

"You mean him trying to rape you?"

Holly sighed. "Yes. That is what happened. But we've talked about it now, it's done with."

"Just like that?"

"If you call not talking to him for days and then pretending nothing had happened and then finally exploding and running away on a dangerous mission before finally actually discussion the issue 'just like that.'"

"Okay, point taken. So that's the entire reason you left?"

"Isn't that enough?" Holly put her hands on her knees. "Look, Foaly, I don't tell Artemis every word of every conversation I have with you, and I'm not going to tell you every word of every conversation I have with him. Some things are private."

Foaly didn't press her further and soon the topic turned to more pleasant and mundane things, like Foaly's wife Caballine and the latest LEP recruits to make Trouble want to tear out his hair.

*****RTR*****

Artemis's sessions with Dr. Argon had been reduced to every other day, and no longer included electrolysis, much to everyone's relief. The number of medications he was on was slowly being reduced as well. He had good days and bad days, but he never stopped being Artemis.

With the advent of Artemis's recovery, he decided that it was time to convince his mother to return to the surface. Of course, that was easier said than done.

"Artemis, I am your mother."

"I am aware of that fact; you hardly need to restate it. I am asking you, as my mother, to please return yourself and the twins to the surface and to Father."

"And I am telling you, as my son, that I am staying right here until I can take you with me."

"You and the twins do not belong in Haven," said Artemis.

"And you do?"

"More than any other human on the planet, surely, but, ultimately, no, I do not, even if nearly everyone whom I consider a friend is here. I assure you that I will join you back home as soon as my health allows it."

Angeline frowned. "That's another thing, Arty. I know your friends here are very important to you, and you have been through a lot with them, but I would feel much better if you attempted to make friends who were, well, human."

"I have never once made friends because I 'attempted' it mother, nor am I likely to start now." Artemis looked at Angeline. "Perhaps in the future I will make friends whom you deem more suitable, but I will never stop being friends with Holly, Foaly, Mulch, and No1 unless I am mindwiped again into forgetting them, an occurrence against which Butler and I will fight with all of our considerable power."

Angeline studied her son for a minute. "You really love her, don't you?"

Artemis started slightly. "I do not know what you are talking about, Mother" he said stiffly.

Angeline smiled and shook her head. "Alright, Arty, but know that you don't need anyone's approval to feel a certain way, even my own."

Artemis closed his eyes. "Mother…I do not _know _how I feel at the moment. The entire thing is incredibly complicated. I would appreciate it if you stayed out of it.

"Alright, Ary," said his mother again. "But I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes," said Artemis firmly, opening his eyes, "you are. Do not keep the twins here. The longer you do, the more involved with the People they will become. I very much doubt that is what you want for them."

Angeline paused. "That was a devious card to play, Arty," she said finally. "Alright, the twins and I will return to the manor, but I expect you to call me every day. I will not be kept out of the loop again."

Artemis nodded, knowing he was lucky to have gotten his mother to give in this far. "Yes…Mum, that I can do."

Angeline smiled. "Myles and Beckett will be sorely disappointed to be leaving such an interesting new place."

"Believe me, it is for the best for all involved, especially where Myles is concerned."

"That is probably true," acknowledged Angeline. "Will you at least allow them to say goodbye to you?"

Artemis smiled. "Of course. They would never give any of us any peace if I did not."

"And to the 'pretty fairy girl' too?"

"_Mother."_

**AN: Yes, for those of you who don't like her, goodbye Angeline. Unfortunately, this means goodbye twins as well :(**

**Also, for those of you who care about my ongoing internal crisis about my thoughts & feelings on Artemis's & Holly's relationship, I think I have finally come to a conclusion. My conclusion is this: Though I have constructed a world in which they end up together romantically, and I am now fully able to operate within and appreciate that world, my 'reality' as it were, is the world in which they do not. The world in which they confront their feelings for each other, decide that, despite those feelings, that is not what they are to each other, and continue as best friends who are completely comfortable with each other because they have dealt with and moved past their issues, and are _incredibly_ important to each other. This seems to be what Colfer will actually do with the characters, as well as what actually makes the most plausible sense. That being said, while if I ever write another AF story on my own in the future it probably will operate within that world, this story obviously does not.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you will leave me your wonderful reviews.**

**-SQ**


	33. Oh' and 'Aha'

**Author's Note: Aaaaargh! I should just stop apologizing for my crappy update times. It's not even that it takes me a long time to write a chapter, I just have to find the time to sit down and write it. I do know what's going to happen for a good while now though. So at least that's something.**

**Also, something happens in this chapter, something I think a great many of you will be pleased about. Some of you will not particularly, but I suppose I can't please everyone.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Mine _Artemis Fowl_ is not.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: 'Oh' and 'Aha'**

Holly really, _really_ didnaHl't like paperwork. She couldn't see why the blasted stuff had been invented in the first place, except to complicate everything overmuch and drive fairies of action like her out of their minds.

But invent it someone had, and Trouble Kelp had just been around to her office to tell her in no uncertain terms that she was to do it, hospitalized Mud Man or no.

"I'll hospitalize _him_," Holly muttered as she made her way down the hallway, the stack of paperwork tucked under her arm. "Thinks he can boss me around just because he's my Commander now, as if I hadn't known him since we were both in nursery school…"

She opened the door to Artemis's room. "I hope you're in a good mood, Artemis, because I'm in a foul one and I'm liable to bite your head off if you—Artemis?" The teen's bed was empty.

"Over here, Holly."

Holly turned her gaze toward the corner of the room. Artemis was seated in a swivel chair at the polished desk, dressed in a simple black suit, his hair slicked back into its usual sleek style. He made a few more keystrokes on his laptop and then turned the chair to face her. "Good morning."

"Artemis!" said Holly, dropping the paperwork she was holding in shock. "You're…"

"Presentable?" said Artemis. "Yes. Makes a nice change, doesn't it?"

"It certainly does," said Holly. "Wow. You look…like _you_."

"Quite a reassuring comment after what I've been through recently," said the boy.

Holly gathered her paperwork back together and set it on Artemis's bed. "I take it you're feeling better then?"

"Somewhat," replied Artemis. "This fever is rather troublesome, but nothing I can't work through."

"You shouldn't be working through it, Artemis," admonished Holly. "You should be resting."

"If I spend any more time twiddling my thumbs in that bed, I will go quite mad."

Holly frowned. "Well enough to be making jokes, I see."

"I assure you, I was not joking."

"Forgive me if I've had enough madness from you to last me several lifetimes, Artemis."

"Understandable. I shall endeavor to remain sane from now on."

"I appreciate it."

Holly settled herself cross-legged on Artemis's bed.

"You said you were in a foul mood," said Artemis. "Assuming this was not simply a play on my name, would you care to tell me the reason?"

"Trouble," said Holly scowling. "With a capital T. He showed up at my office today and gave me a tearing down for 'neglecting my duties' and then handed me this great stack of paperwork to complete. I bloody hate paperwork!"

Artemis suppressed a chuckle. "Sounds like a trying morning."

Holly glared at him. "Think it's funny, do you? How about you try filling out this mountain of paperwork, then we'll see how funny you find it."

"As much as I'd love to, I'm afraid I'll have to pass," said Artemis. "Business calls." He indicated his computer.

"Hardy-har-har," said Holly.

"If you have so much work to do, then why are you here?" asked Artemis. "Surely your office would be an atmosphere more conducive to work."

"Because Trouble's less likely to bother me here," said Holly. "And you can keep me on track if I start to get distracted."

"That depends. Will you hit me if I do so?"

"Probably."

"Then I am not particularly inclined to do as you request."

"I'll definitely hit you if you don't."

"Ah, it appears I am caught between a rock and a hard place, as the saying goes. In that case, Holly, do your paperwork."

The elf glared at him.

"Or don't, it's your choice. I'm not the one who has to face the consequences with my Commander."

"Oh, be quiet, Mud Boy," said Holly, "I'm trying to work."

*****RTR*****

"Holly, all that fidgeting is rather distracting."

Holly looked up from her paperwork, rubbing her neck. "Then don't look at me."

"I'm not; I can see you out of the corner of my eye. Is there something wrong with your back?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Holly sarcastically, rolling her shoulders and wincing.

"Well, you seem to be moving in a way that indicates great discomfort. Are your back and shoulders hurting you?"

"Yes, genius, they are."

"I am a genius, and I deduced that they were paining you, but thought it courteous to ask ahter than jumping to conclusions."

"You, courteous?"

"You wound me, Holly. I do try to be on occasion."

Holly shifted again, groaning. "D'arvit…"

Artemis turned his chair around so that he was facing her. "Would you like me to take a look? I do hold a medical degree."

Holly sighed. "Feel free.

Artemis moved from the chair to sit behind Holly on the bed. He flexed his slender fingers and then placed them on Holly's shoulders. "Holly, no wonder you're in pain, you are extremely tight."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"Have you seen anyone for this?" asked Artemis, his fingers still exploring the knotted muscles of her neck, shoulders, and back.

Holly snorted. "You think a masseuse is covered by the LEP insurance plan?"

"It should be. Massage Therapy is extremely beneficial, both physically and psychologically."

"Yeah, well, it's not," said Holly. "The LEP's attitude toward stuff like this is more or less 'suck it up and deal'."

"If you'd like I could try my hand at it," Artemis offered. "I never have before, but I am familiar with the theory, and my fingers are quite dexterous from my piano playing."

Holly shrugged. "If you'd like. I thought you were busy with your business stuff."

"It can wait." He found a pressure point at the base of her shoulder-blade and pressed his pointer finger into it.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," said Artemis, hastily, withdrawing. "This is going to hurt a bit, but in the long run it will make you feel better."

Holly gritted her teeth. "Just do it."

Artemis nodded and returned his hands to her shoulders. "I'll try to be gentle." He set to work on her back, working from the top downwards. After the first couple of minutes, Holly relaxed and let herself enjoy the massage.

"Oh gods, Artemis…that feels really good…"

"I am glad," said Artemis with a small smile. He moved his hands up and down her neck, fingers pressing into the base of her scalp. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you so tight? It is usually indicative of stress."

"Stressed? Me?" said Holly sarcastically. "Whatever could I have to be stressed about? I'm a Recon officer with my job constantly on the line, even though I'm one of the best there is; my best friend is in the hospital for a mental condition that made him act like everyone except himself, and the treatments for which nearly killed him; I nearly got myself killed going out on some fool mission because I didn't want to face the feelings that had developed between myself and said best friend; and now I have a mountain of paperwork to complete. Would you like me to go on?"

Artemis's hands, which had been massaging the base of her neck where it connected to her shoulders, paused in their ministrations. "I'm your best friend?" he said softly.

Holly turned to look at him. "Of course you're my best friend. You hadn't figured that out by now, genius boy?"

"I didn't want to assume…"

"Yes, Artemis," she said firmly, "you are my best friend."

Artemis resumed his massage, smiling slightly. "You are my best friend as well. Well, you and Butler, but my relationships with the two of you are entirely different."

Holly nodded. "I suppose I can share the position with Butler."

"I'm not sure it's a position you want in the first place. As you once pointed out, I have a habit of getting the people close to me hurt."

"Artemis, stop that. You've changed."

"And yet you still nearly got yourself killed."

"That was my own fault, not yours."

"Even so…"

"Artemis, _stop_."

He sighed, working his fingers into the flesh on either side of her spine. "Sorry. I know that kind of thinking is what got me here in the first place."

"Exactly, so stop thinking it."

"Yes, Captain."

Holly rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to utter a retort, but what came out was a moan.

"Holly?"

"That…oh gods…it hurts like the blazes, but it feels good too."

Artemis pressed his thumbs into the base of her spine. "You have a fairly large knot here," he informed her.

"Less talk, more massage."

Artemis chuckled and obliged.

*****RTR*****

"There," he said a few minutes later, lifting his hands from her back and flexing the cramps from his fingers. He hesitated and then bent and pressed a soft kiss to the exposed skin of her right shoulder. "Better?"

Holly caught her breath and turned to look at him. "Much," she said quietly after a moment, as a faint blush rose in Artemis's cheeks. "Thank you."

"Any time."

They started at each other for a long minute, mirror-image eyes reflecting back at one another in an infinite number of repetitions. Then Holly leaned in and connected their lips.

It was a brief kiss, lasting no more than a second or two, but it sent both of their hearts into overdrive, fluttering madly against their ribcages as though trying to escape. When Holly pulled back, they were both out of breath.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that…"

"Maybe not…"

They continued to gaze at each other.

"I thought my elf-kissing days were over."

"They were."

"And now?"

Holly shrugged, averting her gaze.

"Holly…"

She felt his fingers on the side of her face, forcing her to meet his eyes once more.

"If you don't want this, I am not forcing you."

Holly rolled her eyes. "As if you could force me to do anything."

"Touché."

It occurred to Holly suddenly that their faces were once more very close together.

This time the kiss lasted several seconds longer, and neither of them felt the need to discuss the action once it had been completed.

*****RTR*****

Artemis was in an unusually good mood when Butler and Juliet came back from their daily session in the training room.

"Someone looks happy," observed Butler, eyeing the be-suited teenager in the under-sized desk chair.

"Mmmm," hummed Artemis without looking up from his screen. "Being properly attired has done wonders for my disposition."

"Apparently," said Butler. "What are you working on?"

"Business," said Artemis. "Nothing terribly exciting."

"Legal business or illegal business?" asked Juliet.

"Completely legal," said Artemis, "surprisingly."

"That is surprising," said Juliet.

"Don't expect it to last."

Artemis turned away from the computer, rolling his shoulders. "Your faith in me is astounding, Butler."

"I see Holly was here," said Juliet.

"How did you know that?"

"We ran into her in the hall."

"Oh," said Artemis.

"Oh?"

"Yes, 'oh.' As in 'oh, that makes sense'."

"Aha," said Juliet knowingly.

"Aha?"

"Yes, 'aha.' As in 'aha, that's the story you're telling'."

"I am not telling any 'story' at all," retorted Artemis. "I am merely stating the facts."

"If you say so."

"Women."

For some reason Juliet seemed to find this simple word riotously funny.

"Butler, while your sister incapacitates herself with laughter," said Artemis starchily, "would you mind assisting me in moving my operations over to the bed?"

"I would prefer if you moved only yourself over to the bed and rested, Artemis."

"Soon, old friend, I must finish this."

"And you can't finish it at the desk?"

"I would prefer the bed. I admit to feeling a bit fatigued."

"Either you stay at that desk and finish your work or you come over to this bed without it and lie down."

Artemis scowled. "Fine." He closed his laptop and stood up, stretching the kinks out of his back. "Juliet, if you could leave? I would like to change."

"Of course. See you tomorrow, Arty."

Artemis stripped off his suit, folding it carefully and putting on a pair of silk pajamas. Then he reclined on top of the hospital comforter, closing his eyes. "There, happy?"

"Yes. Care to tell me why you are?"

"I told you, being back in my proper attire is quite reassuring."

"Of course."

Artemis opened his eyes. "There is no need to say it like that."

"Like what?" said Butler innocently.

"Like you don't believe me."

"Who said I didn't believe you?"

"Ugh!" Artemis groaned. "This is what comes from becoming friends with the help." He buried his face in his pillow. "I didn't mean that, you know," he said after a few seconds, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Butler chuckled slightly. "I know. Are you still happy, Artemis?"

Artemis thought for a second, replaying the events of that afternoon in his mind. "Yes. Yes, I am."

**AN: Well, it happened. I'm not saying that everything is happily ever after from this point forward, but the kiss happened. Twice, actually. I knew that it had to happen either in some whirlwind type of passion or very calmly and almost nonchalantly; I chose the second road. I know this chapter covered very little time, but I promise you the next one will cover at least a little bit more. I also have a scene planned for Juliet & Artemis in the next chapter too that I'm looking forward to writing.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope for reviewing! ;)**

**-SQ**


	34. Both Ways

**Author's Note: So…if you can believe it, my computer died. Again. Or rather, my hard drive failed and I had to send it away to get a new one. Right before Finals. And I got sick. And then I came home & was either really busy or super lazy. So yeah…sorry about the wait.**

**Oh, and, due to several requests, the title scene of the last chapter has been edited to include dialogue indicators for a couple more of the lines. I hope that clears things up.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I suddenly acquire the rights to Artemis Fowl, you'll know.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Both Ways**

Holly Short sat on her bed in her apartment. She was dressed in cotton shorts and a nightshirt, her bare feet swinging back and forth, beating a tattoo against the side of the bed as she thought. Somewhere between giddy bliss and full on panic mode her brain had managed to settle into a state of surprising calm.

"I kissed him," she said out loud to her bedroom wall. She shook her auburn head. "I _kissed_ him." Uninfluenced by adrenaline or relief or adolescent hormones, she had kissed Artemis. On the lips. Twice. "And I think I would do it again."

If her feelings hadn't been staring her in the face enough before, they certainly were now. Somewhere along the line her feelings for Artemis had crossed over from friendly into something decidedly more. Holly shook her head again, smiling in spite of herself. Wow. Who ever would have thought?

In retrospect, what in Frond's name had she expected when she had allowed the boy she had feelings for to give her a massage? What had she even been thinking? Okay, she knew what she had been thinking; she had been thinking that her back hurt like a class A bitch and that anything that might be able to ease the pain was worth a shot, especially since Artemis's idea actually had a good chance of working; they generally did, after all. Of course, the second Artemis's hands had made contact with her shoulders she had realized what she was inviting. The thought had paralyzed her for a second while Artemis, emotionally oblivious as usual, continued to spout scientific babble that Holly's brain had ceased to take in. She had regained control over her faculties quickly—she was field trained, after all—but not all of the tension Artemis was noting had been there before he had decided to investigate.

And then, as if that wasn't enough, the blasted boy had offered to give her a full blown massage. Not that the thought wasn't tempting—oh, it was very tempting, for multiple reasons—but agreeing to let him do it would just be asking for trouble, so she had tried to shrug off the suggestion nonchalantly.

Unfortunately, Artemis hadn't exactly taken the hint.

The first few minutes of that massage had been exceedingly uncomfortable. For one, it had _hurt_. Holly had known she had problems with her back, but _d'arvit_! For another, while Artemis seemed to remain oblivious to the implications of such contact between the two of them, Holly was not. A massage was an intimate gesture, and while as friends she was certainly comfortable enough with Artemis to allow it, exactly where they stood relationship-wise was still a bit unclear.

But as Artemis had continued to work with his undeniably skilled fingers, Holly had slowly felt herself relax. Perfectly innocent or not, this was exactly what her poor muscles needed. And Artemis, bless him, had obviously known that. Though why she was surprised she really didn't know, the boy was Artemis Fowl for Frond's sake, and he _did_ know her better than perhaps anyone else alive.

What had really gotten her, though, was when he had asked her if he was really her best friend. Though only a couple of months before Holly herself would have vehemently denied the accusation, and had, actually, to Mulch Diggums, it was something she had known for a while now, and she had just assumed Artemis had too. Silly thing to do, of course, with Artemis, assume anything. The declaration had obviously meant a great deal to Artemis, and truth be told it had meant rather a lot to Holly too, when he had returned the sentiment. From that point on she had been more than happy to welcome the massage for what it was, whatever it was. They had agreed to take things one day at a time, after all, that implied that _things_ could be taken. Romantic things. It was soon after that that her brain had ceased to function on such an analytical level, preferring instead to give up dominance to her pleasure centers for the next several minutes.

She had been brought out of this hazy state of bliss by Artemis's lips connecting with her shoulder. This was understandably startling, as romance was certainly not Artemis's forte, and shoulder kissing was not a particularly Artemis thing to do. The same thoughts had obviously crossed Artemis's mind in the milliseconds following the action, and there had been something about the awkward look on Artemis's face… He really was quite handsome; and whatever level of innocence there had originally been to what had just taken place had been automatically diminished by the way Artemis had finished it. They both knew it, and they were both okay with it. The line had been crossed, and Holly was about to cross it one step further.

On her bed in her small but well-kept apartment, Holly smiled. Did she regret kissing Artemis? No, she did not. It had only been a matter of time before it happened, after all. Well, happened again. She was fully aware that she had just busted the can of worms wide open, but at the moment she was just a little too happy to care. Besides, her back felt better than it had in weeks; she might actually get a good night's sleep tonight. And on that note, she got under her covers and flicked off the light; if she absolutely had to freak out about having kissed the Mud Boy, it could wait until morning.

*****RTR*****

Artemis opened his eyes to the sight of the low white ceiling of his hospital room. It took nearly two seconds for his memories to catch up with him, an inordinately long time for Artemis Fowl. When they did his immediate reaction was to analyze the sequence of event that had led up to the unexpected kiss. Because it should not have been unexpected, nothing should be unexpected, and he really should have done this immediately when it was still fresh in his mind. No matter, having an eidetic memory did have its uses.

The encounter had started mundanely enough, to be sure. Holly had arrived in a less-than-pleasant mood, though for once it was not his doing. The fact that Trouble Kelp having been the cause of it had slightly pleased him did not bother him unduly. The Commander obviously held a romantic interest in Holly, and as Artemis did as well, a bit of jealousy was only natural. It gave him no small satisfaction that Holly's own affections seemed to be aimed in his direction, especially after yesterday… Yesterday, right, the topic at hand.

Artemis had noticed that Holly seemed to be suffering from great discomfort, even pain, in her back, neck, and shoulders. As, understandably, Artemis was adverse to the idea of Holly being in pain, he had offered to take a look at the area. A perfectly reasonable suggestion; he did hold a medical degree.

He had noticed immediately that the elf's muscles were knotted extremely tightly. A result of stress, no doubt. It had been only logical to offer his services in alleviating her pain; in this instance via massage. He had set to work on Holly's back just as though it was another one of his mechanical problems. His technique, while previously untested, was very efficient, if he did say so himself. Holly did insist on squirming some at first, which was a bit irritating, but, unlike him, the elf was unused to receiving massage treatments, so it was understandable. Of course, generally the masseuse did not carry on a conversation throughout the treatment, but generally the masseuse was not one's best friend either.

Best friend. He had to admit that that phrase had given him pause. Certainly he had known that Holly was his closest friend—it wasn't as though he had a large selection to choose from—but he wouldn't have presumed to call himself her best friend without her permission. Though he had rather hoped she returned the sentiment. Of course, it would be naïve to think that 'best friends' was the extent of his and Holly's current relationship. And again his mind was wandering and skipping ahead. Very unlike him. Damn hormones.

So Holly had called him her best friend, while at the same time confirming his suspicions that he was one of the main causes of her high stress levels. Way to go Artemis. Of course Holly had denied that he was directly to blame for any of it. He was a good person, she said, it wasn't his fault, she said, he had changed, she said, it was no use thinking about the past. That, at least, he could agree with. He had absolutely no wish to suffer a relapse of the Complex. Artemis smiled slightly at the ceiling. Bless that elf. What would he do without her?

She had certainly seemed to enjoy the massage, and, more to the point to have benefitted from it. Not that Artemis himself had particularly minded _giving_ the massage either…

_Wow, I am growing up. Wait, 'wow'?_

Faster in certain areas that other, apparently.

Artemis drummed his fingers against the mattress, even though it would alert Butler to the fact that he was awake. Obviously he should have realized sooner the implications of a massage exchanged between two individuals with romantic attractions toward each other. Acknowledged romantic attractions. But Artemis honestly hadn't been thinking about that, he had approached Holly's pain as a purely technical problem. _Hm, perhaps I should not be treating my best friend as a purely technical problem._

It wasn't until the very end that the intimacy of the gesture had occurred to Artemis's super-powered brain. It was in that moment that his hormones or some vestige of Orion's romantic nature or _something_ had taken over and he had leaned over to kiss the sliver of skin that had become exposed when Holly's sleeve slid down her arm during the course of the massage. It hadn't been a conscious decision—again, most unusual for him—it had kind of just…happened. Not that he was sorry it had, considering what it had led to. No, he wasn't sorry at all.

"Still happy, I see."

Artemis looked over at his bodyguard. "Happy? Perhaps. I am content at the very least. Though rather peckish." He sat up in the bed, lifting a hand to his own forehead. "Hm, I seem to have slightly over-exerted myself yesterday."

"What do you mean by that?" said Butler, immediately alert.

"Nothing serious," assured Artemis, "I simply postulate that my fever has risen a couple of fractions of a degree. I'm quite sure it is temporary. However, I do think I shall confine my dealings to my bed again today, as distasteful as I have come to find it. I would like one of my suits. And some breakfast. Something light if you please, Butler."

The manservant considered his charge for a few seconds and then nodded. "Of course, Artemis. Breakfast it is."

*****RTR*****

"Knock knock." Holly stuck her head around the doorframe. "How is my favorite Mud Boy this morning?"

"You seem to be in a better mood than yesterday," observed Artemis. "Is your back feeling better?"

"Your back?" questioned Butler.

"It was hurting me some yesterday," said Holly. "But it's better now." She and Artemis exchanged a look.

"Hm," said Butler. He had a distinct feeling, yet again, that he was missing something.

"You're in bed again," observed Holly, crossing the room to sit on the bed beside Artemis.

Artemis waved a hand. "I perhaps misjudged my physical readiness yesterday. I find that my fever has risen a couple of fractions of a degree and thought it advisable to remain in bed today to prevent it from elevating further."

Holly immediately put her hand on Artemis's forehead. "You're right, you're too warm."

"I generally am right," said Artemis. "But yes, I admit that I am not quite as well as I would have liked. I assure you I am perfectly up to your company however. In fact, I would very much appreciate it."

Holly smiled. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Indeed you are. This came today," he added, rotating his laptop so that Holly could see the screen. "Dr. Argon sent it over."

Holly read the screen.

_I hereby certify the Human Artemis Fowl to be stable enough to be left unsupervised for short periods of time. Strict confinement to his room is no longer necessary, although his whereabouts should be verified at all times and he retains in-patient status at the Argon Clinic. Overnight supervision is still strongly recommended._

_Dr. Jerbal Argon_

"Artemis, this is fantastic," said Holly, grinning at him.

"Fantastic it may be," said Butler, "but forgive me if I don't suddenly start leaving you alone and allowing you to wander about the clinic."

Artemis chuckled. "Nor did I expect you to. You may, however, go and meet Juliet for your regular session at the gym. You are not even leaving me 'unsupervised' since Holly is here.

Butler nodded reluctantly. "Very well. I'm going to find Juliet. Try not to drive each other to distraction."

Holly and Artemis exchanged another look. "We'll do our best."

"Your back is feeling better then?" asked Artemis as soon as Butler closed the door. "The massage helped?"

"The massage did wonders, as I'm sure you knew it would. I think you're right though, I really do need to see someone about it. The pain's been getting pretty unbearable recently."

Artemis frowned. "I'm happy to lend my services whenever you require them. I certainly do not wish for you to be in pain."

"Well I should hope not." Holly bumped him with her shoulder. "Thanks though, I might just take you up on that offer."

"Anytime. Did you finish your paperwork?"

"Yes," said Holly. "No thanks to you."

"I did inform you that my room might not be the environment most conducive to your productivity."

"That you did. Does that mean you had already made your plan to distract me?"

"I assure you, Holly, none of it was planned or aimed at distracting you. I was merely attempting to alleviate your discomfort."

"And the end…?"

"A purely spontaneous action."

Holly smiled. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps you should try being spontaneous more often."

"Holly!"

Holly laughed. "Oh calm down. We knew it had to happen sometime, didn't we?"

"I suppose," said Artemis.

"Are you sorry?"

"No," said Artemis. "I am not sorry. You know how I feel about you."

"And you know how I feel about you," said Holly. She sat up on her knees, leaning over his shoulder to look at the computer perched on his lap. "What are you working on?"

"I am currently checking the status of my various stocks and business ventures," said Artemis, enjoying their proximity. "Nothing terribly exciting, though I find it interesting."

"And is it good news or bad news?" said Holly, playing absently with his hair. "I can't make head or tail of all those figures."

"You know you mess up my hair when you do that, Holly," admonished Artemis, reaching up to remove Holly's hand. "And the figures are quite straightforward. Overall it is good news, in spite of my recent absence and therefore inability to oversee the affairs myself."

"I thought you liked it when I played with your hair," said Holly, letting her fingers run through the inky strands once more.

"Well, yes, I did, I do, but when it has been styled…"

"You can always style it again."

"Or you could leave it alone."

"Or you could style it again."

"This discussion is going nowhere."

Holly ruffled his hair. "Now you'll have to style it again. Discussion over."

Artemis gave her a long-suffering look. "Holly, really, at times you are incredibly childish."

"Ouch. Not the way to earn points, Mud Boy."

"Well, I never have been particularly skilled at social interaction."

Holly leaned further over his shoulder and pecked him on the cheek. "Finally, he admits his flaws."

"I think we have established that I, while undeniably a genius, indeed have many flaws."

Holly slid down so that she was sitting beside him, fitting her arm around his waist. "Everyone has flaws. I know I certainly do."

Artemis looked down at the arm around him and the elf attached to it. "Holly, I have to ask, what made you forgive me after I had lied to you? And what made you want to give a romantic relationship a chance after you made it very clear that it was not a possibility?"

Holly leaned her head against Artemis's shoulder. "Most simply? You did. You made me forgive you."

"By allowing you to say goodbye to the Commander?"

"That certainly helped, but it was more than that. We had been through a lot together by then, Artemis. We were a part of each other. That wasn't something that could be erased, even by a hurtful lie."

"Holly—"

"I know, Artemis."

They were silent for a minute.

"And our relationship?" said Artemis finally. "Why allow that?"

"Artemis, some day you will learn that not every decision people make is based on rational thought. I am 'allowing' this kind of relationship to develop between us because, no matter what my head has to say on the matter, my heart was getting harder and harder to ignore."

"Technically your heart has nothing to do with it."

"Artemis, can we _please_ have _one_ conversation without your _blasted _technicalities?"

"Yes, of course, I apologize."

"That sounded angry, didn't it?"

"Yes, a bit."

Holly bumped his shoulder. "I'm not angry."

"Good to know."

"Artemis…"

"No, really, that is good to know. I'm glad you're not angry."

Holly put a hand on his leg and squeezed. "To further answer your question, I nearly destroyed our friendship trying to make sure it didn't turn into anything more. That would have killed me."

"Not literally, I hope."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes," acknowledged Artemis, "I do."

"You know," said Holly in a would-be offhand voice, "you're allowed to kiss me, if you want."

"I wasn't sure," said Artemis honestly. "I thought it might be something only you were allowed to initiate."

Holly considered for a moment. "No. It can go both ways."

Artemis swallowed. The boy genius had done many things in his lifetime, but initiating a kiss was not one of them. But Holly was obviously expecting it now, he would look like a coward if he didn't, and he did _want_ to kiss her…

Drawing on the knowledge he had gathered during his literary foray into the subject, Artemis used his hand to gently tilt Holly's face toward his and lowered his head until their lips touched. Not a very skillful kiss, to be sure, but a kiss nonetheless. Holly raised an eyebrow. "A laudable first attempt, but you need practice."

"Well if you didn't enjoy it—"

"I never said I didn't enjoy it. I just said that you need practice."

The implications of that statement hit Artemis. "Oh," he said, coloring slightly.

"Indeed," said Holly, smiling. "But there isn't any rush."

Artemis merely nodded.

"Arty, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, perfectly fine."

"You sure?"

"I rarely make statements I am unsure of."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Do you want to play chess or something?"

"I would annihilate you."

"I know."

"In five moves. Hardly worth the trouble."

"Oh."

Artemis smirked.

"Oh shut it, you," said Holly, punching him in the shoulder.

"I didn't say anything," Artemis protested, rubbing his arm. "And that hurt."

"Baby."

"I can't help being sore. You try being confined to a bed with needles being poked into every vein in your body while running a fever."

"Point taken," conceded Holly. "How is your fever, by the way? You said it had gone up?"

"A bit. It may have gone down again now; I'm feeling better than I was earlier. And no, I am not just saying that."

"You'd better not be."

"Trust me, I would rather not incur your wrath any more than strictly necessary."

"I do have a bit of a temper, don't I?"

"Just a bit," said Artemis dryly.

"You know I don't mean half the things I say when I'm angry."

"That doesn't mean they don't still hurt. But yes, Holly," he added when her face fell. "I do know. Knowing each other almost too well does go both ways."

Holly smiled. "I never said I knew you _too_ well."

"The phrase I used was 'almost too well,' you'll recall," said Artemis.

"True. I can concede to that."

Holly's communicator rang.

"D'arvit! I'm on call, but I didn't actually expect them to _call_ me." She glared at her communicator before answering it. "Captain Holly Short speaking, this had better be good." She listened to the person on the other end for a minute, her scowl growing more and more pronounced. "I'm sorry, Artemis," she said when she finally ended the call. "I've got to go. Police business. Will you be alright on your own? Maybe I should call someone before I go…"

"I'll be fine, Holly, I assure you. Argon gave the go-ahead, remember? Besides, what could possibly happen to me in here?"

Holly gave him a significant look.

"Holly, I promise you, nothing of that nature will happen again. Ever. Iphigenia is gone, and I certainly have no wish to die."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely positive," said Artemis seriously. "I know that incident frightened you, it would have frightened me too, had our positions been reversed."

"The 'incident' 'frightened' me?" said Holly incredulously. "Artemis, you tried to kill yourself! I nearly had heart failure! Or a mental breakdown. Gods…"

Artemis put his hands on Holly's shoulders. "It won't happen again, you have my word. Go to work, I shall be here when you return."

"You had better be, Mud Boy." Holly leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. "Don't work too hard."

"You either."

Holly stepped back and mock-saluted him. "Aye-aye, sir."

"Go, Holly, before you get in even more trouble than you're already in."

"Are you insinuating that I cause trouble, Mud Boy?"

"_Go."_

Holly went, but not without a last impudent look over her shoulder.

**AN: Okay, so the Juliet scene didn't quite make it into this chapter. I promise it will be in the next chapter. Almost first thing. First thing will be the set up for it. And no, the rest of the story isn't just going to be various kissing scenes between Holly and Artemis. Cute, yes, but not very satisfying, especially after all the time and energy it took to get here. I hope the first two sections of this satisfied your concerns over not knowing what was going on inside Artemis's and Holly's heads during the massage scene last chapter. I hope to hear from you ;)**

**Until next time, which I _sincerely_ hope will be less than a month from now.**

**-SQ**


	35. A Walk

**Author's Note: Another chapter! I suppose you've gotten used to it taking me almost a month between updates by now *sigh*. It's not going to get any better for the next one either. I'm going to be working at summer camp with very limited break time, which, in addition to being my writing time, will also be my shower, reading, online, hanging out, and general not-working time. I will still be writing as much as I can, but don't expect any more than two updates within the next 8 weeks.**

**Love you all,**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: _The Last Guardian_ is ordered (expensive X/ ), but I still don't own _Artemis Fowl_.**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: A Walk**

Artemis rolled his shoulders, stretched, and looked around the empty room. It felt good to be alone. He loved his friends, more than he would have imagined possible just a few years before, but he hadn't had a real moment to himself for months. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, using his arms to push himself up and testing his balance. Not ideal, but decent. He took a few experimental steps.

"Well," he remarked, "I didn't fall over at least." Then he raised an eyebrow. "I am talking to myself; I really must stop doing that."

Artemis yawned. He felt a little tired, but not enough to lie down and sleep. In fact, he felt rather restless. Not surprising, considering the fact that he had been cooped up inside this hospital room for more than two months.

Perhaps a walk would do him good.

Artemis wrote a quick note for Butler, slipped his feet into his Armani loafers and straightened his suit jacket. No need to look like a slob just because he was in the hospital.

The corridor was deserted. Artemis was not unduly surprised; this was not a highly frequented wing of the Argon Clinic, even in the middle of the day.

Artemis walked down the corridor, his giant brain analyzing everything that his mismatch eyes took in. He hadn't exactly been in a condition to do so upon his arrival.

In all honesty, it wasn't all that interesting; plain, white, fairy-sized hallways lined with plain, white fairy-sized doors. There had been a time when fairy-sized and Artemis-sized had been much the same thing, but no longer. He didn't have to duck his head like Butler would, but the ceiling was rather closer to his him than he would have liked.

_Stop it, _he told himself, _claustrophobia is Holly's thing._

Artemis continued down the corridor. He would have loved to truly explore the clinic, not just the common access areas (as a private facility, nowhere was 'public access') but he didn't think asking to be granted the privilege of touring the rest of the facility would be worth the trouble, or the headache he would get from Holly. That elf was something else when she was angry. Actually, that elf was something else in general, and not just because she was an elf.

Artemis turned the corner and was hit with a wave of dizziness. He quickly put out his hand to support himself on the wall, taking deep breaths of air in through his nose. Black dots danced at the edge of his vision and he sank down to the floor, cradling his head in his hands. He suddenly felt nauseous.

_This is a humiliating position in which to find oneself, _he thought as he tried to hold onto the contents of his stomach. _I highly doubt I will be able to stand in this condition, and so am reduced to waiting until either someone comes looking for me or happens upon me, which could take as long as two hours, calculating for the time it would take for Butler to return, find me missing, and then being searching for me, or until I feel well enough to walk back to my room, which could also take some time._

Artemis settled himself back against the wall to wait. He no longer felt in danger of losing his lunch, but he thought he very well might if he attempted to stand. Not to mention that his head was spinning so much that if he did make the attempt he was likely to fall over, which would put him in an even less dignified situation than the one in which he currently found himself.

_Note to self: In the future, remember to keep your fairy communicator with you at all times. You never know when you might need it. Obviously._

*****RTR*****

The Butler siblings returned from their daily sparring tired but exhilarated. Butler noted, with a mixture of pride and annoyance, that there might very well come a day when Juliet would be able to beat him. He wasn't exactly as young as he used to be, in fact, he wasn't exactly as young as he was, technically speaking, and she was getting better all the time. Of course, her style was a little…unorthodox, but it was very Juliet.

If there was a silver lining to the situation that they found themselves in it was that Butler and Juliet were getting to spend more time together than they had, well, honestly since Artemis had been born. Butler hadn't realized how much he had missed his baby sister. Not that she was much of a baby anymore. Neither was Artemis, come to that. And if Butler's suspicions were correct, he wasn't the only one who had noticed it.

Juliet reached Artemis's door first and tapped it with her knuckles. "Artemis? Hey Artemis, Holly, we're coming in, so stop doing anything you wouldn't want us to see." She opened the door, oblivious to her brother's bemusement, and then stopped so suddenly that he nearly walked into her.

"Juliet?"

"They're not here."

Butler peered over his sister's shoulder; she was right, the room was empty.

"Where would they have gone?" said Butler, immediately switching into full bodyguard mode. "Artemis?"

Juliet walked over to the bedside table and picked up a piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"A note from Artemis," said Juliet. "Butler, in the event that your return precedes mine, I have gone out for a walk and should return shortly. Artemis."

"That's Artemis alright," said Butler. "My question is how long ago was this left and what qualifies as 'short'?"

Juliet shrugged. "I dunno. I thought you said Holly was with him."

"She was when I left, but it sounds like she had gone by the time he went on this walk. Though I don't know why. I don't like this. I told him not to wander the halls on his own."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Since when does Artemis listen to you? Or anyone, for that matter."

"I still don't like it."

"Come on Dom, it's a hospital, what could have possibly happened to him?"

"Knowing Artemis, I don't want to think about it."

"I can go look for him while you wait here in case he shows up if you like," said Juliet. "I've spent a lot of time wandering these halls, so I know my way around blindfolded."

"Keep yourself un-blindfolded," Butler advised seriously.

Juliet gave her brother a finger wave and skipped out of the room. She wasn't too worried. In all likelihood Artemis had simply found something that caught his interest and would be annoyed with her for bothering him. Still, knowing Artemis, it was a good idea to check.

_Nothing down this hallway… Nothing here either… No one in this room… Nope…nope…no—_"Artemis! ?"

Artemis lifted his head from his knees. "Hello, Juliet."

The girl skidded to his side, dropping to her knees. "Are you alright?"

"Just a bit dizzy," replied Artemis. "No cause for alarm, but I decided it would be unwise to attempt the return to my room on my own."

Juliet checked Artemis's pulse and felt his forehead. He was a bit warm and his pulse was a little fast, but he didn't seem to be in any particular danger.

"Can you stand?"

"I believe so." Artemis got to his feet. He swayed slightly but managed to stay upright.

"How long have you been sitting here?" asked Juliet, slipping her arm securely around his waist.

Artemis consulted his watch. "Forty minutes, give or take. Not as long as it could have been, but quite long enough for my taste."

"Mine too," said Juliet. "I should have believed Dom."

"Believed him about what?" asked Artemis.

"When he said he didn't like the fact that you were out here alone. When Dom has a feeling about you it's generally right."

Artemis acknowledged this with a small nod and a wry smile. Usually he didn't put much stock in "feelings", but those had by Butler, and by Holly, had an annoying tendency to be right.

Juliet helped Artemis back to his room. The moment she appeared in the doorway Butler was on his feet and across the room, holding Artemis upright with one hand and checking for damage with the other.

"Butler, Butler, I will be perfectly fine if you allow me to lie down for a minute."

"What happened?" asked Butler, half carrying Artemis to the bed and lying him down.

"I was feeling restless and so decided to take a walk, during which I felt suddenly dizzy and nauseous, forcing me to sit down and wait until Juliet found me and brought me back here."

Butler growled. "I don't care what Dr. Argon says, you are not to leave this room by yourself until _I_ give the go-ahead."

"Trust me, old friend, I have no wish for a repeat of this afternoon's experience."

"Are you still feeling restless?" asked Juliet.

"Definitely not," said Artemis.

"Are you still dizzy or nauseous?" asked Butler.

"Slightly," said Artemis. "I would appreciate a glass of water."

A couple sips of water and Artemis started to feel better; dehydration had obviously played a role in his condition.

"How are you feeling?" asked Juliet once Artemis had emptied the glass.

"Much better," said Artemis. "Obviously I was a bit dehydrated."

"Obviously," said Butler darkly.

Artemis yawned.

"You should sleep," said Juliet, taking the empty water glass from him.

"I find this need to sleep in the middle of the day most frustrating," said Artemis, stifling another yawn.

"When you aren't sick you won't need to sleep as much," said Juliet.

"I am aware," said Artemis, a bit testily.

"No need to snap at me," said Juliet. "Maybe if you got more sleep on a regular basis instead of staying up until all hours of the night working on who-knows-what you'd be a little less grumpy."

"Your supposition makes no sense," said Artemis. "If I am getting more sleep now, and you still find my disposition to be lacking in geniality, it would stand to reason that the amount of time I spend asleep does not have any bearing upon my waking mood."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "But right now you are tired, and when you are tired you get grumpy.

"Beckett and Myles get "grumpy", I get annoyed."

"You're not the only one," Juliet muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Go to sleep or you'll be _annoyed_ when you see Holly next, and then you two will have another lovers' quarrel and—"

"A _what_?" spluttered Artemis.

"A fight?" said Juliet innocently.

"That is not what you said," said Artemis, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Isn't it?" Juliet shrugged. "I don't remember. Should I have said something different?"

"No," said Artemis, scowling. "And we won't have a fight either."

Even Butler snorted at this.

"Yes, and Dom's a ballerina," said Juliet, rolling her eyes again. "Go to sleep, Arty, or when you finally do crash you might miss her altogether, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Artemis managed to glare at Juliet without actually meeting her eyes through the guise of removing his suit jacket and adjusting his pillows.

_What do you know, Juliet?_ He thought furiously and he lay down and closed his eyes. _And how in the world do you know it?_

*****RTR*****

Holly returned from duty very much in need of a shower. A dwarf well-known for smuggling highly classified items into Haven through various self-made tunnels had been apprehended, only to give his arresting officer the slip and take off toward the nearest bed of clay. Holly, as the on-call officer with the most experience with dwarves, had been called in to clean up the mess. Literally. The clay that the dwarf had gone for had been supporting a water main. Cue copious amounts of mud flooding a major Haven City park, many irate tourists, and one very wet and dirty Recon Captain. On the plus side, the renegade dwarf had been caught, and the shamed officer given a proper scolding.

Once Holly had returned to her apartment and taken a shower it was quite late and she was spent. She briefly considered going back to the Argon Clinic, but figured that it wouldn't hurt to spend the night in her own bed. Perhaps it would help her back, which was giving her trouble again after tonight's little escapade.

_Not even ninety and already having back trouble. If this continues it could put my career in jeopardy. Or at least put me in a perpetual bad mood. Artemis is right, I should probably see a doctor. _Holly grimaced. She did not like doctors.

Holly heated up a microwave pack, draped it over her back, and lay down, falling asleep almost instantly.

*****RTR*****

Holly's internal clock woke her bright and early the next morning. Luckily she was _not_ on call today, so she dressed in civilian clothes, made herself a smoothie and a piece of toast, and headed out of her apartment toward the Argon Clinic. She stopped at the café near the entrance to order four sim-coffees. Two nurses in line in front of her seemed to be sharing gossip.

"What were you doing in Wing H to begin with?" asked one of the nurses, a pixie with the ends of her blonde hair dyed bubblegum pink. Honestly, why did Argon allow it?

"Well, I _said_ I was looking for extra battery packs," said the second nurse, a willowy sprite whose wings were blowing a constant draught into Holly's face, "but I was really hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the humans staying there."

"And did you?" asked the pink-haired pixie.

The sprite nodded and lowered her voice, saying in a theatrical whisper, "I did better than that. I saw two of them, and one of them was Artemis Fowl himself."

Holly was growing more and more annoyed. Artemis was not a tourist attraction or an animal in a zoo.

"No!"

"Yes."

"Was he scary?" asked the pixie.

Holly resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Not particularly," said the sprite. "The other one, a girl, was just carrying him back to his room. Looked like he'd collapsed or something. Maybe even had a seizure." She sounded excited at the prospect.

Holly froze. Artemis had collapsed? Maybe even had a _seizure_? But he was getting better! He had been _fine_ when she had left, a bit of a fever, but other than that…

Holly pushed her way past the fairies waiting in line behind her. "Excuse me, sorry, excuse me, coming through. Police officer! Get out of the way!"

Several people gave her disgruntled looks, obviously not believing her claim to be a police officer without her uniform. She shouldered her way through the crowd in the lobby and then took off at a run toward Wing H, which was the wing where Artemis's room was located.

_Please be okay,_ she thought as she ran. _Please let that sprite have been exaggerating, please be okay…_

She arrived at the door to Artemis's room panting and threw it open without knocking.

Juliet looked up, startled. "Good morning, Holly. Is everything alright?"

"How is he?" Holly demanded, crossing immediately to Artemis's bed. The pale human looked healthy enough.

"Erm…fine…" said Juliet, looking confused. "He's still sleeping, obviously. Is something wrong?"

Holly was beginning to feel a bit silly. "A nurse in line at the coffee stand said he'd collapsed…maybe had a seizure…"

Juliet smiled. "Definitely no seizure. He decided to talk a walk, got dizzy, and had to sit down. I found him and helped him back here. Nothing to worry about."

"So…you weren't carrying him?"

Juliet shook her head. "No, just supporting him."

"And he didn't collapse or have a seizure?"

"No, didn't even lose his sarcasm."

"Oh," said Holly.

"Disappointed?" teased Juliet. "Hoping to charge in here like a knight in shining armor and save him?"

"What? No!" said Holly. "I'm glad he's alright. I just thought… I should have known better than to listen to a gossiping sprite."

"It's okay," said Juliet, still smiling in a way that made Holly uncomfortable. "No harm done. I'm sure he'll be touched that you were so concerned for him."

"No," said Holly. "He'll probably laugh at me. But you're sure he's alright?"

"Positive," said Juliet reassuringly. "You can ask him yourself when he wakes up. How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Holly. "My back's bothering me a bit, but other than that I'm good."

"Your back?" questioned Juliet.

"It's been hurting quite a bit lately," said Holly. "Artemis gave me a massage a couple days ago that really helped, but he suggested I see a professional."

Juliet lifted her eyebrows. "He gave you a massage?"

"Don't look at me like that, Juliet Butler," said Holly, trying very hard not to blush. "I was in pain, he had the ability to stop it. Acted all smug about it too."

"I'm sure he did," said Juliet, still smiling. Holly wished she wouldn't. "Have you seen anyone about it?"

Holly shook her head. "I haven't had time. Or the funds. I haven't exactly been working very much lately."

"I'm sure Artemis would be more than willing to pay for it," said Juliet.

Holly made a face. "I am not a charity case. I don't need his money."

"He did get a decent portion of it by kidnapping you," Juliet pointed out. "And it would be more realistic than him taking you out to dinner."

"That's beside the point," said Holly. "And who said anything about him taking me out to dinner? Why in Frond's name would he do that?"

Juliet shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

Holly scowled. "You are not making any sense, Juliet. Why am I even talking about this with you?"

"Who else would you talk about it with?"

"No one, because there's nothing to talk about!"

"If you say so."

"I do." Holly turned away from Juliet and saw that Artemis was awake and sitting up in his bed, looking rather amused. "Good morning to you too, Holly."

Holly scowled at him. "You wouldn't find it so funny if you know what she was talking about."

Juliet stood up. "I think I'll just leave you two alone now…"

Artemis watched her go. "What was she talking about then?"

"You taking me out to dinner, for one."

"Hardly likely," noted Artemis, "considering the circumstances."

"That is beside the point. She was insinuating that there would be a reason for you to take me out to dinner. A _romantic_ reason."

"Well, isn't there?" said Artemis.

"Not that she is supposed to know about!"

"Oh. I see your point."

"What have you told her?" said Holly.

"Nothing," said Artemis quickly. "But she was saying similar to me last night. Calling our fights 'lovers' quarrels.'"

"Great," said Holly. "Do you think she's just teasing or that she actually suspects something?"

Artemis shrugged. "For once I have no idea. I could question her—"

"Please don't," said Holly, shuddering. "Then she would _definitely_ suspect something."

Artemis sat up straighter and put a hand on Holly's back. "Not without reason," he pointed out.

"True," acknowledged Holly, leaning into his hand slightly. "But she doesn't need to know that."

"Have you eaten yet?" asked Artemis. "Butler is bringing me breakfast, I'm sure I could call him and ask him to bring you some too."

"I have, thank you," said Holly. "I could use some sim-coffee though, I was going to get some for all of us, but I got a little…distracted."

"By what?"

Holly grimaced. "I heard some nurses gossiping in the line at the café. One of them said that you'd collapsed or had a seizure and, like a fool, and came flying in here expecting the worst. Juliet told me that you'd just gotten dizzy and had to sit down until she came and helped you back here."

Artemis chuckled.

"I told her you'd laugh at me."

"I am not laughing at you," said Artemis, "merely at the situation. I appreciate your concern, even though it was wholly unnecessary. I apologize for causing you distress."

Holly smiled. "As Juliet said, no harm done. You're okay, and that's what I care about."

It was Artemis's turn to smile.

Their moment was interrupted by Butler's arrival with Artemis's breakfast.

"Oh, hello Holly, I didn't know you would be joining us so early. Have you eaten?"

"Yes," said Holly. "I would appreciate some coffee, but I can go get that myself now that I know Artemis didn't collapse and have a seizure."

"Excuse me?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "A pair of gossiping nurses in the coffee line. Apparently one of them saw Juliet helping Artemis back here yesterday and blew it way out of proportion."

"Aha," said Butler. "Well, Artemis is fine, more or less, so I think it's safe for you to go get your coffee."

Holly nodded. "Would either of you like anything?"

"I wouldn't mind a cup of black coffee," said Butler.

"One black coffee, coming right up," said Holly. "Artemis?"

"A decaf cappuccino would be nice."

"And a decaf cappuccino," Holly confirmed. "Try not to stub your toe or something while I'm gone. The janitor may decide to tell me you've had a heart attack."

Artemis chuckled. "I shall try my best. If you do feel the need to run all the way back here, do try to do it without spilling my cappuccino. I would prefer it in the cup to all over you."

"I imagine it would be easier to drink that way," agreed Holly.

If Juliet had been there she would have had a field day with those statements.

**AN: No, no kissing in this chapter. But quite a bit of Juliet, who I feel there hasn't been enough of recently. Though Holly and Artemis may not feel that way after this chapter…**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Until next time,**

**-SQ**


	36. Theory

**Author's Note: I know it's been nearly a month again, I just have so little time and even less internet access for the rest of this summer, due to my job at summer camp. That also means that I just got _The Last Guardian_ today and have yet to start reading it, as I was writing this, so please, please, _PLEASE_, no spoilers! Along those lines, even when I do read it, this story was started right after TAC came out, so if it ends up not being TLG compliant, oh well.**

**Happy reading :)**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Artemis Fowl I would be Eoin Colfer, and if I were Eoin Colfer I wouldn't be writing this, and if I wasn't writing this, you wouldn't be reading it**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Theory**

Holly returned twenty minutes later with her arms full of coffee.

"Sorry," she said grumpily, handing the two humans their cups and plonking herself down on the side of Artemis's bed, "the line was atrocious."

"Not a problem," said Artemis, taking his cappuccino and spinning it slowly in his hands.

Holly frowned at him. "Are you alright, Artemis?"

Artemis blinked. "What? Oh, yes. Yes, I am fine."

Holly raised her eyebrows, unconvinced.

"Really. I am feeling rather unreasonably anxious, and slightly less than fond of the number four, but nothing unmanageable."

"Artemis," said Holly quietly, "you're tapping."

Artemis looked down at the fingers wrapped around his coffee cup. "So I am."

Holly reached over and stilled his hand. "Deep breaths, Arty."

Artemis nodded, taking several calming breaths in through his nose. "Apparently I still have good days and bad days."

"Well, you had a stressful evening," Butler pointed out.

"How long were you sitting there before Juliet found you?" asked Holly.

"About forty-five minutes."

Holly whistled. "No wonder you're on tenderhooks today." She rubbed his knee.

"I do not like being ill," said Artemis testily. "I do not like not being in control."

Holly coughed. _"Control freak."_

Artemis glared at her.

"Drink your coffee before it gets cold," said Holly.

Artemis made a face but complied, sipping the hot drink. He found it soothing.

"How are you feeling physically, Artemis?"

Artemis shrugged. "I am slightly achy and feverish, but decent, overall."

Butler felt his forehead. "I will rest a lot easier when this fever is gone."

"Trust me, so will I, in a more literal sense."

The door opened.

"Knock knock," said Juliet, sticking her head around the doorframe. "I'm back, did you miss me?"

"Not particularly," said Holly and Artemis at the same time.

Juliet stuck her tongue out at them. "I am so unappreciated." She came all the way into the room. "How's your back, Holly?"

Artemis looked at Holly questioningly.

The elf rolled her eyes. "My mission yesterday had it acting up again."

"This is a recurring problem?" asked Artemis.

Holly shrugged. "Recently it is. Recon is a rough job, it takes a toll on the body."

"But you're not even ninety."

"It's rude to make comments about a woman's age, Artemis," said Holly crossly.

"Yes, well social conventions aren't exactly his forte."

"Thank you, Juliet, for the unnecessary comment."

"You're welcome, Arty" said Juliet cheerily.

Holly leaned over toward Artemis. "Why do we put up with her?"

"Because we have no choice?" Artemis suggested.

"Your mother called," said Juliet, helping herself to a sip of Butler's coffee. "Yech! I don't understand how drink this stuff black, Dom."

"What did she say?" asked Artemis as Butler saved his unappreciated coffee from his sister.

"The usual," said Juliet. "She's worried about you, she hopes you're feeling better, she wants to know when she can see you."

"She knows I cannot leave here until I have been given a clean bill of physical and mental health."

"A process which Argon is likely to draw out as long as possible for the fame factor," said Holly.

"I doubt it," said Butler dryly. "I think he'll be glad to be rid of him, with the way he's been acting."

"Fair point."

"I try," said Artemis modestly.

Holly rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. "You are insufferable."

"Ow," protested Artemis.

"Hey, who's the one with back problems here?"

"Let me take a look, it it's hurting you that bad."

"No, Artemis, not—" but his slim fingers were already exploring the knotted muscles of her back.

"Holly, what did you do to yourself?"

"My job," said Holly irritably, trying to shrug off his hands. "Not all of us live in mansions and are waited on hand and foot all day long."

"Ouch, Holly, it's not my fault I'm rich. Alright," he amended, "it partially is, but you know you are welcome to any comforts I can provide you with at any time."

"I don't need your charity, Artemis."

"It's not charity, Holly, it is my attempt at being a good friend."

Holly looked around at him. "I'm sorry, Artemis. You are a good friend. I'm just in a snippy mood."

"I can tell," said Juliet.

Holly opened her mouth, but Artemis beat her to it. "Leave her alone, Juliet. Or better yet, make yourself useful and find a heat pack."

"Is it that bad?" asked Juliet.

"No," said Holly.

"Yes," said Artemis at the same time.

"Dom," said Juliet, "come with me to find a heat pack for Holly."

"I think I'll stay here."

"_Dom," _said Juliet, _"come with me to find a heat pack for Holly."_

Butler gave her a strange look, but stood and followed her out of the room.

Holly and Artemis exchanged a look.

"Way to go, genius boy."

"What did I do?"

"Did you not just _hear_ Juliet?"

"I thought we were doing an admirable job of hiding the recent developments in our relationship."

"We'd do a better job if you could keep your hands off of my back while other people are in the room," said Holly testily.

"You could have told me to stop."

"I was trying to be subtle!"

"And I was trying to help!"

Holly sighed, dragging a hand over her face. "I know, I know."

There was a silence and then Artemis asked, "Would you like a massage or not?"

Holly sighed again. "Yes, please," she said wearily, without looking at him.

Artemis laid his hands back on Holly's shoulders and began to work through the knots and cramps in the muscles. After several minutes of silence Artemis said, "Holly, me giving you massages is all very well, but you need a chiropractor. And a doctor who is better acquainted with the fairy anatomy than I."

Holly tilted her head, biting her lip as Artemis's fingers worked through the knots in her neck. "I hate doctors."

"Does that mean you hate me? I do have a medical degree after all."

Holly rolled her eyes. "No, Artemis, I do not hate you, as you very well know. I—ah!"

"Holly?"

"Keep—going," she said through gritted teeth.

"I mean it," said Artemis, gently working through the knots in her back. "You need to see a professional before you permanently injure yourself."

Holly sighed. "I will, I will, when I get the time. You get better first."

"I am doing my best," said Artemis sincerely.

Holly leaned back against Artemis, forcing him to halt his massage.

"Hello," said the Irish boy.

"How's your anxiety doing?" asked Holly, tilting her head back to look at his face.

"I'm trying not to think about it."

Holly reached up and felt his cheek. "I'm with Butler. I want you to lose this fever."

"You're not alone."

Holly smiled. "I never am. Whenever something exciting happens you always seem to be along for the ride."

"Not exactly what I meant," said Artemis.

"It's true, though."

"Yes because half the time I'm the cause of it."

"Ah," said Holly, "you keep my life interesting."

"That's one way to put a positive spin on it," said Artemis dryly.

"Well one of us has to be the optimist in this relationship."

This statement was followed by an awkward silence as both of them considered exactly what their relationship was at the moment.

Artemis brushed his fingers against the back of Holly's neck, making her shiver. "Holly, are you angry?"

Holly twisted her neck in a way that couldn't be good for her back. "No, Arty," she sighed after a moment, "I'm not angry. I'm just a little frustrated and confused."

"You're not the only one."

"I know. Isn't there some rule that we're not allowed to have bad days at the same time?"

"Apparently not."

Holly sat up on her knees and brushed her lips softly against Artemis's. "Breathe," she said. "You're okay."

"That's not exactly helping calm me down, Holly," said Artemis tightly.

Holly ignored him, opting instead to cradle his head in her hands and press her mouth more firmly against his. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, for all her calm demeanor. Half of her screamed at her that what she was doing was insane, but the other half wouldn't let her pull away once she had committed to the kiss, especially once Artemis started responding.

This time she let herself experience the kiss itself, rather than merely the fact that it was happening. Artemis's lips were warm. _Well of course they are_, she chided herself, _he has a fever._

Like usual, the Irish boy was trying too hard, even more so in this area where he had next to no experience. Being a genius, he knew he was trying too hard, but stopping something like that is much easier said than done. One thing was for sure, though, Holly was a good kisser.

"Feel better?" Holly murmured when they had both pulled away and she had settled down beside him once more.

"I am…not sure," said Artemis. He wondered if Holly kissing him was to become a regular occurrence. He found he really wouldn't mind that at all. "Have my kissing skills improved?"

"They could still use some work," Holly half-teased.

"I haven't really had time to read up on the subject—"

Holly groaned. "Artemis, please _don't_ research the best way to kiss me. Your biggest problem is that you're putting too much thought into it. Kissing isn't something you analyze, it's just something you do."

"I don't 'just do' things, Holly, you know that."

Holly rubbed her temples. "Can we stop talking about this? It's giving me a headache."

They lapsed back into silence. Holly tried her best to banish the tight feeling in her chest. If she lost the level of comfort she and Artemis had arduously reached together she didn't know what she would do. In a life that left little time for true deep friendships, hers with Artemis was not something she was willing to sacrifice.

Beside her, Artemis was having similar thoughts. Chief among them was the acknowledgement that he could no longer blame his attraction to Holly on mere puberty. His friend was pretty, yes, strikingly so, at least from his point of view, but it was more than that. It was like that and what they had been through together and their friendship and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on had combined to create something he couldn't—or didn't want to—give a name to. Not to mention that the word "friend" hardly covered their relationship anymore. _However, it will have to do until I find one that is more suitable. It is certainly preferable to the obvious alternatives._

*****RTR*****

"Juliet," said Butler, consciously shortening his strides to match those of his sister, "Do you think there might be…something going on between Holly and Artemis?"

Juliet resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes, a habit she had picked up from a certain elf. "'Something'?" she said instead.

"Yes," said Butler uncomfortably. "The way they look at each other…and touch each other…it reminds me of…well, of a couple."

"They are very close," said Juliet benignly.

"So you don't think it's anything more than that?"

"I didn't say that."

Butler huffed at her, annoyed. "Foaly's noticed it too. We can't decide if it means anything or not."

"I'm sure it means _something_."

Butler groaned, sometimes getting things out of Juliet was nearly as bad as getting things out of Artemis.

"Leave them alone," advised Juliet. "If anything is going on they'll tell us when they're ready."

"Oh yes," said Butler sarcastically. "Just like you've been 'leaving them alone.'"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Butler just shook his head at his sister, thinking that she was almost as good of a liar as Artemis.

*****RTR*****

"Tell me everything you can remember about this tree."

Artemis was sitting at the desk in his hospital room, dressed in his usual immaculate suit and tie, eyes glued to his laptop screen as his fingers flew furiously across the keyboard.

Holly closed her eyes, bringing the image of the strange, glowing tree to the forefront of her mind. "It was really big—shut up, Artemis, I know that's not descriptive enough—It was definitely an oak, but it was bigger than any oak I've ever seen in my life. The trunk must have been at least as big around as this room, and it was so tall I couldn't see the top. It was also giving off a blinding glow. I couldn't look directly at it, it was too bright, but my eyes were drawn to it. My entire body was drawn to it."

"Your body or your magic?"

Holly considered this question. "My magic, I think. But not just my magic. All of my energy was being drawn to it like iron to some great magnet. As long as I stood still I could resist it, but as soon as I took a step I was dragged forward.

"How did you stop yourself from being sucked into the tree?" asked Mulch.

Artemis gave him a dirty look. "I am asking the questions here. How did you prevent the tree from ensnaring you?"

"That's what I said," protested the dwarf.

"I grabbed a nearby branch and used my SmartCord to tie myself to the normal trees around me," said Holly, ignoring the bickering males.

"Good thinking, Holly," said Foaly approvingly.

"You said the tree was emanating light?" pressed Artemis. "What color was it?"

"The light or the tree?"

"The light," said Artemis impatiently.

"White," said Holly. "Blindingly so."

"Any other colors mixed into it?"

"No," said Holly, shaking her head. "Wait…once I thought I saw a flicker of other colors in the corner of my eye, like a rainbow, but when I moved my head it was gone, so it may have just been my eyes playing tricks on me."

Artemis nodded absently, tapping all the while on his keyboard.

"And how did it make you feel?"

Holly gave him an unamused look. "I think you've been spending too much time with Dr. Argon."

"Five minutes is too much time with Dr. Argon," said Artemis. "Answer the question please."

"I was convinced that the tree was where I needed to be," said Holly softly. "I was a part of it and it was a part of me and if I could only join with it I would be complete."

"With the amount of energy it was radiating, the only thing you would have been if you had touched it is dead," said Artemis. He frowned, concentrating on his computer. "Yes… Of course the legend has been botched, as usual, but the elements are there… If I cross-reference…"

The others waited impatiently for Artemis to finish whatever he was doing and explain it to them. Finally he looked up from the computer screen, a glint in his bicolored eyes.

"Well?" demanded Juliet. "What is it?"

"Holly's description of the tree jogged something in my memory from when I was doing my initial research of the People. Nearly every single culture in the world has stories about the People, of varying accuracy. Many of them include references to a World Tree, which connects the physical and spiritual worlds and is the source of all power. That is, of course, a load of waffle, but aspects of the stories have merit. I cross-referenced some of the more promising legends with information from Foaly's databases and came up with a theory."

"Artemis," said Holly in a pained voice, "please get to the point."

Artemis scowled; he didn't appreciate being interrupted mid-lecture. "As I was saying, I believe that several of these supposed World Trees have existed in various places around the world over the millennia. In fact, they were probably once quite plentiful. Unfortunately, with the advent of technology and innovation, both human and fairy, their numbers have been greatly depleted. This may, in fact, be the only one still in existence."

"You're saying that a bunch of these glowing, energy suctioning trees used to be sitting all around the world?" said Mulch skeptically. "Just waiting to be stumbled upon by some poor, unsuspecting fairy?"

"Not precisely," said Artemis. "These power trees are concentration areas for magic, and thus could protect themselves from all unwanted visitors as well as summon those they did want. Also, in the time when they were more plentiful, the fairies knew they existed. It was to these trees that they came to replenish their power. Over time, however, as the trees grew scarcer, a new way of renewing their magic had to be found. That is where the ritual came about, as the oak is a cousin to the power trees. The power trees fell out of use and were forgotten. The relationship between the trees and the fairies was a symbiotic one; they fed off of one another. No more fairies coming to replenish their magic, no more trees with which to do it."

"I remember!" said No1 suddenly. "Qwan told me about the power trees in one of my lessons!"

"But I know this already," protested Foaly. "The power trees died out millennia ago, around the same time that the Book was codified. The trees couldn't survive without interacting with fairy magic. They're extinct."

"And yet one still exists."

"Impossible!"

"It is obviously not impossible," said Artemis in an overly-patient voice tinged with smugness, "or Holly would not have nearly literally run into one."

"That's another thing," said Foaly, getting more and more agitated. "The power trees didn't suck fairies powerlessly into them like some kind of vacuum. It's absurd!"

"Precisely, the power trees _didn't_ suck fairies powerlessly into them, but something appears to have changed, corrupted the tree's magic."

"But what?" asked No1.

"I am not entirely sure, but if you were a tree that depended on interaction with fairy magic to survive, and fairies suddenly stopped willingly providing you with this interaction, wouldn't you look for a way to force it and therefore ensure your survival?"

"You know…" said Foaly, "I hate to admit it…but it actually makes sense…"

Butler spoke for the first time. "If this is true, Artemis, how much of a danger is it to the People and what, if anything, can be done about it?"

"I need to conduct some tests to confirm my theories and further my research," said Artemis. "And to do so I will need to be on site."

"On site?" said Foaly. "You mean you want to visit the tree?"

"That is generally what 'on site' mean, yes," said Artemis.

"No," said Holly and Butler at the same time.

"No?"

"Absolutely not," said Holly.

"I agree," said Butler. "It is far too dangerous."

"Besides," said Foaly. "The site has already been declared and NA zone."

"NA?"

"No Access."

"I am not governed by the People's laws, as I have pointed out to you on several occasions."

"Exploited, more like it," said Foaly. "Still, he has a point."

"This all sounds very exciting," said No1.

"Don't encourage him," snapped Holly. "He's not going. Artemis, you're not even well. It would be lunacy to attempt something like this."

"Contrary to your opinion of me, Holly, I am not that callous about my own safety. I shall, of course, wait until I have recovered to take on this venture."

Juliet decided to change the topic for the moment. "How are you feeling, Artemis?"

"Today is a good day," said Artemis. "I can very nearly forget that I have the Atlantis Complex at all. My fever is also nearly gone."

"That is good," observed No1. "Positive, satisfactory, pleasing."

"I concur," said Juliet in an imitation of Artemis that made the little imp giggle.

_I am surrounded by adolescents._

"I have work to do," said Holly rising from her place on the bed. "Trouble has me up to my ears. I'll be back later."

Artemis nodded. This discussion was far from over, and would remain so until he got his way, but he could wait. The tree, while fascinating, was not an immediately pressing issue. For the time being.

**AN: Yes, the focus is changing back to the tree. And all is not quite smooth sailing in paradise. Again, please don't mention TLG in your reviews, I don't want to know until I read it. Thanks for reading my story! And waiting for it :P**

**-SQ**


	37. Just Friends

**Author's Note: So, I'm sitting at my computer, literally just about to post this chapter, when the internet goes down. Fantastic. So, obviously, I can't post it until the internet is back _and _I can be on again. Camp is not so conducive to writing and posting fanfiction, as you've probably gathered. But by the time I post the next chapter I will be back at school. Will I have more time? Maybe, maybe not. But at least the internet will be more reliable. I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Well, the _Artemis Fowl _series has been finished, and I'm still writing this story…so no, I don't own _Artemis Fowl_.**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Just Friends**

Artemis's next few days were consumed by the mystery tree. Hunched over his laptop, he poured over websites and databases, sorted and catalogued information, and did complicated equations that seemed to make sense to him and Foaly, but that none of the others could make head nor tails of. In fact, as Holly's workload picked up again in the wake of Artemis's recovery, Foaly had become almost a more common presence in Artemis's room than she was, albeit half the time via webcam.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, Artemis?" asked the centaur. "We haven't even confirmed yet that this tree is what we think it is."

"I admit that it is just a theory," said Artemis, "but it is the only theory that fits the facts."

"The facts as we know them," argued Foaly. "There could be other, unknown factors involved."

"Factors that will remain unknown until we can get onsite," said Artemis, "which you claim is impossible. We must work with what we have."

"Are you _still_ on about this?" said Holly, leaning over Artemis's shoulder so that her face appeared in Foaly's screen. "Don't you two ever take a break?"

Foaly let out a surprised whinny and Artemis started so badly that he nearly dropped his computer.

"Holly!" he said testily. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry," she said, not sounding very apologetic.

"You did that on purpose," the centaur accused.

Holly shrugged. "Maybe. You two are as boring as a couple of bumps on logs."

"Good day to you, too, Holly," said Foaly sarcastically. "I'm doing fine, thanks, or I was until a certain elf nearly scared my tail off. How are you?"

Holly did not appreciate Foaly's sarcasm. "I'm fine, since you ask," she said. "Not that either of you actually care."

Artemis was a little hurt by this accusation. "Of course we care, Holly, but you _are_ fine, so there is nothing to worry about."

Holly made a disgruntled noise.

"Wow, who put a bee in her bonnet?"

"I heard that, Foaly."

Foaly left about twenty minutes later and Artemis turned his attention to Holly.

"Holly?"

"Mm."

"Holly..." 

"Mmmn."

He crossed the room and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off.

"Holly, be reasonable."

"I am being perfectly reasonable. You're the one who decided it's Ignore Holly Day."

"I did no such thing."

"Could have fooled me."

"Holly, Foaly and I were working."

"You had all day while _I_ was at work to work. What were you doing then?"

"Working."

"You can't have been working the entire time!"

"Okay then, I wasn't."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Dying."

"Don't joke about that!" snapped Holly.

"I'll joke about what I like," said Artemis stiffly.

"That's news to me." 

"Holly, really," said Artemis, deciding to try a different tactic, "you are being rather over-dramatic, don't you think?"

"No I do _not_ think," said Holly testily. "I came here to see you, not be ignored while you stare at your computer screen."

"It seems more like you came here to yell at me," said Artemis, rubbing his left temple, which had started to throb.

"Trust me, I don't enjoy it nearly enough to make that my sole purpose in visiting you."

"Just one of them."

Holly groaned. "Don't turn this into an Artemis pity party. You're the one who was ignoring me!"

"First you tell me I pay you too much attention when other people are around, and now you tell me I don't pay you enough. Make up your mind, Holly!"

Holly blinked. "Wait. Is that was this is about? You didn't want to be too obvious about us?"

"Yes."

Holly shook her head. "That is so typical of us. You make me mad by trying not to make me mad."

Artemis cocked an eyebrow. "You have a certain way of making us both sound quite ridiculous."

"It keeps us humble."

The two of them looked at each other for a minute.

"I am making the executive decision that we are not fighting," said Holly, taking a seat next to him.

"For now at least."

Holly shot him a look. "I refuse to rise to your pessimistic bait, Artemis. Forget about the tree for five minutes. How's your fever?"

"Almost gone. A few more days and I should be back to myself. Except of course for the weakness caused by weeks of bed rest. And a touch of anxiety."

Holly grinned and bumped his shoulder. "That's great. Well, not the weakness and anxiety part, obviously, but the being almost better part."

"I agree," said Artemis, "I cannot wait to get out of this dungeon of a hospital."

"I'd argue that it's the best there is, and it's hardly our fault we have to be underground, but I can't help but agree with you."

"You don't have to be here," said Artemis. "No one is forcing you to stay."

"Of course no one is forcing me to stay," said Holly, fighting the urge to get peeved at the human boy yet again. "I _choose_ to stay. It doesn't mean I like the place."

"But I did not have a choice," said Artemis.

"You were ill!"

"I am aware."

Holly rubbed her eyes. "Do you want me to go?"

"Do you wish to go?"

"I am asking you."

"And I am asking you."

"No," said Holly finally. "I do not wish to go."

"Then stay."

"I won't if you don't want me to," said Holly.

Artemis sighed. "Of course I want you to, Holly. Forgive my earlier words. I am becoming restless."

"Understandable." Holly smiled at him. "Forgive me for the way I acted earlier as well."

"Of course," said Artemis. "No harm done."

Holly glanced up at him and the look in his eyes sent a shiver of fear through her. It wasn't the kind of fear she used to associate with Artemis, no, this was a different kind of fear all together. Because in Artemis's mismatched eyes was something that Holly would rather not think about right now. Or preferably ever.

Artemis's expression turned into a question when he saw Holly looking at him. For lack of an appropriate response, she leaned up and kissed him, more of a peck really. "Do you want to watch a movie or something? We can put on the one they made of the siege and laugh at how horribly wrong they got just about everything."

"Why not?" said Artemis. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I could do with a laugh."

*****RTR*****

Truth be told, Artemis was having a more difficult time focusing on his the tree than he let on. Especially when Holly was in the room. Honestly, it was getting a tad ridiculous. Yes, he liked Holly a great deal, both as a friend and, well, something more. And yes, she was exceptionally pretty. But he had thought he had gotten this blasted puberty under control. This was much worse than it had been with Minerva Paradizo or any other girl. _Of course it is_, whispered a little voice in the back of his head that sounded like an annoying and slightly disturbing mix between Orion and his mother, _you l—_

"Enough!" he said out loud, earning him a questioning look from his bodyguard, which he ignored. There was nothing he could do other than let whatever happened happen, not a usual course of action for Artemis Fowl II, but by far the most logical one in this particular instance. What he had to focus on now was a way in which to keep this tree from sucking in and destroying any unsuspecting fairy that stumbled upon it.

*****RTR*****

"Artemis," said Holly, "I need to talk to you."

Artemis looked up from the calculations he was making. "What about?" he asked, motioning for her to take a seat in the chair beside him.

She remained standing. "I…I don't think this is going to work."

"You don't think what is going to work?" asked Artemis absently, his focus still mainly on the calculations in front of him. "My plans concerning the tree? I assure you, I am constructing them with the utmost care and—"

"Not that," said Holly. "Us. As, well, whatever we are right now. I guess as a couple. Sort of. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I think it would be better for us to go back to just being friends."

Artemis blinked at her. Now she had his attention.

"It's not that it hasn't been, well, fun. But…this whole romance…it's not my thing, it's not your thing, it's not _our_ thing. We're friends. Just friends."

Slowly, Artemis nodded. "Yes. Of course," he said, his voice flat. "You are right. Better to stop this now before it goes too far."

Holly almost sagged in relief. He understood, he agreed. "You're still precious to me, Artemis," she said earnestly. "A vital part of my life. I don't want this…experiment to have an impact on our friendship."

"It won't," said Artemis with conviction, and he meant it. He managed a smile. "I would have to be an idiot to let that go. And I am obviously not an idiot."

Holly grinned back at him. "No," she agreed, hugging him, "you are obviously not an idiot."

*****RTR*****

It wasn't really that different, Holly reflected, going back to being simply best friends. In a lot of ways it was easier. There was nothing to hide, no awkward wondering if this touch or that touch meant that thing or the other. Just them, like they always had been, teasing and bantering and working to solve a problem together.

On Artemis's part, he was finding it easier to focus on what he was actually supposed to be focusing on when his subconscious wasn't constantly trying to sort out just what his relationship with Holly was. Maybe that was all they had really needed, to define it in concrete terms. Friends. Just friends. Best friends yes, but still just friends. After all, what kind of a romantic relationship could ever have truly worked between them, a human and an elf? It was a fantasy, and Artemis Fowl didn't believe in fantasies. All in all, both of them were glad that that turbulent part of their lives was over, so that they could move onto the _next _turbulent part.

*****RTR*****

"I think," said Artemis, turning around in his swivel chair to face the other occupants of the room and steepling his fingers in front of him, "that I have a plan."

"Do I want to hear this?" asked Holly.

"I hope so," said Artemis, "as I am counting on you as a vital part of it."

"Alright, Artemis, we'll bite," said Butler. "What is this plan of yours?"

"Well," said Artemis, in a tone Butler and Holly recognized from years of listening to Artemis's lectures, "the way I see it, the tree needs to exchange energy with fairies in order to survive."

"If that's the case, why didn't it die off years ago?" asked Mulch. "When the People stopped using it for the Ritual?"

"A very good question, Mr. Diggums," said Artemis. "But one, of course, which I have already thought of. It appears that when the tree stopped receiving sufficient energy transfer from fairies, it began to rely on its own powerful energy reserves to maintain its existence. It was not a healthy existence, but this, along with the energy absorbed from the odd captured fairy has kept it alive thus far. However, there are numerous problems with this manner of sustenance."

Trouble Kelp, who had insisted on being a part of this meeting, snorted. "You're telling me."

"Yes," said Artemis, apparently unfazed by the commander's continued dislike of him. "I am telling you. The most obvious problem, of course, is the loss of fairy lives, but it doesn't end there. The way in which the tree has been over-extending its magical energy has had or will soon have two severely negative side-affects. The first is the corruption of the tree itself. Its original relationship with the People was a symbiotic one, but now it acts as a parasite, a killer, leeching out all of a fairy's energy before incinerating their corpse.

"A pleasant image, Artemis," said Holly dryly, as No1 shuddered.

"Get to the point, Mud Boy," snapped Commander Kelp. "You might have all day, but I don't."

"Patience, Commander," said Artemis. "As I was saying, the second effect of this immense expense of reserve energy will be the eventual destruction of the tree itself."

Juliet raised her hand.

"Yes, Juliet?"

"Well, it's just, isn't that a good thing? Seeing as it's killing fairies."

"Hardly," said Artemis. "This is the last of the Great Oaks in existence. To allow it the burn itself out would be a grave disservice to the planet, not to mention an insult to the fairy races' histories. Not only that, but we don't know how long it will take for the tree to run out of its energy stores. It could be another decade, it could be another millennium."

"So then what do you propose we do?" This was from Holly.

"I propose," said Artemis, and he couldn't help adding a slight pause for dramatic effect, "that we go to the site, place a magical cordon around the tree, and then attempt to make contact with it in the first ritual of its kind in millennia."

There was a moment of silence, and then everyone spoke at once.

"A magical cordon? Do you know how much energy that would take?"

"Absolutely not! The risk involved is far too high!"

"How do you even go about contacting a _tree_?"

"Wouldn't it simply suck up the cordon and all of our magic too?"

"Gentlemen, _gentlemen_. And ladies," he added, nodding at Holly and Juliet. "Please calm yourselves and allow me to explain. You are right, there is a large amount of risk involved, and I will not ask anyone to attempt it who is not a hundred percent willing. The magical cordon will take an vast amount of energy; luckily, our little demon friend," here he nodded and No1, "is more than capable of forming and maintaining such a cordon, even taking into account the pull exerted by the tree. Obviously he would not be able to maintain it indefinitely, but he should be able to provide us with ample time to attempt the other stages of my plan."

Holly was almost afraid to ask. "And where do I come in?"

Artemis took a deep breath. He had thought long and hard about this part of the plan. The fact that he really saw no other way did not mitigate the many levels of unpleasantness he felt at asking his friend to do this. "You would be the one attempting the Ritual," he said. "If you are willing, of course."

Trouble Kelp was outraged. "If you think you are going to put one of my best officers in harm's way yet again for another one of your crazy schemes you have another thing coming! Every time she agrees to help you she very nearly ends up getting herself killed!"

Artemis accepted the accusation; it was, after all, more than partly true. "It is Holly's decision, and I will accept whatever one she makes," he said calmly.

"As her commanding officer—"

"Oh do shut up, Trouble," said Holly tiredly. "Artemis is right, neither one of you can make or stop me. Artemis, can I have some time to think about this?"

"Of course," said Artemis. "How much time do you need?"

"How much time do we have?"

Artemis looked at his watch, which had both Holly and Butler internally groaning. "If we want to time this for the optimum chance of success, taking into account travel and set-up time, you have…four and a half hours."

**AN: Okay…so maybe you didn't so much enjoy that middle section of the chapter. I've had this and more planned for a good while. Until next time. Feel free to pelt me with distressed reviews.**

**-SQ**


	38. The Mission

**Author's Note: So here's the chapter you've all ben waiting for! Well, okay, maybe not quite as dramatic as that, but as it is the Tree Mission I think it's safe to say that a lot of you _have_ been waiting for it. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot but not the world. (And technically I don't even have legal rights to that)**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Mission**

Three hours and forty-two minutes later, Holly knocked on Artemis's hospital room door.

"Come in," said the Irish boy, turning away from his computer to give the elf his full attention. "Have you made your decision?"

Holly's lips tightened and Artemis realized that this was probably not the best way in which to greet his friend.

"Forgive me. My mind is on the task at hand."

"What will you do it I say no?" asked Holly, as Artemis had already done away with the need for preamble or pleasantries.

"I will be forced to ask for volunteers among the scientific and academic communities," said Artemis. "We will miss our optimum time, but it should still work."

"You really know how to guilt-trip a girl," said Holly wryly.

"I am not attempting to guilt trip you, Holly; I am merely stating the facts."

Holly ran a hand through her hair. "So you're determined to do this? With or without me?"

Artemis nodded.

"Why is it so important that it is done today? Why not next week or next month or next year?"

"Next year might very well be too late," said Artemis. "More fairies may die. As for next week or next month, not only is tomorrow night the full moon, but the exact position of the earth, sun, and moon in relation to one another makes tomorrow night one of the most potently magical nights in a century. I'm surprised you didn't already know that."

Holly ignored the slight; Artemis probably didn't mean it as such anyway. "But you're still not fully recovered. You've been off-and-on feverish all week and I know you're still lacking most of your strength. Flying down to South Africa right now would be madness!"

"This isn't about me, Holly," said Artemis quietly. "I am trying to do something good. Not for personal gain, not under the influence of guilt-driven compulsions, but something truly for the good of the people, both our people. Are you going to stop me?"

Holly opened her mouth to reply and the shut it again. When he put it that way…

"Alright, I'll do it."

Artemis's eyebrows rose slightly. True, he had been relying on the combination of his friend's sense of adventure and her moral code making it impossible to refuse, but it still would have been perfectly within her rights to say no to the whole thing.

"Thank you," said Artemis, and meant it. "And as for your concerns for my person, I shall be functioning solely as a consultant, working from the sidelines to ensure the technical success of the mission. Even under normal conditions I believe I would be rather more of a hindrance than a help in the more physical aspects."

Holly cracked a grin. "You've got that right, Mud Boy." She slapped him lightly on the arm. "Come on, we've got a tree to talk to."

*****RTR*****

One very long and cramped shuttle ride later they reached their destination. It was long because their destination was all the way in South Africa. It was cramped because they had only be able to procure what was known as an 'economy-sized' shuttle at such short notice, and not only Artemis, Holly, Butler, Foaly, and No1, but Trouble Kelp, Juliet, Qwan, and Mulch had insisted on coming along as well.

As Mulch put it, "If I don't come you'll only find halfway through you need me so badly that I _have_ to come, and I'd rather travel with a modicum of comfort than whatever tub they would express ship me in in a few hours."

The first thing Butler did upon unfolding himself from the inadequately-sized shuttle was to scan the area. It seemed clear but, as any good bodyguard knew, and Butler knew better than most, appearances could be deceiving. Especially when magic was involved.

"How far are we from the tree?" Artemis asked Foaly.

The centaur briefly consulted his instruments. "About six miles. We couldn't risk getting any closer in the shuttle in case it started to suck us in."

Artemis nodded. "Understandable. We'll have to cover the rest of the distance on foot then. Holly, what is it you said you used to keep you from being pulled in by the tree's power?"

"SmartCord," said Holly pulling several lengths of it from her belt. "And I brought enough for all of us."

"Good," said Artemis with approval. "For now, those of you with magic attach yourself to it and be ready to secure yourselves if the pull becomes too strong. The rest of us shouldn't have any problems, at least until we are much closer to the source.

The others obeyed without comment. He may have been only fifteen, but here Artemis was in his element and knew what he was doing.

"Butler and Juliet will go first," said Artemis, holding up a hand when the bodyguard opened his mouth to protest. "And I will follow directly after. None of us have magic or fairy blood to speak of, so we should be the least vulnerable to the tree's influence. Holly and Mulch will come next, followed by No1 and Qwan. Foaly will be second to last and Trouble, as our remaining fighter, will bring up the rear." Artemis waited half a second to see if there would be any arguing, and then continued, "Holly, as both the fairy farthest up in the line and the only one of us with prior experience with this entity, you will most likely notice its pull first. When you do, please alert us at once."

Holly nodded.

Artemis looked around at his band of adventurers, his friends. Was he leading them to their deaths? He met Holly's eyes and she gave him an encouraging smile. "Alright," he said, gathering his resolve and pushing the residual effects of the Complex to the back of his mind. "As the soldiers in our group would say, let's move out."

*****RTR*****

It only took about ten minutes for Holly to feel the first forward pull. She signaled to Artemis, who indicated that he understood and she should alert the fairies farther down the line. Holly, Trouble, No1, and Qwan readied their SmartCords and Butler set the pace so that none of them would unintentionally speed toward the danger ahead.

An hour into the walk all of the fairies were feeling the strain. Holly, Trouble, No1, and Qwan were all traveling by means of their SmartCords, and even the magic-less Foaly and Mulch were having to concentrate on not running full-speed toward the pulsating power source ahead of them. Artemis, as a human, was not having these difficulties, but he did think he felt something, like a thought that kept floating off in the corner of his mind that he wasn't quite able to grasp, a mental itch he was unable to scratch.

"How close do we have to be for No1 to set up the magical cordon?" asked Butler.

Artemis looked at the demon warlocks behind him. "No1? Qwan?"

"I should be able to do it as soon as we are in sight of the tree," said No1. "Not that I've ever attempted anything like this before, of course, but that is my best estimate, conjecture, theory, hypothesis."

Artemis nodded, half of his attention elsewhere. Specifically on Holly, who was about to attempt something that, if it went wrong, could cost her her life.

_It's too late to be having second thoughts now_, Artemis admonished himself. _She made her decision and you made yours. Focus._

They walked/were dragged through a gap between two large oaks and were suddenly blinded by an intense golden light that made Artemis stagger back, an arm thrown over his eyes.

The tree was enormous, and quite possibly the most beautiful thing Artemis had ever seen. As he gazed at it the light seemed to dim slightly, or his eyes grew stronger, until he could look at it full on without them watering. He wanted nothing more than to step forward into the embrace of the warm, golden light…

"Artemis!"

The voice snapped him back into reality and he realized that he was several feet closer to the tree than he had been a moment ago. Butler's large hand was pressing against his chest, holding him back while his other arm blocked Holly, No1, and Qwan from proceeding. Juliet was standing staunchly in front of Foaly and Mulch.

Artemis shook himself. "Sorry, old friend. I lost myself for a moment."

"Well, see it doesn't happen again," said Butler, removing his hand from Artemis's chest.

Artemis could still feel the tree pulling at him, urging him to walk forward into its light, but now that he was aware of it he was able to resist the call. Not so, apparently, for his fairy friends, who were still fighting against the Butler siblings to reach the deadly beauty in front of them.

"Holly," said Artemis, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them roughly. "Holly, snap out of it!"

Holly blinked, dragging her focus onto Artemis with an enormous amount of difficulty. "A-Artemis…?"

"Yes, that's right," said Artemis, his hands still on her shoulders. "The tree is trying to suck you in, but you can't let it. We need to get No1 to do the magical cordon."

Holly nodded slowly. "Yes…the cordon…"

"Allow me," said Juliet, coming over with Mulch and Foaly still in firm headlocks and slapping Holly across the cheek.

"Hey!" said Artemis and Holly at the same time.

Juliet shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

Holly rolled her eyes, rubbing the sting out of her cheek. "Come on, let's get this warlock into action."

It took some work, but they finally brought No1 and Qwan back to reality and the pair of demons set to work establishing the cordon.

Artemis watched them anxiously, all too aware that every second counted and that every detail had to be exactly right. The sun was sinking fast.

"Can't you do it any faster?" he asked.

Qwan shook his head. "This is delicate work, Mud Boy. It cannot be rushed."

Artemis bit back a retort; sarcasm and ill temper would not accelerate the process.

Finally, just as the last of the sun's rosy rays were dipping below the horizon, Qwan stepped back from No1, who was now glowing nearly as brightly as the tree, and pronounced, "Done."

"Good," said Artemis. "Let's not waste any more time then. Everyone knows their parts of the plan?"

The others began to nod, but no sooner were the words out of Artemis's mouth than something happened that was decidedly not a part of the plan.

"Get down!" shouted Butler, and Artemis found himself being hurled to the forest floor by his Eurasian bodyguard. Beside him Holly was crouched in a defensive position, her helmeted head tilted up toward the sky. A second later a bullet whizzed right over their heads.

"Where did _that_ come from?" said Foaly, looking around wildly, his tail on end.

"Wherever it came from, it was a Mud Man gun," said Trouble grimly, picking up the bullet and examining it.

Artemis joined Holly in craning his head up toward the heavens. At first nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, then they both saw it. Holly put a hand on his elbow and Artemis nodded to let her know he saw it too. There was a tiny rip in the outer dome of No1's cordon. As they watched it sealed itself up as if it had never been.

"Someone's shooting at us," said Mulch, a tad unnecessarily.

"I think they're trying to get inside the barrier," said Holly.

"And they're doing it from above our heads," added Artemis. "So either a human is shooting at us with a handgun from a very low-flying aircraft or…"

"—a fairy is shooting at us with a human handgun," finished Foaly.

"Not very inviting prospects," said Butler.

"What do we do?" said Juliet, asking the obvious question.

"We proceed with the plan," said Artemis decidedly. "Butler and the Commander can keep an eye out for any more bullets. Qwan will keep an eye on No1 and Juliet can cover Holly. Mulch will stand by as backup while Foaly and I run the instruments. Is everyone clear?"

There were nods all around, but as Holly took her first step closer to the tree, two things happened; she suddenly jerked toward it as though it were a magnet and she were a pile of iron filings, and another bullet rent through No1's barrier and into the dirt at their feet.

"D'arvit!" swore Juliet as she caught Holly around the middle. "Who the bloody hell is shooting at us?"

"Someone with very poor aim," said Holly, panting. "Artemis, I can't get closer to it without losing control!"

Artemis's brow furrowed. "Could we use a SmartCord?"

"We could," said Foaly, but remember what Holly said before about almost releasing herself from the Cord? It could happen again."

Artemis gritted his teeth. There must be another way, there must…

Another shot rang out, again piercing the magical barrier.

Magic! That was it!

"Holly!" shouted Artemis over the sound of yet another gunshot. "Give me your magic!"

"_What?"_ said Holly, looking at him as though he had grown an extra head and a tail.

"You need to give me your magic," said Artemis hurriedly. "That's what's attracting you to the tree so strongly. Without it you'll be able to get close enough to perform the Ritual."

It made sense, but… "Why give it to you? Why not Trouble or Qwan or No1? Or just drain it?"

"Draining it will take too long," said Artemis. He glanced up; each hole that was blown in the barrier was taking longer and longer to close up. Soon whoever was trying to get in would be able to do so. "And if Qwan or No1 or the Commander takes any more magic they won't be able to resist the tree either. Holly, it's the only way!"

Holly swore. The thing about Artemis was that when he said something was the only way, it almost invariably was.

"Can your body take it?" she asked him. "You're a human; you're not meant to have magic!"

"I've had it before."

"Not this much!"

Two more bullets ripped through the magic partition glimmering above them, and out of the corner of his eye, Artemis saw something else enter as well. The Irish teen decided that in this instance honesty was the best police. "I don't know! But Holly, we don't have _time_!"

Holly knew he was right. She had seen the intruder too. But to risk Artemis's life… _The way he is risking yours?_ No, that wasn't fair. This was her choice, no one was forcing her to—

"Holly!"

"Okay, okay!" Holly turned her attention back to Artemis. "Hold still." She placed both hands over Artemis's heart, gathered her magic, and pushed, channeling it all into the body of her human friend. Artemis bucked, nearly throwing Holly backwards, but she managed to maintain the contact until every last drop of magic was gone from her body. She was completely dry.

"Artemis?"

Artemis opened his eyes and offered her a smile. "I am fine. Go."

Holly nodded and turned around, ready to tackle the tree once more, but someone else was already on their way there, and it wasn't someone she recognized.

"Hey! You there! Stop!" she commanded. "The LEP orders you to stop!"

"Buzz off!" shouted the fairy, a sprite holding a human-made handgun.

Holly flew quickly in front of him. "Sir, you are going to have to fly away from that tree."

The sprite lifted his head, and as soon as he did Holly knew she was in trouble. This was not a nice, sane vacationer who had wandered by mistake into the path of an LEP mission. Or rather, he might have started out that way, but the call of the tree had obviously driven him crazy. He lashed out at her with the butt of the handgun.

"Let me pass!"

"I am afraid I cannot do that, sir."

The sprite snarled and darted away from her, flying erratically toward the pulsating light of the tree. Again Holly blocked his path.

"Trouble, I could use a little help here."

"I'm trying, Holly, but I can't get any closer to the tree without becoming as loony as this guy. I'm afraid you're on your own."

Holly ground her teeth. Just her luck. On her own confronting a magic-mad sprite with a handgun.

"Shoot him, Holly!" shouted Artemis from the edge of the cordon. "You're wasting time!"

"I'm not going to shoot an innocent civilian!" Holly hollered back.

"I'd hardly call him innocent!" said Juliet, as a bullet sped past her ear.

"He doesn't know what he's doing!" said Holly, chasing after the sprite, who was once again on the move. "Not being able to get to the tree has driven him crazy!"

"While I'd normally sympathize with his plight," said Artemis, "especially in light of recent events, right now is not exactly the time to—" his next words were cut off abruptly as a metal bullet entered his chest just below his left shoulder.

Holly's cry rent the air, _"ARTEMIS!"_ It was as though someone had suddenly switched the world into slow motion. Butler dived toward Artemis a fraction of a second too late. The Irish boy's mouth widened in surprise. A red flower blossomed on his chest, staining the front of his suit and he fell almost gracefully backwards into his bodyguard's arms. No. _No._ She couldn't let this happen. She _wouldn't_.

Without giving it another thought Holly pulled out her neutrino and blasted the rogue sprite clean out of the air. Before he had even hit the ground Holly was on her knees beside Artemis, her hands pressed against his chest, trying desperately to staunch the wound and cursing herself for bleeding herself dry of her magic.

Artemis coughed and more blood seeped through Holly's fingers and down his chest.

"Keep…going…the mission…"

Holly shook her head, tears blurring her vision. "We have to get you to a hospital."

"No," said Artemis, and his voice was weak but clear. "We'll never have this opportunity again. And we're so close. _You're_ so close. Your magic will keep me alive for the time being. Unfortunately the metal in the bullet has been corrupted by all of the magic in the area most of which is already corrupted in its own right, or it would have healed me completely right away. As it is, I do have some time."

Some time. But was it enough?

"Holly," said Artemis, taking her gently by the shoulders. "Please. Don't let this all be for nothing."

Holly nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She stood to go, but Artemis caught her wrist, stopping her.

"Wait, there's…something I want to say to you first."

"After, Artemis," said Holly, gently prying his fingers from her wrist.

"But what if—?"

"_After."_

**AN: Oh dear. How distressing. Especially since you won't be able to find out what happens until I write and post the next chapter. But you can always review in the meantime! ;)**

**-SQ**


	39. After

**Author's Note: Well, apparently hurricanes are good for something. My thoughts go out to those worst affected by the storm, but here, while there is a good amount of rain and the wind is rather frightening, tree tearing down frightening, we still have power and are in no real danger. What Sandy has provided me with are two days with no classes, which means for the first time in a good while I've actually had time to write. I know many of you have been dying for this chapter. So here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I had a best-selling book series I'd actually be able to afford the school I'm going to, now wouldn't I?**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: After**

Holly strode determinedly toward the tree, resisting the urge to glance back over her shoulder. Her vision was blurred with tears, but she used her soldier's training to block out everything but what mattered most: The Mission. The tree's pull was strong, almost unbearably so, andshe kept her progress toward it steady through sheer determination. Blocking out what her companions were doing really wasn't very difficult—the tree demanded all of her attention.

Back near the outskirts of the cordon, Butler had propped Artemis upright and was supporting him as he worked frantically on the set of calculations in front of him.

"Are those really important right now, Artemis?" asked the bodyguard, attention fixed on the blue sparks fizzling sluggishly across his employer's chest.

"Imperative," replied the Irish boy curtly, unwilling to exert any more of his valuable energy than was absolutely necessary in speech.

Butler did not inquire further. He wouldn't have understood the explanation and Artemis needed his full concentration.

Beside them Foaly was feeding Artemis's calculations into his computer.

"Is she going to make it?" asked Artemis tersely, not looking up from his calculations.

"I don't know," said Foaly. "It's going to be a close call."

Artemis nodded and went back to his work.

The centaur and the bodyguard exchanged a look; they both agreed it would be a miracle if both Holly and Artemis made it out of this alive. Then again, the two of them had achieved miracles before.

Butler spared a glance at the rest of the group. Commander Kelp had taken the rogue sprite into custody. The sprite was alive but unconscious, knocked out by Holly's neutrino blast. Juliet was shadowing Holly herself, keeping far enough away not to interfere with the Ritual, but hopefully close enough to rush to her aid if need be. They all knew that this was merely wishful thinking; Holly was completely at the highly questionable mercy of the magical tree.

Holly was all too aware of this fact, but it was a little late to turn back now. The magic of the tree was quite literally pulsing through her veins.

Feeling a bit silly, Holly tilted her head back and shouted up at the tree. "Erm, excuse me, Tree! But I want to perform the Ritual with you but I'm not exactly sure how that works! Do you give me an acorn, or…?"

There was no response. Of course there was no response; she was talking to a tree!

Holly decided to try a different tactic. She lifted her hands and placed them against the bark of the tree; they sunk through several inches of pure magic before making contact with the trunk. It was quite warm, but not unbearably so. Actually it felt rather comfortable, like she could let her whole body just sink through the warmth to become one with the…

"NO!" Holly jerked her hands back. Her palms were blackened as though they had been burnt, though she felt no pain. "Come on," she growled, "work with me here!" She started up her wings, determined to fly up to the top of the tree to get the acorn if she had to, but the wings wouldn't start, they merely sat on her back like lumps of useless metal; the power of the tree had shorted them out.

Very well, if she couldn't _fly_ up there, she was just going to have to climb it.

*****RTR*****

At the edge of the cordon, Artemis could feel himself running out of time. The wound in his chest bled sluggishly out onto the front of his suit despite Butler's best efforts to staunch the flow. Every breath was an effort, and the movement of his hand across the keys in front of him was becoming excruciating. But he had to keep going. For Holly. Because at least one of them had to make it out of this mess alive, and he would do everything within his power to make sure that it was her.

"How…much…time…?" he managed to rasp out.

Foaly checked the timer. "Seconds."

"Then?"

The centaur shrugged. "Who knows?"

*****RTR*****

Hand over hand Holly pulled herself laboriously up through the branches of the massive tree, the muscles in her arms aching with the effort. Her uniform was in shreds and she had discarded her wings and helmet in order to shed weight. One thought kept her going, one selfish thought she felt almost guilty for having at all: Artemis's face in her mind's eye. Yes, she was doing this for the People, but she was doing this because of him, because not yet had any of his plans failed, and Frond take her if she was going to be the reason this one did. She just hoped he'd forgive her if she ended up paying the ultimate price.

*****RTR*****

"Look!" shouted Juliet suddenly, her voice unusually shrill.

Artemis couldn't help himself, he looked. For a second he didn't know what he was looking at, and then the tree gave a brilliant, pulsing flash. Artemis couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a diminutive form outlined against the lowermost branches. The tree flashed again, forcing the onlookers to cover their eyes. Then there was a giant, earth shaking, teeth-rattling rumble.

Artemis was thrown backwards into Butler's arms, his head smacking against the bodyguard's muscled shoulder and knocking him unconscious for a second. When he came to it took his disoriented and blood-deprived brain a few seconds to comprehend that the shaking he was experiencing was not confined to his failing body; they were in the middle of a full-scale earth-quake, with the magical tree at its epicenter.

"RUN!" shouted Trouble Kelp as he went charging past them. "If you value your lives, _run_!"

Butler didn't need telling twice. He picked Artemis bodily up in his arms and ran with him to the edge of the cordon.

"We can't get out!" panted Juliet, coming up beside him. "We're trapped!"

"Get No1 to release the cordon!" shouted Mulch over the continued roar of the quake.

"And release this to go who knows where?" demanded Foaly.

"He can't possibly hold it all in anyway!" yelled Commander Kelp. "Not even No1! Not even a hundred No1s! Qwan, _get him to release the cordon!_"

"I'm trying!" panted the older warlock. "He's too strong for me!"

The earth gave another violent shake.

"No1!" screamed Qwan, shaking him by the shoulders. _"No1!"_

"I'm concentrating," grunted the little demon.

"Well _stop_ concentrating!" said Qwan urgently. "This whole section of forest is going to come down around us if we don't get out right now!"

This caught No1's attention. "Does that mean you want me to lift the cordon?"

"_YES!"_ shouted the others.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" The demon opened his eyes and the magical barrier faded from view.

"Alright," said Trouble. "Now let's _go, go, go_!"

"Wait!" cried Artemis, a thought striking him with suddenly horror.

"What?" snarled the commander.

"Holly," said Artemis faintly. "She's still in there."

Commander Kelp actually looked at Artemis with something approaching sympathy. "Fowl, there's nothing we can do."

"We can't just leave her behind!"

"Artemis," said Butler gently, "we have to go."

Artemis stared back over his bodyguard's shoulder at the destruction being wreaked behind them. "There's a chance she'll survive," he said as firmly as he could. "There is a chance."

"There's always a chance," said Foaly, but he didn't believe it. None of them did.

*****RTR*****

The earthquake was over as soon as it had begun. The damage had been localized but great. The clearing was a pile of rubble, the surrounding trees not merely uprooted but ground to bits by the ferocity of the quake. And over it all, spanning a greater length than any of them had thought possible, was the magnificent tree, no longer glowing, but a sickly, ashen brown. The last of the Power Trees was dead.

"I failed," said Artemis hollowly, staring out across the ravaged clearing with red-rimmed eyes. "My plan failed."

"It happens to the best of us Mud Boy," said Commander Kelp.

"We need get Artemis to a hospital," said Butler. "How soon can you get the shuttle here?"

But Artemis shook his head. "No. We need to find Holly."

"Artemis…"

"_We need to find Holly."_

"Some of us can stay here while Dom takes you to the hospital," Juliet ventured.

"No." said Artemis again. "Please. I got her into this mess. I'm not leaving without her. And if she's…if she's…" he swallowed; it was like a knife going through his chest. "I need to know."

The others all exchanged looks. Even if they left now Artemis's chances of reaching a hospital before Holly's magic ran out were slim. If they took the time to search for the missing elf…

"I'll do it," said Mulch. "I'm probably risking my neck for nothing, but Holly was my friend. She deserves better than an unmarked grave under the tree that killed her. And Frond knows none of the rest of you chumps have any hope of finding her." And before any of them could even think to protest, the dwarf had had unbuttoned his bum flap and disappeared into the churned-up earth.

The wait seemed to take eternity. Artemis's breathing became more and more labored, and he slipped in and out of lucidity, but his eyes never left the ruins of the clearing and the fallen form of the tree that had taken his friend. They were all silent; not even No1 spoke. Butler counted the growing number seconds between bursts of blue sparks across Artemis's chest, waiting for the inevitable moment when the magic ran out entirely. He shouldn't be sitting here watching his principle's life drain away drop by crimson drop, he should have insisted upon taking Artemis to the hospital. But he didn't have the heart. Holly had been all of their friend, but you would have had to be blind not to see that she had been something more than that to Artemis, the true nature of which he would probably never now know.

There was a disturbance in the earth by the roots of the tree. Mulch's head appeared, followed by his arms and torso. The dwarf popped out of the hole like a cork from a bottle and stood beside it, releasing the last contents of his stomach and bowls before dusting off his bottom and turning around to signal to the rest of the party. They were too far away too make out properly what he was saying. Was it good news or bad news? Had he found Holly's body? Juliet rose to her feet, intending to get close enough to ask the dwarf just that, but before she had taken two steps another form began to push its way laboriously from the hole.

Obviously the figure was injured; it was having difficulty extricating itself from the dwarf's hole. Mulch bent down and grasped it by the arms, yanking it the rest of the way out. The figure stumbled, staggered, and then righted itself, wiping grime from its face with a shaking hand. Artemis was so tense in Butler's arms he was practically thrumming. The figure turned to face them, a pair of bent and battered wings extending themselves from its back. A cloud shifted and a shaft of moonlight fell upon the figure.

It was Holly. She was alive.

What had happened to the elf was this. The moment her hand had closed around one of the Power Tree's massive acorns the whole tree had begun to shake. Knowing this was bad news, Holly had attempted to climb down at once. But, hampered by the acorn clutched in her fist, she had lost her grip and free fallen toward the ground below. She was sure that was the end of her, but out of sheer luck she had managed to land on a pile of earth already softened by the trembling of the tree's roots. With several broken bones and in a great amount of pain, but still alive and conscious, Holly had dragged herself over to her helmet and wings and managed to put them on before the worst of the quake struck. Then she had merely curled herself up into as tight of a ball as possible and hoped for the best. Somewhere along the way the stress and noise and pain had become too much for her and she had lost consciousness. She had awoken to Mulch Diggums shaking her by the shoulders and shouting her name into her ear. Still groggy and only half awake, Holly had stumbled after Mulch down the tunnel he made, too out of it to even care when gobs of recycled dirt hit her in the face and chest. When Mulch pulled her out of the hole and into the early morning moonlight she revived enough to stay on her feet, barely, taking deep gulps of the clear, cool African air. Then she had laid eyes on Artemis and all thoughts of anything else had flown clear out of her head.

With a strength none of them, least of all Artemis himself, would have guessed he still possessed, the Irish boy staggered forward out of Butler's arms and onto his feet.

Holly lifted off the ground and started toward him, her broken wings bringing her on an erratic and careening path toward her friend. Unable to stop herself properly, she crashed into him, nearly knocking both of them to the ground. Their arms went around each other and they hung on as though they would never let go; it wasn't until this moment that they fully let themselves acknowledge the fear of never seeing each other again. Elven lips found human ones and passion that had been hitherto carefully controlled burst to life between them. There was nothing they wanted more than this, this moment, each other.

"You're alive," said Artemis tears coursing down his cheeks, when they finally broke the kiss.

Holly nodded, not trusting her voice. Artemis was here. Artemis was alive. Artemis was…bleeding profusely.

"Oh gods! We need to get you to a hospital!"

Artemis nodded, stumbling backward into Butler.

With the absence of Artemis's arms around her, the pain of Holly's own injuries came back in full force. Her vision blurred and she spun erratically, no longer in control of the damaged wings. Juliet grabbed her out of the air, cutting her hands on the wings as she forced them closed and then off of Holly's back.

"Foaly!" she shouted. "We need that shuttle! Now!

"The Commander's already on it!" the centaur shouted back.

"Well, tell him to hurry!"

Beneath the frantic action going on around them, Holly and Artemis felt encapsulated in a strange sense of calm Holly turned her head to look at Artemis. His foggy, mismatched eyes, one deep blue, the other her own hazel, looked back at her.

"Don't give up," she said, the words leaving her lips in a whisper. "You still have something you need to say to me."

Artemis's lips twitched in the barest suggestion of a smile. "I wasn't planning on it."

**AN: Okay…so I know that resolved a lot and nothing at the same time. But at least it's better than the end of the **_**last**_ **chapter, huh?**

**Oh, also I have reated a fictionpress account under the same name, Snakequeen-in-Norway, and have posted 2 short original fiction pieces there. Most of my writing time will still be devoted to fanfiction, but you can check those two out if you'd like**

**I will love you forever if you review. Not that I don't already love you, but I'll love you even more and know who you _are_ if you review ;)**

**-SQ**


	40. Three Days Later

**Author's Note: Well, as I couldn't bring several Harry Potter books that weigh a lot, take up space, and have to be (so say I) kept in mint condition with me on Thanksgiving vacation, skipping to RTR it is. This chapter is dedicated to SlytherinGurrl who, way back when was my 1000th reviewer. I promised to name a character after her, and then promptly had chapter after chapter with no opportunity for new characters. Finally here there is a new character that is neither a nameless momentary annoyance nor a murderous sprite, so I have finally given y 1000th reviewer her promised character. I hope you are pleased :)**

**And Arty mine, I talk to you almost every day and have given you spoilers (no, Ru, you still may not have them), so don't complain that I've never dedicated a chapter to or named a character after you. You weren't my 1000th reviewer and you didn't ask :P**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. Shockingly, this hasn't changed from the last thirty-nine chapters.**

**Chapter Forty: Three Days Later**

Holly came to in a white-and-blue painted hospital room with sim-sunlight filtering in through the lace curtains on the window. Every muscle in her body felt like it had been wrung out like a dirty washcloth.

"Aaaark…" she croaked, her throat as rough and dry as sandpaper "Uuuugh…"

The white-clad form of a pixie nurse appeared in Holly's line of vision. "Hello, Captain Short, feeling better?"

"Guuuuuhhhhgngggg…"

"Hmmm," said the pixie, her little fists resting on her hips. "That won't do." She bustled out of Holly's line of vision and then reappeared with a large glass of water in her hand, which she tipped to Holly's lips. Holly choked spluttered, managing to swallow about half of the water. The rest of it ended up all over her front.

"Easy, sweetheart," said the pixie, patting Holly on the back. "No need to drink it all at once." She grabbed a towel and dried off Holly's chest.

With her throat less dry, but now thoroughly embarrassed, Holly managed to rasp. "How…long…?"

"Three days."

Three days…three days… Why did that sound so familiar?

"_How long do you think you've been here?"_

"_A few hours?"_

"_Three days. We've had you on drip for over sixty hours, until you told us everything we needed to know."_

"Artemis!" Holly shot up so quickly she nearly knocked the nurse over. Ignoring the stabbing pain in her back she grabbed the startled pixie by the collar and dragged her closer so that they were practically nose to nose. "Where is he?" she demanded. "Is he okay? Did he make it to the hospital in time?"

The pixie nodded rapidly, her light blue eyes wide. "Yes. Yes, Master Fowl is just fine." Holly released her and she backed up to a safe distance, rubbing her throat. "It was a close call, but we got the magic pumping in time to save him. We are confident that he will make a full recovery."

Holly breathed a sigh of relief. Artemis was alive. He was okay. Miraculously, they had both lived through the nightmare of the Power Tree. She looked sheepishly over at the nurse. "I'm sorry, did I frighten you?"

"A little," admitted the pixie, who still looked rather shaken.

"I'm sorry," said Holly again. "I guess I'm a little jumpy right now. What's your name?"

"Uma," said the pixie. "Uma Juniper."

"Hello, Uma," said Holly, trying her best to sound friendly rather than frantic. "I'm Holly. Thank you for taking care of me, I really appreciate it. May I please see Artemis now?"

The pixie shook her head, and the look in her eyes had a leaden ball dropping down to settle itself in the pit of Holly's stomach. "What? What is it? You said he was okay."

"Yes," Uma nodded, "Master Fowl is still recovering, but his condition is greatly improved."

The way she said it made Holly ask, "And mine?"

Uma hesitated. "Well, the scarring should vastly decrease with time and treatment—"

"Scarring?" said Holly. She looked down at her arms. Thick, rough burn marks adorned them, disappearing under her hospital gown. How bad they were there she didn't even want to know. Hesitantly she felt her face, neck, and head. The scars were there too, and most of her hair had been burned away. "Oh gods…"

"I know it looks bad," said Uma hurriedly, "but now that you're awake we can begin treatment. We have every confidence that permanent scarring will be minimal. And your hair will grow back."

Holly nodded numbly. She had never been a vain elf, valuing physical ability over physical appearance; she should be thankful to even be alive after what she had been through. But did this really have to happen _now_? Right when she and Artemis were…

Uma was still talking. "…very hopeful about the surgery."

"What?" said Holly, her attention snapping onto the nurse once more. "What about surgery?"

"Your back was severely damaged in the quake," said Uma. "You are slated for correctional surgery later this week."

"Surgery?" said Holly, horrified. "I can't have back surgery!"

"If you don't," said Uma, in a gentle, matter-of-fact voice, "you will never work in the field again."

*****RTR*****

"I requested to be alerted the _instant_ she awoke."

"Master Fowl, you were asleep—"

"Did I say 'the instant she awoke unless I was asleep'?" said Artemis testily. "No, I did not. I most distinctly said that I was to be alerted the instant she woke, and here you are informing me that she has been awake for over an hour and I am just finding out now. I must see her immediately." He attempted to rise from the bed.

"Master Fowl, your heart—"

"Is the precise reason that my seeing her is so urgent." Artemis's dual-colored eyes flashed dangerously.

Butler loomed over the nervous-looking sprite, one hand on Artemis's shoulder. "I suggest you do as my employer requests."

Faced with two imposing and unrelenting Mud Men, the orderly decided it was in his best interests to acquiesce to their requests. He hurriedly procured a suitable wheelchair for Artemis, who commanded Butler to take him in all haste to Holly's room. He would not breathe easy until he saw the elf alive and in one piece.

At the door Artemis asked Butler to stop and help him from the chair. He knew he was being silly and childish, but he would not arrive in Holly's room looking like some sort of invalid. Suddenly and inexplicably nervous, he rapped his knuckles against the door and then pushed it open a little ways. The elf was sitting on the bed, head bowed, the blankets pulled up to her chin.

"Holly?"

"Artemis!"

The moment she looked up Artemis could tell she had been crying. Immediately he crossed the room to her and knelt beside the bed. "What is it, Holly? What's wrong?"

Holly let out a sob and threw her arms around him.

"Shhhh," said Artemis, completely out of his element but making a valiant effort anyway by patting her awkwardly on the back. "Holly, it's alright, I am alright. Are you hurt? Tell me what is the matter."

Holly pulled back, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Look at me."

Artemis looked, taking in the after-effects of the tree's immense power. He pushed back what was left of her auburn hair. "Does it hurt?"

"No," said Holly, shaking her head, "it never did. But…"

"Then I don't care," said Artemis truthfully. "You're alive, that's what matters."

Much to her chagrin, another tear leaked down Holly's burned cheek. "I know I'm b-being silly. I know it sh-souldn't matter…"

Artemis reached up and wiped it away with his finger. "You are not being silly, Holly," he said, even though a part of him knew that she was. "Don't cry. I don't care what you look like."

"You thought I was pretty," mumbled the elf, not meeting his eyes.

Was that what this was about?

"Holly," said Artemis, "please look at me."

Reluctantly, Holly lifted her head.

"I still think you're pretty," said Artemis earnestly, for once not looking a day over his fifteen years. "I think you're beautiful. I always have."

Holly wiped her eyes. "Arty, when you met me you were twelve."

"I know," said Artemis. "Being young does not make one blind."

They sat in silence for a while. Hesitantly, Artemis put his arm around Holly's shoulders. The elf snuggled into his side.

"Arty?"

"Yes, Holly?"

"I'm sorry I didn't complete the Ritual."

"I don't care about the stupid ritual," said Artemis. "I thought I'd sent you to your death."

For the first time since waking, Holly smiled. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily, Mud Boy."

Artemis's index finger gently traced the scars on Holly's arm. "My plan failed," he said finally. "I put your life in danger, and for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing," said Holly firmly. "It was for the People. All people. It's not your fault it didn't work."

"It was too risky," said Artemis, "I never should have attempted it."

"You had to," said Holly.

"You could have died."

"But I didn't."

"Thank the gods."

"How are you?" asked Holly after another moment, looking up into Artemis's face. When did he get so handsome?

Artemis shrugged. "I've been worse. The doctors have been pumping magic into my heart for three days; it's almost back to normal. Walking's difficult, and breathing deeply, but it should be only temporary. Without your magic, though, I would have been a dead man.

"You having it was your idea," said Holly. "As usual."

Artemis nodded his head in acknowledgement of the compliment; the idea _had _ been a good one and he had no patience for false modesty. "How about you?" he asked

Holly ran her hands over his chest, taking comfort in the solidity. "Well, you've seen the scars, although the nurse says the lasting damage will be minimal."

Artemis nodded, sensing there was more that Holly wasn't telling him yet.

"And…" The elf sighed. "She said I need back surgery."

"Holly…" Artemis didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry. I should never have asked you to go on that mission, I knew you were having problems with your back—"

"You told me to have it looked at," said Holly. "If I wasn't so Frond-D'Arviting stubborn..."

"Well, that I can't argue with,"

Holly bumped him with her shoulder. "Jerk."

"I can't argue with that either."

"You could argue with anything if you put your mind to it."

"Say then, rather that I choose not to argue with it," said Artemis.

"Fair enough." Holly shifted, trying to get comfortable. "The nurse—her name is Uma and she's very nice—she said that if I don't have the surgery…" she closed her eyes, "my career is over." Holly turned her head and buried it Artemis's chest.

Artemis let her, gently running his hands over her back; the damage was obvious even from here. "Then of course you are having it. If money is an issue I will pay for it."

Holly shook her head." It's not the money; my health insurance covers this. It's that I…I'm scared," she admitted.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," said Artemis. Then, "Should you be sitting up, with injuries?"

"Should you be out of bed, with yours?"

"Touché."

Holly looked up at Artemis again. "I'm surprised you haven't pushed me away yet. You don't normally like being touched."

"No," agreed Artemis, "I don't. But I don't mind as much when it's you."

Holly smiled. "You're blushing."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

"Are too."

"I am not having this argument with you."

There was another pause, and then…

"Hey, Arty?"

"Yes, Holly?"

"Do you want to…pick up where we left off?"

Artemis took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. "I was under the impression that romance 'isn't our thing.'"

Holly sighed. "Maybe it's not, hell, I know it's not, but I'm willing to give it another go. If you are."

Artemis's reply was so soft Holly almost missed it. "I never wanted to end it in the first place."

"You said—"

"_You _said we would be better off as friends. I would certainly rather be friends with you than nothing at all."

"Artemis," said Holly, "I said that because I was scared."

"That seems to be a theme recently."

Holly nodded.

"What were you afraid of?"

"What you were feeling. What I was feeling."

"I thought I hid my…_feelings_ very well."

Holly smiled. "Maybe from the rest of the world, and that's a big maybe, but not from me. I saw it in your eyes."

Artemis masked the churning in his stomach with an artfully arched eyebrow. Another point toward the 'eyes are the windows to the soul' theory, then. "You saw what in my eyes, exactly?"

"You know what."

"Say it."

"You say it first."

Artemis swallowed. "Now?"

"When better?"

"If you already know then what is the point?"

"I want to hear you say it."

The look on Holly's face made it clear to Artemis that he wasn't going to get out of this one. And, if he was honest with himself, he didn't really want to.

"Captain Holly Short…" Artemis licked his lips, which were suddenly very dry. Saying these words to Holly while sitting calmly on her bed in a hospital room after a potentially fatal mission was a lot different than saying them to her in the middle of said mission when he didn't know whether he would ever see her again. "Holly…you know that I am much better with figures that I am with feelings, but the time has come for me to tell you that I do, most definitely and undeniably—"

Holly couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes. "Artemis, please _get to the point_."

Artemis nodded. "Yes, of course. What I am trying, and uncharacteristically failing, to say is that…I love you."

Holly's face broke into a radiant smile. Was she still scared? No. She was terrified. But sitting there in the generically cheerful room in Haven General Hospital, covered in ugly scars with nearly no hair and needing surgery on her back, with Artemis Fowl looking down at her as though she held the key to his future happiness or misery, there was one thing which surpassed both the fear and the uncertainty.

"Artemis Fowl, it does not make one bit of sense, and everyone is going to think we're absolutely out of our minds—"

"Holly," said Artemis, with the hint of a smile, "would you care to get to the point?"

Holly chuckled, even though she hadn't felt this nervous since her first day at the Academy. "My point, my dearest Arty, is that I love you too."

Artemis's hint of a smiled turned into a very relieved real one. "I was hoping you'd say that."

**AN: Yes. The words were said. You can all sulk or jump for joy now as necessary. I know the chapter wasn't very long and didn't cover very much time, but I feel like what happened in it was important enough to warrant its own chapter. The other characters will be in the next chapter more. I haven't written it yet, but that's the plan.**


	41. Resolve

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about the wait. I've been both busy and distracted this break. I know the chapter's not super long, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I claim is to be getting worse at updating**

**Chapter Forty-One: Resolve**

Butler's eyebrows lifted slightly, which in the manservant was the equivalent of a gasp and a jump in another man. He hadn't been actively eavesdropping on Holly and his principal—oh what the hell, yes he had; how could he help it? This was his chance to figure out what was going on between his charge and the elf. And the information certainly did not disappoint; or did, depending on your point of view. Artemis was in love with Holly. Butler had figured that the boy was a bit sweet on his elven friend; you didn't have to a genius to figure that one out. The kid had hormones after all, that had been established, and he and Holly were very close. And she was a beautiful woman, even the bodyguard could

appreciate that. But Artemis was actually in love with her? And if he said it Butler had no doubt that it was true. That was a whole different can of worms. A potentially very messy one. Especially since, shockingly, it seemed that the feisty little Recon officer returned the boy genius's feelings. Butler ran a hand over his broad face. This, to put it mildly, complicated things.

*****RTR*****

"You knew," Holly accused.

"I didn't," said Artemis, uncharacteristically stumbling over the simple words. "I swear."

"You had to have at least suspected."

"I…" Artemis stopped, his analytical mind double checking his facts before allowing him to continue. "I promise, Holly, I knew you had feelings for me, you told me so yourself, but I had no idea they matched the…intensity of my own for you. Once I had come to terms with them, of course. You know that I am…not very good with emotions."

Holly laughed, hiccoughing slightly. That was one of the biggest understatements she had heard in her life. You might as well say that Artemis was clever.

Artemis looked slightly hurt. "I do not see the humor in the situation, Holly."

"Oh Arty…" Holly shook her head, smiling. "You never do. You never do."

"I object to that statement. I happen to find a great many things highly humoro—mph!"

Holly grinned against Artemis's lips, her hands on either side of his face keeping him from jerking back in surprise. When she did finally pull away, Artemis was panting, a pained expression on his face.

"Is my kissing really that bad?" asked Holly, feeling rather put out. She fancied herself a rather good kisser.

"Your kissing," panted Artemis, "is wonderful. But my heart…is not quite up to…such activities…just yet…"

"Oh my gods, you're right," said Holly, her expression changing from pouty to concerned. "Are you alright? Do you need to lie down?"

Artemis shook his head. "I will be fine as soon as I get my breath back."

Holly nodded, rubbing his back gently. "I'm sorry. I kind of…forgot myself."

"So I could tell," said Artemis with a hint of his trademark vampire smirk.

Holly blushed slightly. "This isn't going to be easy, you know. Our relationship."

Artemis nodded somberly. "Yes. I am aware. The logistics alone will be several headaches."

"I'm willing to face them if you are."

"Why?"

"Artemis, you do understand what the words 'I love you' mean, don't you?"

"Of course I know what they mean. I am a ge—" the teen noticed the look on the elf's face. "You're teasing."

"That's right, genius."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"For dating you?"

"Yes."

"There's no law against falling in love with a human," said Holly.

"That's probably because they don't think anyone would be stupid enough to do it," said Artemis.

"Are you calling me stupid, Mud Boy?"

"Hardly. You are of quite high intelligence, though of course nowhere approaching mine. But I doubt the Council will view this as an intelligent decision on your part."

"Fair point," Holly conceded. "But you can't make it illegal to love someone, that's ridiculous."

"Are you positive that this is what you want, Holly?" said Artemis seriously. "We don't exactly get along all of the time."

"Of course not," said Holly. She bumped his shoulder. "That would be far too boring."

Artemis chuckled. "Of course. There is still the species dilemma. It will be worse for you. They are your people."

"You're the one who is going to have to keep my very existence a secret."

"I am accustomed to secrets."

"Touché."

"And we will not get to see each other nearly often enough—"

"Artemis, do you want this or not?"

"Of course I do," said Artemis. "I'm just having a little bit of difficulty wrapping my mind around the fact that you do."

Holly touched Artemis's cheek with a brown finger. "I told you once that I couldn't do without you."

"Right before you found out I had lied to you and decided we could no longer be friends."

"Yeah, well, we saw how well that resolution held up." Holly shifted, trying to ease the growing pain in her back. "Artemis, who you were in the past, that's the past. I have watched you grow from a cold, mean, broken child into a young man that I am proud to call my best friend, and would be honored to call my boyfriend, if he would let me."

"Boyfriend?"

"What else do you want to call it?"

"Is there a need for us to put a label on it?"

"_Artemis."_

"I would be likewise honored to be your boyfriend," said the human, his pale cheeks glowing faintly pink. "And I would be equally pleased if you would lie down and allow me to call a doctor to give you more pain medication for your back."

Holly grimaced. "It's really that obvious?"

Artemis raised an elegant brow. "I am Artemis Fowl."

"Like I need reminding."

"Please lie down before you injure yourself further."

"I don't take orders from Mud Boys," said Holly cheekily.

"How about requests from concerned boyfriends?"

"Isn't there some sort of time passage requirement before you're allowed to play the boyfriend card?"

Artemis smirked. "You should know by now that I rarely play by the rules."

"One of the things I love about you."

"Really?" asked Artemis, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, really," said Holly with a smirk of her own. "This Recon officer still has a bit of a wild side."

"Yes, well," said Artemis, feeling slightly uncomfortable, "you can save that wild side for after the surgery." He gently pushed Holly down on the bed. "I am going to call your nurse to bring you pain medication."

"It'll put me to sleep."

"Then I shall see you when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Holly, I am being treated for recent heart failure; I assure you, I am not going anywhere."

Holly smiled and rolled her eyes. "You take care of yourself, Mud Boy. I have a vested interest in your heart now, I don't want it damaged."

"Holly, I believe your recent trauma may have addled your mind."

"Oh get going, you," said Holly, making a half-hearted swipe at him.

"As you wish," said Artemis, rising. He bent slightly and brushed one of her few remaining locks of hair off of her forehead. "Sleep well, Holly."

"You too, Arty."

"That should be much easier now that I know you are alright."

Holly smiled at him. "Tell Butler I say hi."

"I will," said Artemis, closing the door behind him.

*****RTR*****

"How is she?" asked Butler as his charge closed the door to Holly's hospital room.

"Rather the worse for wear, but alive, relatively in one piece, and with all her faculties in place," said Artemis. "Quite satisfactory condition considering what she has been through. She says hello." He looked up at his manservant. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

Artemis nodded.

"How long?"

"Months. Maybe years."

"Does anyone else know?"

"I think my mother and Juliet suspect, though of course I have admitted nothing."

"You are certain of your feelings?"

"Butler, I assure you, I am quite certain."

"Artemis," said Butler slowly, "you do realize the implications of a relationship of this kind between a fairy and a human?"

"Of course I am aware of the implications, Butler," said Artemis testily. "I have analyzed the situation from half a dozen angles. All of my analyses have arrived at the same conclusion."

"And that is?"

"That Holly's and my relationship is completely impossible. And that I love her too much to care."

Butler heaved a sigh. "To think I would live to hear you say those words. I don't know whether to mourn or rejoice."

"I would do neither just yet," the teen advised him. "Our relationship is exceedingly new and its success is far from assured."

"But you are going to try."

"Yes," said Artemis, his eyes flashing steel. "I am most definitely going to try."

*****RTR*****

Holly and Artemis saw very little of each other over the next few days. The doctors were still struggling to return Artemis's heart to maximum function and had decided to delay Holly's surgery until the worst of her burns had been treated. When the word came in that the surgery was a go, Artemis insisted on seeing her before she went into the room.

"Arty, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, of course. You look much better."

Holly couldn't help being slightly pleased by the assertion. "Artemis, I'm about to go into surgery."

"I know you are, that's why I'm here."

Holly smiled, but Artemis wasn't fooled.

"You're scared."

"Terrified," Holly admitted. "What if I never work again? What if I never _walk_ again?"

Artemis knelt beside her bed. "If you don't have the surgery we know you will never work again. This surgery gives you a chance. A good chance."

Holly nodded. As usual, Artemis was right.

"I am not allowed in the room during the procedure," said Artemis, sounding rather peeved, "but I will be waiting for you when you come out."

Holly nodded again, her mouth quirking slightly. "See you in a few hours then, Arty."

"Yes," said Artemis. "A few hours." He hesitated and then took one of her hands in his. "Holly…"

The elf smiled. "I think the words you're looking for are 'Everything going to be okay.'"

"It's against my nature to make statements of which I am not one hundred percent sure."

"Reassuring."

"Captain Short, the operation room is ready."

"That's my cue," said Holly. "See you later. And thanks for coming."

"You are most welcome."

Artemis released Holly's hand, his eyes communicating what they were not yet willing to say in public. He fixed his bi-colored eyes on the nurse unlocking the wheels of Holly's hospital gurney. "You had better take good care of her. I can assure you that you will sincerely regret it if you do not."

The nurse, the same one who had greeted Holly when she had first woken, nodded emphatically, thinking that she would not be sorry when Artemis Fowl and his elven companion were discharged from Haven General.

*****RTR*****

Artemis sat down in the waiting room chair and steepled his fingers, pressing them lightly against his thin lips.

"Artemis, she'll be in there for at least four hours, probably closer to six."

"I am aware of that, Butler. In fact, it will be closer to four; the People's medicine is significantly more sophisticated than the human variety."

"And I imagine having magic helps."

Artemis's mouth quirked. "Yes, I would imagine so."

"So you plan to sit here for four hours twiddling your thumbs?"

"Hardly," said Artemis dryly, pushing himself to his feet. "I have a bit of work to attend to."

"Work, Artemis? Now?" said Butler as he followed his young charge out of the waiting room. "With your girlfriend in surgery?"

"What better time?" replied Artemis. "As you have pointed out, I am hardly of any use waiting around for her here. And I would ask you to refrain from using that word in the company of others just yet. It could cause…complications."

Butler snorted. "Heaven forbid." They stepped into the elevator. "So, is this work related to Fowl Industries then?"

Artemis gave a minute shake of his head. "No, nothing quite so mundane."

"I would hardly call Fowl Industries mundane."

"It is a relative term," Artemis acquiesced, nodding at their surroundings.

"So this work is fairy related?" said Butler.

Artemis hummed.

"Do I even dare to ask?" said Butler.

"I am afraid that my mental faculties, while considerable, do not extend to mind reading," said Artemis. "But if I were to hypothesize, I would say that you would indeed dare to ask. Not," added the teen, "that it would do you any good. I am not quite ready to discuss my latest hypotheses as of yet. There are a few things that I would like to look into first."

Butler resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Of course there are, Artemis. Of course there are._

**AN: I know there was a lot of dialogue and not so much happened, but there will be more plot moving forward after Holly's surgery. Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear what you thought.**

**-SQ**


	42. Rehabilitation

**Author's Note: Well. Here is the latest chapter. **_**Bones**_** for the past 2 weeks ****has not been watched, my laundry has not been put away, my room as not been cleaned, but this chapter has been written! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Happy (almost) Valentine's Day!**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: I am not Eoin Colfer. Or Disney. Or anyone else who might own any portion of the rights to **_**Artemis Fowl**_**.**

**Chapter Forty-Two: Rehabilitation**

Artemis returned to his hospital room, which he had converted into a kind of office. His laptop sat on the desk he had demanded to be brought in. He sat down at this desk now and opened his laptop, pulling up the feed from the micro-cameras he had installed at the Africa site. Most of them had been destroyed in the magical blast, but if even one of them had survived… Yes! Artemis's fingers flew across his keyboard, zeroing in on the image.

"Now, let's see," he murmured to himself, one hand playing absently with something in his suit pocket, "what you can give me…"

*****RTR*****

"Artemis."

The teen waved an impatient hand in his bodyguard's direction.

"Artemis."

"Not now, Butler, I am busy."

"_Artemis."_

Artemis's head snapped up, a scowl on his face. "What is so urgent that you need to interrupt my concentration, Butler?"

Butler held up Artemis's phone; a message icon was flashing on the screen. "Holly is out of surgery."

Artemis stood up so fast he knocked over his chair. "What? Already?"

"It has been nearly five hours since she went in," said Butler.

"That long?" Artemis bent back over the desk, hands flicking across the keys, shutting down his programs to protect them from prying eyes. He straightened up. "Is she awake yet?"

"They didn't say," said Butler.

If Artemis had been a normal teenager he would have sworn. "I promised her I would be there when she woke up."

"Then I would suggest we leave at once."

Artemis nodded curtly and followed his bodyguard out of the room and through the corridors toward the surgery pavilion. They were led into one of the recovery rooms where Holly lay on her side on a bed, eyes closed, her torso encased in a lightweight brace and nothing else.

Butler suppressed a smile as his charge's cheeks went pink and he hastily averted his gaze.

The elf's eyelids fluttered and she gave a faint groan.

"Holly?" said Artemis, looking back at her but making a concentrated effort to keep his gaze focused on her face.

"Muhefelakistuhwicatuh."

"Pardon?"

"My head feels like it's stuffed with cotton."

"That would be the anesthetic wearing off."

"You don't say." Holly forced her eyes open, blinking to clear the drug haze from her vision. "Artemis?"

"The one and only," said the human boy. "The doctors told me your surgery went well."

"That's encouraging." Holly tried to sit up. "Why can't I move?"

"You're wearing a back brace," Artemis informed her. "No doubt in part to keep you from attempting just that."

Holly scowled. "How long will I have to wear it?

Artemis shrugged. "I do not know. My best estimate would be a few days before they switch you to a more mobile version."

Holly ran her hands over the brace encasing her torso, exploring it, and discovered a rather important piece of information.

"I'm not wearing any clothes."

"Erm, no, you're not. Although the brace and the sheet do a fairly good job of covering—"

"You _looked_?"

"Not intentionally!" said Artemis, his normally pale face now a brilliant crimson.

Holly was glaring at him. "Get me some clothes, now."

"It's not like I haven't already seen—"

"Artemis," said Holly through clenched teeth. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would find me some clothing."

Artemis nodded hurriedly. "Butler, if you would kindly locate some appropriate apparel?"

Butler left the room and returned almost at once with a button down shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Not the most flattering outfit, but the easiest to put on. Still, Holly only managed to do so with Butler and Artemis's help.

Artemis held first the pant legs and then the sleeves of the blouse while Butler carefully supported Holly's back and the elf pushed her legs and arms through. Then he reached for the shirt's buttons

"I can button it myself!" snapped Holly, slapping his hands away.

"Sorry," muttered Artemis. "I was just trying to help."

"I know," said Holly as she finished doing up the buttons. "But let's keep our hands to ourselves for the time being, alright?"

Artemis nodded. Really, this new propensity of his to blush was quite infuriating. Not to mention highly undignified.

"Would you like me to leave you two alone?" asked Butler.

"Why would we—?"

"He knows, Holly."

"You told him?" she demanded, her voice rising.

"No," said Artemis, "he heard. He was outside the door when we were talking after you woke up."

"Oh." A pause. "This brace sucks."

Artemis smiled slightly. "I can imagine that it does."

Artemis's phone rang. He glanced at the screen and scowled. "Excuse me for a moment, Holly, Butler. I need to take this." He left the room, putting the phone to his ear as he did so.

Holly and Butler looked at each other.

"How are you feeling?" asked Butler. "The last time we talked was pre-explosion."

"Better every day," said Holly. "Which is a miracle in of itself. I'm lucky I survived that thing at all."

"You're lucky Artemis refused to leave you behind."

A small smile graced Holly's lips. "He's a stubborn boy, our Arty."

"Holly," said Butler slowly, "are you serious about this relationship with Artemis?"

Holly groaned. "And so it starts. Yes, Butler, I am very serious about it. I know it's insane, but, gods help me, I love him. So what am I supposed to do?"

"He's fifteen years old. You're almost ninety."

"You don't think I know that?" She ran a hand over her face. "I didn't ask the bloody boy to fall in love with me. And I certainly didn't ask to fall in love back. It just happened. Every time I think I've lost him…" She shuddered.

"He's serious about you too," said Butler. "As serious as I've seen him about anything."

"That's pretty serious."

Butler nodded.

Holly sighed. "Why do I feel like I've just complicated his life even more?"

"Because you have," said Butler matter-of-factly. "And he's complicated yours too."

"Hasn't he ever."

*****RTR*****

Artemis reentered the room twenty minutes after he had left it.

"Who was on the phone, Arty?"

"Business call," said Artemis shortly, sitting down beside Holly again. "I can deal with it later. You are of more immediate importance. Can I get you anything?"

Holly shook her head. "No, Artemis, I'm fine, thank you." Actually, she wouldn't have minded a kiss, but that didn't seem a prudent thing to ask for with Butler in the room, so she settled for shifting close enough to Artemis's chair to place her hand over his. "I didn't ask you earlier how your heart was doing."

"Quite well," replied Artemis, tearing his gaze from their hands and focusing on Holly's face. "They are nearly ready to discharge me back to the Argon Clinic." He made a wry face.

"Oh," said Holly, who had honestly nearly forgotten about the Complex in light of the events of the past week and a half. "How is the Complex?"

"A great deal better," said Artemis. "Being on a mission again has helped to clear my head. Some of the compulsions and anxiety linger, and the nightmares have been frequent, but—"

"Nightmares? Artemis, why didn't you tell me?"

"It was not nearly as important as my heart or your back."

"I think it is. You need to be able to get a full night's sleep to recover properly."

"It's not like I am choosing to have nightmares, Holly."

"No, of course not." The elven woman squeezed his hand. "Tell me about them."

"It really isn't important."

"Artemis, if I have to lay here in this bed for three days the least you can do is humor my attempt to feel useful."

Artemis smiled slightly. "You are quite useful, Holly. More than you realize."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you really wish to hear the content of my nightmares?"

"Yes."

Artemis pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "I dream that I am trapped, similar to how I was in the mindspace, only no one is in control of my body as far as I can tell. I can see and hear everything that is going on around me, but I cannot have any effect on it. I must be a passive observer of the lives of those who are closest to me without ever taking part. I must remain apart, separate and alone. And no matter how fast I run or how loud I scream I can never get any closer. Never make any of you notice me."

"Oh Arty…" Holly wrapped her arms around her human friend—her human _boyfriend_—"We notice you. I notice you."

"Of course you do," said Artemis briskly. "I am quite a noticeable person. They are merely dreams, projections of the subconscious fears of my psyche onto the semi-consciousness of my dreaming mind. They have no bearing on reality."

"They upset you," said Holly. "That's real enough."

"They seem to have upset you as well," said Artemis, running a hand over the short auburn stubble covering her scalp. "For which I apologize."

Holly suddenly realized that her head was more or less in Artemis's lap. She considered pulling away, but then decided that she had every right to have her head there, and if he didn't mind then neither did she.

Artemis ran his hand absently over her head again. "I really ought to be doing work."

"You're still ill, Artemis, take a break for once in your life. I'm sure you've been working since the minute you I went into surgery.

"Of course not," said Artemis. "It took me at least five minutes to return to my room."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Leave the jokes to Mulch, Artemis."

"I shall endeavor to in the future."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

*****RTR*****

It had been a week since Holly's surgery and she was doing very well. Though unable to walk unaided, the elf had transitioned to a soft back brace that gave support without hindering or constricting her movements. She had begun a physical therapy regime which was conducted once a day on a mat on her hospital room floor. Artemis, who has managed to finagle a way to stay in Haven General after he was supposed to have returned to the Argon Clinic, had immediately memorized the routine and set the necessary steps in motion to be able to administer it himself; Holly had no doubt that he would have secured his certification by the end of the month.

Holly's burns were healing nicely too. The scarring on her arms and face was vastly diminished and the marks on her chest had all but vanished. Her hands were the worst, as they had come in direct contact with the tree, but even they were beginning to heal. Her hair had also begun to grow back and the pseudo buzz-cut she now sported appeared almost intentional.

Artemis noted all of this with satisfaction because it made Holly happy, and it meant that she was recovering. Personally, he didn't care whether Holly was bald and covered from head to toe in scars. Okay, maybe he would have cared slightly; she was very pretty in a lethal sort of way, and he _was _attracted to her, but it had been her personality he had fallen in love with, and that she still possessed in full vigor. What mattered most was that she was alive and, even more miraculously, she was his. Not that he was under any illusion that he owned her or any such antiquated nonsense, she would punch him if she knew the thought had ever past through his mind, but she loved him, and that meant more to him than any amount of gold. His former self would have died from the shock.

Holly and Artemis also hadn't gotten around to informing anyone else about the change in the nature of their relationship. It wasn't that they were intentionally keeping it a secret, at least from those closest to them; they just didn't exactly know how to broach the subject.

Butler was facing a related dilemma. Before the pair of star-crossed lovers had made their relationship official, he and Foaly had been speculating as to the nature of Artemis and Holly's feelings for each other. Now that Butler had the answers to their questions direct from the involved parties' mouths, he wasn't at liberty to disclose that information.

"How are our favorite Mud Boy and Recon Captain?"

"They are doing well," said Butler. He was sitting in an oversized chair that still barely supported his weight and took up most of the free space in Foaly's Operations Booth. "Has Artemis been in contact with you?"

"No," said Foaly. "I thought the moment he was allowed out of his bed he would be attached to his computer."

Butler snorted. "Try the moment he was able to sit up in his bed. I'm as surprised as you are that he hasn't been talking to you."

Foaly gave a horsey shrug. "Who knows with that boy. How is Holly?"

"Recovering," said Butler. "She and Artemis are determined to get her fit for Recon again in as short a time as possible."

"Ah yes," said Foaly. "So they, ah, are spending a lot of time together still?"

"Yes," said Butler.

"I'm surprised that Artemis hasn't been discharged back to the Argon clinic yet."

"He has," said Butler, "but he managed to get permission to remain at Haven General for the time being."

"With Holly."

Butler nodded. "As I said, he is determined to help her recover."

Foaly whinnied softly. "Back at the tree, after the explosion…did I see what I thought I saw?"

"What did you think you saw?" said Butler impassively.

"Well, there was a lot going on, but I _thought_ I saw Holly and Artemis snogging. And Mulch saw it too."

"As did I, and I'm sure Juliet and Commander Kelp as well," said Butler. "It was rather hard to miss."

"Yes, well," Foaly blustered. "Did it _mean_ anything?"

"Clearly," said Butler dryly.

Foaly stamped his hoof impatiently. "_What_ did it mean, exactly? Was it a friendly kiss or something more? It didn't_ look_ like just a friendly kiss. It looked like a _momente passione_."

The manservant shrugged his massive shoulders. "That's something you're going to have to ask Holly and Artemis."

Foaly huffed. "Sometimes I think everyone but me has lost their minds."

*****RTR*****

"Artemis, when are you going to tell me what you've been working on oh-so-secretly this entire week?"

"When I have something to show for it," said Artemis in the overly-patient voice he used when he was forced to repeat himself. "Bend."

Holly bent her leg obligingly, allowing Artemis to guide it toward her chest.

"Maybe I could help you," said the elf as Artemis straightened her leg toward the ceiling. "Ouch! Careful!"

"Use your abdominals and it won't put such a strain on your lower back," said Artemis. "And no, at this moment in time I do not require your assistance."

"Will you in the future?" grunted Holly as she tightened her core to control the descent of her leg to the floor.

"Perhaps," said Artemis. He placed her heel gently on the floor and picked up her other leg. "Right now I need you to focus on your physical therapy."

"How close are you to being certified?" asked Holly as they repeated the movements with her other leg, glancing toward the rather paunchy sprite who was overseeing the session.

"Don't turn your head, you're altering the alignment of your spine," said Artemis. "And another two weeks at most. I already have my medical credentials, although it took some convincing for the technicians to acknowledge them, so the only additional course I had to complete was one on elven anatomy. Given time, of course, I could easily earn my license as a fully qualified rehabilitation therapist, but a simple certification allowing me to administer your specific treatments is sufficient for our purposes."

"A class in elven anatomy, eh?" Holly murmured, lifting her legs to allow Artemis to roll the exercise ball underneath them. "Was it interesting?"

"Quite," said Artemis, moving to kneel beside her so he could catch her if she fell.

"Are you implementing any of your newfound expertise now?" asked Holly in a low voice as she pushed herself up into a bridge position on the ball, her lower back rising a couple centimeters off the floor.

"Of course," said Artemis, putting a hand on either side of her waist to steady her when she started to wobble. "That would be the intention of the course."

Holly huffed and lowered herself back to the mat. She didn't know why she even bothered; when Artemis was intent upon a task nothing could sidetrack him. She realized that he had not removed his hands from her waist.

"Erm, Artemis? I'm not going to fall now."

"You can relax your muscles," he said. "We're done for the day."

Holly let out a breath and released the stomach, buttock, and thigh muscles she hadn't realized she was clenching. Artemis grabbed her hands and hauled her upright, pressing an icepack to the small of her back and each of her thighs. He nodded once at the sprite, who collected his equipment and left the room.

"You're getting stronger."

Holly smiled tiredly. "So are you, Mud Boy. Time was you wouldn't have been able to pull me up to sitting like that, never mind lifting me in and out of bed."

"It seems our adventures have had a positive effect on my physical wellbeing," said Artemis.

"Them and the time you've been spending in the gym."

Artemis colored and mumbled something about Butler and his heart.

Holly punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Butler and I have been telling you for years that you need to get some muscle on those scrawny bones of yours. It's about time you listened to us."

"I was tired of being a liability," said Artemis truthfully. "I'll never be a weightlifter, but you and Butler have nearly gotten yourselves killed on more than one occasion because I was unable to carry out even the simplest of physical tasks."

"Well, good for you," said Holly. "Really. Yeah, it took a few serious wakeup calls, but you're taking responsibility for your own wellbeing now. I approve."

"My own wellbeing and that of others," said Artemis. He stood and offered Holly his hands again. Come on, you need to walk it out or you'll get cramps."

"Okay, Mr. Physical Therapy, I've been working out for more than four times as long as you've been alive, so less of the superiority complex on the exercise talk if you please."

The height difference made it a little difficult for Artemis to support Holly in her slow progress back and forth across the room, but they managed, Artemis guiding Holly to the bed when she signaled that she had had enough and half lifting her onto it.

"Ice, please," she said. Artemis obliged, applying the adhesive icepacks to the designated areas of her back.

Holly shivered slightly. "It's cold."

"It's ice."

"Touché." Holly leaned back. "I appreciate your taking the time to do my therapy. I'm a lot more comfortable with your hands on me than some strange sprite's."

"Me too," said Artemis with a wry smile. "And it seems only right, after the role you played in my own recovery."

"How is the Complex treating you?" asked Holly.

"I am working on eliminating the stress tics that have worked their way into my everyday demeanor," said Artemis. "But I am fairly confident that I no longer qualify as insane."

"Reassuring," said Holly. "Although I never thought of you as insane. Just ill. Are you still having nightmares?"

Artemis nodded soberly. "They are proving most resistant to my efforts at eliminating them."

"Maybe you could stay in here with me one night?" suggested Holly a bit hesitantly. "See if that helps.

"Perhaps," said Artemis. He stood. "Now, however, I have a conference call scheduled in fifteen minutes. You can remove the icepacks on your own?"

"I think so," said Holly. "If I have trouble I'll call the nurse. I'm not fool enough to risk injuring myself further trying to prove that I'm independent."

"Good," said Artemis. "I will see you later, then."

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what this conference call is about."

Artemis shook his head. "Strictly confidential, I'm afraid."

"Ass."

"Vulgar language will not change the facts of the matter," said Artemis infuriatingly.

"Just for that, Artemis Fowl, you do not get a kiss goodbye."

Artemis raised an elegant eyebrow. "Did I ask for one?"

Holly glared at him. "You're a manipulative bastard."

"Yes."

"Oh come here." Holly pulled Artemis down by his tie and kissed him long and hard.

"_Now_ concentrate on your 'strictly confidential' conference call," she said, releasing him.

Artemis readjusted his tie, looking a little dazed. "You make a convincing argument, Captain Short. Still, I shall certainly try my best."

**AN: I promise, there will be more action soon. But Holly needs to be able to walk soon. Yes, Artemis is indeed up to something. But isn't he always. More to come. Hopefully the same can be said for your reviews ;)**

**Happy Birthday, Arty Mine!**


	43. The Boy Who Cried, Safe

**Author's Note: I am so, so, so sorry for my undeclared hiatus. School/life just really caught up to me and I just didn't even have time to think about fanfiction, so I made the executive decision to leave it be until summer. Of course the first week of summer was too disorganized to write during, what with sorting out my schedule and unpacking and whatnot, but now I'm back to writing. I do have a fairly busy summer, and it's being cut short mid/late July when I leave to study abroad, so don't expect super speedy updates to make up for the long gap, but hopefully they'll get down to under a month between them at least for a while. Also, my shows' seasons have all ended or are ending this week, so I can't watch those instead of write. Although I have started in on the classic Doctor Who, having caught up in the new one… But that's not going anywhere anytime soon. Again, I apologize for the wait, but sometimes other things just have to come first. It's probably not much consolation to you, but for the most part I enjoyed the things I was so very busy with (except, you know, a lot of the homework). I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: No. Just, no.**

**Chapter Forty-Three: The Boy Who Cried, "Safe"**

"Artemis, that is the fourth time you've yawned in the last fifteen minutes; if you're that tired, go and take a nap."

"This is not the time for naps," said Artemis, stifling another yawn. "This is my time to spend with you."

"While that is very sweet, Arty," said Holly, "you need rest. You've been working yourself too hard on whatever this secret project of yours is. I'm afraid you're going to make yourself sick again."

"I need to be with you," said Artemis.

"Arty, I get that you love me, and I'm flattered—"

"No," said Artemis. "I mean yes, of course I love you, but that's not—"

Holly put a finger against his lips. "Breathe, Artemis, you're getting flustered again."

Artemis nodded and took five deep breaths in and out. Although he was over the worst of the Complex, he found that he still had a tendency to get overly worked up over things, especially when he felt as though he was losing control over a situation.

"What I mean," said Artemis, when his pulse had returned to normal, "is that I have made a commitment to take care of you the way you took care of me during my battle against the Atlantis.

As often the case when Artemis revealed his little known softer side, Holly was touched. "Artemis, you know you don't need to do that."

"But I want to."

Holly smiled and shook her head. "You're impossible."

Artemis smiled smugly. "I know." He yawned again.

"Artemis," said Holly, "_Go to bed._ I promise you I'll still be here when you wake up." She motioned to her barely functioning legs. "I hardly have a choice."

Artemis gave an internal sigh. He could argue with Holly, but he really was very tired. The combination of his current project and the persistent nightmares were making it very difficult to get any decent amount of uninterrupted sleep.

"Fine," he said. "But only because I don't want to argue with you."

"Ha," muttered Holly as he left the room. "Since when?"

"I heard that."

"Good_night_, Artemis."

"Actually it is only four in the afternoo—oof!" Holly had thrown her pillow at him. "Point taken." He tossed it back to her. It landed several feet short of her bed.

She snorted. "Nice throw, Mud Boy."

Artemis made a wry face. "Good _afternoon_, Holly."

*****RTR*****

Artemis tried to sleep, he really did, but after an hour of lying in bed awake he gave up and returned to his computer to continue with his project. It was tricky, very tricky, especially with no one to use as a sounding board and bounce ideas off of. But he didn't want to involve his friends in this just yet. His right hand slid subconsciously into his jacket pocket to finger its contents. Maybe it was just his imagination (and wasn't that a phrase he had thought he'd never use), but it felt slightly warm and kind of…tingly. Alive. _Well, I rather hope so, or all of this will have been a monumental waste of time._

He caressed the object again; whether through its own energy or the heat from his hand, it was definitely warm. "Soon," he murmured, too low for his bodyguard to hear. "Quite soon, I should think. It will have to be, if this is going to work."

*****RTR*****

"Knock, knock, Fairy girl, are you decent? Can I come in?"

Holly looked up from the flight manual she was reading. It was for new model that was due to be released next month; Foaly had brought her the manual yesterday as a special preview, as he had an in with the manufacturer.

"Yes," said Holly. "Come on then!"

Juliet opened the door. "Holly! Long time no see."

"Now whose fault is that?" said Holly, allowing the human girl to hug her carefully. "You're not the one seventy-five percent confined to a hospital bed."

"I've been home," said Juliet. "Mr. and Mrs. Fowl pulled the employer card and demanded I return to the surface and explain to them in person what was going on down here. I've only just got back."

"I'd been wondering where you'd gotten off too," said Holly. "I'm surprised they let you back down."

"Yeah, well, they almost didn't." The human flicked a lock of blonde hair behind her shoulder. "I had to claim visitation rights because Dom's my brother and can't legally leave Artemis. Binding bodyguard contract and soldier's honor and all that. And I had to fill out a load of paperwork." She made a face. "Now I understand why you had the stuff so much."

Holly chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you got back down here in the end; it's good to see you. The only female company I've had is my nurse, and I think I ruined any chance of a genial relationship there when I tried to strangle her."

"You tried to strangle your nurse?" Juliet sounded like she was trying not to laugh.

"It isn't funny," protested Holly. "I was disoriented and frantic. I didn't know if Artemis was dead or alive. It seemed the most expedient way to get that information at the time."

Juliet shook her head, chuckling. "And where is your boyfriend now, hm?

Holly nearly choked. "What—how—he told you?"

Juliet gave her a half-pitying look. "Holly, the rest of the world may be as thick as an un-sheered sheep in winter, but I am not. Besides, we all saw you snog him back at the explosion site."

"I did not _snog_—"

Juliet snorted. "I don't care what you want to call it; you kissed him good and proper. As you should have, under those circumstances. And I'll tell you another thing," said added, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "that was not a kiss between two people who have never kissed before."

By this point Holly was quite certain that her face was bright red. But she had no reason to be embarrassed, she told herself stoutly. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Artemis. Still a little surprised by it, yes, but not ashamed.

"No," she said, "it wasn't our first kiss. And yes, we are, erm, _together_." She took a deep breath; it still felt weird saying it out loud after denying it for so many months. "I love him."

"Well, of course you do!" said Juliet, in the same tone you would use with a toddler who had just told you that water was wet. She grinned and clapped her hands. Okay, or maybe she was the toddler. "Oh, this is wonderful. But why are you keeping it a secret?"

"We're not intentionally keeping it a secret," said Holly. "At least not anymore. As you pointed out, our post-tree reunion kind of blew that one out of the water. We just don't really know how to go about telling people." Holly made a face. "Honestly, I don't think we should have to tell people. It's our business, not theirs."

Juliet nodded. "It's going to be big news, though," she said seriously. "When it does get out. The loose cannon female Recon captain and the criminal mastermind Mud Boy; an interspecies relationship."

Holly groaned and buried her face in her hands. She felt a warm arm come around her shoulders.

"Hey, screw them. Actually, don't. I don't think Artemis would approve."

"Juliet!"

"Hey, don't hit me!"

"Don't think you can take me, Mud Girl?"

"Ha, you wish," Juliet scoffed. "But it would hardly be a fair fight when my opponent can't use her legs."

Holly chuckled. She could always count on Juliet Butler to cheer her up when she was down.

"How are you doing?" added Juliet. "Dom said the explosion messed up your back good and proper."

Holly shrugged. "I'm alright. Better every day, actually. I don't really hurt anymore, I'm just weak and stiff mostly. Except sometimes at night my muscles seize up. That's a bit painful."

"Oof," said Juliet, "I can imagine. Your back will be better though, once you've recovered, right?"

"Oh, definitely," said Holly. "It is already. This has been a big wakeup call for me to pay attention to me body and actually take care of myself."

"It's hardly your fault you were caught in the middle of a magical explosion."

"True," acquiesced Holly. "But you'll remember I was having problems with my back before all this happened. It's a pity Artemis's plan didn't work. Even after all that, it was sad to see that old tree go."

"Mmm," said Juliet, not at all convinced. "If you say so. Good riddance in my opinion."

"How can you say that?" said Holly reproachfully. "It was the last of its kind. A loss like that is always to be mourned, even when necessary."

"I suppose so," said Juliet dubiously. "Given a choice between you and the tree, though, I'd take you any day."

"Oh, me too," Holly assured her. "One hundred percent."

Juliet smiled. "I've missed you. I funnily enough I don't get much "girl time" chasing the twins around all day."

Holly laughed. "I would imagine not. And with the choice of female associates in the LEP, I'd rather pass altogether."

The young women made identical faces and said at the same time, "Lili Frond."

"So how is our resident Boy Genius?" asked Juliet, idly flipping through the flight manual on Holly's bedside table. "Neat ship."

"It is, isn't it? Foaly's latest project. And he's doing well, I think. It's hard to tell with Artemis sometimes. You haven't seen him yet?"

"Not since I got back down here, no," said Juliet. "I tried, but he was 'otherwise engaged,'" she made air quotes in the air with her fingers.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's immersed himself in some top secret project. Won't tell me anything about it; it's driving me mad."

"You know that's half the reason he does it."

"I know," said Holly ruefully. "That's why I haven't tried to strangle it out of him. Yet."

Juliet chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you're both doing better."

"Trust me, so am I," said Holly. "If it wasn't for Artemis and Foaly I'd be going stir-crazy in here. Even as it is…"

There was a knock. "Holly?"

Juliet stood up and opened the door. "Artemis!" She scooped the startled boy up into a hug.

"Kindly release me, Juliet," he said testily. "I do not appreciate being manhandled."

Juliet complied, but not before she had ruffled Artemis's hair soundly.

Artemis hid a wince and rearranged his hair. He was still running on very little sleep and not all of his obsessive compulsive tendencies had completely vanished just yet.

"Holly has just been telling me all of the sordid details of your relationship."

"What?! I have not! Artemis, that is a bald-faced lie."

"Obviously," said Artemis dryly. "How is my family, Juliet? Butler informed me that you had been to see them."

"Yes," said Juliet. "And they are well. Missing you of course."

"How much did you tell them about my condition?"

"As much as I could about the good and as little as I could get away with about the bad."

Artemis nodded, satisfied. "Good. No need to worry them unnecessarily. Anyway, I am really doing quite well, all things considered."

"I hear you've been hard at work on some top secret project," said Juliet.

"I would hardly call it 'top secret,'" said Artemis. "Merely slightly sensitive and currently classified; something I would rather keep to myself until all of the details are sorted out."

"Oh, you're no fun," pouted Juliet.

"I hardly endeavor to be _fun_ on most occasions."

"Yeah, well it shows," Juliet muttered to Holly.

Holly chuckled. "Oh, you're bad."

"Says the cop dating the criminal."

"Since when did that become common knowledge?" asked Artemis, looking between Holly and Juliet.

"It isn't," said Holly at the same time that Juliet said, "Do I look common?"

Artemis rubbed his temple; he loved Juliet like an older sister (an incredibly obnoxious, immature older sister), but she always seemed to manage to give him a headache. "Juliet, would you mind leaving us alone for a while?"

"Ooooo," said Juliet, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Artemis gave her a withering look. "Juliet, do I need to make that an order?"

"Alright, alright, Mr. Can't-Take-A-Joke, I'm leaving, don't get your panties in a twist." And with a parting wave she had gone to look for her brother.

Artemis sat down in the space she had vacated and Holly surveyed him with scrutiny. She could tell this was not one of his better days. "Have you slept at all since I saw you last?"

"Yes," said Artemis defensively. "Some."

"No need to snap at me."

Artemis grimaced. "You're right, I apologize. You may have gathered that today has not been one of my better ones."

"The Complex?"

"Among other things."

Holly kissed his cheek. "You'll get through it."

Artemis nodded, silently appreciating the elf's faith in him, even if physical contact wasn't on his list of 'Top Ten Thing Artemis Would Appreciate Right Now.' "Anyway, that is not what I came here to discuss."

"Oh?"

A hint of a smile touched Artemis's thin lips in spite of his bad mood. "I wanted to talk to you about what I've been working on."

"It's about time," said Holly, feeling a small rush of excitement. "Well, what is it?"

"I recently completed the purchase of a piece of land."

"Land?" said Holly. "You bought land. That is the exciting bit news you've been keeping from us?"

Artemis's smile grew, both in size and vampirism. "Ah, but wait until you see where I have purchased this land."

Holly looked over his shoulder as he pulled up the specifics on his laptop computer. She frowned. "Africa? What use do you have for a plot of land in…" she trailed off as she registered the coordinates of this particular piece of land. "No. Artemis, _no_. Get rid of it. I don't want to see it again."

"But Holly, don't you see, now we have free reign to do whatever research and experiments we want there."

"_No_, Artemis," said Holly. "There is no 'we' and I don't want there to be any more 'research' or 'experiments.' I want nothing to do with the place. You dragged me into this once before, I won't do it again."

"I didn't 'drag you into it'," protested Artemis. "You were a willing participant."

"Well, now I'm not," said Holly flatly.

"Holly," said Artemis in a voice that was very close to pleading, "think of the possibilities—"

"The only possibility I can think of is more people getting needlessly killed or mutilated or driven insane," snapped Holly. "I won't have anything to do with it, and I assure you neither will Trouble or the rest of the LEP. End of discussion."

"Holly—"

"_End of discussion,_ Artemis."

*****RTR*****

Artemis paced his bedroom in restless frustration. He had been counting on Holly's support in this. He had made mistakes in how he had dealt with the tree situation the first time around, grave mistakes, he knew that. Didn't she understand that he was trying to rectify those now? He couldn't bring back the fairies that had lost their lives to the Power Tree's corrupted magic, but just maybe he could bring the trees themselves back from extinction. But without a fairy his plan was useless! His hand closed around the object in his pocket and he drew it out and held it before his eyes. The lamplight reflected off the little green-brown acorn as though mocking him. _You haven't got any magic_, it seemed to say. _You can plan all you want, but you can't perform the Ritual. Too bad Holly won't do that for you twice._ "It isn't the _same_," he moaned to himself, ignoring the questioning look he was receiving from his bodyguard. "It's safe this time. I swear, this time it's safe."

_The boy who cried, "Safe,"_ mocked the acorn. _The boy who cried, "Safe."_

**AN: I know, I know, **_**more**_** talking? I promise that there will be more action and time covered in the next chapter. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. The characters refused to cooperate for a good while; I think they got jealous in my long absence :/ At least you now know what Artemis has been up to, and you got more of Juliet. Please send me your reviews and let me know what you think of the latest chapter. Maybe the characters will be more quick and willing to tell me what they've said and done if they get your feedback/approval. See you soon!**

**-SQ**


	44. Project Tree-Point-Oh

**Author's Note: I don't really have much to say. My brain is already trying to decide whether my next activity will be reading **_**Brisingr**_**, playing with my **_**Doctor Who**_** Sims or watching **_**Supernatural**_**. Enjoy the chapter.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: This should be self-evident**

**Chapter Forty-Four: Project Tree-Point-Oh**

Even for reformed criminal masterminds recovering from mental illness in underground fairy hospitals, life goes on. Artemis completed his training and assumed full control of Holly's physical therapy regime. Under his guidance, her strength continued to improve at an excellent pace, although she didn't necessarily see it that way.

"Come on, come _on_!"

"Holly, it's time to take a break."

"No, it isn't."

Artemis tapped his watch. "Actually, it is."

"I'm almost done."

"You are going to injure yourself."

"I'm not."

"At least let me help you."

The elf shrugged Artemis's hands away from her shoulders. "I can do it myself if you'd just give me a little space."

Artemis pursed his lips and passed a hand over his eyes to steady his vision. _I really need to sleep more_. "Holly—"

"Don't push me, Mud Boy."

"No, as you seem to be doing a pretty good job of that yourself already."

Holly made a face at him and stepped off the balance board. "There. See? I'm fine."

"Yes, yes, so it appears," said Artemis. "Though appearances can be deceiving."

"I am not deceiving you," said Holly, taking a seat on her bed.

"I never said you were," said Artemis, sitting down beside her without actually touching her. He was still uncomfortable with initiating physical contact with anyone, even Holly, and so generally left that up to her. Not entirely fair, perhaps, but he rather had other things on his mind at the moment.

Holly closed the gap between them so that their hips were touching gently. "I'll be out of here soon. And back on the force before you know it. You must be bored out of your mind sitting in here day after day."

Artemis gave a one-shouldered shrug. "I have ways of occupying myself."

"Such as?"

"You are not interested in hearing anything about it."

"Who says?"

"You. Explicitly. The last time I brought it up, I believe you threw one of your thera-bands at me."

Holly narrowed her eyes at Artemis. "You're not still on that tree jag?"

"I believe I have made my position on the subject quite clear to you, Holly. I will not cease to pursue it until I have exhausted all of my options."

"I cannot believe you are still putting this maniac idea of you ahead of common sense, Artemis! You're obsessed!"

"Holly, I thought we had agreed to disagree on the topic."

The elf was silent, her expression stormy.

"Holly, I have no wish to anger you. Might I suggest changing the subject to something more palatable to us both?"

Holly knew that Artemis was right. As much as his persistence in the matter of the tree angered her, she refused to let it poison their relationship. Still, that didn't mean she felt like making it easy for him. "Like what?"

Artemis opened his mouth, but was saved from having to actually formulate a response by a knock on the door.

Artemis and Holly looked at each other.

"Yes?"

"Who is it?"

"Holly, you never sent me back those prototype flight manuals I sent you. They're full of classified material that hasn't been released to the public yet. Plus I need them to finish the test flights."

"Foaly!"

The centaur whinnied and opened the door. "Hello, Captain Short. It's nice to see you all in one piece. I see you already have company," he added, nodding at Artemis.

"Yes," replied Artemis. "And I will return the manuals to you promptly."

"Hey!" protested Foaly with some indignation. "You let him look at them? Those were for your eyes only, Holly!"

Artemis flashed his signature vampire smile. "What Foaly, afraid of the competition?"

The centaur snorted.

"Alright, alright," said Mulch, pushing his way into the room past Foaly's furry rear. "Enough with the nerdgasming. Holly, do you have anything to eat in here?"

Holly chuckled. "I'm afraid not, Mulch. I can give you my charge chip to get something from the cafeteria though." She tossed the little card to the dwarf. "Consider it a thank you for digging me out of that pit."

Mulch looked at the chip in his hairy fingers. "Well, it's a start." He pocketed it. "A lot more to my taste than the thank you you gave Artemis, at any rate." Mulch made a kissy face and then pretended to gag. Holly and Artemis were not amused.

Foaly aimed a kick at the dwarf's rear, then thought better of it and settle for stepping on his foot instead. Artemis gave a little silent prayer of thanks that he missed the little toe. "I thought we agreed we were going to be subtle about it," Foaly hissed.

Holly and Artemis exchanged a look.

"Foaly, did you come here to ask Artemis and me about our relationship?"

"Well, gee," said Mulch, "I wonder who just blew that one?"

"If you couple of idiots are through bickering," said Holly with a testiness rivaling Artemis's customary tone, "perhaps one of you would like to give us one good reason why we should answer your question."

"Or perhaps even ask the question in the first place," said Artemis mildly.

Holly shot him a look. If she didn't know better she would have sworn that he was actually amused by the situation.

Foaly shifted from hoof to hoof. "Well, it's just, you did kiss him after the whole thing with the tree. We were just wondering if that was something you did while in your right mind or—"

"Are you implying that I'm crazy?"

"No!" said Foaly hastily. "But…I mean…you and Artemis…?"

Holly just nodded.

Mulch whistled. "Well. I didn't see _that_ one coming. Not that I didn't notice the sexual tension. I just never figured you would ever actually act on it." He made a face. "Interspecies relationships. Ugh."

Artemis cast an appraising eye over his dwarven compatriot.

_Ugh_, thought Holly, _I hate it when Mulch is perceptive. There's something fundamentally wrong about it._

"Holly," said Foaly slowly, "you do realize the implications of—"

"Yes, we both bloody well realize the implications of it," snapped Holly. "And we don't need to explain ourselves to you or anybody else."

"No, no, of course not," said Foaly. "It's just… Wow. I knew that Orion guy was head-over-heals for you, but I didn't realize that the feelings extended to our Artemis."

"Well, they do," said Artemis shortly, unwilling to discuss the topic any further.

Foaly nickered. "Well, better you than me I suppose. I'm still not sure this is a good idea, but Frond knows nothing can get an idea out of either of your heads once it's taken root. I'm behind you, however this pans out, and the more power to you if you can get it to work."

"Thanks Foaly," said Holly, and meant it. "We don't need anyone's approval, but we appreciate the support." Artemis nodded in affirmation.

Foaly still looked rather floored by the sudden confirmation of his suspicions. He cast around for another, less uncomfortable topic. "So, Artemis, how is Project Tree-Point-Oh going?"

Both Artemis and Holly tensed.

"Project _Tree-Point-Oh_?"

"That is not my name for it, I assure you."

"I thought it was rather clever," said Foaly.

"Foaly, you're in on this?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say 'in on it.' More 'aware of it.' 'Monitoring it,' perhaps…"

"But you approve."

"I didn't say that."

"So you disapprove?"

Foaly rocked backward on his hooves. "I didn't say that either."

The tension in the room was palpable. Mulch's stomach broke it by rumbling audibly.

"I'm going to the cafeteria," he announced.

"Foaly, I can take you by my room to pick up those manuals now," said Artemis. The centaur nodded. "I will see you later, Holly."

"Uh-huh."

*****RTR*****

"Holly doesn't approve of your continued interest in the South Africa site, I take it?" said Foaly as he and Artemis walked down the corridor toward Artemis's room.

Artemis shook his head. "No. It is a…point of some contention between us."

"Hardly healthy for a burgeoning romance."

Artemis gave Foaly a stony look.

The centaur put up his hands. "Just an observation. I can't blame her for not wanting to be a part of it. Your last plan didn't exactly pan out the way it was scripted."

Artemis rubbed his forehead. "I know that. That's why this is so important. I can't fix what went wrong, but I can at least put some things right."

"But not without Holly's cooperation."

"Technically it doesn't have to be Holly, but I would certainly avoid a lot of red tape if it was."

"Years worth," said Foaly, "knowing the council."

"Yes," agreed Artemis. "And in years it will be too late."

"You still haven't told me why that is, Artemis.

"Because I don't want the information to get out."

"I am not a blabbermouth," said Foaly indignantly. "At least, not when it really matters," he amended.

Artemis sighed. He realized that withholding information from Holly was one of the reasons he was in so much hot water with the elf over this. That didn't mean that he was ready to put _all_ of his cards on the table just yet, but… "Come inside then, Foaly, I have some things I would like to discuss with you."

"This is a pretty intricate plan, Artemis," said Foaly dubiously, forty-five minutes later.

"Not really," the human teenager disagreed. "There is no reason that the ground there should be either tainted or infertile, and it doesn't pose much of a danger to run the tests. If it proves healthy, then there is no reason we should not be able to repopulate the area. If it did prove tainted in some way, we might be able to fix it, if not, at least we will know and the land will be under my jurisdiction and therefore protected from any unwanted meddling and intrusions."

"What you are doing sounds an awful lot like meddling to me," said Foaly. "And you keep talking about 'we.'"

"Yes, well, ideally 'we' would be you, Holly, and myself, but it looks as though we may have to go the official route."

"You want me to talk to the Commander?"

Artemis nodded.

Foaly snorted and pawed the ground. "Forget it. I like my job."

"Foaly, please," said Artemis, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. "Just tell him I have a proposal for him. I can make it worth his while."

"Somehow I doubt it's your proposal for him that will have him the most interested," muttered Foaly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," said Foaly. "What do you think will be old Trubs' reaction when he finds out about you and Holly? You do know he interested in her, right? I'm not betting on congratulatory cupcakes."

"My business with the LEP has absolutely nothing to do with my relationship with Holly."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't count on everyone seeing it that way."

"That is not the topic at hand!" snapped Artemis. He took a deep breath, composing himself, and his left hand slipped inside his jacket pocket to touch the acorn that resided there. "All I am asking you, Foaly, is to tell Commander Kelp that I would like to discuss this with him."

"Why not tell him yourself?" said Foaly. "I'm sure you can gain access to him if you put your big brain to it."

"Because I want this done as above board as possible," said Artemis.

Foaly cocked an eyebrow. "Really? That's a first."

"I'm in enough trouble as it is," said Artemis. "I find it advisable to avoid any more if I can manage it."

"Ah," said Foaly, winking and tapping the side of his nose. "You want to stay out of the doghouse with Holly. I don't blame you. I can imagine she'd be a pretty formidable girlfriend."

"_Foaly."_

"Okay, okay, don't get your tail in a twist. I'll relay your message to the Commander. For all the good it will do you," he added in an undertone.

Artemis nodded, his hidden fingers wrapped tightly around the acorn. "Thank you, Foaly. You may go."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

**AN: I promise more will happen soon I do have a plan. As in an actual scene outline for probably the next 2 chapters or so. I look forward to hearing from you :)**

**-SQ**


	45. A Proposition

**Author's Note: I am now in Argentina. Schedule not yet established. But I shall keep writing, and it looks like there's a decent chance I'll have more time to write this semester than if I were in the US. Don't hold me to that, though. It looks that way right now but, as I said, my schedule has yet to be established.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it in a different language or something? **_**Artemis Fowl**_** no es mio.**

**Chapter Forty-Five: A Proposition**

Artemis's vid-screen buzzed.

"Artemis Fowl II."

"Arty, you look tired."

_D'Arvit._

"Mother, I don't have the time to chat right now. I am waiting for an important call."

"Arty, we've barely spoken since I left the hospital. All I've had is a brief visit from Juliet to assure me that you weren't killed during your latest escapade."

"I know, and I apologize sincerely for the lack of communication. I assure you that I both Holly and are recovering quite well—"

"What happened, Arty? Juliet was a little fuzzy on the details."

Artemis looked at the corner of the vid screen; it was flashing red: incoming call from Commander Trouble Kelp.

"Mother, I really don't have time to talk right now. I promise to call you at my earliest convenience and we can have a proper conversation."

"Arty—" _Click_

"Artemis Fowl II."

"Fowl," said the Commander with a reluctant, barely perceptible incline of his head.

"Commander," said Artemis, returning the gesture, minus the hostility

"Enough pleasantries, my time is valuable. What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Artemis leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers. It was obvious that Foaly had been right and that the Commander had even less kind feeling toward Artemis than he had had before, if that was possible. "I have a proposition for you, Commander."

Trouble made a derisive noise; it was obvious what he thought of Artemis's 'proposals' and where the boy could stick them.

Artemis forged ahead. "As you are aware, our initial contact with the Power Tree did not go according to plan."

"You don't say."

"I fully accept a large portion of the responsibility for the unfortunate outcome of that particular venture," said Artemis, shifting his weight slightly forward. "However, after examining the situation from all possible angles, I have come to the conclusion that the operation was not a complete failure."

"You have, have you?" said Trouble. "It seems that we have rather different definitions of 'complete failure,' Fowl."

"I think that you will find they are not as different as it may first appear," said Artemis. He flexed his fingers; he was in his element. "Consider: we suffered only two casualties and one fatality. The sprite was a dead man anyway, and I am a human and so of little importance in the eyes of the People and the LEP. Captain Short is expected to make a full recovery." He swept his hands in front on him, palms up.

"Yes," countered Kelp, "but you have conveniently left out the destruction of the last Power Tree in existence."

"A tree the People did not even know existed until very recently, and a tree whose magic had become so corrupt that it was killing members of the People. It rather seems that we have done the People a service. _However_—" said Artemis, holding up his hand when the Commander opened his mouth once more to protest, "I appreciate the highly lamentable nature of its loss and, I assure you regret the necessity of its destruction greatly."

"That's nice, Fowl, but all empty words, as far as I'm concerned. Do you actually have anything useful to say or am I just wasting my time here?"

"Ah yes, I was just getting to that, Commander." Artemis leaned forward, elbows on his desk so that he was at eye-level with the image of the Commander, his thin chin on the tips of his on-more steepled fingers. "What if I were to tell you that the tree which fell in South Africa need not be the last of the Power Trees after all?"

There was a moment of silence before Commander Kelp gave in and said the words most people found themselves saying around Artemis Fowl at some point or another: "I don't understand."

Artemis allowed himself a brief indulgent smile. "I am speaking, Commander, of repopulating the Earth with the Trees of old. Beginning with the site in South Africa which, conveniently enough, I now own. We would have to run tests to make sure that the ground is still fertile and sound, of course, but with the help of the LEP that shouldn't be too difficult."

Trouble scowled. "You're off your rocker, Fowl. Even the People can't make trees grow without seeds."

"No," agreed Artemis, his eyes glinting as his mouth curved into his customary vampire smile. He reached into his suit pocket, withdrew the acorn, and set it on the desk in front of him. "It is lucky for us, then, that I happen to have this."

"What—where—how—? ?" spluttered Trouble, staring at the shiny seed in disbelief. "That isn't…that _can't_ be…"

"It is," said Artemis, stroking the cap of the acorn with his forefinger. "Although I can't really take the credit for procuring it. I simply noticed the bulge in the pocket of Holly's uniform after she emerged from the rubble of the explosion and transferred it onto my own person for safekeeping."

"And you didn't think to mention it until now?" said Kelp angrily.

"I had more urgent business to attend to."

"Like what?"

"Like Holly's health," snapped Artemis.

The two glared at each other, and Artemis felt very clearly the animosity that the Commander held for him.

"Her health wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't for your fool mission."

"I am aware of that," Artemis tightly. "And I sincerely regret putting her in danger. You'll remember that I recently spent several months institutionalized for a mental condition caused by the profound guilt I felt at my previous actions. Holly's safety is hardly leverage you can use against me, however, as it is your _job_ to send her on dangerous missions. At least I visit her every day. Have you even been to see her since the quake?"

"Exactly, it is my job; I have the authority!" said Trouble, jabbing his finger at the screen holding the image of Artemis's face. "And I have been busy using that authority to clean up your mess!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Holly assumed the risks of the job when she chose to join the LEP. That isn't what this is about."

"I agree," said Artemis. "We have strayed from the topic at hand, which is—" He laid his hands flat on the table. "Will you accept my proposal to investigate the South Africa site and evaluate it for suitability?"

"Give me the acorn."

"No. Not unless you accept my proposal."

"That acorn is the rightful property of the People!"

"Then get a lawyer. Or accept my proposal."

Trouble ground his teeth. "I will…consider it."

Artemis resisted the urge to fold his hands in his lap, a telltale sign of distress, and instead folded them behind his back. "Consider it quickly, Commander. Time is of the essence."

"I said will consider it, Fowl!" snapped Trouble.

Artemis inclined his head. "Very well, Commander. I suppose that will be all for the time being, then. It has been…a pleasure."

"Likewise," growled Kelp, and cut the connection.

Artemis leaned back in his chair and dragged his hands over his face. _Come on, Kelp, I need at least one of you D'Arviting fairies on board for this._

*****RTR*****

Commander Trouble Kelp let out an angry growl and pounded his fist into his desk, bruising his smallest knuckle. Fowl. As if he needed another reason to dislike the disgusting little stinkworm. How could Holly stand him? And the worst part of it was there was no way he could see to avoid putting Fowl's proposal to the Council, and backing it. Because while without the acorn, Fowls antics could be dismissed as a largely irrelevant annoyance, with it they became a matter of paramount importance. The Commander ground his teeth, wondering how long he could stall before giving the human pestilence his answer.

_Things were so much easier before we got mixed up with these D'Arviting humans._

*****RTR*****

"Captain Short? Holly?"

Holly looked up from the bad action flick she had been watching on her portable vid screen and toward the door. "Trouble?"

The elf in question opened the hospital room door. "Yeah. Er, how are you doing?"

"Trouble!" exclaimed Holly, delighted. "Come here, you. Why haven't you been to see me, eh?"

Commander Kelp returned his friend's hug warmly. "I'm sorry, Holly. I really meant to, but I've been up to my ear points in bureaucratic nonsense and time just got away from me. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I suppose," said Holly, smiling. "Honestly, I probably would have shouted you out of the building if you had tried to see me those first couple weeks. I was pretty strung up."

"I can imagine." Trouble's eyes went to the faint burn scar that still mottled her dark cheek.

Holly colored. "It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought at first, though. I was just being dramatic. The scars are barely visible and my back's almost healed already. I'll be ready for duty again in a couple months at most."

"You weren't being dramatic, Holly; you nearly died."

"And since when is that new? And as for drama, I cared how I looked."

Trouble chuckled. "Well, I do have to admit that that's a bit unusual for you. Not that it stops you from looking stunning anyway."

Holly crossed her arm over her lap and closed her right hand around her left wrist, where her communicator would usually be. "Trubs, stop."

"I mean it," said Trouble, leaning forward and unconsciously mirroring the gesture. "The fact that you don't give a swear toad's behind about how you look has always made you about five times more attractive than any of those try-too-hard office bimbos. That and the fact that you don't take any shit and can kick some serious ass."

Holly looked the taller elf in the eyes. "And I mean it, Trouble, stop. You are my boss and this is inappropriate."

"Troll dung, Holly. We've known each other since you were primary school." He took her hand. "We're friends."

Holly tensed, hyper-sensitive to the unwanted physical contact. Blasted Aura. "Yes, Trouble," she said firmly, leaning away slightly, "we're friends. And if you know what's good for you, you'll keep it that way." There was a warning in her voice, but Trouble ignored it.

"You never did give me your answer about that second date."

"The answer is no, Trouble."

"Come on, Holly," said the older elf, smiling, "the first one wasn't that bad." He reached for her hand again, which she had pulled out of his grasp.

Holly moved it out of his reach. "Trouble, I'm seeing Artemis."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Trouble pushed his chair back from Holly's. "I can't believe this," he said, shaking his head as though to negate the information. "I can't _believe _this! D'Arvit, Holly, do you know how many things are wrong with this? !"

Holly stared at him stonily. "We are aware of the challenges, yes."

"Challenges! ?" said Trouble, jumping out of his seat and throwing up his hands. "He is a human! He isn't even supposed to know you exist! Not to mention the age difference and the fact that you'll outlive him by several centuries!"

"I don't really see how any of this is your business, Trouble."

"Not my business? Frond, Holly, do you know what will happen when this gets out? You could lose your job!" 

"Is that a threat?"

"A threat? No…I just…"

"Are you going to fire me, Trouble?" said Holly softly.

Trouble groaned and ran a hand over his face. "D'Arvit, Holly, why did you have to go and do this?"

"Because I was tired of lying to him and myself about my feelings for him." Holly leaned forward, her hands on her knees. "Look, Trouble, I didn't ask to feel the way I do. Frond knows it would be better for all involved if I didn't. But I do, and that's a fact. Who knows, maybe this whole thing will blow up in our faces. But that's our business, not yours and not anyone else's. So you can accept it, you can ignore it, you can kick my career and our friendship to the curb, but you're not going to change my mind about Artemis, so I suggest that you don't waste your breath trying."

"When this gets out…" said Trouble weakly.

"We'll deal; there aren't any laws against it, though I suppose they could try to pass one."

"And then?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I was an outlaw."

Trouble turned to face the wall, unable to look at Holly. "I can't believe you're doing this, Holly. I can't believe you're choosing to ruin your life over that Mud Boy."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Trouble."

A muscle worked in the Commander's jaw.

"I think maybe you should go," said Holly.

Trouble nodded stiffly and picked up his coat off the chair.

"Thank you for coming to see me."

Trouble jerked his head again and left the room, closing the door behind him with enough to make the frame rattle.

Holly watched him go and then sagged in her chair, head in her hands.

**AN: Mmmph, now even I'm starting to wonder when we're going to get to more action, lol. Seriously, though, it's coming. As is a D'Arviting change of scenery. And I know, I know, another character to juggle, but dude's important.**

**You know what else is important? And usually rather nicer than Trouble Kelp is being at the moment? Reviews ;)**

**-SQ**


	46. The Whole Picture

**Author's Note: Every weekend I think I'm going to have time to work on fanfiction, & then the weekend comes along and BOOM! My schedule is suddenly filled up with things to do. Fun things for the most part, but things that keep me from working on fanfiction. I am studying abroad in another country, after all. It would be rather silly to sit inside on my butt all day with my computer when there is another culture to experience right outside my door. And inside my door, come to that, since I'm living with a host family. And I'm the kind of person who fills up my schedule with stuff, so during the week I'm running all about the city going to classes & such. Anyway, you're not here to hear about my study abroad experience, you're here to read the next chapter of Road to Recovery. So, here you go!**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Eoin Colfer or Walt Disney to you?**

**Chapter Forty-Six: The Whole Picture**

"No, Mother, it would not be wise for you to attempt to travel down to Haven again at this time." Artemis was sitting at his desk, chair turned to face the vid-screen that currently displayed his parents' enlarged and concerned faces. "I am in the process of presenting some rather delicate negotiations to the Council, and I wish to avoid causing any more disturbance or hard feelings than strictly necessary. I am already not exactly their favorite person."

"What are these negotiations you are presenting to the Council?" asked his father. "Do they have anything to do with your recent business ventures and land purchase up here?"

"Yes, in fact they do," said Artemis, "but I am unable to disclose anything more at the present time. Rest assured that I am making all attempts to keep these dealings above board."

"But not above ground," said Artemis Senior.

Artemis II shook his head. "I am afraid that I cannot manage. I am far too entrenched in the goings on of the People, on both a personal and a professional level."

"I cannot condone your continued involvement with these fairies," said Artemis Senior, "but neither can I condemn it. Your choices are for you alone to make. I hope that most of them are the right ones."

"As do I," said Artemis II, and meant it wholeheartedly. He cleared his throat. "And about my relationship with the fairies. Holly and I…we…that is…" he could feel himself turning beet red, an unforgivable lapse in self-control in front of his father.

Artemis Senior, however, seemed more amused than upset. His eyebrows went up a fraction. "I take it you have finally found yourself a girlfriend?"

Artemis the younger nodded mutely.

"Oh Arty, that's wonderful! I just knew there was something more going on between the two of you!"

Artemis scowled at his mother. "Yes, well, there is," he said, a little more shortly than he had intended due to his embarrassment at the topic of discussion. "Please, Mother, I would like to see the twins now."

*****RTR*****

Artemis was actually smiling by the end of his conversation with the twins, if it could be called that. The two three-year-olds were so excited to see their brother that they kept talking over each other and bumping into each other (Miles' coordination was about as good as Artemis's had been at that age. That is to say, rubbish) and nearly broke the camera. But they made Artemis smile, even laugh, and forget about his work and his anxieties for a while. All in all, Artemis's mood had much improved by the end of his video call with his family, and he got a good amount of work done before he decided it was time to turn in for the evening. That was when things went downhill. It took ages for Artemis to fall asleep, and when he finally did he was plagued by indistinct nightmares in which he watched, helpless as his mother sobbed over the twins' mangled bodies, Butler and Juliet plummeted to their deaths from impossible heights, and Holly's anguished face was consumed by flames. He woke up in a cold sweat with Butler's hand shaking his shoulder.

"Master Artemis. _Artemis_."

Artemis started, smacking the top of his head against the headboard.

"Oh, Butler, it's only you," he said, rather shakily, sitting up and rubbing the sore spot on his crown.

The large bodyguard frowned at his young charge. "Another nightmare, I presume?"

Artemis nodded and reached gratefully for the glass of water his manservant was offering him. "I know they are not real, but they are still quite…disturbing." He drew a hand across his eyes in an attempt to rid them of the image of Holly's burning features. "I think I need a walk. To clear my head."

Butler didn't protest. In spite of how it seemed at times, he did try not to make a habit out of contradicting his employer. Instead he handed Artemis his clothes and his shoes (gods forbid he be seen by anyone in his pajamas, even at one o'clock in the morning) and followed him into the corridor.

Artemis's feet took him down the familiar passageways without his conscious mind taking note of where he was headed, so it was with a vague feeling of surprise that he found himself standing outside of Holly's hospital room door.

"Well?" said Butler after several silent minutes. "Are you going in?"

"It's one-thirty in the morning," said Artemis dryly. "I imagine that she's asleep and wouldn't take kindly to being woken up in the middle of the night simply because I felt like taking a nighttime stroll to her room."

Butler shrugged his broad shoulders. "Suit yourself. I don't suppose I can convince you to go back to bed, then?"

"Not just yet," said the teenager absently. In spite of what he had said to his bodyguard, which was very much the truth, Artemis had an inexplicable urge to open the door and see the perhaps still slightly singed, but flame-free, Holly inside the room with his own eyes.

Then the light on the other side of the door flicked on and a sleepy voice from inside said, "Artemis? Is that you?"

Artemis started guiltily and made a face. "Yes, Holly, it's me." The elf opened the door. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes," said Holly truthfully. She was dressed in a loose, light-yellow and grey nightshirt. Her hair was still too short to be properly tousled, but she looked plenty sleepy, blinking to accustom her eyes to the light. "What's up?"

Artemis swallowed. The elf's nightshirt wasn't immodest by any means, but it did show off the curves of her calves and biceps in a way that had color rising in Artemis's pale cheeks. "I…erm, couldn't sleep."

Holly frowned, a line appearing in her nut-brown forehead. "Still with the nightmares?"

Artemis nodded. "I thought a walk might clear my head."

"And you ended up here."

Artemis nodded.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Well, don't just stand out there in the hall like a monkey." She stepped aside to let him and Butler pass. "You look exhausted," she observed. And then, "Did you sleep at all? Why in Frond's name are you still dressed at this time of night?"

"I _did _sleep," said Artemis defensively. "Or at least I tried. I put these on when I left my room. I am not accustomed to going out in my pajamas."

Holly rolled her eyes again. "Sometimes, Artemis…" She sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Sit." Artemis sat and Holly kicked his ankle gently. "What did you dream about? The same?"

"More or less," said Artemis. "Except this time I was watching everyone I care about die. It was…less than pleasant. You were burning. And the twins…" He shuddered.

Holly put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Myles and Beckett are fine, I'm sure. You spoke to them today, didn't you? And I'm doing better every day." She kissed his cheek.

Artemis smiled tiredly. "I know. And I will do everything within my power to keep it that way."

Holly moved her arm so it was resting loosely around her boyfriend's waist. "I don't know about you, but I'm not nearly ready to give up on my sleep for tonight."

"Of course," said Artemis, making to get up. "I can leave."

"You can stay here if you want," said Holly. "If you think it will help you sleep."

"It might," said Artemis. "Or I might just keep you from getting a good night's rest as well."

"If you do, I'll kick you out," said Holly. "Butler, can you run and get Artemis's pajamas, please?"

"Gladly," said Butler. "Behave yourselves while I'm gone, eh?"

"Butler," groaned Artemis at his manservant's retreating back. "I am too sleep-deprived for those kinds of jokes."

Holly ran her hand through Artemis's tousled hair. "You did talk to your family today, right?"

"Yes, I did," said Artemis, closing his eyes. "It was a good conversation. I'm glad I had a chance to talk to them."

"Me too," said Holly. "I like your family, for the most part."

"As do I," said Artemis with a smile. "I told them about us," he added. "My mother is thrilled. My father is…tolerant. The twins want to know when you'll be around to dinner."

Holly laughed. "When we get out of this blasted hospital I promise the first thing I'll do is get a surface visa and go to the Manor for dinner. As long as you're not the one cooking."

Artemis made a face at her. "I can't be good at _everything_."

"Having a moment of discovery, are we?" said Butler, coming back into the room. "Here are your pajamas. Sir. And your robe."

Artemis mumbled something that might have as easily been a "fuck you" as "thank you" (except for the fact that Artemis would never use such vulgar language. At least in English) and went into the bathroom to change.

"So," said Butler, taking a seat in the only chair in the room sturdy enough to support him—a large cushy blue armchair. "Are you not fighting anymore, or…?"

Holly shrugged uncomfortably. "We're kind of just…not talking about it."

"Mmmhmmm…"

"I know, I know, okay? But he won't give up the blasted idea, and it's insane!"

"Have you actually given him a chance to explain it to you?"

"Well, no, because it's insane! We already tried it once, and you see how that turned out."

"We have _not_ already tried it once," snapped Artemis from the bathroom doorway. "If you could be bothered to listen to what my plan actually is, you would realize that it is not simply a repeat of our previous endeavor. _Building off of it_, yes. Repeating it, no. I'm trying to make something good come from that disaster."

"How can you possibly make anything good come from it?" said Holly. "The tree was destroyed and both of us were very nearly killed."

"Not _all_ of the tree was destroyed," said Artemis. He crossed the room and deposited the acorn into the elf's palm. "We managed to salvage this."

Holly's eyes went wide. She stared at the little green-brown seed for nearly a minute before she found her voice. "Artemis Fowl, why in Frond's name didn't you mention this to me before now?"

"You hardly gave me a chance. And I wanted to make sure my idea was viable before broadcasting the information to the world."

"I am not 'the world,' Artemis. I am _me_.And I had a right to know," she continued, before the human teenager could make a sarcastic comment about this statement. "I was the one who took this from the tree in the first place."

Artemis nodded his acknowledgement of this fact. "Yes, you were. Which is why I want you to be the one to return it to the ground. Because if you don't, someone else will. I've set my proposal to Commander Kelp to bring before the Council, and although he hasn't given me a clear answer yet, I don't see how he can fail to go forward with it, no matter how much he dislikes me."

"You spoke to Trouble?" The boy nodded. "D'Arvit, Artemis!" Artemis flinched, startled by her outburst. "No wonder he had his head screwed on so crooked earlier. When did you talk to him?"

"This, well, yesterday morning," said Artemis.

"So right before he came to see me. That idiot. Why didn't he give himself time to calm down first? What did you say to him?"

"I told you, I put forth my proposal for the Council about the acorn and the plot of land in Africa," said Artemis, rather peevishly. He was feeling confused, which made him snappish. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing about talking to you. He, erm, asked me out."

"What!?"

"I told him no!"

"Well, I should hope so!"

Artemis and Holly looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"We sound like a couple of teenagers," said Holly ruefully, shaking her head, still chuckling slightly.

"Well, I _am_ a teenager," Artemis pointed out with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Holly smiled and impulsively hugged him.

"So, the Commander asked you out?" said Artemis after a minute of contented silence.

Holly sighed and released him, her demeanor becoming somber. "Yes, he did. He was very persistent."

"Did he harm you or try to force you to do anything?" said Artemis, an edge to his voice.

"No," Holly assured him. "Trouble may be many things, not all of them exemplary, but he is a good man and my friend. He was a bit…forward, but it was nothing that would have made me uncomfortable."

"Would have made you uncomfortable…?" said Artemis.

"Well, I may be just a bit jumpy after what happened with Aura."

Artemis looked away. "To my eternal shame."

"I know, Arty. Don't start."

He nodded. "Did you tell the Commander the reason for your refusal?"

Holly nodded. "Yes, I did."

"How did he take it?"

"Not well. More like terribly, actually. He pretty much blew up, yelling and throwing all of the reasons we shouldn't be together in my face. And nearly a chair, too, while he was at it. And then he left," she added sadly.

"I'm sorry," said Artemis, although he wasn't really.

Holly shrugged. "It is what it is, I suppose," she said, though her tone and posture contradicted her words.

_This is when a normal person would say or do something comforting, _thought Artemis. _A pity that, with all of my intellect, I don't have a single idea of what that would be. _So instead he kept his hands as they were in his lap and asked, "Will this have an impact on your career?"

"Well, Trouble told me I could lose my job over it, but I don't think he was serious. He's spent too much of his career fighting to keep me _on_ the force to kick me off of it now. Our personal relationship…well, that's another story."

"I wouldn't mind if you ceased to have a personal relationship with the Commander," said Artemis truthfully.

"Yes, well, I would," said Holly. "I've known him pretty much as long as I can remember. That's not something you that can be erased in a day."

"No," said Artemis. "I suppose it is not."

"I really don't need your jealousy making the situation worse, Artemis," said Holly, feeling rather hurt.

"You have to admit," said the human boy, "the Commander is the more logical choice."

"No, I do _not_ have to admit it," said Holly. "And anyway, you're _my_ choice," she added firmly. "So quit brooding."

Artemis smiled slightly, Holly's words making a warm feeling rise in his chest in spite of the complexity of their situation.

Holly caught the look and rolled her eyes. "And there's the ego back again. Never fades for long, does it?"

"Why should it?" said Artemis.

"Cocky bastard."

"My parents were happily married when I was conceived, thank you very much."

Holly made a face. "Artemis, on the list of things _not _to talk about with your girlfriend, the sex lives of your parents is definitely at least in the top ten."

Artemis turned first white and then red and spluttered, "What? No! I didn't—_Holly_!"

In the corner, Butler let out a very un-bodyguard-like snort.

Both elf and boy were sporting rather more color than usual as Holly hit Artemis on the arm. "Watch what comes out of your mouth, Genius Boy, that's all I'm saying."

"You are mortifying."

"I try. You give me sufficient opportunities."

What would have come after that if Butler had not been in the room is anyone's guess. However, he was, and did not show any inclination of leaving it, and so Artemis smoothed an imaginary wrinkle from his pajama trousers, cleared his throat, and said, "What will you do if the Council approves my proposal?"

Holly took a breath and blew it out. "I don't know yet, Artemis. I need to think about it some more, okay?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes, I understand. I am going through with this, just so we are clear. I would much prefer to go about it with backing from both you and the Council, but if that isn't possible, I will find another way."

Holly sighed. "I don't doubt it. You always do. Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"No," said Holly and Butler at the same time.

"Glad to know I have your confidence," said the teenager dryly. Well, the intention was dry; the effect was marred slightly by the immense yawn which accompanied the end of the sentence, making it come out more along the lines of, "Glad to know I ha-ave yyour c-c-confideeeeennngg."

Holly bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Arty dear, you are dead on your, well, you're not on your feet, but you get the idea. It's"—she checked her watch—"gods, how did it get to be three in the morning? It's high time we both got some sleep." Holly pulled back the covers and got under them, moving to one side to make room for Artemis. "Are you comfortable staying here?"

"Are you comfortable with me staying here?" asked Artemis, trying very hard not to stare at the curves of Holly's breasts beneath her nightshirt.

"I'm the one offering, aren't I?" said Holly. "Have you ever known me to be polite just for the sake of it?"

Artemis had to admit that he had not. Gingerly, he slid into the bed beside her, and was rewarded by the elf's back coming to press up against his chest.

"Ehm, Holly…where should I put my hands…?"

Instead of replying, Holly took Artemis's hands in hers and placed them together on the bed in front of her. She squirmed slightly; Artemis's breath was tickling the back of her neck, but soon she got comfortable and began to doze off.

Artemis wasn't finding it nearly as easy. He wasn't at all used to this level of physical intimacy. It wasn't that he found it unpleasant, simply unusual and…distracting. Holly's hair smelled of cotton and lavender; he supposed it must be the shampoo they gave her to use here. Her skin had a slightly spicy aroma of its own, not unlike ginger or cinnamon, but not exactly like them either; more earthy. Her nightshirt was soft, but her skin where it brushed against his was softer, except for her hands, hardened by her line of work. If he opened his eyes he could see the points of her elven ears very near his face, quivering slightly with the rhythm of her breath. He swallowed and willed himself to relax, and for gods' sake not to do anything boorish.

Apparently his mouth had other ideas. "Holly?"

"Mmmm?"

"What time do you want to get up tomorrow?"

"Sometime after I've fallen asleep," came the sleepy reply.

"They stop serving breakfast at ten."

"Sometime before ten, then."

"I never sleep past eight if I can at all help it."

"Bully for you."

"Shall I bring you breakfast if you're not awake by nine-thirty?"

"If you want to."

"Anything specific you'd like me to—"

"_Artemis,"_ said Holly exasperatedly, turning around in his arms to face him. "I am trying to _sleep_. What I would like is for you to shut up and go to sleep as well. And please, try not to snore." With that she turned back around and closed her eyes.

Artemis blinked, frowned, and muttered. "I do not _snore_." Then, with another yawn (he really was very tired), he followed her advice and went to sleep, which didn't turn out to be such a difficult thing to do after all, warm elven body in his arms or no.

Butler waited until both youths (well, in relative terms) in the bed were sleeping, noted that it was, in fact, Holly, not Artemis, who was snoring slightly, and then settled back in his chair for some well-deserved rest of his own.

**AN: Sorry for taking so long, and for having more talking. But it is pretty obviously leading up to some more action, and it was a nice long chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. In any case, I'd love to hear what you have to say about it :)**

**-SQ**


	47. Approval

**Author's Note: I apologize, yet again, for the delay. Life has a way of taking precedent, and mine has been pretty full recently. I am **_**finally**_** finishing this chapter from the Santiago, Chile airport as I await my flight back to the states. Unfortunately, in the absence of internet connection, I will have to wait to post it. (Update: now posting from **_**another**_** airport, this one in Dallas, Texas. I'll be home to WA in 5 hours!) In any case, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Use your brains.**

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Approval**

Artemis Fowl did not like bureaucrats.

"Surely the Council has had time to review and approve my proposal by now. It has been nearly three weeks!"

"These things take time, Fowl. There are many factors to consider before coming to a decision."

"I was under the assumption that you had impressed upon them the urgency of the situation—"

"I made all aspects of the situation quite clear! Once I passed it onto them the decision was out of my hands! I have no more control over the Council than you do, Fowl!"

The elf and the human glared daggers at each other over the polished wooden table. Truth be told, Trouble Kelp was quite as fed up with the Council's foot-dragging as Artemis was, but he would rather eat his own set of shiny new Foaly Systems wings than admit it to the bespoke-suit-wearing nuisance sitting across from him.

"_Ahem,"_ said Foaly. Artemis and the Commander both turned their glares on the centaur. "By all means, keep bickering if that's what suits your fancies at the moment, but I thought the purpose of this meeting was to compile all of our information and resources so that we can be as ready as possible once Artemis does get the go ahead."

"First of all, Donkey," said Trouble, "Fowl and I are co-heading this project. And as I am the one who put the proposal to the Council and the one in the position of higher authority, it is _I_ who will be getting the go ahead. Second of all," he added grudgingly, "you are right. What do you have for us?"

Foaly was unable to hide his smug smile at being told he was right by the commander as he pulled up the images on his holo-screen. "Top notch equipment. State-of-the-art. Fresh off the assembly-line. Or it would be if we still used assembly-lines."

Trouble cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes, well," continued Foaly hurriedly. "This baby here is the new-and-improved Smart Cord—"

"Technically speaking the phrase 'new and improved' makes no sense," Artemis interrupted. "If something is new, its like has never been seen before. 'Improved' by its very nature implies just the opposite."

The centaur, both elves, and his own bodyguard all gave Artemis rather dirty looks.

"Artemis," said Holly in an overly-patient voice. "Do you _really_ think this is the time for syntax debates?"

"Perhaps not," conceded the teen. "Continue," he added, nodding at Foaly.

"Yes. As I was saying, the _improved_ Smart Cord has a higher weight capacity, a range of auto-detectors that can tell you everything from barometric pressure to body temperature, and an anti-shock system that will automatically smooth and cushion sudden stops."

"_That_ is a worthwhile improvement," said Holly approvingly.

"I thought so," said Foaly smugly. "I also have constructed, with Qwan and No1's help, a fabricated version of the warlock shield they erected around the Tree site last time. It isn't as strong or as exact as a shield erected and controlled directly by warlocks, but it should suffice all normal and a variety of abnormal circumstances."

The commander made a grudgingly approving noise. "That could prove useful. Although I hope it doesn't come to that."

"As do I," said Artemis who, despite appearances to the contrary really was making his best effort not to antagonize the elf more than necessary. Needless to say, it wasn't working very well. "Who knows about this project, apart from ourselves and the Council?"

"No one," said Kelp. "Provided Diggums has kept his trap shut."

"'Shut' is rather much to ask of our pungent friend," observed Butler wryly. "But I think we can rely on him to keep what he knows to himself. He wouldn't have been nearly as good of a criminal if he didn't have a good supply of prudence, however well he keeps it hidden."

Artemis nodded in agreement with his bodyguard's assessment. What Mulch Diggums lacked in conventional manners and schooling, he made up in resourcefulness and craft. In fact, Artemis observed, looking around at the motley crew surrounding him, he had managed to surround himself with a variety of resourceful and talented individuals over the course of his short life.

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Fowl?" said Trouble bad-temperedly.

"I was just appreciating the pool of unique and valuable talents we have to pull from in the planning and execution of this project," said the teen smoothly in a rare, if calculated, show of benevolence.

Trouble snorted disbelievingly.

"I think the most prudent thing to do at this point," cut in Juliet, "would be for all of us to get a good night's rest and hope that the approval comes through in the morning. It would be a pity to have to postpone action because we're too tired to function properly."

"Good idea, Juliet," seconded Butler firmly.

Holly stood up and rolled her shoulders, reveling in her newly recovered ability to do so. In the two weeks since her discharge from Haven General, she had been working tirelessly to regain the strength and dexterity that would allow her to take part in the upcoming mission. Now that she actually knew what that mission was there was no way she was going to miss it, not for a dozen sacks of gold.

Artemis stood too. Since Holly's discharge from the hospital, and subsequently his own, he had been staying with the elf in her one-bedroom apartment while Butler and Juliet shared a room in the hotel across the street. This was a great show of faith on the manservant's part; one that did not go unappreciated by either Artemis or Holly.

Holly and the three humans left first, passing the two other fairies on their way out. Holly waved at them, but only Foaly returned the gesture. Trouble still hadn't spoken to her in any capacity other than as her commander since their encounter in her hospital room. Holly didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved that he was keeping things between them strictly professional.

"Penny for your thoughts?" said Artemis as the two of them ascended the steps of Holly's building. The colloquial phrase sounded odd coming from his mouth.

"Nothing novel," said Holly, punching the code into the pad by the door. It opened with a soft _whoosh_. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I highly doubt that is what you were thinking about just now," said Artemis. "But, since you ask, something Mediterranean would be nice. On me, naturally."

Holly was sorely tempted by the offer to get out of cooking, but…

"Sorry, Mud Boy. I've got a fridge full of food that needs to be eaten, and we're the only ones around to do it." She continued into the kitchen and opened said fridge so they could both look inside. "I could do a Greek Salad."

Artemis smiled. "I suppose that shall have to suffice, then."

Holly set to work on the salad while Artemis wisely got out of her way. He was deeply immersed in a book about the history of the LEP when Holly appeared in front of him, making him nearly jump out of his skin.

He scowled at her, smoothing out the front of his button-down. "Must you, Holly?

The elf shrugged in a manner that most humans not familiar with the People would call "impishly," but which Artemis associated much more with certain female LEP Recon elves than with pre-pubescent demons. "It's fun to make you jump. Dinner's ready, by the way."

"I figured as much," said Artemis, unfolding himself from the couch. Although still not tall by human standards, he had grown several centimeters over the last year and no longer fit comfortably in the fairy-sized surroundings.

Holly and Artemis ate their dinner in a companionable silence, after which Artemis drew his elven girlfriend into a discussion bordering on debate about some of the points in the book he had been reading. Artemis was never truly happy unless he was analyzing something that would make most people's brains hurt.

"Artemis, this is _supplementary material._ It was written to be used as part of a course at the LEP Academy. More than two decades ago!"

"So you agree that the volume is out-of-date and incomplete."

"Artemis, for fairies, two decades are barely worth noting. And besides, it is a _history_ class. History doesn't change."

"On the contrary, Holly, the _facts_ may not change, but our knowledge and understanding of them do. And that is really what we study when we study history, unless time travel is involved."

"Ugh," said Holly. "Never again."

"I have to admit that the topic doesn't interest me nearly as much as it did when it was still just a theory," conceded Artemis. "Although whether that is the knowledge of the realities of time travel or simply loss of the novelty of the idea upon its fruition, I have yet to analyze.

"Analyze away," said Holly. "I, for one, am going to bed."

Artemis nodded. "I shall have plenty of time to theorize upon my own psychological motivations at a later date. I confess that for the moment I have rather had my fill of psychology." He made a wry face. "I have always preferred the hard sciences in any case. Fewer unknown variables."

"Less of a chance of being wrong," said Holly knowingly.

Artemis nodded in agreement. "If you understand the principles. Which, obviously, I do."

"Obviously," said Holly with a roll of her eyes. She rose from the couch. "You coming?"

"In a minute," said Artemis. "I want to finish this chapter."

"I thought you said the book was 'out-of-date and incomplete."

"Oh, it is," said Artemis, waving his hand as though to bat away the point. "But no more so than the vast majority of human history books. Honestly, you should see some of the things they try to teach us in school. If they over-simplified it any more, there wouldn't be anything left to learn!"

Holly smiled. She had come to enjoy seeing the normally cold and calculating teen get worked up over something he was passionate about. "I'm sure that would please the majority of the students to no end."

"Hmph," said Artemis, and went back to his book.

Holly left for the bedroom with a fondly exasperated shake of her head and a small satisfied smirk at having had the last word.

*******RTR*******

Artemis sat at Holly's dining room table, a cup of Earl Grey tea and the deceptively innocent-looking acorn in front of him. It was six am and Holly was still fast asleep. Artemis wished he was too, but though the nightmares had receded, the insomnia had not; there was just too much on Artemis's mind for him to get a full, restful night's sleep. In the hours he had spent awake while everyone else dozed in peacefully, the troubled teenager had reached the conclusion that his subconscious connected wrapping up this whole business with the Power Tree with sealing the vault on his guilt. Therefore, if he could complete this mission without fouling something else up, maybe he could finally be free of the last lingering grasp of the Complex. He sure to Frond hoped so.

"Don't laugh at me," he muttered to the shiny, silent seed next to his teacup. "I'm doing the best I can. It's hard enough re-learning to trust my friends and family. Relearning to trust myself… Well, I'm talking to a bloody acorn, now aren't I? He made a sound of disgust and took a sip of his tea. It had gone cold. "Cold tea," said Artemis, setting the cup back down with an expression of cultured distaste. "How disgusting."

As he had already tested fate once by boiling water for his first cup of tea, Artemis decided to forgo a second attempt and check his email for the umpteenth time in the hope that the Council had finally approved his (as he still privately thought of it) expedition.

**One new message from BGLope lepcouncil . gnom**

_Esteemed Commander Kelp and Master Fowl,_

_After careful consideration, the Lower Elements Police Governing Council has decided to approve your proposed expedition to Africa Site 001 for the purpose of the attempted revival of the Ancient Power Trees. We have assigned a representative of the Council to accompany you on the mission and oversee the proceedings. We will expect you at the Shuttle Bay tomorrow at precisely 7 am to sign the remaining paperwork and depart for the site. Please arrive in a timely manner with all necessary gear and documentation. You may contact my secretary with any further comments or concerns._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Council Chairman Benedict Gulliver Lope_

Artemis jumped out of his chair so quickly that he nearly knocked it over. "Holly! Holly!"

"What?" The elf was on her feet, neutrino in hand, before Artemis had regained his balance.

"The Council has approved the mission," said Artemis, blinking at the laser currently pointed at his midriff. "Can you put that thing away?"

Holly resisted the urge to give her boyfriend a good singeing before returning her weapon to its holster. "_Never_ wake me like that again unless there is an emergency."

Artemis had the grace to look abashed. "Sorry. I got a little excited."

"Apparently," said Holly, her ruffled nerves and interrupted sleep making her crabby. "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty anti-meridian, Haven General Time," Artemis responded.

"In other words, half-past the crack of dawn, metaphorically speaking," said Holly. "Have you eaten?"

"I had some tea" said Artemis, waving a hand impatiently. "We should contact the others."

"A word to the wise, Artemis," said Holly. "If you want to keep you head attached to your shoulders, you do not 'contact' Trouble Kelp until at least seven-thirty in the morning."

"But—"

"When do we leave for Africa?"

"At seven tomorrow morning," said Artemis, consulting Chairman Lope's email.

"Then we certainly have time for some breakfast," said Holly decidedly. She proceeded to the kitchen and prepared some eggs, toast, and sim-coffee, then sat down in front of Artemis's computer to read the Chairman's email.

"I see the Council is insisting and keeping a finger in the pie." She shook her head. "At least they're finally letting us take some action. The old farts on the Council may get a kick out of sitting around hemming and hawing and twiddling their thumbs, but I for one do not." She stood to clear their plates away.

"I can do it," said Artemis.

Holly looked at him askance.

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't believe you're offering."

"Well, I am."

"Then be my guest," said Holly, holding up her hands as though offering the contents of the kitchen table to Artemis.

"That I already am," pointed out Artemis laconically, stacking his plate on top of Holly's.

"Yes, so don't break anything," said Holly.

Artemis pretended to drop the plates he was holding.

"I'm serious, Mud Boy. You break it you buy it."

"Hardly a threat to someone with my level of wealth," said Artemis, recovering the plates with a smirk.

Holly gave him a swat on the rear. "Go. Clean up. I'm going to call the Commander and Foaly about tomorrow. Then we can go see Butler and Juliet."

"Aye, aye, Captain," said Artemis.

"Go!" said Holly, and Artemis had to move quickly to avoid another swat on the rear. He almost made it.

**AN: Action next chapter. I **_**promise**_**. Until then, reviews are welcomed with open digital arms.**

**-SQ**


	48. Flaxel Cusp

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Flaxel Cusp**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own **_**Artemis Fowl **_**blah blah blah**

**Author's Note: I am so friggin' sorry for the time this has taken. My life has kind of been taken over by, well, life. Classes, work, family, friends, a confusing not-thing with a guy, clubs, rehearsals, learning to be a real person… Honestly, fanfiction is no longer one of my top priorities, but, as always, I have no plans of abandoning my stories. Updates will just take longer. Thank you for understanding.**

**-SQ**

"I wonder what unfortunate lackey got saddled with the job of reporting our every word, move, and bodily function to the Council while they sit in their cushy offices eating vole curry and drinking sim-coffee."

"You know, there are better, less species-ist metaphors you could use," said Foaly's voice in their earpieces. "I could send a list through to your helmet screen if you wa—"

"Shut up, Foaly," growled the commander. "Do you think I give an ass's ass about insulting you?"

"Apparently not," grumbled Foaly.

"Whoever they've sent," said Artemis, "I can't see it being someone who likes me very much."

"Well, that narrows it down," said Trouble sarcastically.

"Alright boys, behave yourselves," admonished Juliet. "Unless you want this mission shut down before it's even begun."

"Mud Girl, I still don't know why you're even on this mission, so you can keep your opinions to yourself."

"And you can speak to my sister in a different tone."

"Commander Kelp."

Six heads turned toward the speaker. Artemis could tell immediately why the Council had chosen this particular fairy to be their representative. He appeared to be an elf-gnome hybrid, which automatically put him into the "has something to prove" category. He was perhaps a decade and a half younger than Trouble and a good two centimeters taller, although Trouble was by no means a short elf. He was slimmer than any gnome Artemis had ever seen, but still bulky enough to be sufficiently intimidating. He had broad shoulders, a wide face (from the gnome side no doubt), chiseled cheekbones (definitely not from the gnome side), a square jaw, and sandy hair that matched Artemis's in its immaculacy. Every inch of his bearing proclaimed that this was his mission, and defied anyone to challenge his (and by proxy the entire Council's) claim to it. Both Artemis and Trouble took an immediate dislike to him.

"Flaxel Cusp," said the elf-gnome, "Personal Assistant to Council Chairman Lope."

"Great," muttered Trouble, "just what we need: a secretary."

"I think you will find my credentials more than qualify me for this mission, Commander," said Cusp in an overly-polite voice. "I did, after all, complete my training at the LEP Academy before accepting my current post. The Council values well-rounded employees."

Trouble grunted. "And the LEP values deeds over words, so I'll reserve my judgment for a time when I've been given something to judge."

Cusp stiffened slightly but, smiling a bit too widely, said, "Of course, Commander. Do we have everyone?" He added, scanning the group. This tone was amicable, but his gaze plainly stated his low opinion of the assembled party/

"Affirmative," said Artemis, who did not take kindly to being ignored.

"Ah," said Cusp, turning his muddy eyes (really, they were the elf-gnome's only decidedly unattractive feature, besides his personality of course) on Artemis. "Master Fowl, I presume."

"Obviously," said Artemis dryly.

"Are we ready to go?" said Butler. "Not all of us have several hundred years of our youth remaining to us."

"Of course," said Cusp, turning his fake smile on Butler. "There are just a few formalities that need to be taken care of first. You understand."

"Of course…" said Butler.

The elf-gnome produced a portable digi-screen from inside his briefcase. "I just need everyone to read and sign this, if you please," he said, proffering the screen and stylus with another toothy grin.

Artemis took it and speed-read its contents. Banal Council rules and regulations, as he had expected. He signed his name with a flourish and passed the tablet to Trouble, who also read and signed and then handed it wordlessly to Holly.

Trusting Artemis's and Trouble's judgment and not wanting to waste any more time dancing from the Council's strings, Holly focused her helmet cam at the screen long enough for Foaly to get a picture so that he could fill her in on the details later and then signed her name at the bottom underneath Artemis's.

This process was repeated twice more (minus the helmet cam) by Butler and Juliet, who then handed the device back to Cusp.

"Did you all read it?" asked Cusp, a hint of incredulity slipping into his genial voice.

"Yes," said Butler flatly, his tone daring the (comparatively) little fairy to contradict him.

Cusp swallowed audibly, but then the infuriating smile appeared once more on his handsome face. "All settled, then. He approached one of the larger shuttles parked in the bay and opened the door. "Ladies first, he said, flourishing a hand at the doorway.

Holly gritted her teeth but stepped forward into the shuttle, followed by Juliet. She had just settled herself into the pilot's chair when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Captain Short, but I will actually be piloting on this mission. Council's orders." Cusp flashed her a phony-apologetic grin. Holly didn't miss the way that his eyes lingered over the faint scars on her face.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose. "Very well, _Mister_ Cusp," she said, stressing the other fairy's lack of a title. "I would hate to deprive you of much needed practice." She rose from the pilot's chair and went to sit in between Artemis and Juliet.

"Well, this seems like it's going to be fun," said the human girl, looking from the smiling fairy in the cockpit to her scowling companions.

"Please," said Trouble. "_One_ sarcastic human is already almost more than I can handle."

"Everybody buckled in?" said Cusp cheerfully. "Safety protocols are in place for a reason, you know." When nobody responded with anything but intensified glares, he continued, "Alright. Here we go, then," and shifted the shuttle into gear.

"_Finally,"_ muttered Holly to Artemis. The boy nodded. This was going to be a long shuttle ride.

*****RTR*****

"Well, here we are!" Cusp announced cheerfully several long hours later, landing the shuttle smoothly (but completely without fineness, thought Holly) in the South African brush. "We made good time, if I do say so myself."

"We would have made better time with me flying," muttered Holly as she got out of the shuttle and stretched her cramped muscles.

"At least the shuttle was built with beings of your dimensions in mind," said Butler, rolling his neck with an audible crack.

"So, what exactly is the plan here, Artemis?" said Juliet. "Artemis?"

The boy snapped back from the memories the location evoked, as well as the joy and relief of being on the surface again. "We need to set up a perimeter around the affected area and test for abnormalities in the air and soil. However, our first order of business is—"

"To build a bivouac," said Cusp.

Artemis, Holly, and Trouble looked at each other and groaned. Then Trouble realized what had happened and leapt into action to assist Cusp and Butler in constructing said bivouac.

*****RTR*****

"If you would kindly _stand back_," said Artemis testily, having almost stepped on the hybrid fairy for the fifth time in half an hour. "I find it impossible to work with you constantly hovering over, or more correctly, _under_ my every move."

"I am required to make a full and detailed report of all proceedings to the Council," said Cusp, peering at the micro-chipped rod Artemis had just submerged into the patch of earth beneath their feet.

"You will have nothing to report to them if I am unable to complete my work," ground out Artemis. "Need I remind you that this is a time sensitive project?"

"Are you deaf? The boy said move!" said Trouble. "The last thing we need is for something in his plan to go wrong. _Again._"

Butler cleared his throat.

Reluctantly, Cusp backed up a few paces, rapidly typing something into his report as he did so.

"There," said Artemis, straightening up from the final rod marking the perimeter of the designated site.

"Now what?" asked Cusp, his fingers poised over his report.

"Now, Flaxy," said Juliet, "Artemis works, and we wait."

*****RTR*****

"Well?" snapped Trouble when Artemis finally straightened up from where he had been hunched over his laptop, his fingers flashing over the keys at a speed Trouble had only ever seen from Foaly.

The teen flashed his signature vampire smile. "It's all clear. No chemicals, no radiation, no malevolent magic, not so much as a high saline content. This patch of earth is as near to perfect as we're going to get."

Holly grinned and Juliet punched the air. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Artemis and Trouble rolled their eyes at the human girl's exclamation.

"Holly," said Artemis, turning to the female elf. "Are you ready?"

Holly nodded. "You have no idea." She held her hand out for the acorn.

Suddenly Flaxel Cusp was between them. "I'll take that."

"Excuse me?" said Artemis, snatching his hand, which had been about to deliver the green-brown seed to Holly's palm, back to the safety of his jacket pocket.

"To ensure that nothing goes amiss with the proceedings, the Council has decided that I will be the one to perform the Power Tree Ritual," said Cusp. "You understand, I'm sure."

"No," said Artemis testily. "I do _not_ understand. And I do not agree. The course of action that the Council agreed to was for Captain Short to complete the Ritual. I will not have the Council or anyone else changing my plans at the last minute."

"Oh, I understand, Fowl," said Trouble, narrowing his eyes and the gnome-elf. "I understand perfectly. Now that it seems that the mission will actually succeed, the Council wants to take credit for the return of the Power Trees to Earth. That is low, sir, even for them. This was Fowl's plan, and Fowl's plan it shall remain, for good or for ill. Maybe in the future the Council will have enough sense to listen to the LEP _before _the last minute in matters such as this."

"Besides," said Holly. "I started this blasted Ritual, and nearly lost my life and my career over it; I am D'Arvting well going to be the one to finish it. The Tree might not like us cheating."

"You haven't seemed to have had such qualms in the past, Captain," said Cusp bitingly, at last dropping his smiley façade.

"Well," said Holly, "maybe I've learned my lesson." Artemis and Trouble exchanged a disbelieving look. "Artemis, the acorn if you please."

"Mud Man, if you give that acorn to Captain Short, I am going to have to report the lot of you for disobeying direct orders from the Council."

"My name," said Artemis, turning his cold, bi-color gaze on the hybrid fairy, "is Artemis Fowl. And I do not take orders from anyone. Holly, catch!" he tossed the acorn high and long over Cusp's head.

_D'Arvit, Artemis,_ thought Holly as she went racing after the precious seed, _this is not the time for theatrics!_ But, of course, for Artemis Fowl it was always the right time for theatrics, and Holly wasn't the best (if most unorthodox) Captain in Recon for nothing, even if her boyfriend couldn't have hit a target if it was painted on the broadside of an elephant.

Cusp started after her, but Juliet lunged forward and caught him around the waist. In less time than it took for Holly to return to the group with the acorn, the younger Butler had the shocked and spluttering fairy lashed firmly to the trunk of a young tree.

Holly surveyed the captive with satisfaction. "Good work, Juliet. That's definitely an improvement to this mission. And I think Foaly would approve of the use to which you have put his SmartCord technology. In fact, I think we should send him a picture." She snapped a photo with her helmet. Juliet grinned.

"The Council isn't going to like this!" shouted Cusp, glaring daggers at the assembled company and struggling futilely against his bonds.

"Oh, put a sock in it," said Trouble. "The Council probably doesn't like _you_ much, or they wouldn't have sent you here with us in the first place. Fowl, Holly, is everything set?" Artemis nodded and Holly gave the Commander a thumbs up around the acorn clutched in her fist. "Then what are you waiting for? Christmas? Go bury that acorn!"

"Yes, sir!" said Holly.

Trouble shook his head at the captain's retreating back. "How is it that she always manages to sound the cheekiest when she's actually following orders?"

"I don't know," said Butler. "But I know exactly what you mean."

**AN: Ugh, I don't know what to say here except that I hope to hear what you guys thought. Sorry for being so lame :P**

**-SQ**


	49. Ritual

**Author's Note: Again, life gets in the way of writing. I was really busy with school and now I'm really busy with work and there are personal things going on in my life that make using what little time I do have to concentrate on writing hard. Not to mention that this laptop rarely gets internet anymore. A new one has been ordered. I did read the entire **_**Hunger Games **_**series tho…**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I claim is to be lousy at updating**

**Chapter Forty-nine: Ritual**

Holly flew toward the only river bend within the area of South African land now owned by Artemis Fowl, following the map the boy had sent to her helmet screen. Technically the human should not have had access to that program, but Holly was long past questioning the coulds and shoulds of Artemis's doings so long as they didn't hurt anyone. Well, anyone who didn't deserve it, anyway. In truth, the "river" wasn't a proper river at all, with a name and a place on the map, but more of a stream. It was the best the team could do under the circumstances, though, and Artemis, Trouble, and Foaly had concluded that keeping within the safe zone (aka Artemis's property or, as it was to be officially known the Fowl Nature Preserve) was more important than planting the acorn beside an officially sanctioned river.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, Holly tilted her head up to the sky and caught sight of the moon through the trees. It was round and full; somehow, even with all the Council's nit picking and foot dragging, Artemis had done it again. Honestly, sometimes she didn't know whether she wanted to kiss him or knock some sense into that over-inflated head of his.

"Holly." Speak of the devil. "Holly."

"Yes, yes, I hear you," said Holly into her helmet mic.

"You're right above the location," said Artemis's voice in her ear. "Can you see it?"

Holly looked downwards through the night vision filter in her visor. "Yup, I see it," she confirmed, angling downward toward the spot.

"You almost flew right over it," said Artemis, a slight chastisement in his voice. "Something else on your mind?"

"No," snapped Holly, going red as Artemis chuckled. "Shut up so I can perform the Ritual."

"Yes, _Captain_."

Holly grunted into her microphone and landed, kneeling on the soft, moonlit earth. She had been running on No1's special cocktail since emptying herself of her magic on her last visit to South Africa and she couldn't wait to have her own magic coursing through her veins once more.

She inhaled the warm, moonlit air and spoke the ancient words of the power renewing Ritual:

"From the earth thine power flows,

Given through courtesy to thanks are owed.

Pluck thou the magic seed,

Where full moon, ancient oak, and twisted water meet.

And bury it far from where it was found,

So return your gift into the ground."

Holly pressed the acorn into the hollow she had dug with her finger, brushing a layer of dirt on top of it. She felt a strange pang of loss at the release of the seed, which was almost immediately replaced with a flood of magic so strong it knocked her flat on her back. For several minutes Holly was aware of nothing but the heat of the magic coursing from the soft earth and into her small body, fixing her limbs to the ground, her eyes unseeingly to the heavens.

"Oof," she said when she finally got her breath back. She sat up, gingerly flexing her fingers and toes to make sure they were still there and under her control. When she had affirmed that they were all in working order, she turned her head to call up her newly renewed magic—and yelped aloud when a handful of electric blue sparks shot from her fingertips, nearly singing her own nose; power tree magic packed quite a punch, it seemed.

As the ringing in her ears abated, Holly slowly became aware of an urgent voice in her head. She wondered briefly if the fall had knocked her silly until she remembered her earpiece and realized that the voice was not her own.

"Holly? Holly, can you hear me? Holly!"

"Keep your shirt on, Mud Boy, I can hear you," said Holly.

On the other end of the line, the human youth breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened? We lost contact for a couple minutes."

"The magic must have shorted out the circuits," said Holly, standing up and checking herself for injury; any damage from the fall seemed to have been corrected by the magic from the Ritual, however. "Apparently Power Tree Rituals provide magic with an extra zing."

A pause on the other end of the line, just long enough to be noticeable, then, "So it worked? The Ritual?"

"Looks like it," confirmed Holly. "I'm running so hot I feel like I could take on a bull troll empty-handed."

"Let's not put that to the test," said Artemis hastily. He and Holly had had a few too many first-hand encounters with trolls; of course, as far as Artemis was concerned, _any_ number of encounters was too many when it came to trolls.

Holly laughed. She felt better than she had in weeks, maybe months, hell probably _years_. She activated her wings and rose up into the air, face tilted upwards to drink in the moonlight. She turned a loop, two, three rising ever upward in a dizzying spiral. Powerful magic buzzed through her veins, making her feel a decade younger than she had mere minutes ago. Full of vim and vigor and the desire to fly right back to Artemis and—

_SCREEEEEEEECH! _Those would be the brakes slamming on in Holly's magic-intoxicated brain. For surely it must have been the magic which had caused her to imagine _that_ when they hadn't even—Holly shook herself.

"I'm headed back."

"Copy that," said Artemis. "Do you need me to send the map again?"

"No, everything's still here, and I think I remember the way anyway. My brain hasn't been _that_ rattled."

"I never said it had been," said Artemis, nonplussed. "Has it?"

"No," said Holly, and turned her focus to flying. And if the route she took back was a little more circuitous than usual, well, she had some urges to work off.

*****RTR*****

When Holly landed back in the clearing several minutes later, Artemis allowed his shoulders to relax a fraction. Although logically he knew Holly was more than capable of handling herself in much more dangerous situations than this, and historically Artemis had been a hindrance at least as much as he had been a help, the memories of their last visit to South Africa were too strong to let him breathe easily while the elf was out of his sight. Holly seemed to recognize this, because as she landed beside him, she gave his shoulder a soft punch and his cheek a kiss.

"If you were any stiffer I'd think you'd been turned to stone in my absence."

Artemis offered her a tight smile. "I may own this piece of land, but I will be happy to manage it from afar from now on."

Holly's fingers tightened on his arm just enough to convey that the number of words in that sentence had registered with her.

Artemis laid his other hand over hers. "I'm alright, just ready to wrap up this mission."

Holly nodded. "I think we can do that. The Ritual is complete, I'm running as hot as I ever have, I think we can call this one a success." She grinned at her boyfriend, whose smile widened.

"Now there's just one think left to decide." Holly looked at him quizzically. Artemis motioned to the bound Flaxel Cusp. "What to do with this."

Holly snorted. "I suppose it would be discourteous to just leave him here." Cusp nodded emphatically. "After all, we have no quarrel with the locals." This elicited chuckles from both Artemis and Trouble.

"I suppose we'll have to take him with us, then," said Trouble in a long-suffering voice.

"At least once we get back he will be the Council's problem and not ours," said Artemis pragmatically.

"You underestimate the Council's capacity for causing headaches, Mud Boy," said the commander.

Even so, Trouble unbound Cusp and prodded him into a seat in the shuttle in between himself and the Butler siblings. Holly took the pilot's seat and Artemis the copilot's and they flew back to Haven with no more issue than Cusp's constant mutterings about what he was going to put in his report to the Council.

The first thing the team did when they arrived back in Haven, after 0dlivering Cusp and a report to the Council, was to go to the hospital to have Holly examined, although she insisted she was fine, had never been better. Once both the doctor and No1 had given Holly a clean bill of health, there was an awkward flurry of goodbyes, and then Holly and Artemis were once more alone in Holly's flat. Artemis sank exhaustedly down onto the sofa.

"Arty?"

He opened his eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Just tired," he assured her. "The South African climate and I do not agree." He looked down at his sun-pinked skin distastefully and Holly chuckled.

"Budge over," she said, taking a seat next to him. He obliged, lifting his arm and placing it around her shoulders. Holly smiled and snuggled contentedly into his side, inhaling the scene that was at once undeniably Mud Man and distinctly Artemis.

Artemis ruined the moment by reaching for his computer.

"_Artemis,"_ Holly groaned.

"Just to check my email," the boy protested.

The elf rolled her eyes but knew better than to argue.

"I have an email from my mother," said Artemis after another minute, "asking when I will be coming home."

"Oh," said Holly after a very tense moment.

"She knows I have been discharged from the hospital."

"Yes," said Holly, "but the Atlantis hasn't been fully cured." They both knew without her having to say it that she was referring to the earlier moment in Africa.

"Holly," said Artemis slowly, "there is no 'fully cured.' Atlantis is a mental illness, I could always exhibit slight symptoms, or I could go years symptom free only to suffer a relapse from an unexpected trigger. But I'll have access to the best psychiatrists both on and within the earth. I am well enough to go home."

"I should be happy," said Holly. "This is what we've been working towards for so long."

"Yes," agreed Artemis, "you should be. Are you?"

"Yes," said Holly, and she meant it. "Yes, I'm thrilled, Arty." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his jaw. "I _told _you you could do it." Her lips trailed down to his collar. "I'm just going to miss you."

Artemis hesitated. "Then come with me."

Holly pulled back sharply. "What?"

"Come with me," said the young man earnestly. "There's more than enough room, my family loves you—"

"Stop," said Holly harshly, pulling away farther. "Artemis, you know I can't come with you. I have a home here, a life, my job, friends… My staying above ground for an extended period of time would be a huge security risk—"

"I know," sighed Artemis, holding up his hand to halt her protests. "I didn't think you'd say yes, but I still had to offer."

"You could stay here…" said Holly hesitantly.

"You know I can't," said Artemis. "For all the reasons you just gave."

The two, human and elf, looked at each other for a long moment.

"I love you," said Holly finally.

The corners of Artemis's eyes, prematurely wrinkled, creased as he smiled. "I know."

"You cheeky little—"

"I love you too." He added hastily.

Holly continued to scowl at him, though the corners of her mouth were twitching slightly.

Artemis raised his eyebrows and ran the tip of his tongue between his teeth like he did when he was concentrating on a particularly tricky puzzle.

"When did I tell you I found that attractive?" spluttered Holly.

Artemis smirked. "Just now."

Holly glared harder.

Artemis shifted on the couch.

"What?"

"You're attractive when you pretend to be angry."

"Who said I was pretending?"

"Well, when you are actually angry you are dangerous, and I should hope that my sense of self-preservation is such that I do not become aroused by impeding harm to my person."

Holly was torn between amusement at the suddenly overly-formal speech and interest in what it and Artemis's carefully positioned crossed wrists were covering.

"Artemis, do you have an erection?" The teenager flushed slightly. Holly laughed. "Oh Arty, that's very flattering." She kissed him.

"It's not like it's the first time," he muttered in a slightly surly voice. "I am nearly sixteen. Nineteen, legally speaking."

"Good save," said Holly. She kissed him again, lingering inside his mouth. Who knew humans tasted this good? Well, this human at least, she still had serious doubts about the species at large and no plans to assuage them.

Artemis's hand went to Holly's still close-cropped, but now-uniform auburn hair, his other arm wrapping around her waist. She moved her lips to his neck, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt for better access. Artemis made a sound in his throat.

"Too much?" asked Holly. She and Artemis were still taking things slowly on the physical level. Frustratingly slowly it seemed to Holly at times—Artemis wasn't her first boyfriend, after all. But other times she remembered Aura and all they had gone through to get to this point (not to mention Artemis's age) and was glad for the slow pace.

Artemis shook his head. "N-no." He ran his hand down her arm, entwining their fingers.

She pressed him gently back against the couch, kneeling on his thighs to give herself better access to his pale neck. Artemis gasped as her knee brushed his most sensitive area. "Holly…"

Holly swallowed back her own jolt at the contact; apparently the 'extra benefits' of the Power Tree magic had not entirely worn off. To her surprise, however, the next words out of Artemis's mouth were, "Don't stop."

She looked at the human youth beneath her. "Gods, I love you," she breathed, and connected herself to him both with her mouth and her hand, the hunger of her lips and tongue at odds with the gently touch of her fingers against the front of his trousers. Artemis's own fingers trailed gently over her chest, stiffening slightly when she touched a sweet spot.

"Relax," she murmured against his jaw.

"How can I relax when you're…?"

Holly shifted so her own pelvis was pressed against his, her face nuzzled into his stomach. Artemis shuddered. "Holly…" he said again.

She lifted her head and rolled off of him. His expression was pained. She kissed his now fully exposed chest. "Go take a shower and then come to bed."

Artemis nodded and rose stiffly from the couch. "I love you," he told the literally inhumanly beautiful woman watching him leave the room.

And it was Holly's turn to say, "I know."

**AN: I'll never be able to please everyone. Some won't like that there is anything sexual shown between Holly and Artemis, some won't think it's nearly enough. I'm not trying to compromise between the two sides; I'm just trying to stay true to my story. Hopefully someone besides myself and my characters will be pleased. Thanks for reading and I do hope you review :)**

**-SQ**


	50. Home at Last

**Disclaimer: Etc, etc.**

**Author's Note: Wow, finally! Sorry about that, college can be a bitch and life kind of caught up to me so that I had to put writing on hold for a while. Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy!**

**-SQ**

**Chapter Fifty: Home at Last**

Artemis put off responding to his mother's emails (and text messages and phone call) for another three days. Findings from the South Africa exhibition were presented, points argued, documents drawn up and signed. The Power Tree Project was cautiously deemed a success and Artemis and Trouble were grudgingly (on the part of all parties involved) appointed co-overseers of the continued monitoring of the site. Finally, however, there was nothing else to be done that Artemis could not just as easily do from his office in Fowl Manor.

_Mother,_

_My apologies for the delay in this response to your correspondences. Business is going well down here and I am very close to having my affairs sufficiently in order to return to the Manor. You can expect us on Sunday evening shortly after supper time. We will speak more at length upon my return._

Artemis read this short correspondence over, pressed his lips together, and then added,

_I miss you._

_Artemis Fowl II_

Artemis shut his laptop and ran a hand through his dark hair. It was true, he did miss his family and the Manor; his own bedroom, his study, the fresh, not recycled, above-ground air. He was anxious to return to the world of business and family to which he belonged, not to mention where things were made for people of his stature, as slight as it was by human standards. But, Artemis thought touching his left eyelid, he was no longer one hundred percent of that world; with all the magic he had come in contact with, he wasn't entirely sure he was still one hundred percent human, but that was a consideration for another time.

"Arty?"

The boy started slightly and looked over his shoulder. Holly was already dressed in her LEP uniform. She had been working part time at Police Plaza while Artemis was staying with her; another reason for him to get out of her hair down here.

"Are you coming with me today?"

Artemis shook his head. "Not today. I have finished my necessary work at Police Plaza and Butler, Juliet, and I need to make arrangements to return home tomorrow."

"You just don't want people to see you being chummy with Trouble," chuckled Holly.

"The commander and I are far from 'chummy,' Holly," said Artemis dryly. "We are associates by necessity. I hardly have to tell you that my being able to stand someone is not a prerequisite for my professional contact with them."

"My life might be easier if it were," said the elf.

"Ah," said Artemis, "but where's the fun in that?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Your idea of 'fun' is questionable." She leaned over the back of the chair and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you in a few hours, try to stay out of trouble."

"I'll do my best," said Artemis, giving her a vampire smile that was far from reassuring.

*****RTR*****

"Arty's coming home! Arty and Jules coming home! Arty and Jules and Butwer coming hooooooome!"

"Miles, Beckett, your pajamas," said Angeline, feeling like a broken record. "Boys, if you put on your pajamas right now, I'll let you stay up until Artemis, Juliet, and Butler get home."

"We'd stay up anyway," said Myles, as his brother jumped on and off his bed as though he were participating in a step class. "We're too 'cited to sleep."

_God grant me patience_, thought Angeline, _Artemis was never this difficult_. _Well no_, she amended, _Artemis simply never let me _know_ when he was being difficult._

"If you keep running around like little wild monkeys, you'll be too tired to stay awake," said Angeline. She caught her non-jumping son around the waist and whisked his shirt off over his head. "Hurry up Beckett, or Myles will be ready before you."

"No he won't either!" said Beckett, trying to yank his shirt and trousers off at the same time and getting himself hopelessly tangled. "You're helping him, it's not fair!"

Angeline suppressed a chuckle. "I'll help you in a minute, Beck." Angeline did up the buttons on Myles' pajama top and then left him to his own devices with the bottoms while she went to rescue his twin.

Finally both three-year-olds were properly attired for sleeping, with their teeth brushed and their anticipatory energy down to (barely) manageable levels. And not a moment too soon, thought Angeline, a grin spreading across her face as the alarm system beeped. Suddenly she felt as giddy as the twins—her eldest son was home.

*******RTR*******

Trouble came to see them off from the Haven shuttle port. Officially it was because of Artemis's recently reaffirmed status as a Friend of the People, but Artemis would have put money on the Commander wanting to see with his own eyes that Haven was once again human (and especially Artemis Fowl) free.

"I will be in touch as necessary, Commander," Artemis told the much shorter and older man. Commander Kelp grunted. Knowing he wasn't going to get anything more out of the elf, and not honestly wanting to, Artemis boarded the shuttle and settled himself into the co-pilot's seat.

Holly strapped herself in beside him; Butler and Juliet were already occupying the remaining space in the small craft.

Artemis peered at the shuttle's controls as Holly adjusted her seat belt. "I could fly this."

"It's not as easy as I make it look, you know," said Holly, starting up the engine.

"I didn't say it was easy," said Artemis. "I said I could do it."

"Well, not today, Mud Boy."

"I'll hold you to that promise," said Artemis.

"What?" spluttered Holly. "I haven't promised you anything!"

Artemis just leaned back in his seat smugly.

Trouble Kelp rapped his knuckles against the windshield. "Are you going to fly this sucker outta here or are you moving in?"

As Holly made a semi-obscene gesture at her commander and shifted into drive, causing the senior elf to jump hastily backwards, Juliet leaned over and murmured to her brother, "Do you think he was referring to the shuttle or Artemis?"

"Shh," said Butler admonishingly, knowing how sharp his employer's ears could be, but his eyes were smiling.

*******RTR*******

Far too shortly, the LEP captain and her three human passengers were disembarking topside at the Tara shuttle port. Butler had contacted the staff at the Manor—which, though substantially smaller than it had been during the Fowl family's criminal empire heyday, now consisted of more than just Juliet and himself—and arranged for a car to wait for them a discrete distance from the port. If the driver had found the pickup location a bit odd, he knew better than to voice such an opinion to either his boss or his employers.

"Bye Holly," said Juliet, bending down to hug the smaller woman.

Holly hugged her back tightly; her line of work didn't present her with many opportunities for female friendships, and Juliet was a rare specimen. "Bye Jules, I'll see you soon, I promise."

"I don't doubt it," said Juliet, giving Artemis a meaningful sideways glance. Holly tugged playfully at her ponytail. "Yeah? And what of it?"

"Nothing," said Juliet. "You make a cute couple."

"I'll make you a cute couple," retorted Holly. "A cute couple of bruises."

"Come on, you two, no cat fights in the shuttle port," said Butler, pulling his sister behind him toward the car. "You'll scare the porters. Artemis, don't be too long, your parents will be waiting."

Artemis nodded absently, his eyes on Holly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Holly raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Well, okay, something, but not something of great import."

"Tell me anyway," said Holly. "Not everything has to be about life and death or saving the world."

Artemis chuckled. "I was merely thinking that you look good in your uniform." He could feel the blush rising to his pale cheeks.

"You like a woman in uniform, eh?" said Holly.

"Yes," said Artemis simply. "You always look beautiful, but in your uniform you look right, as though that's where you belong."

"It is," said Holly simply.

"I know."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm going to miss you," said Holly, closing the gap between them and hugging him tightly.

"I will miss you too," said Artemis, burying his face in her hair, one hand going to the small of her reconstructed back. "Video calls won't be the same as seeing you every day."

"I'll be back up to the surface as soon as I can," said Holly. "Visiting you can count as business as well as pleasure, so it shouldn't be that hard to get a visa. I won't even be breaking the rules."

"And when has that stopped you, anyway?" teased Artemis

"Good point," said Holly grinning. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you, Artemis. Be well and stay safe."

"Not 'behave' or 'stay out of trouble'?"

"Why waste my breath?"

"Fair enough. Same goes for you. And when you're arresting those criminals, think of me."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Hopefully I won't come across too many deserving of that honor. Now get out of here, your family is waiting."

*******RTR*******

Artemis was met at the front door by his father. Artemis Senior gave his son a once over before pulling him into a brief but firm hug. "It's good to have you home, son."

Artemis allowed himself a very small smile. "It is good to be home, Father. I trust everyone is well?"

"Indeed," said the elder Fowl, formal once more and leading the way further into the manor. "Your mother and the twins are upstairs preparing for bed, although I have my doubts as to how well that is going. Beckett and Myles have been bouncing off the walls in their excitement at your homecoming. Sometimes literally."

Artemis's smile widened in spite of himself. "I don't doubt it. I will go and see if I can provide Mother with some relief. Butler, will you take my things to my room, please?"

Butler nodded and set off toward Artemis's room as his young employer made his way to his younger brothers' bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Special delivery for Masters Fowl and Fowl."

There were twin thumps and a squeal of "ARTYYYYYYYY!" and then the bedroom door flew open and Artemis had his arms full of the youngest members of the Fowl family. He knelt down and kissed their messy blonde curls, surprised to feel tears prickling at his eyes.

"I missed you," he said, pulling the twins onto his lap. "Were you good while I was away?'

"Golden," said Myles solemnly, and Artemis laughed.

"Glad to hear it. I shall expect a full report tomorrow. But right now it is time for bed."

"But—"

"No buts. Your beds are calling for you. Listen." Artemis made his voice high and squeaky and said, "Myles! Beckett! We miss you! We're cold and lonely!" The twins giggled. "Come on, up you get," said Artemis, disentangling himself from his brothers and getting to his feet. "No, I can't carry both of you. Who do I look like, Butler?"

Artemis herded both small boys into their bedroom and tucked them into bed. "Goodnight, Beckett. Goodnight, Myles," he said, kissing them both and standing to leave.

"Arty?" It was Beckett, his blue eyes peering out from behind his comforter.

"Yes, Beckett?"

"I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"Going to sleep."

"Why are you afraid of going to sleep. Beck?"

Beckett was silent, but his twin answered for him. "We're 'fraid when we wake up you'll have gone 'way 'gain."

Artemis felt as though his little brother had slapped him. "Myles, Beckett," he knelt down beside their beds, "I am not going to go away again."

"Not ever?"

"Well," Artemis amended, "I might have to go away sometimes, but not anytime soon. Certainly not tonight. And when I do, I will _always_ come back. I love you."

The little boys blinked up at him with eyes full of tears and hope. "Promise?"

"I promise," said Artemis vehemently, and hugged them tight. "Now go to sleep. I will see you in the morning."

Artemis rose and left the room, shutting off the light and closing the door behind him. In the hall, his mother was waiting for him.

"I guess I haven't been a very good brother."

"Nonsense," said Angeline. "You have been a wonderful brother. They adore you." She smiled and embraced her eldest son. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too," said Artemis, and meant it.

"How are you feeling?" said Angeline, falling into step beside him as he made his way to his own room. "You look a lot better."

"I feel a lot better," said Artemis. "And very much ready to get back into the rhythm of life on the surface."

"There's no rush," said Angeline.

"I need my work, Mother," said Artemis, "but that is only part of what I meant. I was also referring to our family."

Angeline smiled. "Good. The twins will be happy, obviously." They had arrived at Artemis's door. "How are things going with Holly?"

Artemis's pale cheeks colored slightly. "Well. Things are going very well."

Angeline laughed. "Tell her she is welcome here anytime."

Artemis nodded. "I will. Now, Mother I'm sorry, but if you will excuse me? I promise we can talk all you like in the morning."

"I will hold you to that, Artemis. Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Mum."

**AN: Yes, the end is nearly in sight, just as soon as I figure out what that end will be. But there will be a few more chapters in the meantime, whenever I have the time to write them. I appreciate each and every one of you and your reviews. Thank you all so much!**

**-SQ**


	51. To Friends

**Author's Note: It's getting harder and hard to write this as it gets near the end because I'm rotten at endings, but it's coming along, and here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**Chapter Fifty-One: To Friends**

Both Artemis and Holly had quite a bit to keep them occupied over the next couple weeks. They spoke almost daily, and while that wasn't a substitute for live contact and physical proximity, between the video chats and their respective work schedules, there wasn't a whole lot of time for boredom and loneliness.

Still, it was a relief to both of them when Holly's job once again brought her to the surface.

"Are you certain you would not like my assistance?" said Artemis into his combination human cell phone and fairy communicator. "Butler and I could be there within the hour."

Holly laughed. "No, Artemis, it's a totally routine job. A runaway teenage sprite who's gotten himself tangled in some mosquito netting. Panicked and called himself in, the nitwit. I'll only be there as long as it takes the Retrieval team to haul ass topside."

"Eloquent as always, Holly," said Artemis.

"I could just go straight back to Haven once I've finished with the assignment," said Holly sweetly.

"You could," Artemis agreed. "Though I would be rather disappointed."

"Just 'rather disappointed'?"

"I would be quite put out," Artemis acquiesced.

"And we wouldn't want that," said Holly with a smile. "I've got to go deal with this fool sprite, Arty, but I'll see you soon. I love you."

Artemis smiled. "I love you too."

*****RTR*****

The adolescent fairy was so grateful to Holly when she showed up that he practically kissed her feet once she had gotten him untangled from the mosquito netting. Holly couldn't help but think that Artemis hadn't been this pathetic at that age (relatively speaking) and thought that maybe her idea of "normal" teenagers was slightly skewed.

Once Retrieval had come to collect the runaway teen, Holly took off once more into the sky, her sights set on Fowl Manor. It was just turning dusk when she arrived.

"Arty," she said, buzzing him on his communicator. "I'm here."

A minute later the boy genius himself opened the front door. "Hello," he said, smiling.

"Hello," said Holly, and threw her arms around him.

Artemis hugged her back and kissed her. She tasted good. "I've missed you. Come inside."

"I've missed you too," said Holly, following him into the foyer.

"The runaway sprite is all taken care of, then?" said Artemis as they walked up the stairs to his rooms.

"Yep," said Holly.

They reached Artemis's bedroom. As soon as he had pulled the door shut behind him, Holly grabbed his tie and pulled him down for a deeper, more intimate kiss. Artemis ran his hands over Holly's shoulders, helping her shed the top portion pf her LEP jumpsuit. Holly's nimble fingers set to work on Artemis's shirt buttons.

"Gods, being apart from you has been hard," said Holly, kissing down her boyfriend's jaw and neck toward his newly exposed chest.

Artemis knelt on the plush rug, wrapping one arm around Holly's waist and cupping her bra-clad breast in the other. "You're gorgeous."

Holly laughed throatily. "You're not too bad looking yourself. For a Mud Boy."

In answer Artemis tightened his grip, eliciting a gasp from the elf. Her hips bucked against Artemis's and he hardened.

"I can help with that," said Holly huskily, repositioning her hand against the human's trousers.

Artemis was hardly going to protest. "I've never been one to…want this kind of thing for its own sake," he said, his voice rather breathless from all the kissing. "But I definitely want you."

Holly smiled into his shoulder and laced her fingers of her free hand through his sleek hair. "Maybe the bed would be a more comfortable place for this…?"

Together they relocated to the bed and, in between kisses, reacquainted themselves with each other's bodies to the extent to which they knew them. Both of them knew that eventually they would want to go further than this, but now was not the time.

"I should probably say hello to your family," said Holly sleepily, her auburn head pillowed on Artemis's chest.

The young genius waved his hand. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Holly readily agreed.

*****RTR*****

Both Holly and Artemis were early risers, the former by habit and the later by nature. Luckily Holly had had the forethought to bring along a change of clothes so that she didn't have to wear her LEP uniform again. Soil-resistant though it was, it got enough use while she was actually on duty. Before his stay at the Argon Clinic, Artemis had rarely if ever seen Holly in lay clothes, but after the time spent there and at her apartment, he had grown almost used to it.

"Arty," said Holly, running her fingers through her short hair, which had regrown just enough to hide the scarring on her scalp, "what do your parents think of us sharing a bed under their roof?"

Artemis's fingers paused for a second before continuing to straighten his tie. "We have not discussed the matter."

"Artemis," said Holly, a note of disapproval in her voice.

"I am an adult," said Artemis. "And it has been years since I have asked my parents' permission to do anything."

"That's not necessarily something to boast about," said Holly.

"You didn't express any qualms when I was staying with you," Artemis pointed out.

"That was my flat," said Holly. "And maybe I should have, even so."

"They know we're dating," Holly said Artemis. "And my father, at least, is not naïve."

"I'd still feel more comfortable if I knew your parents were okay with me sleeping here."

"After the fact," said Artemis with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, well, better late than never."

*****RTR*****

Juliet and the twins were already in the informal dining room when Artemis and Holly arrived downstairs. Artemis had assured that none of the other staff, apart from Butler, naturally, would have reason to present themselves in the main house while Holly was in residence. This wasn't as difficult as it might sound, as the two Artemis' desire for privacy had taken precedence over Mrs. Fowl's taste for opulent service since their respective returns from the dead.

"Holly!" said Juliet, grinning. "It's great to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Mud Girl. Keeping busy, I see," said added, with a nod at the twins.

"Myles, Beckett, you remember Holly," said Artemis to his brothers, who had chosen this moment to be uncharacteristically shy and hide behind Juliet. "Come say hello."

"It's alright," said Holly. "We didn't meet under the best of circumstances."

"It was an improvement on how we met," Artemis pointed out.

"What a bar to measure up to," said Holly sardonically.

"Ahem," said Juliet, motioning to the twin three year olds peeking out from behind her knees. "L-i-t-t-l-e e-a-r-s."

Myles looked up at her reproachfully. "I can _speww_, you know, Juwiet."

Holly hid a snigger behind her hand.

"Admirable skills, Myles," said Artemis approvingly. "I see you have been studying in my absence."

Myles beamed at the praise from his idolized older brother.

"Watch out, Holly," said Juliet, "Yours'll be just the same."

Holly choked. "_Excuse me?_ My-my what?"

"You are several steps ahead of yourself, Juliet," said Artemis. "That was out of line."

Juliet didn't look very scared. "Oh lighten up, it was only a joke. Unless you are thinking about—"

"_No,"_ said Artemis and Holly simultaneously.

"Well, at least you're on the same page," said Juliet. "Come on boys, let's get you washed up."

Holly and Artemis were silent for a moment after Juliet and the twins left the room.

Artemis cleared his throat. "You don't want to…?"

"Start a family?" said Holly. "Definitely not. I mean, I wouldn't say never but—"

"Too soon."

"Way too soon," Holly agreed.

Artemis smiled, feeling relieved. He knew Holly was older than him (both actually and relatively speaking) and had feared that she might have indeed thought about starting a family in the foreseeable future. Like Holly, it wasn't that Artemis never wanted children, but there were so many things that he wanted to do and figure out before then. Really he was only not quite sixteen and he was still getting reacquainted with his own parents; he certainly wasn't ready to be one.

Artemis's and Holly's thoughts, which were running along a similar vein, were interrupted by the entrance of Artemis's mother, still in her nightgown.

"Holly, good morning. When did you arrive?"

"Last night," said Holly. "I, erm, hope that it's okay that I stayed over in Artemis's room."

"I've hardly had any say in what Artemis does and doesn't do since he was ten years old," said Angeline. "I'm just glad that Artemis is sleeping in Artemis's room."

Artemis sent Holly a look that clearly said, "I told you so."

"How long are you staying, Holly?"

"Unfortunately I have to leave tomorrow morning," said Holly. "I wish I could stay longer."

"Artemis certainly hasn't chosen the easy route, has he?" said Angeline. "But when has he ever?"

"Not for as long as I've known him," said Holly.

"Not for as long as _I've_ known him," said Mrs. Fowl with a laugh.

"You win," said Holly. "Come on, Arty, Trouble didn't send me up here without some things for you to look at."

*****RTR*****

The day went by predictably fast, and it was only when both Holly and Artemis were nodding off over some of Artemis's latest philanthropic (and yet somehow still profitable for Fowl Enterprises) projects that they finally turned in for the night. Neither of them was particularly good at goodbyes, and they knew better than a lot of times before that they would see each other again within a reasonable amount of time, so the next morning's farewell was sweet but brief.

"I'll try to get more time next time," said Holly.

"That would be nice," Artemis agreed, though they both knew that it really wasn't up to Holly.

Holly strapped on her wings and gave her boyfriend a last kiss. "I love you, try to behave yourself."

"Me misbehave? Perish the thought," said Artemis with his signature vampire smile. "I love you too, Holly, fly safe."

"Aw, where's the fun in that?" said the elf, and dived out of the window.

Artemis chuckled and waved goodbye in the direction his now invisible girlfriend, then turned from the window. Holly's visit had woken him up a bit from his single minded focus on his family and business affairs, and there were one or two people that he wouldn't mind reconnecting with, now that he had the time.

*****RTR*****

Minerva Paradizo was grading papers when her cell phone rang. This in itself wasn't an unusual occurrence, but the name the flashed across the screen when she checked the caller id made the young professor raise thin, blonde eyebrow.

"Artemis, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Good morning, Minerva, I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Nothing important," said Minerva. "I always have time for an old friend."

Artemis winced slightly at the sting in her words. "I do apologize, Minerva, it wasn't my intention for us to lose touch. My life…got away from me for a while."

Minerva made a sound of disbelief. "Artemis Fowl's life got away from him?"

"As incredible as that may sound, and as embarrassing as it is to admit it, yes, it did," said Artemis. "For a while I was…not myself, and I am afraid that it adversely affected my social relationships. I am in the process of attempting to rebuild them. Would you care to join me for lunch in the near future?

Minerva pursed her lips. "I'll admit my interest is piqued. How does Friday sound?"

"Friday it is," Artemis agreed.

*****RTR******

It had been nearly a year since Artemis had seen Minerva last. Upon his return from limbo they had resumed their friendship and kept in quite frequent contact for several months. In truth, Artemis wouldn't have taken it at all remiss if that friendship had blossomed into something more, but it had never quite reached that stage. After Artemis's second journey through time (well, third actually, the first having been wiped from his memory), his feelings toward a certain feisty elf had become a lot more complicated. It wasn't too long after that that the first symptoms of Atlantis began appearing and pretty much all his relationships started to spiral down the drain.

"Bonjour, Minerva."

"Hello, Artemis."

Artemis stood and shook Minerva's hand, smiling. "It has been too long. You're looking well."

"As are you," said the French girl, sitting across from him at the table and adjusting her skirts. Her English was, of course, perfect. "What has the great Artemis Fowl been up to?"

"I think that is a conversation best had on a full stomach," said Artemis. He waved the waiter over and there was a pause while the two teenagers ordered. After the waiter had departed, Artemis continued. "Tell me what has been occupying you these past months."

"I've been teaching, actually," said Minerva. "Advanced placement psychology for pre-university students."

"You have more patience than I," said Artemis.

The rest of the meal was spent in similar conversation about Minerva's career in psychology and academia and Artemis's various business ventures. When the bill had been paid, Artemis suggested an after lunch flight in his private jet and Minerva, though bemused, agreed.

"That's alright," she told her bodyguard when he tried to follow her onto the craft. "I will be quite safe with Butler. You may wait for me here."

"You have deduced that my absence is a topic best discussed in private," said Artemis as the jet rose into the air.

Minerva waited until Artemis had poured them both glasses of spring water to respond. "I have deduced that, like your previous absence, it has something to do with fairies."

"You are correct," Artemis admitted. He smoothed his palms over his thighs and then clasped his hands loosely on his lap. "I was being truthful when I said that things had gotten away from me."

Artemis summarized the events of the past fourteen months to one of the only humans in the world with who he could discuss such things. Minerva listened without comment until the end of Artemis's narrative, knowing the other genius well enough to know that he would cover all the pertinent points without prompting. When he had finished she leaned back in her chair, surveying her friend. "Well, it sounds like you have had an eventful year. I forgive you for not ringing."

"Thank you," said Artemis wryly.

"Are you…alright now?" asked Minerva, sounding genuinely concerned.

"You mean am I sane?" said Artemis. "Yes, I have been issued a clean bill of health, both physical and mental. Of course, the Atlantis Complex is not something which can technically be 'cured' and there is always the possibility of a relapse. But there should be no reason for me to regress into such a state again. Not getting help sooner was…a mistake, on my part."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Artemis," said Minerva. "Mental illness can be very sneaky, and people like us find it especially difficult to ask for help."

"Indeed," Artemis agreed. "A character flaw which has gotten me into trouble on more than one occasion."

"Me as well," said Minerva.

"I would say I was lucky to have such good friends," said Artemis, "if I believed in luck."

Minerva laughed. "To friends," she said, raising her glass.

"To friends," Artemis agreed.

**AN: I always found it weird that Minerva just totally disappeared after the 5****th**** book. I don't ship her and Artemis (obviously) but I think they make good friends. Until next time! (or your review ;) )**

**-SQ**


End file.
